The New Cooper
by lightheart77
Summary: Alexa Cooper finally gains her inheritance: the Thievius Raccoonus. But someone else wants the book and her life. What will happen to this 16 year old and her friends as they protect her family and birth right by becoming the new Cooper gang?
1. Preface & Chapter 1: Our small heist

_**Preface**_

_Hmm…. If I could describe my life in one word it would be… a challenge. Why a challenge I bet you're wondering. Well, let's just say having parents like mine could make any kids life different. _

_Who are my parents? My father is none other than one of the greatest thief of all time: Sly Cooper. And then there's my mother who is one of the best cops in all of Paris, and the one who chased my dad back in his heyday: Carmelita Fox. _

_Bet you're wondering who I'm I, right? The name is Alexa Cooper, age 16, able to drive and about to finish up my second year of high school. _

_Now, having a parent as a thief and the other as a cop does make things difficult but in the end my dad went to the cop side instead. With years of thieving experience under his belt, he helps out the cops to bust the amateurs. _

_And of course I have two god parents, both who were in my dad's old gang. There's Bentley, who was the brains of the gang, and then Murray… um, the brawn. But, even though my dad and his gang, including the newer members, have gone to a respectable way of living without thieving, that didn't mean they don't have things from the thieving days. The things that interest me most though were my dad's old stories, his amazing cane, and the Thievius Raccoonus. _

_It was supposed to be my inherence. Unfortunately, with my mom being a born and raised cop, she won't allow me to have the book. But unknown to her, every once in a while I'm able to sneak into the safe where the book is and snatch it for a little reading. I know the main moves of a Cooper, and I use them every once in a while but I want to learn more…_

_But hearing about who I am isn't why you're reading. It's to find out what happens to me, my friends, and my family. Believe me, it's an interesting story._

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Our Small Heist**_

An alarm clock changed to 6:30 in the morning and a blaring siren went off. On a bed was a pile of covers and from the pile came a long slender arm with a petite hand that smashed the alarm off. The hand grabbed the digital clock so the being could see the time and maybe catch a couple more minutes of sleep. But when she saw the time, instead of drifting back to sleep she leapt up from her bed.

"What?" she exclaimed. "I'm so going to be late!"

The half fox-half raccoon ran to her dresser and grabbed her usually pair of blue jeans and a black T-shirt. She then hopped into her closet to get her shoes. But today she had two pairs. One pair was black with soft soles, perfect for sneaking, while the other pair was just some ordinary flip-flops. After quickly pulling on her clothes, she dashed to her mirror and ran a blush through her long tangled hair and then managed to put it up into a pony tail.

"God… Why must this happen today of all days. They're gonna kill me if I'm late today," she grumbled underneath her breath. She then ran to her computer chair, where her back pack waited. She stuffed both pairs of shoes into her bag and then she ran out the room.

She turned a sharp corner and went to the stairs. As she ran down, she nearly tripped causing her to curse under her breath. She threw her bag into a chair and decided to jump the rest of the way from the sixth step up. She jumped then flipped in mid-air, giving her enough distance to land perfectly at the bottom of the stair case.

She sighed, "Why didn't I just do that in the first place." She ran over to her bag to make sure she had everything. "Okay…. I got jacket, tools, and shoes. Oh and of course my camera. I must catch the memories of today," she chuckled to herself. She then zipped up the bag and ran into the kitchen to grab an apple and banana, then ran back to her bag to get her shoes on.

At that same moment, her father (Sly Cooper, of course) came down the stairs yawning. "Ally?" he asked groggily, covering his yawn with one of his hands. "What are you scrambling around about?"

"Oh…. mornin' pop…. uh… I'm gonna meet Jamie and Kenny at the school early today," Alexa managed to get out to explain her actions.

"Oh," he father replied. "But don't you have plenty of time? School doesn't start for about thirty minutes. And it only takes you fifteen minutes if you walk there, ten if you run," he chuckled.

"Yeah, I know, dad. But today is the last day of school. We got stuff to do and believe me I don't want to miss a minute of today," she said with a grin on her face.

Sly put a hand on his daughter's shoulder and muttered, "You grown so much. You almost remind me of myself when I was young. I just hope your not gonna get in the same trouble I did."

Alexa just laughed. Her father has always told her that, mainly because her mother tells him to, but all the same, he cares. "Come on, dad. Give some credit. This me we're talking about here."

"That's what worries me," he replied with the same grin.

"Oh, ha, ha… very funny dad."

"I try," he said as he rubbed his hand through Alexa's hair. "Have a good day, okay."

"Kay."

Sly then walked into the kitchen to get coffee started for him and Carmelita before they have to go to work and deal with their boss and criminals.

Alexa laughed softly to herself, muttering, "And people wonder where I get my great sense of sarcasm. Oh, no," she murmured angrily, "I have no time to think about that." She shoved everything in her backpack once again and ran out the door, trying her best to eat and jog at the same time.

After fifteen minutes she reached the front of the school. People had already started to gather in and out of the building in shorts and short sleeves waiting to get the last day over with. Alexa looked around for her two friends in the numbers of students.

"Excuse me," she pushed past a beaver, "Oops, sorry," she stepped on a dalmatian's foot. "Where are those two…" she whispered. She went into the building and finally saw them up by the stairway: a lovely gray female fox, with straight black hair, and blue eyes in a black mini skirt and sleeveless white T; and next to her a brown furred, muscular, male wolf, with darker brown spiked hair and eyes, in blue-jeans and a tight, black short sleeved shirt that really showed off how hard he worked out.

Alexa smiled and ran up to them, and panted, "I know… I'm late. My stupid alarm…" she panted again, "… went off late."

The wolf just gave her his usually kind smile, "No prob. We just got here ourselves."

The fox laughed softly, "But you know this is odd. We're usually late, and you're the one who's on time. And now it's the opposite." She giggled again and then the wolf joined her with a chuckle.

Alexa went a bit red out of anger, "Oh, shut it, Jamie. And you too, Ken. What happened to 'No prob,' huh?"

Ken replied, "Relax, Ally. So did you bring everything for today?"

Alexa stood up straight and proudly announced, "Of course. Although I am late, I didn't forget anything. What about you guys? Is everything in place?"

Ken nodded, "I've got everyone needed monitored. And I've got the perfect distraction for the principal. All we need is our 'higher eye.'"

Ken and Alexa then turned to Jamie. She sighed and said, "Yes, the cameras are ready for the job. You know that, that's one of the easiest things that I could do."

"Yeah, I know. Just making sure though. I mean," Alexa looked down at her watch, "it's 6:55, and class starts in five." She looked at them both and said with a serious expression, "I want to make sure everything is ready. I don't want anything to go wrong. I want to make sure we won't get caught."

"Ahem," Jamie proclaimed, "That's what I'm here for. We did say I'm the brains."

"Of course," said Ken with one of his brilliant smiles to Jamie. "You _are _the smartest." Alexa was the one who noticed that Jamie's cheeks turned red under her white fur. "Then I'm the brawn," continued Ken not paying attention to the redness gathering on Jamie's cheeks.

"Right," Alexa answered. "Okay, now that's settled, let's—"

"Hey, Alexa," came a high shrill voice.

Alexa sighed, knowing fully who it was. She turned around to see a French poodle with blonde fluffy hair, and really white fur. She wearing a blue jean mini skirt and a hot pink shirt and was approaching with her little freshmen followers right behind her.

"Hey…. Margot," Alexa said, trying her best not to start anything. If there's anything she's learned from her father's book, it was to let your enemy make the first move, so you can come in and make them pay for their mistake.

Margot began to laugh, "What is with you Alexa? You look like you're about ready to and steal some gems like that two-bit thief you call a father." Her followers stayed behind her laughing just as high.

Alexa's fur on the back of her neck was standing up on end and her fangs were getting close to baring themselves as a threat. She smiled, keeping her composure by biting the inside of her cheeks, "You know… you're really lucky that we're in a school, otherwise I wouldn't let you go insulting my father like that."

The freshmen looked at each other nervously, knowing quite well that Alexa was serious. Margot just laughed again, saying, "Please like you have the guts."

"Wanna bet?" Alexa took a step forward.

Ken grabbed Alexa's shoulder, "Calm down," then he whispered, "We need you out of the office for the job."

Alexa growled and said, "Hey, Margot. You better watch your back for next year. Otherwise you may end up in the nurse's office if you ever insult my family again."

Margot shook at little from the hard and cold look Alexa threw her. But she just walked off saying, "Whatever," and right behind her were her cowering freshmen.

Jamie sighed with relief once Margot was out of sight down the hall in the sea of students, "God, I thought you going to rip her throat out and then use it as jump rope."

"I was thinking of doing that, but again we're in school. And…" she smiled to friends, returning to her normal self, "… she'll get it soon enough."

That's when the bell rung, telling students to go to class. Alexa grinned her father's grin, and asked her two friends, "You remember the plan?"

Jamie nodded, "Of course."

"During sixth period, right?" asked Ken for conformation.

"Yeah," replied Alexa, "We strike."

* * *

_**Ahh, the plan is unfolding. Please review and I'll have the next chapter up soon. Thanks so much for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The plan unfolds

**Chapter 2, yay! I hope you like it. And please review. I want to know what you think.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Plan Unfolds**_

As the school hours passed, the three teens waited patiently for sixth period, enjoying the last day festivities. Most teachers didn't mind if they talked loud or even had food, and made it like a party. But the three were separated come sixth period. Jamie was an office aide while Ken and Alexa had study hall thanks to the fact that they had no sixth period.

Most of the classes where shortened since the last day was a half day, so they had about twenty-five minutes in each class; our three characters were going to take full advantage of that.

Ken and Alexa sat in their usual seats, and after ten minutes they looked to each other and nodded. No one seemed to notice or care that they both got up and went to the front of the class, and both asked, "May I go to my locker?"

The panther teacher looked up from his book, and gave them a puzzled look, "Both of you need to go your locker?"

"Well, I have something else to take care of, sir," she looked down at her feet, looking embarrassed.

The teacher's eyes went wide as he processed what she said, "O-oh. Ahem. I see. Then you may go. And Ken, you can go to your locker, too. You both have ten minutes."

"Thank you so much, sir," they said as they walked through the door and down the hall to Alexa's locker.

"You have no shame," Ken retorted. "You nearly gave that man a heart attack. He has two girls who go this school, too, you know."

"I do know. That's why it was a good excuse." She quickly did her combination and grabbed her bag. "I thought I was a pretty good actor. And besides, he was going to ask questions if I didn't say that."

Ken sighed, "I guess."

"Good. Now here," Alexa gave him an ear piece as she put hers in. "Jamie? You there?"

Jamie's voice came over the earpiece in a whisper, "Yeah, I'm here. I see you guys on my surveillance cameras too."

"Do you see the target and the principal?" Alexa asked as she waved to the cameras.

"Yes, she's on schedule, as usual."

"Good," she replied. Then she turned to Ken, "See back at class."

Ken nodded, and ran off down the hall. Alexa shut her locker and ran the other way, down to the girls' restroom. She went into the stall with the air vent right above, putting on her thieving shoes, and gloves, then grabbed her tools.

Alexa began unscrewing the air vent cover and gently put it down on the toilet seat. "Jamie, I'm ready and I'm headin' up the vent."

"Good, you have seven minutes. You may want to get a move on."

"Got it. How's Ken doing?" she asked as she made her way through the vent to the target.

"Well, to keep the principal happy and slow from getting to the target, he's asking her the story about the Golden Claw," Jamie laughed.

Alexa chuckled softly, "Like we haven't heard that story a million times. She's so obsessed over that thing."

"Is that why we're snatching it?" Jamie asked.

"No," Alexa replied as she unscrewed the air vent cover above the Golden Claw case. "We're doing it so that we can give her a little scare, prove we're good, and get Miss Margot in trouble." She removed the cover and gently dropped down onto the ground near the case.

"Yes. After what that witch said about your father, she completely deserves it," Jamie agreed.

Alexa got out her lock pick, and easily picked the case lock. "And don't forget all the other stuff she's done this year." She grabbed the Golden Claw and put into her bag. "There we go. All set." But then she heard the sound of foot steps and voices coming down the hall. "Crap!"

"Get out of there!" Jaime nearly yelled.

"What do think? I'd just stand here," Alexa muttered as she scrambled up the glass case and quickly put the air vent cover on after her. "Phew." She then headed back to the girls restroom.

And at that exact moment Mrs. Melba, their lioness principal, and Ken came walking down the hall. Mrs. Melba was just shocked to see the glass case that held the prized Golden Claw to be empty. She stood there for a moment until Ken took her out of it, "Mrs. Melba, are you alright?"

"Someone has taken the claw. I can't believe someone actually stole it. That lock was supposed to be unable to open by teens," she muttered.

_Yes, well she is dealing with the daughter of a master thief, _Ken thought. "Mrs. Melba, I'm sure they couldn't have gotten far."

"Oh, I know they haven't gotten that far. And not about to let them, either," she proclaimed angrily as stomped off back to her office.

Once she went behind the corner, Ken put a finger to his ear piece and said, "Good job, Ally. I didn't think you'd have enough time. Mrs. M was movin' faster than ever."

"I almost didn't. She probably wanted to make sure no one was out in the halls on the last day to pull pranks," Alexa laughed over the ear piece as she quickly went back through the air vent.

"Yeah, most likely. Well, hurry and get back to class," Jamie called over the earpiece. "You only have three minutes."

Alexa was already out the restroom door with her bag on her back and changed in her flip-flops. "Listen, I'm out and heading to the witch's locker. Ken, you got it open, right?"

"Duh, like I wouldn't?" Ken replied.

"Good. Then I'll place the bait. Ken you head back. I'll be right there."

"Roger that, good luck," Ken then turned off his ear piece, placing it into his pocket and left for the classroom.

Alexa ran up the stairs. Upon reaching the top she saw the one only locker open, and quickly, but gently stashed the claw in it. "I've done it. How much time do we have left?" she asked as she ran back to the stairs.

"Two minutes," Jamie recited.

"Enough time, with the rail slide," Alexa then did a fast rail slide down the stairs to the bottom easily. "I love the Cooper line smarts."

"Hurry! You only have a minute and thirty seconds to go," Jamie called worriedly.

"Calm down. I'm almost there," Alexa said. She could almost swear she just sounded like her father telling Bentley to relax. She began to run faster, knowing quite well that her time was almost up. She turned the corner so quickly that she nearly slid down the polished floor. "Whoa," she let out as she grabbed the corner of the wall to keep her balance. "Phew." Then she began running again.

"A minute! You have a minute!" Jamie nearly yelled again.

Alexa screeched to a halt in front of the classroom door. "It's okay. I'm here. Mrs. M should be making the announcement soon," she finally took off her gloves and put them back in her bag.

"Phew. Thank goodness you made it. I thought we were gonna have to come up with a new plan," Jamie was nearly panicking out of her fur.

"Don't worry about it. The job's done so relax, okay? You don't need to have a stroke. In fact you're sounding like Bentley."

"Just get into the classroom," Jamie snapped.

"Alright, take care of the rest. Signing off," and with that Alexa turned off her earpiece, stuffed it in her bag, and stepped into the classroom.

The teacher looked up from his book with relief, "Ah, Miss Alexa, you're back. It took you a little longer than expected."

Alexa nodded apologetic, "I'm sorry," she pointed to her backpack, "But I had some last minute stuff I had to get out of my locker, too."

The panther smiled and replied, "Just take a seat. We still have five minutes of class left."

"Yes, sir," Alexa moved quickly to take her seat next to Ken. "This day went pretty well, don't ya think?"

Ken nodded with one of his great smiles, "We should be able to get through the rest of it."

Then after two minutes, over the blaring intercom came Mrs. Melba's voice, "Teachers. I'm sad to report that the Golden Claw was just stolen. I want all students to be at their lockers for an inspection. Teachers, be sure to watch your students also. If they refuse to open their lockers they will be suspected. That is all." All went quiet.

Soon the students began to whisper among themselves. "Can you believe it?" one asked. "I know, someone actually pulled it off," someone replied. "But they had such little time to do it," another one gasped. "Yeah, this has to be one of the greatest pranks ever," one nearly shouted. "Yeah," the others agreed.

The teacher stood up from his desk and said, "Alright, everyone. Let's go. To you're lockers."

They all filed out, still whispering disbelief, as they went to their lockers. Alexa was trying her best to seem surprised and so was Ken. But they both felt more like laughing than staying quiet.

As they headed up stairs they met with Jamie, who was also trying her best not to give them away, also. "Hey, guys. Can you believe it?" she asked, trying to sound shocked.

Ken smiled but quickly dropped it and said, "No, Jamie. It's so unbelievable."

Alexa ran ahead, saying, "Come on you two. I want to see who has it. We definitely don't want to miss it."

"Right," they recited together.

They stood by their lockers that ran right next to each other. Margot's was just across from theirs and so they waited patiently for the teacher to come by with a list of approved students. He stopped right in front of Margot's locker, "Alright, Miss Margot. Could you please open your locker?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"Of course," she replied in her high pitch voice. Margot began putting in the combination, "But I assure you. You won't find it in my locker." She opened the door and gasped. The Golden Claw was indeed in her locker. "That's… that's impossible!" she shouted.

Alexa quickly took out her camera and snapped a picture of Margot's shocked face, no flash of course. Then she put it behind her back before anyone saw it.

The panther looked inside her locker and grabbed the Golden Claw. He examined it to make sure it was the real thing, then turned back to Margot, and said, "Miss Margot, time to come with me."

Margot's shock only grew more on her face, "What? No! I didn't do it! I was framed!"

Alexa took another picture of her shocked face. _This is gonna look so good in next years school paper,_ she snickered to herself.

The teacher grabbed hold of her hand and calmly stated, "I'm sorry, but you must go to the principal's office."

"NO! I was framed! I didn't do it! Let go!" she screamed as the teacher dragged her around the corner to the stair case.

Alexa looked up to her two best friends and asked, "Well?"

"Perfect," said Jamie.

"Wicked," replied Ken.

All three of them busted out laughing and began to high-five each other. Then a different teacher came by, telling all students to head to their next classes.

Alexa took her seat between the wolf and fox, leaning back, all relaxed. She yawned and looked up to the ceiling, "I can't believe it. It all went so smoothly."

"I know," Ken said in the same disbelief.

"Well, the calculations were correct, so it should have worked just as it did," Jamie stated.

"So true," Alexa smiled but it then turned to a frown, "Still, I wish it was more of a challenge."

"How come?" questioned Ken.

"'Cause, compared to my dad's old jobs, this was only a millimeter."

Jamie yawned too and said, "At least everything went right."

"Yep," Alexa agreed. "And now summer will be satisfying."

"Mm, hm," Jamie and Ken nodded in agreement.

Minutes went by and the class still discussed the nabbing of the Golden Claw. Then over the intercom came Mrs. Melba's voice, "Will Alexa Cooper, Jamie Canon, and Kenneth Belenus come to my office now. Thank you."

_Crap! _All three of them thought as everyone turned their attention to them. They stood up and quickly went out into the hall before anyone could question why they were being called up.

"That little witch must have said something," Alexa muttered angrily. "I'm sorry guys. I thought for sure we'd make it."

"Don't worry about it," Ken said calmly.

"Yeah, she has no proof that we did it," Jamie agreed.

"I suppose so," Alexa replied. They stopped in front of the office door. Alexa turned around to her friends and said, "Whatever happens, I got your backs."

"Same," the fox and wolf replied.

Then they went inside to see what trouble they've gotten themselves into.

* * *

**Ooo. Another plot unfolds. The next chapter will come up soon I promise. But please review. I want to know if you guys like it or not. And I want to know what I can do to improve it.**

**Thanks for reading : )**


	3. Chapter 3: Friends who stick together

**Hello again. Lightheart77 here. Here's the next chapter in my story and I hope you like it. Thanks to: londoncalling797, Claire Cooper, Aquafire1028, and Auronius, for reading and reviewing. And for new readers please review! I want to know if you all like it. And again thanks for reading! : )**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Friends Who Stick Together**_

Mrs. Melba sat at her desk with her arms folded across her chest. Behind her was Margot with a satisfied grin when she saw the three teens walk through the door.

The principal lioness's face became a little gentler when she said, "Hello you three. I'm glad to see that you came."

"I swear to you, Mrs. Melba. They're the ones who are to blame," Margot began to rant on.

"You have no evidence to say such a bold statement," scoffed Jamie.

"I don't need any proof. I know it was you three."

"That's enough, Margot. I don't need a full out brawl in my office. You can leave now," Mrs. Melba motioned her to the door.

"Yes, ma'am," Margot said in an annoyingly cheerful voice. She got out from behind Mrs. Melba's desk and headed to the door but not before give the three a look that said, "You're done for." She than opened and closed the door, leaving for her class.

"Ahem," Mrs. Melba cleared her throat, "Now, I realize that Margot doesn't have the skill or the resources to pull off stealing the Golden Claw. But you three seem to. I mean we have the daughter of a master thief," Alexa winced at the principal's reference toward her, "a straight A, brilliant student who can watch cameras in the office and then an all star athlete who could hold my attention." Alexa felt her friends tense up when the lioness made her reference toward them. "And when Margot told us how you had some ill-blood for her, it was easy to connect the dots from there. So… if you admit to taking the Golden Claw, then the punishment maybe lessened."

The three students looked at the floor staying quiet. What a hole they've dug themselves into this time. Plans and ideas were streaming through each of their heads, trying to find a solution to this problem. So far, none their answers were pretty.

"Come on, now. If I don't hear anything I'll have to put you all in summer detention," Mrs. Melba threatened.

_What? _Alexa thought as she looked to her friends who still looked down to the floor. _They have better things to do over the summer than to be in the school for four hours a day. _"I did it Mrs. Melba," Alexa boldly said stepping forward. "They only assisted me. It was all my idea, even. Please don't punish them for my mistake."

"Alexa," both Ken and Jamie said underneath their breath in shock.

Mrs. Melba smiled and said, "Alright then. Ken, Jamie, you can leave the room and go back to class."

"But…" Ken interjected.

"It wasn't…" Jamie tried to add.

But Alexa pushed the two of them out the door and whispered, "You guys can't afford being here for the summer. I can. Don't worry, everything will be fine," and with that Alexa closed the door behind the two and walked back over to Mrs. Melba's desk.

"So, Alexa," Mrs. Melba began, "You're willing to take the blame for this?"

"Believe me, Mrs. Melba. If I hadn't, those two would have easily said 'Ready for summer detention.' Unfortunately, they can't afford to stay here during the summer for me," Alexa explained.

"And you can?" Mrs. Melba questioned.

Alexa just shrugged her shoulders and replied, "More than they can."

Mrs. Melba nodded, "That's very honorable of you."

"Thank you. And I'm ready to except what ever punishment I have to take," Alexa said quietly looking down at the floor again.

"Then you're punishment is to leave my office and warn students not to pull off a stunt like that because the punishment is massive," Mrs. Melba said with a grin on her face.

Alexa looked up from the ground with surprise on her face, "Okay, whoa, one minute. Say wha?"

"I'm letting you go," she put simply.

"But we… I mean, I…" Alexa stammered.

Mrs. Melba chuckled and said, "The truth is I was quite the prankster back in my day, so I always appreciate a good prank. And this defiantly takes the cake. And with a good prank I let the pranksters off the hook." Mrs. Melba looked the door and added, "That includes you two."

Alexa turned to the door to see her two friends open it looking embarrassed.

"Hehe, sorry," Ken chuckled embarrassed, as he apologized. "We just wanted to make sure Alexa was going to be okay."

"Yeah," Jamie agreed. "We were going to bust in if her punishment was going to be over the top, that way we could take some of it, too. It wouldn't have been fair just to leave her to have all of the punishment."

Alexa looked at her to best friends with joy in her eyes. _They always have and always will look out for me, _she thought to her self as she said, "Aww. Thanks guys, you're the best." She then embraced the both in a hug.

"Alright," Mrs. Melba cleared her throat again. "You all can head back to class. And be sure to seem not too proud of yourselves. I don't want the student body to think they could pull off something like this and get away with it. I would have a whole mess of trouble."

"Yes, ma'am," the three replied happily as they went out the door.

Mrs. Melba's smile then went down into a frown and she picked up the phone. She dialed a number then said, "Hello, operator. Yes, can you please get me Constable Cooper?"

Back to our gang of teens; they were walking along the halls heading back to class. Alexa had her hands behind her head as she usually did as she walked, and she was the first to speak, "Can you believe it? We got off the hook."

"I know," Ken concurred. "I thought we were in it for sure."

"Yeah," Jamie nodded. "It's amazing we made it through today."

"Oh," Alexa turned her head toward her friends and added, "And guys, thanks."

"For what?" the fox and wolf asked.

"For coming to my rescue," she replied simply.

"No, you came to our rescue," Ken countered.

"Why does it always seem like you're doing that for us?" Jamie asked.

Alexa shrugged, "Cause. You guys do so much for me. You defend me and my family all the time, you help me out when I need it, and you've been my best friends since kindergarten. So, the least I can do is bail you guys out."

"Well," they both murmured.

"Don't worry about it," Alexa chuckled. "We're a team, so that's how it's gonna be. We protect each other no matter what, right?" she asked looked back at them with a huge grin on her face.

"Right," they both said with smiles spreading across their face.

They finally reach the class room, and open the door to hear… clapping?

"What the…" the gang said as they wondered as the thunderous clapping students approached them with a down poor of questions and comments.

"You guys rock!" one kid nearly screamed, "Come on, tell us how you did it," one asked, "I would have never expect you guys to do it but you did," one student commented, "How much trouble did you get into?" another one questioned, "What did Mrs. M say?" another went on.

"Hey!" Alexa shouted in frustration. The questions stopped and everyone quieted down. "Thank you. Now, what the heck is going now here? Is there some reason why we're playing twenty questions?"

One of her classmates stepped forward. It was a shy female turtle that Alexa had known since last year. Her name was Sophie. Every once in a while, Alexa and her two friends would sit with her and help with her confidence issues. And, indeed she had came out of her shell, metaphorically speaking of course. "Haven't you three realized it yet? You guys have become heroes for pulling off the prank of the year," she explained.

"How does us doing that, make us heroes exactly?" inquired Jamie.

"Because, none of us here would have had the guts to pull it off," said the turtle with a shy smile; everyone behind her nodded.

"Well, that makes some sense," Ken agreed scratching behind his ear.

"It makes no sense!" came a well known shrill voice from the back of the room. Margot then came pushing and shoving to the front of the room, nearly knocking Sophie over on her back. Lucky for her, Ken had quick reflexes and caught her just in time.

Sophie sighed with relief, looking up to Ken, "Thanks."

Ken just smiled and helped her up on her feet.

"All right, Margot," Alexa said, trying to keep her voice steady as her anger grew. No one was to treat her friends in such a way, especially right in front of her face. "Tell us why it makes no sense. I'm just dieing to hear it."

"Well, one: you guys blamed the fabulous me. And two: it wasn't the greatest prank ever because anyone with half a mind could've done it," Margot listed off.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun," Alexa said under her breath with her father's grin growing on her face. "Okay then, now let me say what I need to clarify your list. You are not as fabulous as you think. And I'm sure you'll admit that you at least have half a brain, so then you could have pulled off and be blamed for it. Except for the fact that you just went off blaming us right when you got through that office door. And you had no true proof that we had even done it in the first place."

"Hello," Margot scoffed. "I knew it was you all a long. You would do anything to get back at me for what I say. And besides, unlike you, I have a life over the summer and it doesn't include spending it here, at the school, for detention."

"Ha! Please. And what does that consist of? You sitting out in the sun at the beach making fun of people until they cry? Oh yeah. What a way to send a summer," Alexa countered.

"Like a mutt like you would understand."

Alexa's anger was quite clear at that point. "Oh you went too far, Margot."

"Oh, what you gonna do about it? Huh? You gonna go to that thief father and that washed up cop you call a mother?" she replied in voice that you would use when talking to a child.

Alexa growled. Her fur was truly standing on end and then showed her fangs in the most threatening way any one as ever seen her done. "That's it!" Alexa yelled and jumped at Margot.

Margot breathed in a scared gasp but lucky for her Ken caught Alexa in mid-flight. "Calm down," Ken gently said as he carried her to a desk.

"Ken, if value your arms, you'd let me go right now and let me claw her eyes out," Alexa growled.

Ken sat her down in a desk and said, "Relax. I think it would be a good idea if you just sit here and breathe."

"She went too far. Now allow me to settle it," Alexa complained trying to get up.

"Believe me, I would but, knowing you, you'd nearly kill her," Ken replied. "Besides, your friends have taken care of it," he added with a smile.

"Huh?" Alexa looked to her classmates and they were all huddled around Margot and all of them had angry expressions.

Sophie step towards Margot and said, "Don't' you ever talk to Alexa like that again. She is a good person, unlike you. Also, I'm sure next time Ken won't save you."

Jamie came up behind Sophie and added, "And if you do it in front of a lot people, like all of us for example, she won't be the only one to attack you."

"Hehe," Margot began to chuckle nervously when she noticed all of the glares staring at her. "Hey, now. Why the hostile looks? Can't you all take a joke?"

"Apparently not," Jamie replied with venom in her tone.

"Well, then…" Margot said a little shaky with fear, "Guess I should leave." She then ran out the door like the frightened poodle she was.

Alexa stood up and looked to everyone. She then smiled and said happily, "Thank you, all of you. Especially you Sophie," she then went to go stand beside her turtle friend, "You faced your fears and stood up to that witch. Everyone, let's applaud to Sophie and the fact that Margot has learned her lesson!"

All of classmates jumped up; some whistling and others clapping and laughing. Alexa looked toward her friends, who were just as pleased with the turn out. The day had worked out well.

The bell rang allowing students to leave for home. Many were screaming and shouting their hoorays and throwing the papers they don't need any more all over the place. Alexa, Ken and Jamie stayed behind for a while to allow the class to clear out.

"Finally, school is out," said Alexa with glee.

"Ah, summer. I can't wait," said Jamie excitedly.

"Me either," Ken added, "It's the perfect time to train for next year."

"Man, forget training. I'm gonna sleep," with hilarity in her voice. Soon all three of them were laughing. Alexa sighed, and then said, "Let's get out of here before people realize we're in here. I really don't want to play twenty questions, again."

"Good idea," Jamie concurred.

Ken opened the door, like any gentleman would, for his two lady friends. And outside the door a ton of people were waiting for them. Ken quickly closed the door before anyone realized they were in that room. "I vote the window," he suggested.

"I second that," Jamie pronounced.

"So do I!" Alexa ran over to the window and opened it. "After you." Both Jamie and Ken were quickly out the window and Alexa was right behind them. As soon as they had hit the ground, they heard the classroom door open and voices of confusion.

"We can so out run them," Alexa stated.

Ken and Jamie nodded.

"Okay, here we go. Ready…" Alexa started.

"Set…" Ken added.

"Go!" Jamie finished.

They went sprinting down the school yard and up the side walk. They ran for about five minutes looking back to see no one was following them, that or couldn't catch up, and that the school was visible no more. So the three stopped and sat on the grass next to the sidewalk, panting.

The three then laughed like they were back in kindergarten playing a game. They always try there best to have fun together like this since most of the time one of them is off doing some other thing and they can't be together. Many people, including their parents, wonder how they stuck together for so long.

"That was great. We haven't done something like that in so long, huh?" Alexa asked still panting.

"I know," said Jamie, panting just as hard. "I'm surprised we were all pretty evenly matched."

"Well, I went easy on you two," Ken laughed as two friends punched him playfully in the shoulder laughing with him.

Alexa sighed as she finally caught her breath and stood up, "Come on. We can head over to my house. It _is_ the closest, after all."

"That sounds good," Ken agreed. "What about you, Jamie?"

"Fine with me," Jamie replied.

Ken stood up and then he held out a hand to Jamie. Jamie turned a little pink under the white fur of her cheeks, but she took his hand all the same, and he pulled her up with great ease.

"Aww, see," Alexa teased as she saw her friends acting like they were together; "You guys would make such a cute couple."

Jamie and Ken turned red at Alexa's usual comment and quickly let go of each others hands, yelling in an embarrassed tone, "Alexa!"

Alexa just laughed, "What? You know you two do."

Ken, still red, turned away from Jamie saying, "Well…"

Jamie, just as red, turned away from Ken adding, "It could never…"

Alexa just giggled. This was something she would always do to those two, though she said it truthfully she would also get a chuckle out of it.

But then something caught Alexa's eye. She looked up at a roof top to see something shrouded in black, looking down at her. _What the…_ Alexa thought as she stared up at the figure.

"Alexa?" Jamie asked out of concern.

Ken began waving his hand in front of her face, "Yo, Al! Snap out of it."

"Huh," she looked back to her friends, "Oh, sorry. I spaced out for a minute there."

Jamie followed Alexa's glance, "What were you looking at?"

Alexa looked back up at that same roof top but nothing was there. "Nothing," she replied. "It must have been a trick of the eye. Let's go before the kids from school catch up."

They went down the side walk, walking instead of sprinting, and talked about the job they pulled off today. Thinking about how many things could have gone wrong but didn't. They laughed at some of the mistakes that could've happened and soon they reached Alexa's house door.

"Okay. My parents won't be back for a while, so you guys know the rules," she said as she opened the door.

"Of course," Jamie said simply as she and Ken came through the door.

"Don't you think we would know by now? I mean, we've been coming here for years," Ken added.

"Yeah, yeah, you keep telling yourself that," she said as she walked past the two putting up their stuff and into the kitchen. "I'll get us some snacks for us…" but her sentence trailed off as she noticed her father standing in the kitchen leaning up against the table. "D-dad? What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Well, I'm sorry but gonna have to leave you in suspense again. If I don't, it would probably take even longer for me to get this chapter up. And for that whole scene with Margot being a little… well you know, that isn't what I had originally planned so please review and tell me what you thought about it. Oh heck, just review. I want to know what all who read this story think. **

**Until the next chapter, later.**


	4. Chapter 4: An enemy

**Hello everyone, Lightheart77 is back saying here's chapter 4. This is where our "villain" is to show up. But that is all I can tell you. Any who, I would like to thank all who read, review and favored my story. I'd like to thank the new readers: Caitsith29, Captain Wolf, Evilhumor Author and Shadow Fox for giving me a review and favoring my story. Please to all who read, please review, review, and review! I want to know what thoughts are going through your heads about my story. And thanks for reading.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: An Enemy**_

"D-dad?" she stammered. "What are you doing here? Is mom with you?"

Ken and Jamie then entered the kitchen and noticed Sly standing on the other side of the room.

"What's up, Mr. C?" Ken asked, trying to stay calm. Whenever a parent was home early, it usually wasn't good.

"Yes. Um… is there something wrong, Mr. Cooper?" Jamie inquired nervously.

"Everything's fine," Sly started out, "if it weren't for the fact that I got a call from your principal today."

"Really?" Alexa replied uneasily. _This cannot be good, _she thought as she looked to her friends, who were just as shaky as she was.

Her father nodded. "I heard the whole story of what you did at school today. Stole a school monument, and then tried to blame it on someone else. As a father I'm very disappointed in you Ally."

"D-dad, if I could explain," Alexa stammered.

But her father held up one of his hands to silence her. "I'm not finished." His daughter's head went down in shame, and her friends watched helplessly as all three of them expected the worse. "But, as a thief, I'm prouder than I've ever been."

Alexa nearly fell backwards in surprise. Instead of getting the worse of punishments, she was getting praise? But then again, we were talking about her father the master thief. "I kinda figured that from you, Dad, but what about Mom? I thought she would have been in here by now screaming her head off."

"You're mother doesn't know anything about it. Your principal only called me," Sly said with one of his sly smiles.

"Mrs. M did that?" Ken questioned.

"But she usually calls both parents," Jamie inputted.

"Yeah, so why—" but Alexa was cut off again by her father.

"Ally, Ken, Jamie. You three have gotten a handle on the thieving thing." He sat on top the kitchen counter looking at the ceiling and continued, "I remember when my gang and I were at your age. We'd got in trouble almost every day. And no matter what happened we'd be in it together," he looked down back to the three teens.

"Mrs. Melba told me how you three were acting like a true Cooper Gang, sticking up for each other like that, so I figured it was time to dust this off and pass it down," he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an old tattered looking book.

It was the Thievius Raccoonus; the prized possession of all Coopers. It was the well of all Cooper knowledge, holding stories dating back in time; stories about thieves, treasure and villains.

Alexa's face lit up with awe and shock. She was getting her birth right, the one held by all Coopers. "You're… You're giving this to me?" she questioned in disbelief.

Sly stared down at the book, "Well… you are our only child and the book must be passed down. You have to keep up the tradition. So, yes, I'm going to give it to you. Now you can start writing all of your adventures in it, too," and with that he put the ages of history into her hands.

Alexa held the book and stared at it for the longest time. She then looked up to her father with the biggest grin he's ever seen, "Thanks, Dad! This is amazing. I would've never thought that you'd give this to me or if I'd even get to keep it with Mom's opinion." Alexa gasped, "Wait. What about Mom?"

"She won't know, unless you tell her," he's said with another one of his famous sly smiles and a wink.

"Thanks again dad," she said happily giving him a hug. She turned to her friends and nearly exclaimed, "Let's go and check this out!"

Her friends nodded, wanting just as much to see what was bound to that book.

Her father smiled at his daughter's excitement. It was like Christmas or her birthday at that moment. He simply grabbed his signature blue hat and placed it upon his head while jumping down from the counter. "Well, I'm off. I have to go back to work before your mother catches on. You know how she's such a great detective." He passed by Alexa, roughing up her hair like he always did since she was a little girl. "You be good, alright?"

"I know, I know. Come on, guys." She waved to her father goodbye and ran up stairs to her room with her friends right behind her. Alexa allowed her friends to go into her room first, but as soon as she walked through the door, Jamie snatched up the book.

"Amazing," she muttered as she thumbed through the book. "This must be centuries old, with Coopers dating all the way back in time."

Alexa was about to snatch it back from her when Ken walked by Jamie, grabbing the book himself.

He scanned through the book, looking ideally at the pictures and then added, "A lot of pics. You could easy learn all of those moves with all of these easy directions."

Finally, Alexa got her book back into her hands, a bit annoyed too, and sat down on her bed. "All of my ancestors have written in this book. It's awesome to finally be holding it in my hands and being able to keep it. I mean, my mom would have never let me have it."

Ken sat on the floor next to Alexa's bed. "I still say it was wrong of your mom to do that," said the brown wolf as he lazily leaned against Alexa's bed.

"Again, you're being so one-sided," the gray fox took Alexa's computer chair, having the back of it be in front of her. "Her mother is a cop. Of course she wouldn't want to have her daughter exposed to thievery."

"Still."

"'Still' nothing. It's reasonable what Mrs. Cooper did."

"Oh, yeah. Well, what if—"

"Okay you two, stop fighting like an old married couple and focus here," Alexa interrupted.

The two of them blushed and looked away from each other; both angry and embarrassed.

"Listen," Alexa began. "We gotta document our little heist in here today before we forget all of the details." She turned to Jamie and asked, "You still have all of the plans and blue prints in your bag, right?"

Jamie turned back to Alexa and nodded. "Yeah," she grabbed her bag and looked through it all, adding, "Everything's here."

"Good, and Ken, you haven't erased everything off the ear pieces yet have you?" she asked turning to Ken.

Ken grabbed the ear pieces from his bag, saying, "No, I haven't. We can still write down everything we said during the heist."

"Perfect. Then let's get to work," Alexa announced.

And with that they three began to organize and pull together all of the pieces into the Thievius Raccoonus. Hours went by as the friends laughed, argued, and agreed on what to put where. They wrote everything down to the last detail. Soon it was four o'clock.

Ken stood up grabbing all of his things, "Sorry guys, I gotta go. My parents will wonder if I got lost on the way home."

"Understandable," Alexa nodded, knowing how Ken's parents were about their sports star.

"It's fine though," Jamie added, looking up to him smiling. "We have all of your stuff documented, so you can go with no regrets."

Ken smiled leaving the room, "Kay, then. See ya later."

"You too," replied the girls.

Alexa watched as he left and perked up her ears, listening. Once she heard the front door close she turned to Jamie and said, "Okay, now that Ken's gone, spill it."

"Huh," Jamie's head cocked to the side in confusion.

"How are you and Kenny getting along?" Alexa asked simply.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she replied, looking away blushing.

"Ooh. Then why are you blushing?" she asked slyly.

"I'm not blushing," Jamie replied with a bit of anger, looking back at her friend. "It's just hot in here."

"Uh, huh, sure. Then let's see what it says here." Alexa grabbed a small black book out of her bag and opened it to a page she marked. She then began to read aloud, word for word, "'Dear Journal, Alexa has been bugging me and Ken again about how we could be such a cute couple. And… for some reason, I think she might be right,'" Alexa closed the book with a satisfied smile as she noted the surprised expression on her friend's face.

"That's…. But…." Jamie stammered. She snatched her journal and glared at Alexa. "How the heck did you get my journal?" she demanded.

"I told you how I've already read some from the Big Book of Thieves, and well, there was this nice little section on pick pocketing from a bag. And I know for a fact that you carry that little book with you every where you go, so I snagged it. It was a real page turner in math, while you two had science," Alexa explained, leaning back against the wall, relaxed.

"That's cruel, Alexa," she complained. Jamie looked down at her journal and asked, "Have you told him?"

"Of course not. Just because I snagged that book of yours doesn't mean I'm gonna start spilling your secrets all over the place. Besides, I only read the recent stuff."

"But why?" Jamie exclaimed.

Alexa just laughed.

"This isn't funny, Alexa," Jamie growled.

"Relax, okay," Alexa said, trying to calm her friend down. "The reason why is because I wanted to know if you really like Ken. I mean, I think he really does like you, too."

A bright pink appeared on Jamie's cheeks. She opened her mouth but closed it, and then sighed, "Just don't tell him, alright. I'll say something when I'm good and ready, deal?"

Alexa smiled, replying, "No prob. I can do that."

"Besides, what about you?" asked Jamie, trying to get off the subject of her and Ken. "You still don't have a boy friend, you know."

Alexa sighed in annoyance, "Do I have to say it again? There are no guys that I like; period, end of story."

"Oh, come on. That can't be true. I mean, you've had plenty of guys ask you out. Why not one of them?" inquired Jamie.

"Ha," Alexa scoffed. "You're kidding, right? Most of those guys were either complete snobs or fan boys. Now, I could deal with the snobs, it was the fan boys that freak me out," Alexa shivered remembering all of the stuff they said they had collected of her. "Why would I want a boy friend like that?"

"I guess you do have a point," Jamie agreed.

"And besides, my life is just fine how it is: with me being without a boy friend and living life to its fullest." Alexa looked to her friend, "Don't worry about our big lug of a friend, either. I promise won't tell him."

"Thanks," Jamie gave a sigh of relief and looked at the clock. "Do you think you can handle the rest?" she asked packing up her things.

"Yeah. You need to go, too?"

"Yes. I'm going to have to cut our _fascinating_ conversation short because if I don't leave now, I'm afraid my parent's will send a search party."

"Don't worry about it. We got all summer, remember."

"Oh, right," Jamie said a little embarrassed.

"So, see you and Ken, tomorrow?"

Jamie slung her bag over her shoulder and said, "You know it. See ya." And with that she was out the door heading home.

Alexa sighed. "Great, now I'm bored," she muttered falling back on her pillow.

She looked at the Thievius Raccoonus that laid on the floor next to her bed. She grabbed the book and a pen and decided to finish writing in it. There were only a few more things to write about. Most of which were things that they didn't expect to happen, but all the same, they had to be written down. An hour past by, and Alexa slowly stopped writing and fell asleep. All the excitement really did tire her out.

Soon the same black figure appeared in her window. The figure opened the window slowly and quietly stepped down into the room, closing the window behind him. He approached her cautiously, reaching out his hand to grab the book that was in her hands. But Alexa's ear twitched sensing something. She bolted up and her eyes shot open to see… nothing.

She looked around quickly looking to see the window was closed and there was no sign of anyone being in her room. Alexa chuckled nervously, "It must have just been a bad dream." _Still, _she thought as she looked around again. _Something just doesn't feel right. _She looked to the clock to see it was around 6:30.

She then heard the front door open and close. "Ally," came her mother's voice. "We're home." Right on time as usual.

"Be right down," Alexa shouted. She jumped off her bed and grabbed the door knob. But that uneasy feeling was still in the back of her mind. She turned back and grabbed the Thievius Raccoonus. She then went to her bedside table and took out the key to it that was around her neck. Once the drawer was opened, she put the book among her other secret and important items. Things any teenager would hide: money, old but beloved toys, electronics, plans for heist, etc.

"Just in case," she muttered as she closed the drawer, locking it. She then hid the key back underneath her shirt and ran out her room to the stairs, closing her door behind her.

Just as she left the figure came up from underneath her bed, looking to the drawer. He reached into his pocket, grabbing a lock pick into his gloved hand. He tried a couple times but it wouldn't open. He cursed underneath his breath, and decided then that he would just have to take it from her personally.

An hour went by since Alexa's parents had gotten home, and they were sitting down for dinner.

Carmelita turned to her daughter and asked her usual question to get conversation started at the table, "So, how was school today? It was the last one, right?"

"Yeah, it was the last day and it was…" Alexa thought for a minute, trying to debate what to tell her mother. What words wouldn't give away the best day: being a day for thieves. She looked to her father. Sly winked at her, acknowledging that it was fine. "It was an awesome day. Just awesome," she decided to reply, stuffing some veggies in her mouth.

"Oh? How come?" she questioned her daughter.

"Umm… we got to do almost anything in class today, even in some of the stiff teacher's classes. And… none of the fan boys or snobs bugged me all day. It was peaceful for once. I didn't have to fight my way through the school," Alexa said, knowing quite well that it was because of how threatening she was before classes started.

"I see," said her father, admiring her quick thinking. "I suppose those boys finally learned not to mess with you," he added with a smile.

"Yep," Alexa agreed.

"Well, don't scare them all away. You may at least want to find one you like," her mother countered.

"I don't know mom. I'm just gonna let it happen when it happens," Alexa stuffed another thing of veggies in her mouth, trying to finish so she could head up stairs and look at her new book.

"Nicely said," approved her father.

"Sly," Carmelita said crossly to her husband.

"What?" he asked defensively.

Carm turned back to her daughter and said, "That isn't the best way to think, Ally."

"Why not?" Alexa questioned. "It happened when it did with you and dad."

"Yes, well… that's different," Carmelita said trying to recover.

"She has a good point," noted Sly.

Carmelita just glared at her husband.

"I'm just saying, my sweet," Sly said quickly, putting up his hands as an attempt to save himself.

"Listen, Ally," Carm sweetly turned back to her little girl. "Sometimes you can't wait, you have to act. So I want you to at least try and find a boy you like and give him a chance. Okay?"

Alexa sighed, grabbing her plate and standing up. She headed for the sink adding, "Fine, mom. I can give it a try."

"That's my girl," her mother said, pleased.

The raccoon-fox breed then put her plate in the sink, heading for the stairs, "I'll be up in my room reading, if you need me."

"Alright, just don't stay up too late," Carmelita said standing up, gathering the rest of the dishes.

"Yes, my darling daughter. Don't get too caught up in your reading," her father added with a wink.

Alexa gave a smile running up stairs, "Don't worry, I won't." She zoomed to her room and went straight for her bedside drawer. She unlocked it to find the book was still there. She sighed with relief, "Good. It's still here."

She turned to her window, opened it and jumped out to the tree beside her house. This was her sanctuary: being out in the fresh air, looking up at the stars, listening to the peace and quiet. What a great place to be. Just to relax, and forget about the world, or in this case, get familiar with a thief like one.

Alexa looked up to see the stars and a beautiful full moon. "Perfect. With the moon full I can read easily tonight." She then looked down to the book, tracing the words on the cover and said, "Well, let's see what we have in here."

She began to read from where she had left off from her last short read. Alexa couldn't believe some of the stuff in here. Be able to become invisible, having decoys, making yourself magnetic for coins, and being able to slow down, speed up, or even stop time. _This could have really come in handy today. Oh well, it's not like it didn't work out in the end, _she thought.

Soon the moon became high and Alexa was becoming more out of it. She looked down at her digital watch seeing it was 10:00 P.M. Alexa yawned, "Wow, that late already?" She stretched, saying, "I guess, I should head for bed now." Her ear twitched again and she heard a branch break. She wheeled around to the source, asking, "Who's there? Show yourself."

The same black figure stood in front of her. But with the moon this high, Alexa could see more detail. Whoever it was, he was in a long, black hooded trench coat covering his face and tail, if there was one. He held out a gloved hand and simply said, "Give me the book."

Alexa clutched the book tight in her arms, "Who are you and why do you want this?"

"Just give me the book and you won't get hurt," he said again, keeping his hand out in front of him, waiting for the book.

"No," Alexa replied strongly, gripping the book even tighter.

"Fine, your choice," he then charged at her.

But Alexa easily avoided it by jumping up to the next branch, laughing, "Ha. You'll have to do better than that!"

That he did. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her downward. "Gah!" she yelled in surprise as she went down. _I let my guard down!_

As Alexa fell off the branch, he grabbed the Thievius Raccoonus from her hands. "No!" she shouted. She grabbed a branch to stable herself again while the unknown person jumped off, running down the alley way across the street. "Oh, no you don't!" she jumped down from the branch and ran right after him.

She was right on his tail, no pun intended. The mysterious figure ran down the next alley way hoping to lose her, but instead came to a dead end. He turned around to see Alexa catch up to him, and hadn't even broken a sweat. Just as he expect from the daughter of a Cooper.

"You obviously don't know your way around here. At least not like I do," Alexa stated as she stood only a few feet from the thief of her family possession.

"Oh, I know my way around. I just didn't expect you to keep up. But then again I know everything else about you, Alexa Maria Cooper," he replied in a smug tone.

Alexa looked at him surprised. Barely anyone ever knew her full name. "Wait? You've been watching me?" _This can't be good, _she thought.

"I've only been watching a while. I've been waiting for the time to get this off your hands," he showed the book in a pocket underneath his coat.

"I see. Your just one of those Cooper-haters, aren't you?" Alexa questioned.

"You could say that. But, I must bid you adieu," he then ran for the fire escape jumping up on the ladder.

But Alexa was quick to the up take. "You're not getting away that easily!" she ran up behind him grabbing his coat, pulling him back.

He lost his balance, and fell back, losing his hood. But he rebounded getting Alexa's back up against the wall. "You're becoming a real pain," he muttered angrily.

Alexa looked up and finally saw his face. And to her surprise it was a raccoon. He had brown hair long enough to go past his ears and dangle in front of his eyes of dark blue eyes. He had the dark fur pattern as most raccoons do, that made him seem to be wearing a mask. "Why do you want the Thievius Raccoonus? Who are you?" she questioned, trying to escape his grip.

"My name is Chase. But I'm sorry to say that I need to get you out of my way," he replied.

Alexa smirked and said, "If you were really watching me, then you'd know I'd pull something… like this!" she pushed her knee up, right into Chase's groin.

Chase yelped in pain and went to his knees. Alexa grabbed the book from his jacket pocket and ran out of the alley way, yelling back, "I guess you weren't watching that closely."

Chase was quick to recover and went chasing right after her, thinking, _She's good. I shouldn't have underestimated her._

_If I can get inside the house I should be safe. _She kept running and soon she reached the tree near her window, she double-jumped from branch to branch, until finally reaching her window. She leapt into her room and landed on her bed. She left the book on her bed as she jumped off to close the window and locking it. "Phew," she sighed with relief.

"Ally?" came her mother's voice from behind her door. "Ally, are you okay? What's all of that noise?"

"Um… I tripped. One sec, mom," she quickly stuffed the thief book underneath her pillow. Just as her mother came through her door, Alexa was sitting on her bed.

"Ally, what do you mean by tripped? Are you all right?" her mother asked in concern.

"Yeah, of course. I was just trying to close my window but I tripped and slammed in shut. I'm sorry, did I wake you and dad?" she asked, hoping Carmelita would buy it.

"You did," she yawned. "Just be more careful, okay?"

"A can do, Mom."

And with that Carmelita waved to her daughter goodnight and was out of the room, heading back to bed.

Alexa gave another sigh of relief, and fell back onto her bed, "That was too close. Good thing Mom doesn't think as much when she's drowsy." But Alexa's thoughts went back to what had just happened. She looked to the window and sat up, saying, "I'm not taking any chances." She grabbed the phone and hit the number two for speed dial.

_Come on. Pick up. I know you're there and up, even this late. You always are, _she thought impatiently as the phone kept ringing.

Finally a nasally voice answered over the receiver end, "Hello?"

"Hey, Uncle Bent. You got a sec to spare?"

"I was in the middle of an experiment," he muttered angrily to his god child.

"I figured. That's why I called. It's just a quick question," Alexa defended herself.

Bentley the turtle sighed and replied, "What is it, Alexa?"

"How good is our security system?" she asked looking out the window.

"Why do you need to know?" Bentley questioned suspiciously.

"There's been some… robberies lately, and I just want to know if everything was secure," she stated with some honestly.

"Your house has the top of the line security and nothing could get in with out you knowing. Even your father would have trouble dealing with it," he added.

"So… there's no way for any one, except maybe my dad, to get in by the windows, doors, or even a hole in the wall?" she questioned.

"Yes. Now can I get back to my experiment?" Bentley asked a bit peevishly.

"Is Penelope there?" she asked with a grin spreading across her face.

There was no answer at first but then he replied with an annoyed sigh, "Yes."

Alexa giggled, "Then you can. Bye, bye, Bent."

"Good bye," he muttered angrily, hanging up the phone.

Alexa put down the receiver, saying, "Well, that's reassuring." She laid back onto her bed, looking to her window. "Everything's going to be fine," she yawned. "I'll tell Ken and Jamie tomorrow…but parent's… later," she mumbled as her eyes drifted close and she fell asleep.

Chase then appeared on her windowsill to see her sleeping peacefully. "She _is _good," he whispered to himself. He looked over her sleeping face and added, "And beautiful." He sighed, jumping down to the ground, "If only." He looked up back to her window only once, whispering again, "If only." Then, he ran off down another alley way into the night.

* * *

**There you have it another chapter. I'm sorry for the little wait but I have school starting Monday, not to mention my online class that my mom wants me to get ahead on. But what cha gonna do? Also the fact that this was a much long chapter than any of them so far. I just couldn't leave you all in total suspense again. That would be cruel. **

**So what do you guys think? Our new character has been added to the story. Is he what you expected, or at least for those who read about him on my profile. And you have to wonder what he meant when he said "If only." Oh how the plot thickens.**

**Anyway, thanks so much for reading and I hope all of you review.**

**Thankyous! Until the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: The New Cooper

**Hello again! Lightheart77 here again, comin' at you with chapter 5, oh yes, I hope you all like it. This is where we learn a little more about our new character, Chase. But that's all I can say. **

**Hope you read and review! And again to new and old readers, thanks for reading!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: The New Cooper**_

The morning sun came through Alexa's window, streaming onto her face. Her eyes twitched open, seeing the bright rays. She sat up stretching and yawning from her goodnight's sleep. But then she remembered what happened the night before and ran to the window to see no sign of Chase. She breathed a sigh of relief, saying, "Thank god."

She quickly showered and changed getting ready to meet up with her friends. She had to tell them what had gone on last night; her parents not so soon. If she did they might get in the way and get hurt, even… no, Alexa wasn't going to think like that. Everything was going to be fine.

As soon as she was done changing into her favorite black shirt with a sliver dot star on it, a pair of blue jeans, and a quarter shelved jacket that hid the Thievius Raccoonus; she rail sided down the staircase rail. She looked around to see her parent's had already left for work and it was only her in the house, "No one's home but me… perfect. Then mom and dad won't be able to find out unless I tell them."

A knock came at the door, and Alexa nearly jumped out of her skin. She cautiously went to the door and looked into the peep hole. Ken and Jamie were on the other side, talking to one another about yesterday.

Alexa opened the door, and ordered, "Get in… quickly."

Both of them gave confused looks and said, "Wha-"

"Now," she replied expressively.

They both did as they were told, but didn't stop asking questions. "Bu-"

"No questions. I'll explain in a minute. But for right now, follow," Alexa closed the door, locking it and motioned her two very confused friends to her basement.

A million things were running through Alexa's head, but for that one moment, the main thing was getting to the safe spot in her home. The safe spot was a sound and gun proof room with a secret door leading into it. Bentley had it put in for just in case one of the big mobs that either one of her parent's had put in jail wouldn't be able to get them.

Alexa went down the basement stairs, jumping four steps at a time. Jamie and Ken still had no idea what was going on but knew that if she was this freaked out, it had to be important, or at least they hope it was.

Alexa then swiftly maneuvered through the clutter that occupied her basement, over to the far corner. She then hit the wall five times in a systematic order. The secret door then showed itself. Alexa slid the door aside and pointed inside, saying, "In, and I'll explain."

Ken allowed Jamie to go in first and he was right behind her. The room was painted tan and was small, but had enough room to fit about five people. A few chairs were place along the wall, with mats and food for long stays. As Alexa closed and sealed the door behind her, Jamie was the first to speak.

"Okay, Alexa. This has gone on long enough," she insisted.

"Yeah, tell us what's up. I mean, why'd we have to come here? Your house is empty and the neighbor is nearly deserted," Ken added trying to get some answers too.

"This was the safest place I could think of to tell you guys what happened to me last night and what I plan on doing about it," Alexa began.

"What happened?" Jamie asked immediately with worry in her voice.

Alexa grabbed one of the chairs and sat in front of them, with the back of the chair at the front of her body. "You two may want to sit down too."

Ken grabbed two chairs, one for him and the other for Jamie. They sat down and stared ideally at Alexa.

Alexa took a deep breath and began, keeping her voice low and calm, "Okay, as you two know, I was finally able to gain the Thievius Raccoonus. But… last night, when I was reading in my usual spot, someone tried to take the book from me and most likely was going to kill me."

Both of her friends jumped to their feet, almost knocking down their chairs, nearly screaming, "What!"

"Yes, I know. It's a big surprise, isn't it: for someone to come here and try to kill me plus steal the Cooper heirloom. If you two remember the stories I told you, you wouldn't be so surprised," Alexa replied in an almost sarcastic tone.

Jamie slowly sat back down in her chair, "You seem very calm for someone who was about to be killed."

"Well… it's just this guy didn't seem up to killing me," she murmured. But shook her head realizing she was getting off subject, "Never mind that though. I _am_ freaking out here. I'm scared and everything else that goes along with it."

Ken went back into his chair looking over to Alexa with a serious expression, one he didn't usually have, "Why didn't you tell us last night?"

"I needed time to think," said Alexa in a quiet voice.

"So, what do you plan on doing?" he then asked.

"I'm running away… and becoming the next true Cooper, a master thief," she replied pouring emotion into every word.

There was nothing but silence in the room.

"My mind is made up. Nothing you two say will change my mind. I'm going. I have to protect my family and that means they have to stay here where it's safe. You two can come with me but don't try to stop me," she continued.

Jamie nodded, "I see." She stood up and went over to her best friend, putting as hand on her shoulder. "Now who said we were going to stop you? Besides, you're going to need the brains of the gang to come with you. Lord knows you'd get lost or something along the way."

Ken stood up and followed Jamie's suit, putting a strong hand on Alexa's other shoulder, and added with a warm smile, "Don't forget the muscle. You're defiantly going to need some heavy lifting done."

Alexa looked up at her two friends with tears beginning to gather in front of her eyes. She was so happy she wasn't doing this alone, and if it would be with anyone it would be with these two. "You guys…" she wiped the tears from her eyes that blurred her vision and continued, "You're really coming with me?"

"Well, we're going to need some supplies, but why not?" Jamie smiled.

"Yeah, and with it being summer and all, why not make it an adventure?" Ken agreed.

"But what about your parent's and summer stuff? Aren't you going to get in trouble?" she questioned her.

"Nah, most of the cheerleaders despise me as it is. So, why would I send five hours of practice with them when I could go on this huge journey with my two best friends? And my parents, well… I can handle them later," Jamie explained herself.

Alexa then turned to her other friend to get his answer; she asked "And what about you, Ken? Are you really able to go, too?"

Ken shrugged saying, "I'm flexible. I can train on the go. I mean if the old Cooper gang muscle could do it, then so can I," he added with enthusiasm.

Alexa grew a smile across her face and stood up, "Then it's settled. Today we're just plain ol' Alexa, Jamie, and Ken. But tomorrow marks the day when the new Cooper gang is formed."

"Great, now can get out this room. I feel like I'm becoming claustrophobic," Jamie said sarcastically.

"Of course; I wanted to head outside anyway and breathe in the summer air," Alexa unlocked the door and opened it, heading back up into the basement. Ken was right behind her, helping Jaime out.

Alexa got out side and inhaled deeply. She was always one for being outside, but her favorite time to be out was at night. Just like her father before her. She then spun around a couple time before collapsing in the green grass of her backyard. Jamie then joined her in the grass but sat cross legged looking up to the sky. Ken, being the different one, chose to sit in a yard chair and looked at his friends.

Alexa sighed, finally breaking the peaceful silence, "So, what do you think? Would it be awesome to be the new Cooper gang?"

"Of course it would," Jamie gave an assured nod. "But we're not stealing from museums."

"The only reason why my dad did that was because he wanted to get my mom's attention," Alexa put her hands behind her head, making it a little more comfortable.

"Then I don't think we'll have to worry. I'm pretty sure Alexa doesn't have a crush on any one in the police force," Ken laughed, and that made Jamie join in with a giggle.

"Please! You both know for a fact that I haven't had a crush on a guy since the first grade," Alexa scoffed.

"Well… we don't really know that," Ken said trying to make a point.

"Come on. When have I not told you two anything?" she asked defending herself.

"That is true," Jamie pointed out.

"So, let's get off the subject then," Alexa turned to look back up to the sky. The clouds slowly rolled by in a graceful matter, giving a couple minutes of shade then they moved on giving off sunlight again. "I wonder…" Alexa said thinking out loud. "Will things ever get back to normal after our adventure? You know, nice and safe, everyone together like family and no one trying to steal the Thievius Raccoonus from me."

"I doubt that," came an unfamiliar voice from behind the three.

They quickly stood up and veered around to see a raccoon male standing up in the tree near Alexa's room, only a few feet from where they stood.

Alexa quickly recognized the raccoon and growled, "Chase."

"Chase?" her two friend's questioned, thinking he was one of her many admirers.

Alexa knew that tone and replied angrily, "Don't even think about it! He's the one who tried to get the Thievius Raccoonus and kill me!"

Chase held up one of his black gloved hands and protested, "That is not true. I was simply going to knock you out. I only want the book."

"Yeah right," Jaime glared at Chase. The words that came to mind were 'if looks could kill…'

"Well, I'm sorry. But I'm going to need that book of yours before you three go on your 'adventure,'" he replied in a smug tone.

Alexa's face turned into shock and she stared up at the raccoon. "But how did you-"

"Predictable," Chase interrupted. "You've become very predictable."

"Oh, yeah, then what does that make you?" Jamie questioned.

"Yeah!" shouted Ken in agreement, "Cooper-hater!"

"I'm just doing what I'm told," Chase put simply.

"Wait, you have a boss?" Alexa questioned in surprise.

"For me to know, and for you to not. Now, about that book of yours," Chase continued.

"It's not here," Alexa lied. Ever since last night it hadn't left her side. She never wanted to see him have it again. "I put it in one of my safest spots. You're not stealing anything," she ended proudly.

Chase gave an amused smirk, and replied, "Well, there is one thing I can steal."

Alexa and her friends tensed up, and Alexa then asked curiously, "And what, pray tell, is that?"

Chase didn't reply. He jumped down from the branch he had been standing on and landed right in front of Alexa. He was so fast that Alexa didn't have enough time to react. "Ah," she was able to gasp.

"Alexa!" her two friends screamed.

But Chase had no intention of stealing her life. He put his lips to hers and then flipped back away for a safe distance. "A kiss," he said ideally. "A good thing to steal for now, don't you think," he smirked.

"You-you-you're so dead!" Alexa screamed charging at the suave raccoon.

"See ya," he laughed as he threw down a smoke bomb to cover his escape.

"Shoot," Alexa coughed, wheeling around on her heels trying to catch a sight of that blasted raccoon in the smoke. Boy, doesn't that sound similar? "Are you guys alright?" she asked trying to find her friends since Chase was long gone.

Soon the smoke cleared and Ken replied, "I think so." Ken had Jamie in his arms, protecting her from whatever dangers that might happen.

Jamie was completely red in the face. That was the closest she's ever been to Ken. She could almost hear his heart beat. She tapped him on the chest and said, "Thanks Ken. But I think it's safe. You can let go of me now."

"Oh, sorry," he apologized, letting her go. His face just a little bit red, he added, "It was… a, uh, reaction."

"R-right…" Jamie blushed again. She looked over to Alexa and saw that she was standing there stiff with her fists balled up. "Alexa, are you okay?"

"I'm gonna kill him," she growled. "How dare he k…k-k-"

"Kiss you?" Jamie finished.

Alexa's teeth clenched with more anger, "Yeah, that." _But not only that, he could have hurt Jamie and Ken…_

"Are you sure you're okay, Ally?" Ken questioned in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" she took a deep breath to calm herself. _But… for some reason, I don't feel as mad as I should be. I should want to beat him within an inch of his life, but I feel okay… _she thought as she stood there dazed. "Listen, I'll get him back, believe me I will. But for right now we need to plan our trip to where ever for our first heist." She gestured them to follow her back inside, not saying another word.

Her friends exchanged worried glances. They were sure she wasn't okay with this that easily. They quickly followed after her to make sure she wouldn't break anything on her up to her room. Alexa was known for having a bit of a temper when it came to stuff like this.

She grabbed the Thievius Raccoonus from out of the hidden pocket in her jacket. She began to flip through it staring at the entries that her father had made so many years ago. She sat on the edge of her bed and looked through at the positions of their old hideouts. Best not to waste those old places.

Jamie went to Alexa's computer and asked, "So, where should we start?"

Ken leaned against the door frame thinking, "We need a place where we can get a good bit of cash to get us started."

Alexa turned to the window and looked out. Nothing was there but Alexa felt worry in the back of her mind. She closed her blinds and turned back to her friends, "Well, I think the best thing to do is go somewhere where my dad had a safe house already set up."

Jamie turned to the computer screen, "I'm on it." She typed furiously. Checking all sites where her father had been in his hey-days. Only a couple minutes later and she said, "I think I found a match."

"Really?" asked Ken curiously, as he went behind Jamie looking at the computer. "Where is it?"

"India," she replied.

Alexa flipped to the correct entry that her father wrote and said, "Ah-hah. Here it is. It was the Rajan job."

"You mean that spice tiger?" Ken inquired.

Alexa stood up, nodding. She went on the other side of her computer, to see the screen, "The very same. But it says here that he's given up on the spice business and went into the rug business."

"Well, that's a bit different…" Jamie thought as she scrolled through the information.

"So, which part of India and what are we stealing?" Alexa asked scanning the book entry.

"Amazingly it's in Rajan's palace. It seems that some thieves have moved in, and are throwing a party," Jamie read.

"Sounds like we get to crash it," Ken grinned.

"Not only that but the item which we're going to steal, is the same ruby that your father sold after his first India job," Jamie continued.

"Really?" asked Alexa with wonder. "Who ended up with that huge gem?"

"His name is Ricardo Katz. He's a very rich and very portly crime lord. He could put Murray to shame, he's so big," she added.

"I've heard of him. He's also the guy who owns over half the women in India, too," Ken looked over to his two friends. "You two are going to need to be careful. I'm sure he'd try to snag you two if you came into his sight."

"I'll take that as a complement but not necessary. Jamie and I can take care of ourselves. In fact, I'd like to see any guy try anything on me and he'd get a fist full," Alexa countered shaking her right fist.

"Now, don't get ahead of yourself, Alexa. We still need supplies," Jamie turned to Alexa and asked, "And how are we going to get those supplies exactly?"

"Well, we're going to grab some of Bent's old gadgets and then Ken is going to try and get the van from Murray," Alexa tapped her chin. "And I think that should do it, along with getting some food and water for the trip."

"Are you insane?" Jamie nearly screamed, standing up out of the computer chair. "What makes you think Bentley is going to give you those old gadgets? What makes you think Ken is going to convince Murray to give him the van?"

"I really don't know if it will work," Alexa replied thoughtfully. Jamie gave an annoyed sigh to her friend's answer that made no sense as she sat back down in the chair. "Besides, Murray barely uses that van anymore, so I'm sure he won't mind if Ken were to have it. And we don't have to deal with Bent for the gadgets," Alexa grinned. "We're gonna go to Penelope. She's been complaining to Bent about getting rid of those old gadgets, so I'm she would just give them to us."

"You sure it would be that easy?" Ken questioned.

"Nope, but it's our best bet," Alexa then stuffed the Cooper book in the secret pocket of her jacket. "Come on. If we go now, Bent won't be there and I'm sure Murray is eating lunch."

"Fine," Jamie sighed, standing up next to Alexa. "But the only reason why I'm coming is so I can check out those toys. I've always wanted to do some remodeling to some of them."

"And I want see what's under the hood of that van," Ken said, adding his thoughts. "There has to be loads of awesome stuff in there."

"Then we're off," Alexa said with a sly grin on her face. She took the arms of the wolf and fox in hers and they walked out the door.

* * *

**It's done! I hope you all liked this chapter. I'm sorry about this not getting in so soon. I tried my hardest to get this done during school but it's hard with all the stuff they require us to type though. *sigh* oh well. What cha gonna do about the school system? **

**Enough about that though. Review, review, REVIEW! I want to see reviews. I want you old readers especially to review. I want to know what your thoughts are for the chapters ahead.**

**Oh and just to get you thinking here's a snip-it from one of the upcoming chapters:**

_Chase held out his hand but being careful so not to anger the half vixen besides him, "So… Can we be friends?"_

_Alexa sighed and took his hand, "I guess, for now."_

_Chase leaned in and kissed her cheek, catching Alexa off guard. "I look forward to working with you," he grinned. _

**Hehe, I hope I got you wondering what's gonna happen next. (Hint: this is most likely come up in chapter 7. Don't worry it's not that far away)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Begining

'**Ello again, lightheart77 here, saying here's chapter 6. I hope I didn't leave you all in suspense from the last chapter. With that snip-it and all, I just wanted to get you all thinking about what may happen next and get you wondering about Chase. Believe me, you'll find out more about him soon enough.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter. I hope it wasn't so long between that chapter and the next one. I tried my best trying to update, but with school back in full swing, (sigh) it's killing me. **

**And I have good news: I just saved a bunch of- oh sorry, wrong thing. I just got an account on fictionpress. I have the same penname there so check it out and give my story a read. I'm writing about vampires (evil laughs and a bolt of lightning) sorry, couldn't resist.**

**But enough about that stuff, read on and review, good people. Read and review.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: The Beginning**_

Alexa sat on her bed staring at the clock, dressed and ready in her black thieving outfit that was of her own design. It was near 11:30 at night, and she shook with anticipation. Everything had gone well that day. Pen was happy enough to give the old gadgets to the three, thinking nothing of what they might do exactly with them. And Murray was so happy to discuss the van with Ken. Alexa figured that it was because Ken was one of the first people he could talk to about it and all of its extra features. So they had the ride, and the gadgets. But Alexa stared at her lit up computer screen, trying to figure what she was going to leave to explain her absence.

Her ears were perked up listening to her parents sleep down the hall and listening for Ken to drive by with the van. He kept going on about how he was going to give it a new paint job before they had to leave for India. Alexa sighed, went to the keyboard and began to type. As she did tears came to her eyes. She was really leaving her parents and her family… all behind.

_But I have to, _she thought as she saved the document to her computer and left it up for her parents to read. _I have to protect them. They're one of the most important things I have and I can't lose them. _Her ears picked up the rumble from the van outside. She wiped the tears from her eyes and grabbed her bag.

She opened her window and looked back her note on her computer, _Please forgive me. I can't stay. _And with that last thought she jumped out to the tree and crawled down.

She ran over to the van and saw that it was painted black, with the old flames painted over with a new coat of bright red and orange. And then the Cooper logo had a new coat of a dark blue that blended in so well with the black and then the white showed so strong.

Jamie opened the van doors and looked down at her friend and saw her fur stained with tears. Her expression saddened and asked her friend, "Are you sure you want to do this? We can easily call this off right now."

Alexa laughed quietly, "What, you two chickening out on me?"

"Alexa, you don't need to pretend. You're going to miss your parents and home as much as we're going to miss ours. You really can turn back now if you feel like it. Ken and I may be mad at you for depriving us of sleep, but we'll support you…"

Alexa gave her friend a warm smile and hopped in the van. "And miss this adventure of a lifetime with my two best amigos in the whole world? No way. I'm fine, really. I just feel a little bad about leaving only a note for my parents. I wish I could just explain it to them in person."

"I left my parents a message on the phone. Latest they'll get it is when they come home from work tomorrow. And Ken left a handwritten note on the fridge," Jamie added.

Alexa looked over to Ken with an eyebrow up and asked, "On the fridge, really?"

Ken shrugged at the wheel, "It was the best place I could think of."

Alexa closed the door and collapsed on the one of the seats that was up against the wall. "Let's go. We have a plane to catch." Ken nodded giving a warm smile then driving off into the night.

It took a couple hours and some cunning but they were finally able to get Ken and Jamie on the plane as Mr. and Mrs. Lee, while Alexa hid in the van in the cargo hold using the invisibility technique. They landed in Calcutta, India hours later and finally reached the old safe house.

Alexa opened the door, breathed in the air and coughed hard right after, "Arg... It's definitely been years since anyone's been here. This place is a dust mine and the air is so stale."

"Not the best place for an asthmatic, don't you think?" Jamie asked with some sarcasm.

"Good thing we're not asthmatic," Ken chuckled, dragging in some of the supplies.

"Okay, so let's get started. We get tonight and tomorrow to get this job underway," Alexa said before coughing hard again. "First order of business is to get the windows down."

"I'll get that," Ken replied putting the supplies up against the wall and walked over to the first window.

"And I guess I'll get the food started," Jamie added.

"And while you two are doing that, I'm going out," said Alexa, putting her small bag on her side.

"So, what do you plan on getting while you're out?" asked Jamie, looking through the supplies that they had for the food.

"What else? Info," she stated as if it were obvious. She gathered her items of interest into her side bag before she left: her binucome, lock-pick kit, and then the Thievius Raccoonus. "After you two are done cooking, try and get some communications up. I'll bug the office and do some recon."

"Okay. Just be sure to be careful, alright?" Jamie asked.

"I always try," she noted leaving the safe house.

Ken came back after finally getting all of the windows down and looked around. "Where did Alexa go?"

"Recon," she replied getting the last of the ingredients for what she had plan, "Would mind helping me out with the food?"

Ken gave a fond smile and said, "Of course, Chief Jamie."

…

Alexa looked down from the wall that still surrounded the palace from when her father had been here. "Just as the plans said," she whispered to herself. She got out her "Jamie improved" black binoc-u-com and stared at the palace were the big party would be held and smiled at how few guards were surrounding the palace. "Just because they're thieves, they think they won't get stolen from." She lowered her binucome, smiling, "Then they won't see the New Cooper Gang coming."

She put up the device and ran along a rope that strung from lantern to lantern and thought to herself as she looked down on all of the unsuspecting guards,_ I wonder how mom and dad are taking this... depending on how well, and the if and when I come back, I'll most likely be grounded for life. _

Carmelita and Sly were beginning to worry about their daughter, who was still not home and had not her usual sticky note on the door to explain her absence. Carmelita was the worse out of the two though; knowing quite well that although her little girl was strong, there were still guys out there trying to get her.

Sly began to call the other parents to see if she was there while Carm checked her child's room. She opened the door to see that the room actually looked clean. "That's odd. It usually takes money for her to clean her room like this," she mumbled to herself as she walked into the dwelling. She then noticed the computer on.

She moved the curser and saw that there was a word document pulled up. Her eyes skimmed the page and she gasped. "Sly! Sly, get up here, now!" she called.

Sly ran up looking a little pale from thinking the worst. He then noticed tears in her eyes and looked to the document on the computer. "Carm, is that a…"

She nodded. "She's run away from home." Her expression then changed to anger, "But what is this about you giving her that damned book of yours," she demanded.

Sly looked to his wife with surprise and replied, "What are you talking about?"

"It's in her letter. She said you gave it to her because you felt that she was ready. And now, there's someone chasing after her for it and trying to…" she couldn't bare finish her sentence as she began to sob.

Sly took her into his arms and tried to soothe her, "Everything will be okay. We'll find her before that happens. We have the means to do it and we have plenty of man power." He looked over her hair and read the letter himself. With every line he read, the more he wished he hadn't have given her that book.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_By the time you read this letter, I'll be gone. Please know that I'm leaving because I wanted to protect you. There is someone after the Thievius Raccoonus and my life. Yes mother, I have __the__ Thievius Raccoonus. Dad gave it to me the other day, thinking it was about time I got it. Sorry dad. _

_I don't know how long I'll be gone, but hopefully not that long. And if you get a call, Jamie and Ken are with me. We decided to start a new Cooper Gang to drive away that person from you guys and the others. Please understand that this is the best way to protect you. I won't lose you. I love all of you. I hope that I can come back some day to you guys and live a normal life again, but I don't know if that's possible anymore._

_Don't worry about me either. And please tell their parents that it's my fault they came with me. _

_I know we'll see each other soon, let's just hope it's in good conditions,_

_With love and I'm sorry,_

_Alexa _

Sly stared at his daughter's note and couldn't believe that this happened all because she gained his family book. He couldn't help feel responsible. "Don't worry, Carm. I'm gonna gather all of my resources and we'll find her and Ken and Jamie before anything bad happens to them. I promise."

"I hope so…" Carmelita sobbed again into her husband's chest. "I really hope so."

* * *

**Yes, it is sad to see the parent's cry, isn't it? Don't' worry though. Things are gonna get real exciting for them. But next chapter is where we're going back to the gang and of course, Chase is coming back into the picture for those of you who like him. Oh what a scene that will be. The next chapter is where that snip-it comes in too. That's gonna be so much fun to write and even better to hear what you think about it. And sorry about the chapter being short and some of it repeating, i just needed to get this down before the next chapter. so tell me if it needs more or just what it needs.**

**Now I want all of you who read this to review like mad. I know that this was a short chapter but barley any of you are reviewing and I want reviews. I know you're out there. Don't reduce me to begging. A review isn't that hard to do.**

**Well, enough of my rampage. Till the next chapter good people, later.**

**(Review, review, REVIEW!)**


	7. Chapter 7: A Reluctant Alliance

**Hello all, lightheart77 here, with chapter 7! Yes, it's seven! Thank you to all who review the last chapter and the ones before it. I hope ya'll forgive the long wait for some of the chapters. I've been doing my best to get all sorts of stuff up along with this story. So, thank you again for being so patient. And I'm going to take a review's advice to not bold the chapters, so hopefully that will be okay for the rest of you.**

**I hope you'll all like this chapter. Chase is back and tries a move as you've probably have figured out from that snip-it I left. You remember it? Here's a refresher: **

_**Chase held out his hand but being careful so not to anger the half vixen besides him, "So… Can we be friends?"**_

_**Alexa sighed and took his hand, "I guess, for now."**_

_**Chase leaned in and kissed her cheek, catching Alexa off guard. "I look forward to working with you," he grinned.**_

**Yes sports fans, it's gonna get interesting. And so read on good people. Read on and be sure to review!**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: A Reluctant Alliance **_

It was a couple hours later when Alexa finally arrived back at the safe house with the dark night sky and the stars shining bright. She went in through the window from a tree top and sighed heavily calling out, "Ken? Jamie?" she stood up and began to walk through the hallway, "Where are you guys?"

"In here, Alexa," called back Jamie.

Alexa walked into the main room with Jamie at the table with her laptop out, typing, and Ken behind her watching and nodding thoughtfully at the documents she had pulled up. "How goes it?" Alexa asked.

Jamie continued to type but replied with a smile, "I'm getting close. But the system hasn't run in years, you know. So it's taking me a while."

"We have sandwiches if you're hungry," Ken added.

"Starving," she retorted, grabbing a sandwich, and took a bite.

"So, how did scouting go?" asked Jamie, as she leaned on her arm reading another set of documents.

"Security wasn't tight at all, just as we predicted. So I got everything we need," Alexa explain, taking another bite.

"That's good," Ken noted.

"And now," Jamie typed in some finally things and hit enter, "we have communications."

"Good," Alexa stated after swallowing. "Now we can hook up to the bugs I placed and we can get on the inside a little easier," she then stuffed the rest of her sandwich in her mouth.

"Oh yeah, Alexa, about the job, I think…" but before Jamie could finish her sentence, something popped up onto the screen with a "bing." She looked to it with surprise, "Huh, we have an incoming message."

Alexa nearly choked on the rest of her sandwich, but was able to get it down, "What?" she croaked, "From who!"

"Unknown…" Jamie replied, looking to her ring-tailed friend, "You don't think…"

"Oh, if it is, he's gonna get an earful and a piece of my mind. Put him on," she added, with venom and distaste in her voice.

Jamie type in the command, with a bing, "Done."

"Hello, New Cooper Gang. Are we all settled in?" asked familiar sarcastic voice.

"You've got some nerve. Calling us after that stunt you pulled. You're lucky you're on the other end of the receiver right on, otherwise you wouldn't have that sarcastic tone of yours," Alexa stated with cruelty.

Chase gave a small chuckle and replied, "My, my, you hold a grudge. I only called to see if you need any help."

"Why would we need your help?" Alexa asked, not holding back a sour note.

"Ahem," Jamie interrupted, "Yeah, about that Alexa. Um… we may need his help."

On the other side of the receiver, Chase's ears popped up with interest.

"Why?" Alexa asked in a stern voice.

"Well, we need another guy for the job… because while Ken and I are handling the ruby, you have to distract the crowd. In other words…"

"In other words what?" the fur on Alexa's neck was standing on end.

"You need to dance with him," Jamie put bluntly but quietly.

"WHAT?" shrieked Alexa while a roar of laughter came over the radio. "You shut up!" she yelled to Chase.

"This is what we expected…" grumbled Ken as he rubbed his ears.

Chase continued to chuckle, "I would love to dance with you Miss Alexa, quite honored actually."

"Yeah, sure you would," Alexa scoffed.

Chase gave a static like sigh. "Listen," he began softly and calmly, "I can sincerely say that I want to help you. In fact you can even run that through a lie detector voice modulator. I'm sure you're friend is familiar with such systems and knows no amount of technology here could change a voice pattern."

Jamie nodded, "He's right." She began to type in a new program and then asked Chase, "Could you say that again?"

"I can sincerely say that I want to help you," he repeated.

Jamie typed in another command and just for safety measures compared the two voice profiles. "They match, and he's telling the truth."

"I… well…" Alexa stuttered on, but finally regained her voice in an irritable tone, "Fine. Listen you, you get one chance. You hear me? Do anything that's against us and you're dead. Got it?"

"Yes. I understand," he replied, more to Alexa than anyone else. "When shall we meet?"

"At the palace, 8:00 P.M., tomorrow night, and be sure to dress in a suit and tie," Jamie listed.

"I will," he replied, "Until then, later." And with that he hung up.

Ken turned to Alexa to see her staring down at the ground with a blank stare. He put a hand on her shoulder, "Alexa? You know this is for the good of the job. We will take him down if he does anything that may be against us."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she looked up to her friends with a sad smile. "Listen, I'll be out getting some fresh air," she walked over to the door way but was halted by her friend's reply.

"Alexa, please, don't be mad…" Jamie began.

Alexa turned back and stated, "I'm not mad. Don't worry about it. I'm fine." She then open and shut the door behind her without another word.

"Do you believe that?" Ken asked his vixen friend.

She sighed, looking toward the door, "I just don't know. But, she'll be fine. Hopefully," she added.

…

Alexa walked out into the night, looking up to the starry sky. She soon found a good tree nearby and climbed up to a thick branch. She sighed and rubbed her hands together to keep them warm as she tried to get her thoughts together. "I don't know why, but… I feel okay about him joining." She put her hands in her pockets and looked back up to the sky, "But why…"

_He's tried to kill me, and steal the Thievius Raccoonus, yet he wants to help me and the gang… is this going to be like that tigress who tried to get rid of dad, or is he really someone we can trust? These are the questions that make my head hurt, _she thought as she rubbed her temples.

The wind blew by, and ruffled her hair in its usual ponytail as she sat, allowing her thoughts to get in some sort of order, when she was interrupted by a voice above her.

"You know, I'm really not such a bad guy."

"Gah!" she said in surprise and looked up to see the familiar male raccoon sitting on one of the higher branches. "Why are you here! One: we're meeting tomorrow. Two: do you know how much I'm dieing to knock you off that branch?"

He chuckled and looked down to her, "I just figured you'd be out here and would want some company."

"Now why would you say that?" she asked, almost curious to hear his answer.

"I've watched you for some time now, and whenever you want to think or blow off some steam you climb up a tree. Are you sure you're not part cat?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'm sure," she responded, with a little humor. But her voice turned stern, "What do you want?"

Chase hopped down to a branch near Alexa, close enough to speak to but far enough so to escape if she'd want to kill him. "I wanted to talk to you. Is that some sort of crime?"

"We have nothing to talk about. So leave or I'll make you leave," she added glaring at him.

"Come on. I mean, we're on the same team—"

"_We_ are _not_ on the same team. You are just another guy that we need for the job," she told him with spite.

"Either way, we're still on same team," he kept urging. "So… will you listen?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really," he replied honestly.

"Then fine," she sighed.

"I really wasn't trying to kill you before," he began.

"I've heard this story before."

"Please, here me out. I've had plenty of chances to kill you but I didn't," he explained.

"That's true," she realized. _Is that why I don't mind? Because he didn't take his chance to kill me, _she thought.

Chase held out his hand but being careful so not to anger the half vixen besides him, "So… Can we be friends?"

Alexa sighed and took his hand, "I guess, for now."

Chase leaned in and kissed her cheek, catching Alexa off guard. "I look forward to working with you," he grinned. He let go quickly and dropped down to the ground before the girl could react.

"Why you!" she shouted as she stood up on the branch but she noticed that there was something in her hand. It was a necklace.

"A gift," Chase stated, as if reading her mind. "I hope to see you wearing it."

Alexa looked down to a beautiful gold chain then back to Chase, "Why—"

"Would I give that to you?" he shrugged his shoulders, turning back to her with a smile, and adding, "Felt like you could use it. See ya," he said walking off.

"Y-you…" Alexa stammered. "I should just… Arg!" she felt so confused and flabbergasted as she sat back down on the branch. "Who does he think he is?" she muttered irritably as she looked down to see what was on the gold chain. It was a beautifully detailed, gold hallow heart with a twisting silver piece to connect the heart to the chain. "It really is a handsome piece of jewelry," she thought with a small smile. "Ah!" she shouted to the sky.

After a few minutes, she sat there thinking, allowing herself to calm down. The silence was broken when she finally muttered, "What's going on! Am I…. am I starting to actually _like_ him? I don't know what to do," she added with a frustrated tone. She looked down to the necklace and mumbled her thoughts, "I should throw this down to the ground right now, but…"

Alexa stuffed it into her pocket and jumped down onto one of the branches near the safe house, then went from the safe house roof down to the path into the main room, where Jamie stayed trying to get things set up. "Jamie, I want you to run this for any trackers."

"Alexa?" the fox turned in surprise to see her friend standing beside her, "You're feeling better already? Usually you're gone for hours before you cool off from one of your fits."

"I told you. I'm fine and I just wanted fresh air. But now, I want you to run this," she stated, placing the necklace in Jamie's hand.

"Wow, this so detailed and beautiful… did you get from you father?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah," Alexa agreed, "Run it to make sure he's not tracking me."

"Gotcha," Jamie placed the chain with the hollow heart on to the table, typing in the command to check for any signals.

Alexa looked around, "Where's Ken?" she asked pulling up a chair next to her friend.

"Bed," she said simply, "he was exhausted. He didn't really get much sleep on the plane."

"Oh."

Jamie then hit enter and looked at the results, saying, "Wow. I guess your parents aren't as paranoid as we thought. No tacking devices."

"What? Are you sure?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah. The system may be old, but it's not stupid."

"I guess," Alexa said, trying to think of why Chase wouldn't want to track her. _How could it be possible that the person who wanted to steal the Thievius Raccoonus wouldn't want to keep tabs on the person who has it?_

Jamie examined the necklace as Alexa was deep in thought and pondered, "Have you ever worn this before?"

Alexa snatched back the necklace, "Just got it a while ago."

"You should totally wear it on the job," Jamie noted looking up to Alexa.

"Why?" Alexa questioned putting the heart and chain into her pocket.

"'Cause it would really match your disguise dress for the party," Jaime said excitedly.

Alexa groaned. "Why does it have to be dresses? I hate dresses," she muttered. "And it's even more unfortunate that there's nothing I can do about it."

Jaime giggled, "Okay, we'll get off that subject. I've got a question of why were you so surprised when we found out there wasn't any tracker on that necklace. I mean, your dad isn't as paranoid as you mom."

"Uh, right… my dad," Alexa replied in a daze, still trying to figure out this puzzle.

"Wait a sec. It wasn't your dad?" Jamie asked.

"Wha—Of course it was from my dad," Alexa responded, coming out of her daze.

"No, you're lying. You always get in that sort of daze when you lie," said Jamie, knowing her friend all too well. "But if it wasn't from your dad, and you kept it, asking for it to be scanned, then it must have from…" she gasped. "Chase gave it to you, didn't he?"

"Eh—No!" she then turned red, and looked down to the ground adding, "Well, maybe…"

"I knew it!" Jamie exclaimed. "What did he say?" she then gasped again asking, "Did he kiss you again?"

"Stop it, Jamie!" Alexa stated with frustration. "Yes, I talked to him again. So what?"

"So? He likes you and you like him," Jamie said with glee.

"Who said I liked him?" the ring-tail said with more aggravation.

"You did," said the fox, with a toothy grin.

"No, you did."

"Well, don't you?" Jamie questioned.

"No… well, yes…. No, maybe… I don't know!" Alexa sighed regretfully, and put her head into her hands. "I'm so confused."

Jamie smiled kindly, "Well, that's what happens when you have a crush on a guy."

"But why him! He's like the enemy!" she grumbled, still looking down in her hands.

"Do you think that's true? Do you really think he's the enemy?" Jamie asked in a quiet, kind voice.

Alexa sighed looked up to her friend, and honestly said, "I really don't know anymore."

Jamie grinned and said, "You know what this means, right?"

"No, but I've got a bad feeling about it."

"You've got to get to know him."

"Bad feeling was right."

"Oh, come on. He might open up to you. I mean, you're pretty easy to talk to."

"Really? Still…"

"Who knows, he may surprise you," Jamie ended with a smile. "So, what did he say?"

"Nothing much," Alexa stated standing up, "I'm gonna head up and get some sleep." She placed her binucome on the computer desk adding, "Upload the pics and plans, then head to bed yourself. We'll finalize the plan in the morning."

Jamie hooked it up to the computer nodding, "Can do."

With that, Alexa went up the steps to the top floor where she opened the door to her room. She collapsed on her bed, giving a long drawn out sigh, and looked out to the window, muttering, "This is the very same room my dad stayed in. I wonder if he ever got nervous before a big heist…" she gave a big yawn and mumbled a few more words before drifting off into sleep, "I wonder if dad ever… got nervous at the sight of… mom…"

Silence over took the room, as the hollow calm breaths of the teen girl dominated. Yet unknown to her, a lone male raccoon was on a tree branch beneath her window sill, listening in on her conversation.

"So," he whispered to himself, "she has a crush on me, huh?" He gave a sigh, "This will make my job even harder."

His thoughts were interrupted by a vibration of a cell phone in his pocket. He jumped down from branch to branch and reached the ground pulling out his cell, "Yes?"

"Your status," came a raspy voice over the phone.

"I'm in their ranks," Chase replied in a monotone.

"But you still haven't got the book? I thought you would have been done by now. Shouldn't you be done by now?" the voice asked in irritation.

"No, give it a little more time—"

"You do realize what will happen if you don't do your job soon. Do you want your little brother to end up dead?" the voice questioned.

"I know what will happen. Everything will go according to plan," Chase said mournfully.

"Good," the voice said with a bit of happiness.

"Can I please speak with him?" Chase nearly pleaded.

"No, not until you show progress," the rasp said cruelly.

"Yes, sir. I will not fail you Father," Chase hung up and stuffed his phone back into his pocket. His body began to shake with horrible chills and his fists clenched, till finally he punched one of the nearest trees with his gloved hand, sending shockwaves through it. Tears of frustration and heart ache trickled down his fur. He dug his hand into his jacket and brought out a picture of a young male raccoon, about age ten, with jet black hair and blue eyes, grinning like a fool. "I will save you," he whispered to the picture.

He then wiped away his final tears, gently putting the picture back, and began walking back from where he came.

* * *

**OOO, a new revelation in the plot: Chase has a little BROTHER! So now what are you all thinking? Is he really going to be another Nelya or a person who… wait, I can't say much more. That would ruin the rest of the story for all of you patient readers. (Audience shouts: BOO! NO FAIR!) I'm sorry but it is all I can give you.**

**Speaking of patient readers, again thanks so much for waiting so long of an update. I know it seemed forever (felt that way to me too) but it finally came, right? Now, I expect reviews. And if you must give criticism, do so but do please be kind. **

**And so, until the next chapter good people, later **


	8. Chapter 8: The Search is On!

**Hello all, lightheart77 here. So glad to be on the 8th chapter and I hope you all liked the last chapter and I hope you like this chapter. It will be short, and go back to how well the parents are doing. And an even newer development has occurred: it seems there is a police man on the force that may have a thing for our new thief. But, unfortunately, you must read to find out. So read on good people, read on.**

* * *

**_Chapter 8: The Search Is On!_**

Carmelita sat her desk going through her files to find anyone who would be able to track them down and want to hunt down their daughter to get revenge. The problem was: there were a lot of people who'd want that. Carm sighed and began to rub her temples as she heard footprints outside her office. A knock came on the door, "Come in."

Through the door came her husband, Sly Cooper, with a morbid expression on his face and asked, "Any luck?"

"Not really," she stated, "I didn't realize how many people we've put away until I had to look through a fourth of them. How about you, Ring-tail?" she asked in return.

"I called Ken and Jamie's parents, both were not happy to hear that our daughter has swept them away into thieving," he said, sitting down in one of the other office chairs. "Let's just say, I'm was glad I was on the other side of the receiver and not talking to them face to face," he added with a chuckle.

"You can't blame them," Carm replied, looking toward a picture of her daughter with her two best friends behind her, smiling on her desk. "But we are just as worried. I mean, Ken and Jamie are like our own kids… they've been with us so much."

"So true. We feed them enough for that to be a fact," Sly said sarcastically.

"Sly," his wife muttered.

"It's true."

"Sly, this is serious. Our child is missing, her friends are missing, there's a killer on the loose trying to take her life and that book of yours, and—"

But Sly cut her off from her rambling, "I know. It's just… this is how I deal with nervousness sometimes. I try to lighten the mood a bit. And I'm telling you, this is the most nervous I've ever been," he said with a small smile. "On a job, it really was just me out on the field a lot. But now it's not just me, it's my daughter, and she could get hurt or worse. And I feel like it's my fault," he added, allowing his head to fall into his hands.

Carm stood up from her chair and lifted her husband's chin so that she could see his warm chocolate brown eyes and smoothly said, "It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. Eventually, she would have gotten your book, and someone would then want to take it from her. I'm sure you meant to do it as a way of showing that she was finally a true Cooper. And I'm actually okay with that," she added with a small smile, "It just shows how alike you two really are."

That made Sly smile just a little, saying, "Yes, but she defiantly got your beauty, my sweet."

Carmelita gave a small laugh, standing up straight, and Sly joined her. It was the first time in those many hours that they had a good laugh. But it was short lived. A knock came on the door and a velvet voice come from behind the door, "Miss Fox? This is Lieutenant Will Marsh, may I come in?"

"Of course, Marsh," Carm replied.

The door opened and in came a male fox, with bright orange fur, deep dark blue eyes, and a well built body. He wore the standard uniform of the blue jacket and pants with black tie, and it seemed to suit him well. "I… I heard about Alexa," explained the nineteen-year old, "If there's anything I can do to help…"

"Yes we know Marsh. We know you would do anything to help our Alexa," said Carm sweetly. "Unfortunately, we have no leads at the moment."

"Oh, I see," he replied with regret.

"Don't worry though. Don't you have your first major assignment tomorrow night anyways?" asked Sly. "Where is it again…? India?"

"Yes, sir, Calcutta," Marsh replied proudly, "I'm going with a couple comrades to visit a party of thieves. Apparently, it was where Rajan's had his party that you two had a go in."

"Ah, I remember that," Sly stated with a smile. "We stole the clockwork wings, and gave Carmelita that rose."

"Yes, and I mad as hell, too," Carmelita added. "Who is the boss?"

"Ricardo Katz. I'm sure you two have heard of him," Marsh stated.

"Yeah, we've been trying to get enough dirt on him for years," Sly replied with a nod.

"Well, we wish you the best of luck," Carmelita added.

"Thank you. And know, as soon as I get back, I'll do my best to help in the search for Alexa," he said with a morbid note.

Sly stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "No, thank you, Marsh. Now get going. I'm sure you and the others may want to get ready for the job."

"Yes, sir," Marsh answered, heading for the door.

"And Marsh," Sly added with a smile, "There's no need to be so formal all the time."

"Oh," he said with embarrassment, "Sorry, just a habit for me. I'll see you soon," he finally said, leaving through the door.

Soon after Marsh left, Sly began to chuckle, "It seems that our daughter has another admirer."

"Yes," Carmelita agreed, "I'm afraid to tell him that she's a thief now."

"Well, I'm sure he'd find out soon enough," Sly answered back. "But, that's the least of our worries right now. We need to get back to work."

Carmelita gave an annoyed sigh, "Right, but you're helping me with reading all of these files."

"Alright, just let me give some people a call," he agreed.

"The old gang?" his wife questioned.

"The old gang," he replied taking out his phone and dialing a number.

* * *

**Okay everyone, that's that. It's a very short chapter but it does introduce a new problem for the next chapter. It seems an old friend will be dropping by at the party, and who know what will happen now. And what about the gang getting called in; well, let's just find out about that later.**

**Hope you review and I hope t have the next chapter up soon. Thanks again for staying with my story and so review and review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Before Heist and Disguises

**Ello, ello, Lightheart77 here; I hope you all liked the last chapters. Alright, we're going back to the gang and it is right before the job begins and it may be a bit short of a chapter, but it means we're ever so much closer to seeing how the job progresses. I'm not that good at putting descriptions into words, so if you could help me out on that… that would be so appreciated. I just hope you like it. **

**PS. Thanks so much for reading. I now have over 2000 hits! Wahoo!**

**Ahem, but enough of my babbling, let's get on with the story, and be sure to review.**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Before the Heist and the Disguises**_

Sun beams came down through the window and streamed across a thief's face. Her eyes began to twitch open and her fur ruffled under her sheets. Soon she sat up with a yawn and stretched, allowing herself to wake up.

At the window a shadow was cast upon her, "Morning, sleeping beauty."

"Gah!" she shouted, as Alexa fell off her bed in surprise. She looked up from the edge and saw the male raccoon that gave her such a headache. She stood up quickly and pointed to him hissing, "YOU!"

"No, last I checked, my name was Chase. By the way, nice bed head," he added.

Alexa gasped and flattened her hair in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, there's nothing to do where I am and so I'm bored. Besides, don't you have things that need to be done before tonight?" Chase asked, smiling.

"Yes, but you don't need to come!" she nearly shouted.

"Aw," he said in a mournful, yet sarcastic tone, "That's no fun."

"Alexa!" called Jamie's voice from down stairs. It nearly made both thieves jump out their skins. "We have lunch ready!"

"Lunch?" mumbled Alexa confusingly. She looked to the clock to see it was 11:30 A.M. "Crud!" she yelped jumping into her closet to change.

"Well…" muttered Chase, "That was odd."

Two minutes later, Alexa came out of her closet dressed into her thieving clothes of black jeans, a long sleeve shirt, and a pair of soft sole shoes. "You have to go, now," she stated as she put her hair back into her usual ponytail.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you're not welcome here," she stated.

"Now, that's mean," Chase replied with a sad note.

"Too, bad; leave… Now," Alexa said sternly, glaring toward the source of all of her problems.

"Fine, then. I can tell when I'm not wanted," he said with a smile before falling off the side out the window.

Alexa gasped and ran over to the window sill to see… Chase relaxing on a tree branch, "Wow, so you do care," he smirked.

Alexa blushed but was able to say, "I just wanted to make sure we weren't gonna have a body in front of our safe house. It really isn't that good for hiding."

"Now that's cruel," said Chase, acting hurt.

"Maybe you'll get the hint then and leave me alone!" she nearly shouted, shutting the window behind her. "Who does he think he is!" she muttered angrily as she walked out the room and down the stairs. She began to slow down and stopped in the middle of the steps, "Why am I not as mad as I should be?" she sighed and actually smiled, "Also, why do I feel like laughing?" She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts as she went down the rest of the stairs.

She found Ken and Jamie around the table, chatting with each other, "Hey guys," she said.

"You look cheerful this morning," stated Jamie with a smile, remembering their discussion of last night.

Alexa went a little red but acted natural, replying, "There's no reason why. I just got a good night's rest."

"Well, duh," Ken added. "You slept to almost noon. Who wouldn't a good sleep after that?"

Alexa chuckled in relief, "Yeah, well… I was just so dead tired after that trip." _Good, Jamie didn't tell him. Rather not get the "guy's" opinion on the matter, _Alexa thought taking her seat. "So what are we eating?"

Ken pushed a plate full of sandwiches over to her, saying, "You'll never guess."

"Great," Alexa sighed, taking a bite of one. "After all of this is over, we're going into town."

"To celebrate?" questioned Jamie.

"No," Alexa swallowed her bite, looking down to her sandwich, "To get some real food to eat."

The three busted out laughing. A scene they were glad to see during this time of stress. Alexa sighed, "So, what is there to do before the job again?"

"Not much," said Jamie, bringing out the blue prints. "It's pretty simple. The plans are like your father's. So, the get in is easy. We wait at the entrance as people go through the list, which Alexa will put our names on. Of course they will be disguise names. No need to give them a way to trace us. Then, Alexa, you will make your way inside as partners with Chase and dance a while to keep up the charade of being guests. As you and Chase get use to the surroundings, Ken and I will take care of the guard's quarters with a couple bombs, sleep darts and punches. This will cause distraction for the ballroom guards. Ken and I will come in and then you wait for the signal. Next, Alexa will talk to the big boss himself to allow you two to steal the dance floor. With this, Ken and I will steal the ruby from the case. Once the dance is over, it will be a while before they notice it's missing. That should give us enough time to make a run for it without a scratch."

"Sounds good," Alexa nodded in agreement. "But, I noticed they have surveillance cameras. The other guards could use that to their advantage to find us again."

Jamie chuckled, "Glad you noticed. With these on our person," she showed a pair of earrings, "not a person will see us on camera. You see, there is a transmitter in one of the earrings, the other is a communicator. The transmissions that they give off disrupt any recording device."

"Great, but what about the guys?" asked Alexa. "I don't think the earrings would work."

"I already asked that," Ken came in, "The guys get boutonnieres for your tuxes and hidden earpieces."

"Even better," laughed Alexa, thinking of a wedding since the boutonnieres were most use for grooms. "Okay, so I'll get our 'names' on the list. It shouldn't be too hard. Like I said before, they think just because they're thieves, they don't need great security," she sighed and put her hands behind her head, "It almost seems too easy."

"Now don't say that," Ken told her in annoyance, "You're gonna jinx us."

"I doubt it," said Jamie, "I've taken in every variable, including the added member, into consideration. I have many extra plans, just in case something does go wrong."

"That's good." Alexa stood up taking a pen and paper, looking at the time of around 1:00 P.M. "Okay, I'll go now and get that list fixed. What names do you want, or will remember?"

"Hmm…" Jamie thought for a second, "That's tough. How about…Jenny Sauda?

"Oh, I'll be James Washer," Ken said, as if it were a brilliant thought.

"Gee, you guys," Alexa chuckled, "those are really interesting names."

"Oh, yeah; what's your name gonna be?" questioned Jamie.

"Umm… Lindsay… Racoo," she thought out loud.

"Yeah," Ken said sarcastically, "What a great name to have," he laughed with Jamie.

"Alright, alright, so it's not the greatest but it's original." Alexa wrote down the names and began walking to the door, "Alright, I'll be back soon, later."

"What about Chase?" Jamie called.

"I'll think of something for him, don't worry," she replied walking out the passageway.

It was a few hours later when Alexa finally came back to the safe house. Her back pack was filled with nick-knacks she was able to get a hold of by pick pocketing the guards. She was also quite satisfied that she was able to apply the Copper line's moves during that time. She walked into the passage way and saw Jamie at the computer, reading files again, "Yo, I'm back, and bearing stuff to sell on Thief Net."

"Shh!" Jamie hissed and pointed down at the side of the desk.

Alexa gave a quizzed look, and glanced down to see Ken sleeping where Jamie pointed. "Aw, he looks so cute!" she whispered.

"Yeah, he does," Jamie agreed in a sighing voice.

That's when an evil though just popped into Alexa's head that made her grin, "Kiss him then."

"What!" the vixen's voice nearly cracked.

"Go ahead. He's a sound sleeper. Just a small peck on the cheek wouldn't hurt."

"You're insane," Jamie noted.

"Oh, yeah; and you're not."

"What _are_ you talking about?"

"Please. 'You've got to get to know him better,'" Alexa mimicked. "I just met him and he nearly killed me!"

"He did apologize," Jamie replied in a small voice.

"That's not enough!" Alexa shouted.

Ken mumbled, which shocked both vixens into covering each other mouths. But he simply turned over to his side and went back into deep sleep.

Alexa took Jamie's hand off of her mouth and said, "See. He's so out of it, he didn't even hear that!" she whispered.

Jamie removed Alexa's hand from her mouth and blushed, "Still…"

Alexa sighed, "Okay. I'll make a deal with you. If you kiss Ken, then I'll talk with… Chase. Maybe even, to be fair, I'll kiss Chase too."

"Hmm… Really?" she questioned, giving it some thought.

_She won't do it. She's wanted to kiss him for the longest time, but she would never do it like this. _Alexa thought, knowing her friend.

"Okay," Jamie said, "It's a deal."

"That's what I—huh?" Alexa said in surprise.

"I'll do it. You need to get over your fear of guys and I guess, it's time for me to get over the fear of me and Ken," Jamie explained.

"Whoa, so you're going to kiss Ken, so that I can practically go on a date with C-c-c-"

"Chase," Jamie finished.

"Yeah, him," Alexa agreed.

"Yes, I want you to actually give him a chance. I mean, who knows. Maybe he's the guy you've always wanted," Jamie was really trying her best to make the deal sound good.

"I doubt it," Alexa sighed, "But I guess I'll give it a chance. Maybe I misjudged him, or something. But in that case, you and Ken are going to have a chat along with this."

"I—well… what if—"

"Nah, ah; no 'what if's. I still want you to talk to him. I'll only make this deal with these conditions," Alexa explained.

"Hmm… Deal," she agreed, taking her friend's hand to shake it.

Alexa released first, "Okay, now kiss him."

"Ah, my friend," Jamie said with a smile. "You forget the number one rule about making deals: Be specific when regarding when."

Alexa had the look of shock came across her face, but she soon smiled with her friend putting a hand on her shoulder. "I taught you very well," she said in a dramatic tone and she laughed with Jamie.

Soon Ken yawned during their fit of laughter and opened his eyes to see his two friends looking to him. "Hey guys," he yawned again. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothin' much," giggled Alexa.

"Just trying to past by the time," chuckled Jamie.

"Yeah, good idea," Ken nodded. "I don't know how you're dad and god parents did all the time. So what was so funny?"

"Ah, nothin', don't worry yourself about it," Alexa chuckled. "But we still have an hour and a half…. Thirty minutes if you don't count the hour or so we'll need to get ready."

"So… What are we going to do?" asked Ken.

"Simple," replied Jamie. "We might as well get started with getting ready now. Alexa and I have a bit more work to do on our disguises, so it will take a little more time."

"Oh," said Ken. "That's fine too. I could use a shower before we go out there." He stood up and went up the stairs looking back to the two girls adding with a smile, "I'm sure you'll both look great." Then he continued to the top and into the washroom.

Alexa smiled, "You know Jamie. I think that was more toward you than me."

Jamie went red and her fur stood up on her neck from embarrassment, "Alright, listen you." She pointed at Alexa with a stern look on her face, "We have some work to do. If we're going to go all out on this then we need to get started right now. Hair, make-up, and making it fit the dress of yours…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" strained Alexa. "What do you mean all out? You know how much I despise doing hair and make-up and the whole dress thing. In fact, I want to wear an under shirt and a pair of shorts underneath that thing so that I can get out of it as soon as we hop into that van."

"Oh, no! It won't kill you wear a dress and have the extra stuff for what, an hour," Jamie protested. "Besides, the dress you have is beautiful and don't you want to impress your date tonight and branch out to him?" she asked with a smile.

Alexa's face turned red and she looked down at her feet, replying, "I… I guess… that would honor our deal, now wouldn't it?"

"Yay!" giggled Jamie, grabbing Alexa's hand and dragging her up the stairs. "This is going to be so much fun. When we're done, we're gonna have a lot of eyes staring at us, so be prepared, Alexa."

"Oh, yeah, like I haven't had enough with high school. But I still want to wear those shorts and that under shirt, please and thank you," Alexa pleaded.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure, that won't be problem," she smiled. "But that means you're gonna look so awesome that Chase isn't gonna believe it."

"Oh, great," Alexa sighed.

Ken was pacing back and forth. He sighed, looking up the stairs, shouting, "Alexa, Jamie! Come on you two! We need to get goin'!"

"One sec!" shouted Jamie, "We'll be down in a minute."

Ken sighed, "Oi…" and turned to the clock. He was in his tux all ready to go. He had on the white undercoat, with black pants and dancing shoes. His jacket was a dark navy blue and he had his white boutonniere in the jacket pocket. He adjusted his collar and transmitter, when he heard some steps at the top of the stairs.

"Okay, Ken," said Jamie.

He turned around saying, "Well, fin…" but he didn't finish his sentence. He saw Jamie in her mid-night blue dress flowing down past her knees and had one strap on her right shoulder. Her straight black hair was up in curls on top of her head, with a white beret holding it up that went with the sliver-white scarf on her neck. "Wow," he was able to choke out.

"What?" questioned Jamie, getting a little red.

"N-nothing," Ken stammered. "It's just… you look beautiful."

"You think so," Jamie blushed red, coming down the stairs to meet him. "Thanks…" she replied putting a hair behind an ear. "Oh, then wait until you see Alexa," she said, snapping out of redness. "Alexa!" she shouted, nearly giving Ken a heart attack. "Come down here now!"

"Can't I just jump out the window and meet you in the van," Alexa called in a weak voice. "I rather not have to try and come down the stairs in these heels."

"You made her wear heels? Our Alexa?" asked Ken in amazement.

"After much convincing, yes," explained Jamie. "Don't you dare!" she shouted, "You're my master piece. Come down here, and show Ken how good you look."

"Fine…" Alexa groaned. The sound of footsteps coming from Alexa's room, and then there she stood at the top of the stairs.

The look of true shock came across Ken's face, to see his best friend as she was, "W-ow."

Alexa looked down at herself and asked, "Is it really that different for me?" she was wearing a black dress that had a high neck collar with no sleeves and went down to her knees. Then a gossamer blue fabric flowed down past the black. Her hair went down her back in curls, for once not in the ponytail but was put back by silver head band. And, she wore the gold heart necklace that Chase gave her, which even surprised her.

"Let's just say, I've never seen you like this and that means, neither has your dance partner," Ken stated with a smile.

Alexa turned a little pink, and went down the stairs, mumbling, "We'll see. He probably doesn't even think I'm pretty. He only wants to mess with my head, and get my family's book."

"With how you look, I don't think that will be possible. And I'm sure the other guys will flock to you much worse than those guys back at school," Ken explained.

"Joy," muttered Alexa irately, "Just go get the van ready."

He chuckled, "Kay, kay, I'm going. Just calm down." Ken walked out, leaving the two girls in the room.

Alexa sighed, rubbing her temples, "Do you think this is gonna work?"

"Totally, you'll be the life of the party," Jamie said to comfort her friend's worry.

"Well, that's what we're hoping." _Though it is nerve racking, _Alexa thought to herself._ What do I do if Chase really does like me, and I like him? Why must cupid be so stupid and hit his arrows in different direction like this?_ She walked out with Jamie, nearly killing herself down the stairs, mumbling, "I hate heels!"

* * *

**Well, there you have it. The job is about under way. And they are about to meet Chase at the doors of the palace. Oh how much fun that's gonna be. And again, review and give me something on this. I really want to know what you guys think. **

**I'd like to make special thanks to those who have actually reviewed the story: Aquafire1028, Auronius, Caitsith29, Captain Wolf, Claire Cooper, Cosmo Phantom, Dianna Cooper, DetectiveTective, Evilhumour Author, hfaraj, londoncalling797, Mata-Nui3000, RikkuMcClowFox, ShadowFox0324, Silentdeath Bringer, The Original Flamer, TheRedBandit, Twilight Being92, wolfwriter101. Thanks again for reading everybody, and I hope to see more reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Heist

**Hey, everybody, lightheart77 here. It's chapter 10! The heist is about to start and things are going to get really interesting. Alexa & Chase are gonna dance! It's going to be so much fun!**

**Ahem, moving on. Along with that, we get to hear more about Chase's brother and mind. Ha, ha, he, he… sorry. But, it's gonna get real interesting and it's one of my favorite parts, but it is a little sad. And it's definitely going to be one of the longest chapters, so sorry if that gives anyone an inconvenience.**

**But, enough of my rambling… just go on and read good people, just read on.**

* * *

_**Chapter 10: The Heist**_

The van pulled up near the palace, ready for the gang to jump in as soon as the heist was done. Ken cut the engine and turned to the girls. Alexa seemed tenser than usual, but she was ready to go. She could feel her adrenalin building up and her heart racing, anticipating the rush of actually doing a real Cooper job. Her thought was interrupted when Jamie asked, "Okay, so everyone has their transmitter set?"

Alexa nodded, "Check."

"I'm set," Ken replied.

"Oh and Alexa," Alexa's ears perked up as she turned her attention to Jamie, "Be sure to give Chase his boutonniere transmitter." She handed over the white flower to the half vixen.

Alexa took into her hands, careful not to damage anything, "Alright, let's move."

Ken and Jamie went out first. Ken offered his arm to the fox with a smile. As Jamie took the wolf's arm, both seem to turn just a little pink underneath their fur. They casually strolled away, heading toward the bridge to set up the distraction for the guards.

Soon after the two left, Alexa stepped out of the van, careful not to hurt herself and walked over to the palace doors. She noticed a lot of people waiting to get in, oddly enough, most of which were guys. As Alexa passed by, she heard many whistles and howls from the guys in suits. Grief came over her. _Well, the guys here are defiantly more shameless then the ones at high school, _she thought.

She walked a little more and still saw no signs of Chase. And the guys seemed to be coming closer to her, the more she seemed lost. Then, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Alexa turned to see a weasel in a dark blue suit smiling at her.

"Excuse me my dear, but you seem to be lost," said the weasel with overflowing charm. "Do you have an escort for this fine evening?"

"Oh, I do," Alexa told him, trying to stick with a pleasant tone. "But I can't seem to find him…"

"Then, allow me to be you escort," he replied, taking her hand to kiss it.

Alexa reflexes nearly blew her cover. On her person were the two parts of her father's cane that was used for ice climbing and if she didn't have enough of restraint, she would have taken out those canes and beat the crap out of the weasel. But she simply snatched her hand back chuckling, "Oh, no. Really, I just—"

But then a male Dalmatian came up behind the two and called, "Oi, weasel, move aside. It's obvious that she needs someone better to be her partner," he looked to Alexa with a grin, "Isn't that right?"

Alexa chuckled nervously, and began to back away, "Really guys. I'm looking for my partner."

But they still came, and more guys started to come and ask; soon it became an argument among them, trying to determine who would dance with her.

Meanwhile, just a few feet away, Chase stood in his black suit of a white under coat, pants, jacket & bow tie with shined black shoes. It looked very good on him, bringing out the black around his eyes and tail. His dark brown hair was pulled back out of his blue eyes with the use of a comb & water.

_Where is she? _He thought as his eyes skimmed the crowd again. _It shouldn't be that hard to find her. Knowing her, she's probably in short sleeve shirt, and shorts, _he chuckled.

Alexa kept backing up, chuckling nervously. But she tripped thanks to her heels and bumped into Chase. She closed her eyes, ready to hit the ground but Chase was able to catch her at the last minute. "Are you alright?" he asked, not recognizing Alexa.

_Wait, I know that voice, _Alexa opened her eyes and whispered, "Chase?"

"Alexa?" he whispered in shock. _Oh, lord. Why did you have to make the girl I have to kill so beautiful?_ "Is that really you?"

Alexa blushed just a little at his surprise. _Ken _was_ right, _she thought. _He is impressed. Who knew? And… he doesn't look half bad himself… _"Of course it's me. Who else would it be?" she asked him with criticism.

"Yeah, that's you," he stated, helping her up to her feet. _I can't believe this. Alexa always went on about not ever being caught dead in a dress like this. I mean, she would always look cute but now… she's totally, and impossibility beautiful. Why lord? Why do you torture me so? _"I know I'll probably sound conceded but let's just say I didn't expect to see you like this," he told her with a smile.

Alexa blushed again, "Whatever… listen we need to head inside as planned."

"Ahem, you may want to get rid of your fan club," he pointed at the swarm of guys looking over at the two of them.

Alexa sighed, as she was use to this sort of thing, "If we head inside together they'll leave me alone." She looked down at her hands and saw the white flower, "Oh, and before I forget," she put it in his jacket pocket, "This is a transmitter that will let you walk into that ballroom and not be seen by the cameras. So hold still," she noted, trying to adjust it.

"Uh, sure," Chase said, a little surprised. "A transmitter like that is always good…" _She's so close…_ he blushed. He looked up from her trying not to think about it when he noticed all of the guys from earlier glaring at him. _Hehe, they're all jealous. Who knew she'd be so popular. This will make being the distraction so much easier._

Alexa soon finished the adjustments, "There we are, all done."

"So," Chase scanned the area, "Where are the others?"

"They went to get things set up for our dance. And by the way, their names are Jenny Sauda and James Washer, just to remind you."

"Oh," Chase realized what she meant, and whispered, "And your name is…"

"Lindsay Racoo, Mr. Robert Beauregard," she replied.

"I see, Lindsay," he smiled offering his arm to her, "Then, shall we go inside?"

Alexa reluctantly took his arm in hers, saying, "Listen, I just want to get this done and over with as soon as possible, so don't make this painful."

He chuckled, leading her in, "That's just fine with me."

Just before they made it through the door, the guard with the list, held them up. "Wait yous two. Names?" questioned the mammoth sized boar.

"Robert Beauregard and Lindsay Racoo," Chase told him naturally.

The boar examined the list, "Alright… yous two are clear."

"Thank you," said both the teens as they were able to go through the door.

They entered into a magnificent ballroom with two levels. A gold color seemed to be everywhere. The ground was covered with expensive rugs, swimming in many colors of red, blue, green and yellow in beautiful designs. The roof above had unearthly designs of gods and angels, as if they had descended from the skies above to greet them. Along with that, people were everywhere. Some stayed to the left, where the tables were covered with foods so appetizing, with one glance your mouth would start to water. Others stayed to the right, where tables were put for people to eat, drink, and talk about how wonderful everything was. The rest of the people would stay to the center to dance and amaze the other guests with their moves. Behind the dancers was Ricardo Katz watching his guests with his eyes always wandering towards the females. And finally behind him, the star of his collection that he wanted to have some recitation for: one of the biggest and flawless rubies.

Alexa was in utter awe. "This place is so amazing…" she stated in almost a whisper. "I've never been to place like this."

"Neither have I," Chase agreed as he walked along with her, but then noticed something on Alexa's person.

Alexa looked up to him and noticed that he was staring at her, "What?"

Chase chuckled, pointing to her neck, "I just noticed that you're wearing the necklace that I gave you."

Alexa seemed to turn a little redder than usual, but calmly responded, "It matched my dress, and Jamie wouldn't stop bugging me about it, that's all."

"Right," he chuckled.

Alexa became frustrated with him, saying, "Yes, that _is_ right. And I would appreciate it if you leave it at that."

"Alright, alright, there's no need to be touché about it," Chase stated.

"Listen, I really just want this done and over with… so can we please just scope the place out and wait for Jamie's signal," said Alexa, trying not to lose her cool.

"But of course," the gentleman raccoon replied. He put out his hand for her to take, "Shall we dance?"

Alexa sighed taking his hand, "Again, don't make this painful."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he smiled. "Shall I lead?"

"I guess."

"Then, just try and keep up," he said lightheartedly.

"Oh, I won't have a problem with that," she replied.

Then they began to dance as if they had rehearsed it. They were in perfect step with the other dancers, so flawless that some of the other dancers stopped to watch. But it was time to switch partners; Chase spun her around to the next guy, as he caught the other girl. What was surprising to Alexa was that she was in the arms of Captain Will Marsh!

He smiled to her and said, "Hello, I hope you don't mind me dancing with you."

"Uh- no, not at all…" she tried to keep her eyes on her feet, in case he would've recognized her.

He danced with her just as well as Chase, but thanks to her heels and nervousness, she tripped. Marsh caught her and asked, "You okay?"

Alexa looked up to him, saying, "I think so… thank you."

"No problem, Miss…"

"Racoo, Lindsey Racoo," Alexa said, quickly, as they danced on.

"Well, there's this odd thing… You look a lot like someone I know. Have we met before?" Marsh questioned.

"I don't think so… No, I'm sorry but we haven't met."

"Are you sure? You don't deal with law enforcement or anything like that do you?" he asked again, wanting to make sure.

"Yes, I'm sure," Alexa told him, getting more nervous, as the music slipped away and they stopped by the end of the dance floor.

"Darling," Chase came up from behind Alexa, putting a hand on her shoulder, "There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." He looked up to see Captain Marsh. "Oh, hello; I hope my partner didn't slow you down during the dance," he smiled.

Alexa turned red thinking, _Chase! Don't talk like that! Especially not to him!_

"Not at all, in fact, she seemed to be quite an accomplished dancer," Marsh explained. "But it does seem that she needs to work more on those high heels, though. Now that really is like someone I know," he chucked kindly. Then a blood hound came up behind him and whispered something to him. "Excuse me, Miss Racoo, I have to go." He turned to walk off, looking back once to say, "Thanks for the dance," then kept walking mumbling to the hound.

"What was that about?" Chase asked. "You seemed so uncomfortable."

"That… was Captain William Marsh. He works with my parents. I was afraid of him recognizing me. That would have ruined everything," she clarified. "Also, what gives you the nerve to—"

"Alexa?" Jamie called over the communicator.

Alexa sighed, puting her hand on her earring, "Yes," she mumbled.

"We've done it! It went flawlessly and marvelously. What a rush! It was amazing: Ken knocked out at least twenty guards protecting me while I set the bombs then I sleep-darted the rest of them, and we made a run for it before they went off. Ah, man, it was—"

"Yes, Jamie. I get it. It worked! Just tell me if we can go on with the plan or not?"

"Oh, sorry, it was the adrenaline talking there… but yes. Ken and I are just freshening up and we'll be inside in a few. That should give you enough time to talk to the boss and make you way out to the dance floor," Jamie elucidated.

"Thank you. We'll get to work, just be sure to be in position soon."

"Will do; Jamie out," the signal went dead.

Alexa removed her hand from ear, and looked to Chase, "We have our cue. We just need to get an appointment with Katz."

"I don't think that will be a problem," said Chase as he looked out to the crowd.

"And why is that?" she retorted.

"Because it seems he's sent an usher to collect us…" he motioned to the boar guard coming by, as the rest left out the door. "The others must be checking out the commotion."

"That's good. It's just as we planned," Alexa said confidently.

The usher came up to the two teens and said, "Good evening, madam and sir," he seem to struggle getting the words out in such a manner. "Mr. Katz would like to speak with you two."

"Of course," Chase replied taking Alexa's arm as they followed him back. He then whispered to the half-raccoon besides him, "Are you ready for this?"

"Please," she whispered back in annoyance. "I've had to deal with head-strong high school boys, so I'll be fine. Besides, why do you care?" she probed.

"Uh…" he looked off to the side, avoiding her gaze, "You're my partner for now, right? So I'm just making sure." _Why AM I so worried? I mean, this is Alexa were talking about. She can handle herself… well, somewhat, _he thought, as Alexa just stared at him in confusion.

"I can take care of myself," she replied in a whisper once more, when arrived in front of Ricardo Katz himself.

"Good evening," said the portly tabby-cat crime boss in a cheerful manner, "You two are those fabulous dancers I noticed earlier, and well, for some reason, I do not recognize you."

"Oh," Alexa put herself into the conversation first, "That's because Robert here is one of your middle class fighters but he's very close to making it to the top class."

Katz turned all of his attention to Alexa, looking at her up and down, in other words, "checking her out." He then asked, "And who… might you be?"

"My name is Lindsey Racoo; I'm Robert's date," she explained, under her false identity.

"Well, it is very nice to meet both of you. I always love to meet our middle class fighters; they always seem to bring interesting people with them," said Ricardo in a sleazy tone.

"Ahem, Mr. Katz?" mumbled Alexa, trying to act shy. She had learned that was the perfect way to get guys like Katz to listen.

"Please, call me Rico," he stated, rolling the "r" in his name.

"Alright, Rico," _Why must I deal with a pig like him! _She moaned in her thoughts. "Robert and I were wondering if it would be too much trouble if we stole the dance floor for a while."

"Ah, so we'll have some entertainment? What a marvelous idea!" he emphasized.

"Yes," Chase agreed, "I hope we are up to your standards."

Ricardo looked up and down Alexa once more before saying, "Oh, I think you'll be." He snapped his fingers, said to the guard, "Be sure to find a nice song for these two will you. Then go outside and see what you can do to help the others." The guard nodded and walked off.

"Is there a problem?" asked Chase.

"Oh no, it's just one of our guards got too drunk and fell in the river and took a couple others with him. But everything's under control," he assured. "Now, if you two would make your way to the dance floor, I will announce you."

"Thank you very much," Chase took Alexa's arm and took her down to the edge of the dance floor. "You did see the way he was looking at you, right?"

"Of course I did. I've had worse looks than that, though," she looked up at Chase and added, "So, will you stop bringing it up! Gosh, you're worse than my mother…" _Why _is_ he still bringing it up anyway? Maybe he's actually worried about me… No! He's just trying to confuse me; trying to get at me._

Katz stood up by his chair and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen! We have wonderful entertainment for you tonight. One of our middle class fighters is actually an accomplished dancer: Mr. Robert Beauregard and his lovely partner, Miss Lindsey Racoo."

Many of the males clapped and cheered as Alexa stepped to the floor in front of Chase; the women then joined in with the applause, as they cleared the dance floor along with the men. Chase took her hand into his as they stood in the middle of the floor.

"Alexa, everything's ready," Jamie's voice came over the communicator; "Ken and I are in position. Once you start dancing, I'll hotwire the security system on the glass case, then Ken will snatch the gem and we'll make a run for it. As soon as your dance is done, you head out too. Just nod your head, I have you in sight."

Alexa nodded her head, and got in position with Chase. "Don't mess this up, alright. We wouldn't want you to take the blame, now would we?" she said casually.

"I think I can keep up," he grinned. The music began to play at a slow pace, and they step forward. They spun and bowed down. Chase then twirled her in his arms, and dipped her down.

"You're not half bad on your feet," stated Alexa.

Chase whirled her back into him, "Thank you." He then turned her out with arm extended and they both stopped with the pause in the music. "You're quite graceful yourself." Then the music picked up and they got close to each other into a salsa like dance.

On the other side of the floor, Jamie went to it, splicing and re-wiring here and there. "Okay, that should do it." Jamie lifted the case gently but it was a little heavy for her and she nearly dropped it. Fortunately, Ken caught it in the nick of time.

He smiled, gently putting the glass on the floor, "What would you do without me, eh, Jamie?"

"I have no idea," she chuckled. Ken was about to pick up the gem, when Jamie hissed, "Wait! I have to some last work on the gem's security." She grabbed two wire and started solder them together.

"Jamie, we don't have the time. Their song is nearly over, so we need to go," Ken urged.

"If we need more time, Alexa will think of something. If she's anything like her father, she can think on her feet. I'm sure she is too," Jamie explained.

"I hope you're right," Ken replied, taking out his binucome to look at Alexa dancing with the other raccoon, "You know what? She's even smiling while she dances with him. It's like she's enjoying herself, amazingly." He took a picture that was zoomed in on Alexa's beaming face.

"Yes, it is amazing that our little girl is finally being with boys," Jamie said sarcastically, while the wires sparked red and orange.

The music then slowed to a quiet halt, with the two dancers ending with a twirl of Alexa then concluding with her back in Chase's arms. Applause and praise broke out about the audience, with whistles and cries from most of the guys, including Ricardo, who called, "Encore, encore, and encore!"

Chase allowed her to be free and she bowed with him. Alexa was still smiling, and she couldn't believe she was. But it was short lived when Jamie said, "Stall them; we still need more time. We're nearly there though."

Alexa touched her earring as if she was fiddling with it, "Jamie, we don't have a minute. Any song they do will defiantly be too long. We wouldn't make it."

"I have an idea. How many minutes do we need?" Chase asked quickly.

"Uh… how much time do we need?" she asked Jamie, a bit surprised by Chase's urgency.

"A minute or two will do. Then get out as soon as possible," Jamie said with magnitude importance.

"A couple minutes," Alexa looked up to Chase, "Then we need to bolt."

"Perfect; follow my lead," he whispered. He then cleared his throat, replying to the applause, "I'm sorry to say, but we cannot do an encore." Murmurs broke out in the crowd of disbelief, but Chase continued, "But I would like to say something," he looked to Alexa carrying on, "If anything is true this woman is responsible for this lovely dance we just had. Believe me; she'd want to be anywhere but here right now. So please, give her a round of applause." The sounds of claps and whistles permeated the air and echoed off the walls.

Alexa turned a little red and pushed some stray hairs out of the way. "I suppose that's true," she chuckled.

Chase smiled, taking Alexa's other hand, and said in a lower voice, "Thank you for the dance," with that, he bent down and kissed her hand, allowing her to feel the grin on his lips.

She certainly was shocked; having this guy she was so confused about kissing her again. _What on earth is he doing! _she shouted in her head, as her body went stiff. Most of the men in the mass of people were all glaring at the male raccoon when Chase looked up to the crowd once again.

"Thank you very much," he called, "But we must be going." He dragged the still stiff Alexa out to the doors where no guard stood, and whispered, "You were awfully quiet about that."

Alexa shook her head, replying, "I-if I wasn't, they would've suspected something. So, you should consider yourself lucky, because you would have gotten such a beating."

"I guess I could believe that," he chuckled. "So when do we run?"

"The ruby!" Ricardo's voice drifted from behind the two, "It's been stolen!"

"If you didn't get the hint, now would be a good time!" shouted Alexa, running ahead of Chase, but he was soon right behind her. She got the two pieces of her cane from underneath her dress and put it back together in seconds, ready for anything, then put a hand to the earring saying, "Jamie, we need pick up!" she yelled looking back seeing whatever guards were left coming after them.

"Ken's on it. We'll be by your location soon," replied the fox. Then on cue, the van pulled up in front of Alexa. She jumped in and closed the door behind her, leaving Chase outside, banging the van door.

"Ow," he groaned, rubbing his hands that blocked him from hitting his face against the metal. "Hey, I kinda want to get away, too!" he shouted looking back.

"After the stunt you pulled if you want to get away with us, you'll have to ride on the roof," Alexa called from the doors.

Chase sighed, but smiled. He climbed up to the top of the van with ease and grabbed onto the bars of the roof, ready for the speed of the van. _It was worth it, _he thought.

When Chase tapped on the roof, Alexa shouted, "Go, Ken! Go!" Ken hit the gas and the van shot forward. Chase held on tight, but the trio in the van could hear bumps of Chase's feet going across the roof of the van.

Alexa let out a sigh of relief, and took off her dress, revealing her undershirt and shorts. She folded it up neatly and put it up on the one of the van's selves while Jamie sat on the van's seats trying to relax. But Jamie then asked, "Alexa, why are you so mad at Chase? What was his idea to stall for time?"

"He went on about how the dance was thanks to me, blah, blah, blah," she went on, "and then… he kissed my hand."

Jamie cocked her head to the side in curiosity, "What's wrong with that? That's a very gentlemen thing to do…" she blushed a little adding, "Ken does it all the time."

"Well, I don't want him doing it to me!" stated the frustrated ring-tail getting all the pins and such out of her hair.

Then there was a knock from the roof. Jamie looked up, "Um… Alexa… I think Chase is trying to get our attention…"

"Ignore him," she said bluntly putting her hoody on over her head. "He's just trying to get on our nerves." Then another knock came from the roof.

"I don't know…" Jamie muttered looking back up at the roof.

"Don't worry about it," Alexa noted, standing up to her feet. "He's just-" but when she turned on her feet, she saw Chase upside-down looking at her.

"Excuse me but we have a problem," said the topsy-turvy raccoon.

"Besides you?" said Alexa harshly.

"Ha, ha, no; we have people following, with guns."

"What?" she shouted going to the window. As Chase said, behind them were two black cars, with at least four of those guards from before hanging out from the car windows with guns at ready. "Damn it! They've caught up. Jamie, get in the front seat and get Ken through the alleyways so we can lose them. Ken, just try to lose them as best as you can, and keep low so you won't get hit; that goes for both of you." Jamie nodded and jumped into the front seat, telling the wolf directions and Ken began to go much faster. Alexa then turned back to Chase, "And you, get down here," she grabbed his shoulders and dragged him down.

He yelped, "'Ey!" then fell to the ground, moaning, "Ow…" He stood up nearly screaming, "You could've given me a fair warning before dragging me to the freakin' ground!"

"Well, I'm sorry. Next time we have guns pointing at us, I'll just leave you outside," she replied explicitly, turning her back to the window.

Chase looked over to the window and saw a small red light go through and hit Alexa's back. "Look out!" he called taking Alexa into his arms, right after a gunshot cracked through the night and came through the window.

The two then fell to the ground with a thud. Alexa mumbled an "Ow", and looked up to see Chase shielding her; _W-why is he doing this? _

Gun fire went everywhere and had some screams from within the van. Jamie yelled left and right to Ken as they went from alley to alley, and finally the sound of the shots faded into nothing and the place became peacefully again. Jamie looked to the side window and saw that the two black cars were no more and they were safe. She breathed a sigh of relief, "I-I think we finally lost them."

"That's good," Alexa murmured but then her voice became stern, "Chase, would you be so kind as to get off me!"

He did so calmly and asked her worriedly, "Are you alright?"

Alexa was embarrassed that he kept being concerned about her, but even so, she replied, "I think so. I'm just a little shaken." She looked to him and saw a tear in his suit on his shoulder, with a ring of red around it. "Your arm!" she gasped.

"Hm?" he looked down and saw the crimson liquid coming from his shoulder. "Oh, I didn't even feel it. I guess it was all of the adrenaline. That bullet that came through the window must've grazed it," he thought aloud.

_It happened when he shielded me… he saved me… _Alexa thought in disbelief. "Sit down," she ordered him as she grabbed the first aid kit from underneath her chair. "I'll bandage you up."

He sat down, replying, "Really, I'm touched that you care."

She sat down beside him, opening the snow white box with the blood red cross, looking for an alcohol wipe, "Don't be ridiculous; I just don't want blood in the van."

He grinned kindly, "Fine then, but thanks."

She found the pads and bandages, "It's… no problem. Listen; just take off your shirt. It will get in the way of bandaging it."

"Oh… um…" he looked down nervously at his tux.

"What?" Alexa questioned.

He sighed in defeat, "It's nothing." He took off his jacket, then his shirt. Alexa looked at the condition of his body and was shocked. Across his chest and even along his back were old brutal looking scars. Alexa could only stare for a moment, trying to determine why on earth he would have his body in such a harsh condition. "Is there a problem?" Chase asked.

Alexa burned red from the anger and embarrassment of herself staring at him. So she simply replied, "Nothing," she applied the alcohol wipe to his shoulder, "not one thing."

"Ow," Chase hissed. "That stings!"

"That means it is working, so quit your whining," she continued to clean his wound, but she could have sworn she heard chuckling from the two up front. As soon as she finished that, she grabbed the bandages, and began to wrap his injury. And every so often, the top of her hand would go by his shoulder, feeling a scar.

After two layers of bandaging went on, Chase said, "So… you're not going to ask?"

"Ask what?" she continued to bandage up his shoulder.

"Now, I know you can be thick-headed, Alexa, but you know exactly what I mean."

She stopped bandaging and looked at his scars, and responded, "No, I'm not going to. Your past is your business."

"Do you want to know?" he asked.

"Do you want to tell?" she questioned back.

Chase laughed, "This is fun. It almost reminds me of…" but his voice trailed off.

"Of what?" she probed.

He smiled sadly, "Never mind. It's nothing…"

Alexa looked down at his arm and felt like she could feel his sadness. She asked, "So, this story of yours…"

"Ah, yes," he sat there and thought for a moment, then looked up to her, "We'll wait for another time for that."

"Will you make up your mind already," Alexa sighed.

He laughed, "I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

"Right," she tightened the bandage even more; enough that Chase winced.

"God, can you get it any tighter?" he complained.

"God, can you complain anymore?" she threw back at him. "I have to apply pressure so the wound will heal properly."

"I know that, but not that much," he went on.

She chuckled and continued to bandage his shoulder; then finally she clipped the end and attached it. "There, that should do it," she then began to put everything back into the first aid box.

Chase moved his shoulder and arm to make sure everything was comfortable, "Wow, you've done this before, haven't you?"

"Yes," she replied, putting the box back, "I'm certified, and I've had to bandage myself up and sometimes them too," she motioned to Ken and Jamie.

"It's true," Jamie said, getting into the conversation. "We would always get into scraps after school because some guys could not take the hint that Alexa wasn't available."

"Gah!" Alexa nearly shrieked. "Jamie, don't tell him that!"

"Actually, I find it quite interesting," Chase chuckled. "How a girl who is chased by so many but she can't seem to find one that she likes."

Alexa truly turned red, and her eyes went wide. "T-that's none of your b-business…" she said, stumbling over her words.

Chase grinned slyly, "True, but I still can't help but wonder."

Alexa left being embarrassed to fuming with anger. But soon she calmed down enough to say, "So… where can we throw you out- I mean, drop you off."

He sniggered, "Still hold grudges I see. I'll be just fine getting off at your safe house, if that okay with you."

"Oh, it's… just fine," she twitched.

Chase continued to smile, replying, "Great."

An hour went by since the whole chasing incident, and the gang had finally reached the safe house. Ken made sure to have gone in many other directions before they arrived so there would have been no way for anyone to track them. He cut the engine, saying, "'Kay, we're here." He looked to the passenger seat to find Jamie fast asleep, and then he turned in his seat to see the back seat and saw Alexa curled up with her tail covering her legs sleeping soundly. He sighed, but smiled, "They're both past out."

Chase nodded, "They're both so peaceful." He stood up and stretched, saying, "I'll help you get Alexa in."

"Uh, no… I think I can get them both," Ken replied.

"Please," Chase persisted, "It's the least I could do."

"Well, alright," Ken sighed, "Just be careful." He opened the door, looking back to him, "If she wakes up in your arms, you may lose one."

Chase laughed quietly, nodding his head, "So true."

Ken got out and went around to the other side, taking Jamie into his arms, and inside the safe house. Chase looked to Alexa, and sighed.

"I can just hear my father now… yelling and screaming at me to kill you," he whispered. He picked her up into his arms; her tail still covering her bare legs and her hair mixed into her hoody. She looked so beautiful, especially because she was so serene and calm. "But I can't…" he continued. He walked inside, up the stairs and went into her room. He noticed that she had already personalized it.

Up on the walls were a few posters of her favorite bands and TV shows, and across one of the walls was a push pin board with dozen pictures of her mom and dad and her friends going crazy with funny faces and costumes from Halloween and other holidays. He glanced at all of the pictures, then set Alexa on her bed and tucked her into the covers. He then kneeled down by her and went on. "It's been four years since I've started shadowing you; two years ago, I first met you…"

There was a long pause, as he listened to her breathing. "I can't kill you because over those four long years, you got to me," he smiled remembering those days, "Your gleaming smile, your big heart, your beautiful face, even that spunky attitude of yours…" he leaned in closer to her face, "I know that you probably can't hear me but, I have to say that I love you…" he went in closer and finally was close enough and kissed her on the cheek. After a few seconds, he pulled back, "Heh, I wish you could hear me though that might make things worse." He got to his feet, and walked out the door. He looked up and saw Ken crossing him in the hall.

"Wait right there," he said sternly. He went past the raccoon and went to the door fame and saw that Alexa was just fine. The wolf came back and said, "Okay, you're clear."

"You think I'd hurt her?" asked Chase.

"Don't blame me," Ken defended. "She's always been suspicious of any guys who try to come into our trio. So, I try my best to make she'll be okay."

"She's like a sister to you, right?"

Ken nodded, "She's always been like that ever since kindergarten, when I stood up for her and we took down four other guys. We got in so much trouble, after that we'd always watch each other's backs."

"Then Jamie's the one you really like?"

"What?" the wolf nearly howled in surprise; his face went a dark crimson red.

"I'm observant; over the last couple years that I've watched Alexa, I've caught many things about you and the vixen. If it counts for anything, I think she likes you too."

"I, um…. Thanks, I guess," Ken replied embarrassedly.

Chase smiled, "I'll just be going now," and he turned to walk away.

"Wait," Ken looked down at his feet, still a bit red from the "Jamie talk," but continued on, "Thanks for helping us. You really did save us, and Alexa."

"It wouldn't be the first time," the raccoon mumbled.

"What was that?" Ken questioned.

Chase gave a quiet laugh, "Nothing, nothing." He looked back, saying, "Give my regards to Alexa. And tell her 'you're welcome.'"

"I will," Ken nodded to him, and then added, "And Chase, I know it must seem like she doesn't care, and that she doesn't like you, but deep down, I think she might like you."

Chase turned his head away to hide his smile, replying, "Thank you." With that he walked out the door, without looking back.

He walked for a while through the jungle, making his way through the vines and webs produced by spiders. After at least fifteen minutes of walking went by, he found a stone without moss or anything else growing on it. He sat down, and looked at his hands.

"Why…. Why has my heart clouded my sight… and my mind is allowing it to do so," he sighed, putting his head into his hands, letting the silence seep in. Bugs buzzed in his ears, and the birds flew over head, as the wind combed its fingers through his fur. Then the silence was broken; the vibrating cell-phone made Chase jump in surprise. He took out the black phone, and sighed holding it up to his ear, "Hel—"

"You've done well. I watched the new this evening and saw that you did very well, considering you worked with the enemy," his father's voice complemented.

"T-thank you, Father," he replied, taken aback. "Then, can I speak to him? Please?" he pleaded.

"Hmm… I suppose so," he contemplated.

_YES! _He thought overjoyed, "Thank you, Father."

There was silence for the longest time, until finally a weak voice came over the phone, "Chase?"

"Chris!" he exclaimed, "Oh thank god you're okay."

"Yes, I'm fine…" he replied in a small voice. "Brother, when are you coming home?"

"Soon, Chris, soon," his older brother told him.

"You promise?"

Chase could hear the child-likeness in his nearly ten year old brother's voice, and he felt tears coming to his eyes, "Yes, I promise. I'm sorry it's taken this long, Chris."

"It's okay," the young raccoon told his concerned brother, "Dad's been a lot nicer lately. That must mean you're close, right?"

Tears trickled down Chase's cheeks, but he wiped them away as soon as they left his eyes, "Yeah."

Silence came over both lines. Then Chris asked, "Brother… is she nice?"

Chase was surprised that he asked that question but smiled, answering, "Yes, she's very nice and very pretty."

"That's good," Chase could imagine Chris's happy smile with his answer, "You don't have to deal with a big meanie."

Chase chuckled, "Yes well, she can be a bit of a meanie sometimes." There was no response from his brother. He panicked, calling, "Chris? Chris!"

His father's voice came over the phone, telling him, "I'm sorry, Chase. But your time is up." With that he hung up on the other end.

"Wait!" Chase yelled, but it was too late. He closed the phone, and screamed to the sky, and its echo came through the air. He put his head back in his hands and began moaning, "Why… why…"

* * *

**It's so sad isn't it? That's on of the saddest parts I had to write. I hope you all liked the chapter though. It took me forever to write it. SO, thanks so much for reading and getting through what is probably the longest chapter I'll ever do, but I can't make many promises; I'm hoping for at least 20 chapters.**

**I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to up-date very soon for the next chapter. I have other stories I really need to up-date and school is catching up with me. But I promise that I'll up-date as soon as I can.**

**Enough of my babbling though, I want some reviews. I really want you all to review, and I want to hear want you all think, and maybe even what you want to see. That's right, for the next chapter I want to know what animal policemen you want to see and any names you want with them. It's the least I can do for my loyal readers. So, I beg and plead, REVIEW!**

**Till the next chapter, later.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Cooper Gang is BACK!

**Hey all, lightheart77 here. Coming at you with chapter 11! We are truly in the double digits. Yes, we are here with the story of a life time. THE COOPER GANG HAS COME BACK! **

**Thanks to all who reviewed and then gave me suggestions for this chapter. I hope I didn't miss anyone. If so, just send me a message and I'll see if I can put the idea in a later chapter. If not, I'm so terribly sorry.**

**And I'm also so sorry for those who have been trying to review anonymously. I didn't realize I had the "block anonymous reviews" thing was enabled. You must know that I'm no computer guru and for that I must apologize again. I hope now, all of you who couldn't review can review now. **

**Also, I want to thank all of you who have been reading because I'm happy to report the story has had over 3000 hits! Now I will honor this special occasion by drawing a picture of one of my characters. I want you readers to send in a review for who it will be. The choices are: Chase, Alexa, Ken, Jamie, and Marsh. I hope to see many reviews from you. (This will also, hopefully, mean I get a deviant art account :P)**

**But enough of my ongoing rambling; you just read on and find out what happens next.**

* * *

_**Chapter 11: The Cooper Gang is BACK?**_

Marsh was putting hand cuffs on another criminal, reciting their rights, and then handing them off to a lieutenant. He sighed, turning to his lynx friend, Lieutenant Miller, "Gawd, this is taking forever. How many criminals can you have at one party?"

He shrugged, replying, "Who knows. But hey at least no one escaped."

"Well, except four people," Marsh corrected, "Two female and two male. What's really sucks is that I think I danced with one of those girls. She reminded me of-"

"Lieutenant Marsh!" cried a corporal duck, running toward him. "Marsh," he panted, trying to catch his breath. "The major found something," he panted again, "He wants you to take a look at it. He says you may recognize it," he finished and then ran back.

"What the heck was that about?" questioned Miller.

"I don't know… but it has to be big," Marsh stood there for a minute, and then thought aloud, "What would I recognize that no one else would…" he gasped, and sprinted off toward where the major would be.

"Marsh!" called Miller.

"I'll be right back. I have to see what their talking about!" He continued to sprint to the other end of the ball room. _A girl who looks like Alexa, even acts like her, then an item such as that jewel gets stolen in the middle of a party of thieves. It's a Cooper kind of thing to do, but if there is no calling card it can't be her… it just can't be. _He reached the crowd of police men and even a couple reporters were there huddling around the glass case. The ringed-tail lemur captain looked up and called Marsh over.

"Lieutenant, I want you to look into that case and tell me what that is," requested the captain.

Marsh nodded and looked into the glass. He gasped and saw the famous Cooper symbol staring back at him. And there was no way to confuse it as a copy cat Cooper. Right next to the calling card was a note with the only thing visible was Alexa's signature, which Marsh could tell in a heartbeat.

The captain lifted the glass case with his gloved hands, handing it to a squirrel lieutenant, "Get this dusted and finger printed, and run it through codas," he told him. He then turned back to the platform and removed the letter from its place. He handed it to Marsh and ordered, "Read it."

Marsh put on his gloves and took the letter into his hands. He knew it was hers, he knew her hand writing well… he helped her so many times with her homework and papers, he knew it so well. He unfolded the note and read it out loud in a whisper, hearing her voice as if she was saying the words that were written, "'Dear police officers, it would appear that you have a new thief on your hands. I'm a Cooper, I'm sure you must know my father, Sly Cooper. I just want all of you in his ranks to know he had nothing to do with this. It was me and my gang alone. Mrs. Fox, my mother, also has no ties with us. They don't know our current location, so don't bother asking them, nor do they know where we're going to strike next. We follow the Cooper philosophies of stealing only from criminals, so no need to worry about anything else getting stolen but the stuff from criminals. We'll help where we can on some of those hunt-and-capture missions you have, but I can't guarantee that all the things they've stolen will still be there. I'm sorry if I've done anything to upset anyone doing this. I have to do this for the protection of my family and their traditions. I hope you will come to understand this. So until we meet again, good hunting, Alexa Cooper,'" Marsh finished.

_Protection of her family and its traditions… Why didn't she just ask for help? Wait a minute… _he thought to himself, _this is Alexa. She wouldn't ask for help unless she had no idea what the next move would be. And this was the path she chose. _

"I'm sure you know Miss Cooper well enough to know if this is actually her writing or not," the captain stated after Marsh finished reading.

"It's hers… it makes sense, how this is going. She ran away a while ago, so this would explain what happened to her," he paused for a moment. "Captain, do the Coopers know about this yet?"

"No, we haven't reported back to them yet," the lemur replied. "I thought it'd be best if you told them yourself. After all, you've know the family much longer than anyone else here."

"Yes, sir," Marsh nodded, "I'll call them right now." He walked away, pushing through the hordes of people, trying to get his cell phone out. He was finally able to open his phone and he quickly dialed the number. He held it up to his ear, muttering, "Come on, please pick up…"

…

Sly and Carmelita were reviewing files again, and again there was no luck. Most everyone they've caught is either in jail for life or they've change their ways completely and will never go into thieving again, or dead. And even if it was one of the first two, they wouldn't have the resources to do anything. As their choices narrowed down, it was getting harder to find the right suspect.

Carm sighed, putting another file aside, stating, "Sly, this becoming impossible… maybe it isn't someone we've captured, you know together."

Sly dropped the file he was reading into the pile, nodding his head thinking, "That could be the case…. But where would we start? There's probably a ton more people in that description than in this mountain files!"

"Maybe I could help," a nasal voice came behind the couple. Bentley came into the room, wheeling by them to Carm's computer.

"You heard all that Bent?" Sly asked.

"Yes. And by my research, I found out that it is none of your recent or previous criminals you've caught together or alone are the ones who may be after Alexa," he stated. "If I'm correct, the most likely candidates would be the criminals that Sly helped detain before he became a cop," he concluded, searching for a list of files.

"Wait," Carm interjected. "Are you saying that the person where looking for is a criminal that Sly has stolen from, and then I captured them after that?"

"That is correct," he replied typing up a list.

"So then…" Sly thought aloud, "it must be some from the Fiendish Five, the KLAWW Gang, or anyone we stole from during the Cooper Vault job."

"Again, that is correct," Bentley saved the document and printed it out. He then handed it over to Carmelita.

"Well, that narrow downs the search," Carm sighed in relief, taking a look.

"But we still have a lot of work to do," Sly noted. "But where to start…"

Just then the phone rang. Sly looked over to the caller ID. "Odd, it's Marsh."

"Well answer it," Carm said with a hurried tone, "He probably wants to know how the search is going."

Sly picked up the phone and held it up to his ear saying, "Hey, Marsh. How's India?"

"Mr. Cooper…." He began but his voice trailed off.

"What is it Marsh?" Sly asked worriedly. Marsh was an easy to read person. Whenever his tone changed to one this somber, something was wrong.

"Mr. Cooper, your daughter's in India."

"What! You've found her?" Sly shouted happily.

"They found her?" Carm and Bentley questioned, with Carmelita putting the phone on speaker.

Marsh gave a static sigh, "No, I'm sorry to say. But your Alexa has gotten into trouble."

"What do you mean? Do you know where she is or not?" he asked pleadingly.

"No… but we do know that she and her gang are the ones who stole the ruby that was displayed at Katz's party."

"They did that? Are you sure?" Carm yelled in the other receiver.

"Oh, M-Mrs. Fox… y-you're listening?" he asked in a nervous surprise.

"Of course I'm listening! It deals with my daughter! Now tell me, Marsh, what have you found?" she called with her voice breaking.

"She left a calling card and a letter stating that you two know nothing about where they are or where they're going to strike next," he mumbled. "I'm sorry but that's all we have. I wish we had more."

"No… thank you, Marsh," Sly sighed. "We appreciate you giving us a call, and telling us this." In grief, Carm laid the other phone receive back down in the holder, and began to sob.

"Mr. Cooper?"

"Yes, Marsh?" he asked.

"Why didn't you tell me that Alexa ran away to become a thief?"

Sly felt a prang of guilt and sadness; they tried to avoid telling Marsh about their daughter's choice because it's been obvious for years that he cared deeply for her. Therefore, they knew it would impact him greatly.

"Is it because… you thought I wouldn't be able to take it. Because I care so much for your daughter…" Marsh's voice became stern, and he continued, "I want to help get her back! And nothing will stop me from doing just that!"

"Marsh…" Sly mumbled.

"Please, Mr. Cooper. I'll do all that I can… just tell me why she did it. What's going on with her?" he pleaded.

Sly sighed, and answered, "She doing it so that her family doesn't get hurt. There's someone after her, trying to steal the Thievius Raccoonus… you probably know that's one of the major reasons that the Cooper thieving line became famous. Along with that they want to take her life. She left thinking it was the best for everyone."

There was a long pause over the phone.

"Marsh?"

"Yes, I'm still here," the young fox replied quickly. "I… again, I'll do whatever I can. I'll do my best to keep you updated if any more information comes up about Alexa, okay?"

"Thanks again, Marsh. You stay out of trouble, alright?"

"Yes, sir," with that, the phone went dead.

Sly put the receiver down, and walked over to the still crying Carmelita. He took her into his arms and said, "At least we know she's alive and well. We'll find her… I promise."

"I hope you keep that promise, Ring-tail," she sniffled. "Otherwise, I'll turn my shock pistol on you."

Sly chuckle, "I'll take that in mind." He released her and looked into her eyes and said, "Listen. I have a plan. And for it to work you need to stay here."

"What!" Carm nearly screamed. "Our child is out playing thief and you expect me to stay here?"

"Carm, listen to me," he shook her shoulders to get his point across. "I know this will be hard on you. But believe me. While we're looking for her, you need to stay here just in case she comes back."

"We?" she questioned.

"Well, what do you think?" he smiled one of his glorious smiles, "To catch a thief, it's best to be one, as my past has showed."

Carmelita looked down, and said, "Sly…" she looked back up with a smile, "You better bring her back. And I hope you don't get caught. Chief wasn't exactly happy about you coming into the force in the first place. To hear you're being a thief again… Well, let's just say he won't be happy."

Sly chuckled, "With my team and luck, I think I'll survive." He got to his feet and helped his wife to hers. He turned to Bentley, "We better go before 'The Murray' get's impatient. You know how distressed he's been since he realized the van was taken into action again."

"Yes," Bent replied, grabbing his list from Carm's desk. He turned and opened the door, giving Sly enough room to walk out. Bentley then wheeled himself out behind the raccoon.

Carm sighed, and looked at her computer, and began to laugh at what was on the screen. "I guess… the old Cooper gang is about to meet the new one." On her screen was the Cooper Gang symbol.

* * *

**And that's it. Now I know most of you are probably saying that you wanted to know what's going on with the newer Cooper Gang. Well, unfortunately, I need to finish writing the chapter… but with spring break just around the corner, I'll be able to finish up writing and hopefully get started on what I hope to be, all of your requests for characters to draw. **

**So for now know that things are going to get very interesting… MUHAHAHAH! **

**Sorry, I had too :D**

**Until the next chapter everybody, **

**Later**


	12. Chapter 12: See Feelings of the Past

**Hey everybody, Lightheart77 here, coming at you with chapter 12! **

**I'd like to thank everyone for the last PMs and reviews. Think I'm going to close the "what character you'd like to see drawn" poll as soon as I have chapter 13 up… and that may take a while so we'll see. So far the nomination that people most want to see is a group photo. That may happen. But I'm not sure quite yet. One: I'm not exactly the greatest and fastest artist; two: I have to wait and see, because I need at least spring break to decide and start. But until then, I'll be doing my hardest to get chapters up and trying to draw up the most wanted character (not meant to be a pun).**

**I'd like to just make a shout out for wolfwriter101, who gave me a good idea for a new character, who will show up at the end of this chapter and upcoming chapters. In return I promised I'd do some editing for him. So, check out his newly edited story, ****Sly Cooper: The Dawn of the Shadow Walkers.**** Drop by and leave him a review, kay. ;)**

**Also, I've realized how much I hate typing in italics with the beginning of this chapter. *sigh* But there I go on rambling again.**

**Till then read on good people… read on.**

* * *

_**Chapter 12: See Feelings of the Past**_

_A fourteen year old fox and raccoon mix was running down the street with her backpack going back and forth with each of her steps. She was in her normal like attire of her hair up in a ponytail, a black jacket, a white t-shirt that day, blue jeans, and a pair of white tennis shoes. She stopped for a minute to take a breath, and looked back, having the feeling that someone following her but there was no one there. She then kept running for another five minutes until she stopped again and turned around to some of the bushes behind her. "Alright, come out! I know you're there."_

_Some boys from her school came out, but the ring leader, a panther, stepped out in front of them. "I see you figured out we were behind you," he said._

"_Ha, it wasn't hard to figure out," she said, putting a stray hair behind her ear. "Your guys weren't exactly incognito. I kept seeing people in the corner of my eye and I kept hearing laughing and even comments like, 'she has a nice ass'."_

_The panther chuckled, "I'm so sorry, Miss Alexa. I told them to keep their bloody mouths shut." He snapped his fingers, and two gorillas grabbed Alexa from behind, having her drop her backpack._

"_Hey, let go!" Alexa called as she struggled to get free. The panther walked up and grabbed her bag and began to look through it. "Give that back!" she called._

"_Books, papers, medicine… why on earth do you have this junk; it's Friday for god's sake," he asked in an arrogant tone._

_Alexa struggled more but couldn't get free, "Those are for my friends! They've been out sick all week."_

"_Aw, how sweet…"_

"_Put-them-back," she growled._

_The panther dropped the bag to the ground with the contents going all over the place, chuckling, "Oops."_

"_You're gonna pay for that, you coward!" she yelled, trying to break free again. _

"_Oh, really?" the panther questioned going in front of Alexa's face. "You're the one who's going to pay. You completely ruined my rep!"_

"_Ha! What rep?" called Alexa, "That you're a pompous, know-it-all, snob who thinks he can get any girl he wants with a flip of his hair and a swish of his tail."_

_The panther's men chuckled from the half vixen's words. But the panther quickly glared at them and they quieted down just as fast as they started. "No, my dear," he replied, "My reputation for being able to have any girl think of me as a handsome, young aristocrat."_

"_Hm, that was ruined the minute you opened your mouth," she added, smiling as some of the guys behind her began to laugh at her comeback. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to go and see my friends before the sun goes down."_

"_Enough!" the panther yelled, silencing his men again. He grabbed Alexa's chin in his right hand, and growled, "You're a pest of a half breed and you're going to pay, here and now." He snapped his fingers saying, "Go at it boys," and walked out to the sidelines._

_The others laughed as they began to huddle around Alexa. She fought back as best she could but there were too many of them and they were too strong for her. "No! Let go of me! Get off!" she called but no one else could hear her. It was Friday evening, and everyone was nearly gone in this area. The boys grabbed at her clothes but she kept fighting back. It nearly seemed hopeless until…_

_BAM! One of the boys got punched away. All of the others dropped Alexa to the ground as they straightened up to face whatever hit one of their men. _

"_Wha—" Alexa looked up and saw a person about as tall as the other boys, dressed in a black trench coat, with a hood hiding his face. _

"_Stop him!" the panther ordered._

_The bulky gorillas laughed. It was just a scrawny kid in their opinion and he would be easy to snap in half. They charged him, but he only stepped aside to dodge them. Then the others nodded to each other and attacked the figure all at once. He kicked one aside and punched another. He jumped into the air making two others run into each other. Then the two gorillas from before charged him from behind, but he just did a round house kick, sending one into another, causing them to collapse on the ground like dominos. At the end of it all, the figure was between Alexa and the panther._

"_Pathetic," the figure whispered. "You call yourself an aristocrat, in yet you allow this to happen!" he shouted. "You disgust me." Alexa looked up at him and was shocked. Through her eyes that day, this boy was the first to act "noble" in front of her with true sincerity. _

_The panther just growled, "Humph, you're not worth it." Then turn and ran the other way, with his men saying "wait for us" as they followed. _

_The boy in black turned to Alexa, and bent down at her level and held out his hand, "Are you alright?"_

_She took his hand and replied, "Yeah, thanks." She got to her feet, and brushed herself off, fixing her clothes in the process. She then knelt down, collecting her books and papers before they could blow away._

"_No problem," he said with a smooth voice. "You want some help with that?"_

"_I'm fine," Alexa said still a little shaky not wanting to reveal weakness. But when she looked up to him, he was picking up the papers that were too far for her to get at the moment. "You just can't no for an answer can you?" she asked standing up put her things back into her bag and she even tried to look under the boy's hood._

_He chuckled, "I guess you could say that I'm just stubborn." He stood up and handed her the rest of her things._

"_Thanks," she grabbed the rest of her stuff, and organized it in her bag._

_The boy then asked, "Can I walk you to where you need to go? I mean, just in case those boys come back."_

_Alexa blushed a little but replied, "Um… Oh-kay. But only if you tell me your name; or you take off your hood."_

_He laughed, "You drive a hard bargain." He paused for thought, and then he took off his hood smiling. "My name is—" _

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_

Alexa shot up in her bed with a gasp and turned to her alarm clock that read 10:00 A.M. She hit the clock hard and shook it, yelling, "Damn you, clock! I was about to remember that guy's name!" She sighed and put the clock back in its place and sat back down in her bed, crossing her legs, trying to think.

"What was his name…? I remember that jerk… what was I doing that day? Ken and Jamie were sick and their parents, both being health nuts, had the two of them in the same house so not to spread their sickness… I was bringing meds and school stuff because they missed the a couple days and we were all in the same classes. It was freshmen year and I had completely turned down one of the richest, snobbiest, juniors in the entire school that week… he and his friends ambushed me, and then he showed up… he was so nice, I even think he didn't try and hit on or take advantage of me… Ah! Why can't I remember?" she moaned grabbing her hair with her hands and falling back on her pillow, sighing.

"But… Why did I remember him now?" she asked herself, staring at the sealing. "Is it because that guy was Chase…" she laughed, "No way, it's not him. His name wasn't Chase, but it started with a 'C'."

A knock on the door came, and Alexa sat up saying, "Come in."

Jamie opened the door and looked toward her friend, "Are you alright? I could've sworn I heard you shout."

"Yeah, I did… Jamie, do you remember in our freshmen year, the day you and Ken were sick?"

Jamie thought about it for a second, "Yeah, I sorta do." She walked over and sat down besides Alexa asking, "Why?"

"Well, it's just that I had a dream about that guy… you know the one that helped me out that day. But then my alarm went off right when I was about to remember his name… do you remember?"

"Hm… I remember you telling me about that but…" Jamie said, scratching her head, "Nope, I can't remember a thing."

Alexa sighed, "You were kind of doped up on all of those meds your parents gave you and Ken."

"I guess. Sorry I couldn't be of any help…"

"Aw, don't worry about it," Alexa replied, giving her vixen a hug. "Besides, this is a time for celebration. We ripped off the ruby!"

"So, are we going to sell it on thief-net?"

"No, we're going to visit an old friend of my dad's. I'm sure he'll take it off our hands at a good price. By the way, how much money did we get from all of that pick-pocketing that I did the other day?"

"Well... With all of the money you got plus the items that we sold, we're up to… five-thousand dollars," she said with a grin.

"Wow! Seriously! Sweet!" she said excitedly smiling, "Looks like I definitely got the pick-pocketing thing down. It is _so_ a time to celebrate!"

"That's right. And you wanted to get some actual food," Jamie laughed.

Alexa laughed with her, "So true… oh, where's Ken?"

"He's still pasted out," she giggled.

"Poor Ken, we fell asleep before he did… he probably had to carry us in," Alexa sighed, "And he had deal with Chase all by himself, too. I hope he didn't cause too much trouble…"

"Obviously not," Jamie concluded. "If he did, he would've waked us up."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she said looking down at her hands, "How about… we go ask him?" she suggested, standing up.

"Wait!" the vixen hissed. "Let him sleep. We can ask him later."

Alexa eased back down on her bed, "I guess." She looked over to Jamie, moaning, "I think I've lost my mind. I feel like I'm falling for the bad guy in this adventure."

"Gosh, sounds like your mom's story, doesn't it?" Jamie giggled. "Falling in love with the 'bad guy,' who just happens to be a suave raccoon."

"Yeah, it does… only this raccoon isn't as suave."

"But last night he got you with the hand kissing thing—"

"Nah-ah! None of that," Alexa said going a bit red, "Just because he did that, does _not_ mean that he's 'suave.'"

"Okay, we'll forget about it," she laughed, "How about we get some breakfast? We can also check out thief-net for some new cool gadgets."

Alexa gave a sigh of relief, "Now, that's more I like it." She got up and headed for her closet, adding, "You go on ahead."

"Kay, see ya down there," with that she was out the door.

Alexa went to her closet, grabbing a pair of jeans and a tight navy blue shirt. Quickly changing and putting her hair up, she went to go grab her shoes at her door and noticed something that wasn't there before. There was a piece of paper right next to her shoes. She picked it up and muttered, "A picture?" It was a photograph of a young of male raccoon with short, jet black hair and blue eyes, and he looked like a seven year old with a big grin. "He almost looks like…Chase?" She put the picture into her back pocket, pulled her shoes on and ran out the door to Ken's room. She busted through the door and yelled, "Ken!"

"Ah!" he yelped, as he fell off his bed with a thud. "Ow…" he moaned. He looked up to see Alexa at his door. "Was that really necessary? I was sleeping," he yawned.

"Yes, I noticed," she replied, opening the curtains allowing the light to shine in.

"Gah," Ken mumbled, shielding his eyes. "What is it? Is something wrong?" he asked sitting back on his bed.

Alexa sat next to him and asked shyly, "Ken… what happened when you got here last night?"

"Oh… that… Why? Everything went fine. Even Chase cooperated. He just wanted you to know that he said 'you're welcome'," he explained.

"I found this in my room," she whipped out the picture and held it in front of his face. "I think it belongs to Chase."

"It's possible…" he said as he examined it.

She put it back in her pocket and asked, "Was he in my room?"

"Um, well…"

"He was, wasn't he?" she gasped.

"Yes…" he sighed.

"You let him come into my room?"

"Well, I—"

"You left him alone… with me," she blushed.

"He carried you up to your room and that was it. He didn't do anything to you. I made sure of that."

"Yes, but why did you let him do that?"

"Because, I know he really likes you," he smiled.

"What!" she shrieked, with her eyes wide and face all red.

"It's obvious. And you like him too, don't you?"

"I… yes," she mumbled, "But it's complicated by the fact that he was trying to get the Thievius Raccoonus from me and…" she gave a sigh, laying her head in her lap, "I don't know what to do!"

"Hey, come on," Ken said in a comforting voice, rubbing her back, "This is how love is."

"I hate it! Love sucks!"

"I know the feeling," he chuckled.

She looked up at her wolf friend with a curious look, "How?"

"I-uh…" he looked away with his cheeks going rosy, "I've had the same kind of problem."

"Really? With who?"

"No one special," he back-pedaled.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"No, and why? Because you'll tell her."

"Please. The only person I could tell is… you like Jamie!"

"Wha—"

"Don't deny it!" she countered, "You really like her, admit."

"I, well… so what if I do?" he blushed, looking down at his feet, "She probably doesn't even like me that way…"

"Aw, don't think that. You haven't even asked her. I bet she does. In fact, I'm sure of it."

"You think so?"

"Positive," the half-vixen smiled. She then exhaled and got to her feet, "Alright, time for me to head down. I told Jamie I'd be right behind her, so she's probably wondering where I've disappeared to. You might as well get dressed and head down, too." She went to the door and looked back, "You really should talk to her. I mean, if you don't, someone else might take her."

She closed the door behind her and headed for the stairs. Doing a quick rail slide down, she then walked into the kitchen seeing Jamie at the microwave. "Yo, chickadee, whatcha makin'?"

"Oh, there you are. What took you so long?" she asked curiously.

"Sorry, I went back to sleep somehow."

"Oh, you must still be tired. We did have a long night. And that explains that thud you made. I was about to come and see if you were okay."

Alexa just shrugged, going with Jamie's idea, "Yeah, sorry about that…" She sat down at the table, having her elbow on the table allowing her arm to hold up her head, "But, you know, I've been thinking."

"Pray tell, a scary thought," she laughed, "About what though?"

"Well, Miss Funny-Girl, I've been thinking about seeing if I could talk to Chase… you know, maybe get to know him better…"

"Seriously? That's great!"

"I think you should do the same with Ken… I mean, after last night's gunning, well…"

"I've been thinking the same thing. And well, I feel he needs to know… it's been years and I think he deserves to know."

"Now that's the kind of thing I want to hear," Alexa grinned. "So… you never answered my first question: What are we eating?"

"Well, I actually found some hot pockets… you know, just to give us a change in pace."

"Ah, cool," the master thief nodded in approval.

Then their wolf friend walked into the room putting his shirt over his head, saying, "Morning all."

"Morning," the girls chimed.

Ken sniffed the air and noticed the smell of something other than sandwiches, "Mm, what smells good?"

"Jamie rummaged around and found us some hot pockets," stated Alexa.

"Really, awesome," he replied taking his seat, "We get to have a good breakfast today."

DING!

"Yay, they're done!" Jamie called, grabbing the three plates from the microwave and putting in front of her friends, "There we are. Dig in!"

The other two didn't even have to be told. They began stuffing their faces, happy to have some different food.

"Thanks, Chief Jamie," Ken said with a mouth full. He then swallowed and continuing with, "You're the best."

"No doubt," Alexa agreed.

"Oh, come on guys… they're just hot pockets," she said as she took her seat but still blushed as she began to eat her own breakfast.

Alexa swallowed another bite and asked, "So… Where are we going to have some fun today?"

"Well," Ken thought aloud, "We could just walk around for awhile… um, and then we could…"

"Oh, I got it!" Jamie exclaimed with a snap, "We can walk around the bizarre here and there, to get some food for lunch and perhaps get some souvenirs. Then, for dinner, we can go to this karaoke bar I noticed after we finally got away last night."

"That's a great idea, Jamie," Alexa approved, "I mean, my dad took the gang on some movie set, or something like that… so, why not? I'm in!"

"Me too," Ken nodded. "I can't wait to hear your voices again. It's been forever since I've heard you two."

"Ken, we haven't sung together since… what was it the sixth grade?" Alexa asked the vixen.

"Yeah, that's right. We did a duet for the talent show that year. And we got first if I remembered correctly," Jamie recalled.

"That's right, over Miss Margot's second… I think that's why she hated us so much after that," Alexa laughed with her fox friend.

Ken finished up his food and went to put his plate in the sink and turned to a morbid note, "We should probably leave this safe house while we're at it. If the police know it was us who ripped off that ruby, and I'm pretty sure we left enough evidence to points a straight line to us… they'll be looking for us here based off of info from your dad, Alexa."

"You're right," Alexa sighed as she flicked her last piece into her mouth. "We are gonna have to go. So, we'll pack right now!"

Jamie swallowed her last piece and agreed, "Right then." She took hers and Alexa's plate to the sink saying, "Let's get started."

After an hour or so, the packing was nearly done. Ken was getting the rest of the things in the van and Jamie was inside finishing up packing her computer, while Alexa… well, let's just say, she's doing what her father would: sitting on the hood of the van, just itching to go.

She sighed and looked up at the first safe house and turned some thoughts over in her head. _I'm gonna miss this place. Our first safe house for our first job was here. Ken and Jamie both decided it was about time to tell the other that they like each other… about time. And I…_ her face went red at this thought but agreed with it, _I guess I sorta fell in love…_

"Alexa!" Ken called walking up to her, "The van is not a chair!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry," she replied hopping off.

"I mean, it's not exactly my van but I feel it should be taken care of," he mumbled patting the hood.

Alexa laughed, "I suppose so. But don't turn into another Murray, okay? I don't need a crazy car guy, I need a smart brawn, alright," she giggled flicking his forehead.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied chuckling running his hand through his hair. He hopped into the driver's seat and closed the door with the window down.

Alexa leaned against the door and said, "I'm gonna head in and double check the place, along with telling Jamie to come out. Have the van started, kay. We'll leave in a few minutes."

"Okay," he wolf nodded allowing the van to start up with a roar as the half vixen ran inside.

Alexa saw the fox packing up her lap top, "Come on, Jamie. We need to get going."

"Hm, okay. I'm nearly done. Then I'll head out," she replied zipping up cases.

Alexa then ran through the kitchen, Ken's and Jamie's room, and the "planning" area, leaving her room for last. "Well, that should be everything," she nodded satisfactory. She turned to the door but then felt a presence of someone behind her. Turning on her heels she saw… no one. "That's odd… I could've sworn someone was there…"

The van honked outside at least three times. Alexa stood there for a moment but dismissed the feeling and ran to the stairs yelling, "I'm coming!"

A figure stepped out of the closest and went to the window seeing Alexa run to the van, sticking her tongue out at Ken and hop in the back of the van with Jamie, laughing. "So… this is the girl that stole Chase's heart…" The light shined through the window showed the figure as a white furred wolf, his hair to his shoulders and bangs right before his eyes of two different colors: sapphire blue and forest green. His clothes were a black trench coat with a hood along with black gloves and soft soled shoes to help him in his quiet hunting and martial arts.

He watched as the van drove away and he mumbled, "I suppose things will get more interesting… after all, the poor boy is supposed to kill her." He then turned to walk out and nearly trips as he got to the stairs. He cursed underneath his breath and muttered, "I can battle many with flawlessness, execute martial art and acrobatic moves with ease, but I can't seem to ever stand on my two feet without falling over myself… curse my clumsiness." With that he walked down the stairs and left the house without another word.

* * *

**That's it! Wahoo! I'm so happy that I finally got that done and out of the way. It seemed to take forever. But it's done. I hope you all liked this chapter because I enjoyed righting it. **

**I would also again like to thank wolfwriter101 for my new character described above. I had the idea in my head but he gave me the solid words I needed. Things are going to get interesting and the rest of the information about our new character will come up soon. So, do him a favor and visit and review his story for him and me, kay. ;)**

**And again the "what character you'd like to see drawn" poll will end with the next chapter, so keep the PMs and reviews coming.**

**So, until the next chapter all of you good people, later!**


	13. Chapter 13: Celebration and a Chase

**Hey everybody! OMG, it is chapter 13! I can't believe it… we're in the teens! **

**Also, the polls are closed… the winner is… (Drum roll)… it is a tie! It's between a Chase and Alexa picture (which will mean one of the scenes from the story which you all will decide) and an entire group picture with Chase, Alexa, Jamie, Ken and Marsh (it would be a medley of things in one). So, I guess, a new poll has opened and it is between those two choices. Choose well!**

**And more good news: IT'S SUMMER! Well, on my end, anyways (not trying to brag); that means updates will come more quickly… even quicker if my editor can get to me back to me at a reasonable time :P… she's very hard to get a hold of sometimes.**

**Now, this chapter really has a number of things happen. We have a song (disclaimer: I don't own it but it fits the story), and a kiss (never guess who… no really, you won't). Specifics on those will be answered in the chapter. So, if you want to know… read! And be sure to review after words!**

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Celebration and a Chase**_

"Wow!" was all Alexa could say as they drove in one Calcutta's bazaars. Things were always in motion. Everyone was moving, grabbing items of all sorts; trading, barraging… it was a thief's dream. "This place is so great, with all hustle and bustle." The vixen smiled and added, "A good place for a thief to steal from a con artist now isn't it?"

"Just be carful, alright," Jamie smiled with a giggle.

"Yeah, we don't need you getting caught before we exchange the ruby. You're the only one who knows where to go…" Ken looked up in the rear view mirror to see Alexa and asked, "Where exactly are we going?"

"Back to Paris," she put bluntly.

"What?" Jamie and Ken exclaimed, and Ken hit the brakes hard.

"Whoa!" said Alexa as she nearly fell over.

"Are you insane! We can't go back to Paris! Everyone's out looking for us there!" Jamie shouted.

"You don't get it, do you? Marsh was there at the party. He knows we're here. What makes you think he hasn't told my parents were here too," the thief stated.

"I—well… I guess, but they'll still be looking for us."

"Besides," Ken interrupted, "doesn't that Marsh guy have an uber crush on you?"

"Ken! Don't bring that up!" Alexa blushed.

"Well… it's true, isn't it?" the wolf asked.

"Yeah…" Alexa sighed, "He does."

"And… do you like him?" Jamie inquired.

"Sort of, but not like that. More like a big brother. That's why I felt so bad when he danced with me… I swear he knew it was me," she whispered.

"Well, if he did, then we better be careful. He and his squad are probably here somewhere," the fox noted.

Alexa simply smiled, replying, "Don't worry about it. This is a time for fun. So, we're not going to stress about anything, alright?"

"Okay," her two friends agreed.

After getting a mile outside the center of the city, the gang hid the van out of sight in the woods. They then walked back to town and went looking at all of the items on display. They tried much food and even dared each other to each food that looked not so appetizing. Ken had won most of those dares with his iron clad stomach and the fact that the two girls gagged so much.

Once they were done eating, the gang ran into a vender who cruelly wouldn't let some hungry kids have some food. Alexa grinned and whispered something to her friends. They smiled as well and distracted the sales man. Alexa got about ten apples and caught up to the three kids.

"Hey," the three kids turned to her. She smiled, "Who's hungry?" The kid smiled and took the apples thankfully. "Kay. You three take care, okay?"

The oldest child, a girl, stepped forward, and said, "Thank you, miss."

"Don't mention it."

The children walked off laughing and smiling at their luck, and then Ken and Jamie joined Alexa.

"That was a good thing you did," Jamie said.

"Yeah," Alexa nodded, "Thanks for helping."

"Of course," Ken agreed. "We'll do anything to help the new time Robin Hood."

Alexa laughed, "That's perfect, Ken. Only, I'm a chick and will refuse to wear tights." The three then laughed together.

It grew dark fast and the teens headed for the karaoke bar. The usher allowed them in, but told them that "to get drink at bar, must show ID." The three nodded and went to one of the tables.

Alexa flopped down in her chair and sighed, "Dang my feet are killing me."

Jamie sat next to her, retorting, "Well, that's what happens when you've walked around all day." She sighed, "But I'm tired too."

"Aw, does that mean you two aren't going to sing?" Ken asked, sitting down next to Jamie.

"Of course we're still gonna sing! Right, Alexa?" stated Jamie with a grin.

"Gee, thanks for volunteering me, Jaime," Alexa retorted.

The three of them laughed again. Soon they quieted down to listen to some of the singers, and then as soon as they were done, discuss their performance. After fifteen minutes, Alexa stood up.

"I'll be right back, kay."

"Alright," the two replied watching the next performer.

Alexa went to the door and head outside. The usher was gone, most likely on break, and she looked around. She turned the corner into an alleyway. And up above her was a familiar raccoon, watching her from the roof.

"Well, well," he whispered, "without friends and in an alley… she must be waiting for someone… most likely for me."

But before he could go down into the alley to greet her, he noticed four men ganging up on her. He stopped. He wanted to see how she could handle herself this time.

Back at the ground with the lady thief, she heard a voice come from behind her. "Well, if seems we have a lost little mouse," it laughed.

Alexa turned around to see a lizard blocking the way she came in. _This can't be good._ "Oh no, I'm not actually. I was looking for someone…"

"Oh really?" another new voice came. She turned around to see three other lizards blocking the door ways into the other building and the other end of the alley that could provide escape. She was trapped.

_Crap! They must be catchers. Figures they'd pull something like this to catch one girl. But, we'll see if they can handle themselves._ "Listen fellas, this is a little unfair don't you think," she said with a smile playing across her lips. She pulled the two parts of her cane from the belt on her waist and put the two pieces together, pointing it towards the leader. "I mean, you guys may want a head start."

"Big words for a little girl," the leader laughed, while the other three behind her did the same.

"Heh, we'll see about that." The mix breed jumped into the air, having the cane hook to a pole above her so to get her behind the leader. She then hooked her cane into the collar of his shirt so that she could toss him into the air, then she hooked the cane into his clothing so that he would be thrown to the ground down hard. The guy was unconscious and life less on the dirt of the alley. She pointed her cane toward the other three and asked, "Whose next?"

They all lunged at her and the battle scene commenced. She was able to hit one guy at least five times in a row and he was out cold like his boss. Two left. One tried a hand to hand approach and was able to leave a blow and actually rip her shirt down the middle. But she recovered quickly and did a simple spin attack, sending him flying into the wall of the alley. One left. This one was smart. He got out as soon as the first guy was out. But he was impatient, and seeing both of his co-workers and boss out, didn't help much. This brought him to bringing out a knife.

Alexa gasped at the sight of sliver and tried to backpedal out of this. "Hey, now," she chuckled nervously, "why do we need knives out, huh?"

"Shut it," the lizard hissed. "You're going, even if it means you have a bloody leg or arm." With that he attacked.

"Gah!" Alexa shrieked, as she jumped back, but she wasn't quick enough; he was able to cut the top of her right hand. That made her lose balance and she tripped over some trash cans and fell back on her butt. "Ow…"

The lizard was only a few inches away and was about to drive the knife down into Alexa's leg when someone grabbed the guy's hand. Chase had showed up in time again.

"Attacking a lady when she's down, now that's not nice," he stated, his grip getting so tight that the lizard hollered in pain, dropping his knife. Chase then threw the man's arm aside and did a round-house kick in the guy's face, sending him in the air to the wall, knocking him out. Chase allowed his body to loosen up and he exhaled as his shoulders went down. He then turned to the half vixen, holding out his hand, asking, "Are you alright?"

She took his hand using her left, saying, "Yeah, I think so…"

He helped her to her feet, making sure she had her balance back then scoffed, "I hate people like them. They disgust me so much. They're just pathetic for doing such things."

Alexa froze at his words. The dream she had last night had many of those exact same words said by that boy. She couldn't help but look up at him puzzled, and ask in a whisper, "What did you just say?"

"Hm?" he questioned.

"Uh… never mind, it's nothing," she said waving away the idea her hands. _What I'm thinking? I already told myself that it can't be him!_

"Oh…" he looked toward her then finally realized that her shirt was torn down the middle, so much that it showed her bra. He blushed red and stuttered, "U-um…" He turned his back to her, continuing, "You may want to fix your shirt…"

"Eh?" Alexa then just noticed her shirt problem also; "Ah!" she turned her back to Chase and tried to tie her shirt together. _Oh my God! Why did this have to happen with him here! _She thought as her shirt wouldn't go together. _What am I going to do?_ Just then, she felt cloth fall on her shoulders. "Wha—"

"You can use it," Chase mumbled. "I mean, you need it more than I do," he rubbed the back of his head embarrassed and even turning a little pink.

Alexa looked over her shoulder seeing Chase looking down to the ground, "Chase…" she looked at his jacket and said, "thank you." She put her arms through the sleeves, feeling the warmth left behind from his body. She then zipped up the jacket and turned back to the raccoon asking, "What do you think?"

Chase turned around to see her and said, "Well… it's a little big on you," he noted tugging at the shoulders of the jacket, as if proving the point. Then he added with a smile, "But, you look cute."

Alexa went eye wide and blushed even more, pointing to him with her right hand, "You don't need to say stuff like that. Or I'll—"

Chase noticed something on her hand and grabbed it.

"Chase!"

"You have a cut on your hand," he stated.

"It's nothing," she replied, but he wouldn't let go of her hand.

"No. The cut's too deep. It needs to be bandaged." He put his other hand into his backpack and pulled out a small first aid kit.

"You have a first aid kit with you?" Alexa asked with a little giggle.

"'You can never be too careful,' the old saying goes, I believe," he said with a smile, letting go of her hand and getting out a roll of bandages. He was about to grab her hand again but Alexa put her hand behind her back.

"You really don't have to… I can do it myself."

"For once, could you not be stubborn and allow me to wrap your hand? It's not that big of a deal is it?"

"Well… no, it isn't…" Her arm loosened up and Chase ran his hand down her arm to her hand so that he wouldn't have to jerk it away. He then began to wrap her hand, not truly noticing Alexa blush a light red. _His hands are so warm and gentle… he almost does remind me of that boy who saved me that day…_

Chase finished wrapping her hand and tied the end into the wraps. "There," he said.

She moved her hand and saw that bandage moved smoothly with it. "Hm, so you're good with bandages too…"

"I am."

"Then why did you have me bandage you up the night before if you could have done it your self?" she questioned.

Chase simply smiled, replying, "I thought it would have been more fun to see if you would actually do that for me."

Alexa blushed even more, this time with frustration, "You…!" she bit the inside of her cheek and continued, "Jamie and Ken are probably wondering where I am, so I'm heading back in, and I guess you're welcomed to come." She then walked pasted him and turned the corner.

The male teen smiled, and followed her into the bar, "Well weren't you looking for me in the first place." Alexa yelled something while Chase just laughed; but little did they know that they were both being watched by that same white furred wolf from earlier.

Alexa walked over to the table where Jamie and Ken sat, saying, "Hey."

"Hey," Jamie said looking over to Alexa to see she was in Chase's jacket. "Why are—"

"Don't ask," she said, taking her seat next Jamie. She then mumbled, "I'll tell you about it later."

Ken noticed Chase before Jamie and said, "Hello, Chase. I see Alexa is letting you join us."

"Yes, well, I really wanted to celebrate with everyone else," he replied sitting down next to Ken so not to get attacked by Alexa with his next comment with a smile, "And I'd love to hear someone sing."

Alexa had regain most of her wit, "Now, who says there's going to be singing?"

"You're in a karaoke bar, aren't you?" he imputed.

"Come on, Alexa," Jamie elbowed her, "You really should sing."

"I don't want to…" she looked over to Ken and Jamie seeing their frowns and added, "right now."

Then a howl from the stage got the gang's attentions. The person on stage was singing so horribly that some of the other people began to boo the poor person.

Ken shuddered at another howl that weighed through the air, "Well, do it soon. That person's dying up there."

"You really should go up there," Jamie agreed.

"I will… as soon as they need a volunteer. I mean they probably have a list of people to go."

The person who was singing finally finished and got off the stage and the host followed on to the stage. "Thank you so very much," he mumbled in his thick accent, taking the mike into his hands. "I-yie, yie… Otay, we need more volunteer. Any-one?"

"Well, would you look that?" Chase smiled. "They need a volunteer."

"Any-one," the host called again.

"Right here!" yelled Jamie, raising Alexa's hand up, "She'll do it!"

"Jamie, are you crazy?" Alexa whispered loudly.

"Ah, Miss Lady, come, come," the host said, holding up a list of songs, "Come pick!"

Jamie then dragged the half vixen to the stage as she said, "No!"

The fox was able to get her on stage, and then ran off giving her a thumbs-up, "Good luck."

"But—"

"Otay, Miss Lady, pick song," the host held the list up to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Alexa tried to explain. "I can't, you see—"

"Oh, oh, I see," he said nodding. "You need partner. No problem."

"No!" she cut in quickly. "No," she sighed, "I'll do a song." _Better to sing by myself than with some new crazy fan boy…_

"Good," he nodded with a grin, "Pick one."

Alexa took the list from the host and looked down it, "Um… This one," she pointed to a song.

The host took a look at the song and nodded very fast, "Ah, good choose. Haven't heard it in while. Be up in minute. Watch screen there for words, otay?"

Alexa gave a nod, taking the mike from the host's hand. She stood there for a moment looking out into the crowd. _Okay… you haven't done this in a while but, it's gonna be fine. You know this song by heart._ She exhaled a breath, held up the mike near her mouth ready for the music to start.

The host was at the controls where he announced, "Lady and gentleman. Welcome Miss, who will sing "Ordinary Day" by Vanessa Carlton." The screen went blank and began to have a count down to three, two, one, and Alexa started to sing:

"_Just a day, just an ordinary day,_

_Just trying to get by._

_Just a boy, just an ordinary boy,_

_But he was looking to the sky and,_

_As he asked if I would come along, I started to realize,_

_That everyday he finds just what he's for. _

_Like a shooting star he shines, and he said:_

_Take my hand, live while you can_

_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand…_"

As the music paused, Alexa stood up more straight and continued on with a voice that made the crowd stop and wonder where she was an hour ago.

"_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words,_

_Although they did not feel, _

_For I felt what I have not felt before_

_And you'd swear those words could heal_

_And as I looked up into those eyes, his vision borrows to mine._

_And I know he's no stranger, for I feel I've held him for all of time…_"

As she continued, her voice grew louder and more confident; she even smiled. Chase sat there dumbfounded: this was the first time he had heard her sing. _Wow, her voice is—is amazing. She's brilliant! She has the voice of an angel. And that just makes my life a whole lot worse._

As she sang, right outside the building, some cops were walking down the alleyway; the same cops who were at the party as the Cooper gang the night before. One of whom, was Marsh who let out a sigh.

"Come on, Marsh," his lynx friend, Miller, said putting a hand on the fox's shoulder. "Don't be so glum. I mean, we'll find her. Besides, we're celebrating. The least you could do is smile."

"I don't feel like smiling right now. I'm just not in the mood. I mean, it's Alexa. I really need to find her but we have no leads as to where she is now," Marsh stated.

"Isn't that how it usually goes with the Cooper Gang? We won't know anything until they strike again."

"I know. It's just—" but he froze in his tracks. They were right outside the karaoke bar, near the 'employee's only' entrance. He stood there for a moment listening to the song. _That song… that voice… it can't be! _He ran the door and tried to open, but it was locked. "Damn!" he then sprinted down the alleyway.

"Marsh!" Miller called, following after him, with the rest of the squad.

Back inside Alexa continued singing:

"_Please, come with me._

_See what I see._

_Touch the stars for time will not flee,_

_Time will not flee, can you see?_

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream,_

_As I wake in bed,_

_And the boy, that ordinary boy, or was it all in my head. _

_Did he ask if I would come along; it all seemed so real._

_But as I looked to the door I saw that boy,_

_Standing there with a deal, and he said:_

_Take my hand, live while you can, Na-ah_

_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand, Na-ah_

_In the palm of your hand, Na-ah, in the palm of your hand"_

There was another music pause. Out side, Marsh and the rest of the squad were near the front entrance, where again, no usher was there, he ran in. Alexa seemed to flow with the music as the last lines came onto the screen:

"_Just a day, just an ordinary day,_

_Just trying to get by_

_Just a boy, just an ordinary boy,_

_But he was looking to the sky-y._"

The crowd exploded with cheering, whistling, and applause. By the front entrance, Marsh stood there at the sight of Alexa. He couldn't believe that she was still here, and in the open. She took a small bow and smiled, a smile he hadn't seen her have in a long time.

The host came back to the stage, and took the mike clapping like a fool, "That very great, miss. Very, very great, miss…"

"Oh," Alexa realized what he meant and continued with, "the name's—"

"Alexa Cooper! Freeze!" Miller and the other officers called getting their shock pistols at ready.

Ken grabbed Jamie's hand and called, "Party's over! Alexa!"

"Right!" she replied running off the stage, "Sorry folks gotta run!" Chase was right behind her, along with the cops. The four teens ran out the emergency exit, out side into one of the alleys and head down away from the main street.

"These alleys are like mazes. We should be able to lose them," Jamie stated as they ran along.

"Yeah, but we're gonna have to split up to lose them all," Ken replied.

"No problem," the fox answered, "I'm pretty sure this alley splits into three coming up."

"And you know this how?" Alexa asked.

"I studied this area's maps for the drive here."

"Oh…" They soon reach the split in the alley. "Good call, Jamie."

"Of course," Jamie resolved.

"Okay, Ken, go left. Jamie, take the center. And I'll go right. Everyone got it?" Alexa ordered.

"Right," the two nodded. When they went their separate ways, Chase went down the right side with Alexa.

"What are you doing?" she questioned.

"You didn't give me a direction," he smiled.

Alexa sighed, "Fine… just try to keep up."

"Okay," he said, pulling in front of her.

"Hey!" but she kept up right besides him as he laughed, like this was some game.

The police were right behind them. They had split into three just as the gang did and of course, Marsh was in the group that went right.

Chase noticed that the cops were catching up. He looked up ahead and saw the perfect hiding place. "This way," he said, taking Alexa's hand. He pulled her into him and then slipped the both of them into a tight, dark place; he actually had to have his arms around her and have her near him for the two of them to fit.

Alexa's face went red and eyes wide. Her hands were on his chest and her face was at least an inch away from his neck. "Chase…" she let out the small complaint.

"Shh, they're coming," he whispered, looking to the alley.

The steps of the officers soon came by and they seem to stop right where the two were. "Where did they go?" one questioned. "I don't know," another replied. "Keep searching. They couldn't have gotten far."

As the others ran down the alley, Marsh walked only a few steps and heard movement somewhere. Miller looked back to him. Marsh gave him the signal to move on. The lynx nodded and followed on while the fox stood there, waiting for some sign of movement.

Chase and Alexa waited in silence for at least five minutes, until Chase whispered, "I think they've gone."

"Then I'll get out first," Alexa quickly whispered back. She wanted to get out of this tight place; it was embarrassing.

"Alright," Chase agreed, letting his arms fall to the wall releasing her.

Alexa ran her hand along the wall, trying to find something to pull herself out with. _He needs to stop doing this to me,_ she thought as her face went back to a normal shade. Her hand soon placed itself out into the alley where Marsh was waiting. He grabbed the hand, and pulled it out towards him.

"Gah!" Alexa yelped, only to hear a familiar voice.

"Alexa?"

"M-Marsh?" she questioned looking up at the bright orange fox.

"Alexa," he said taking her into his arms. "Thank god I found you. You had me so worried," he whispered.

"Marsh, I—" she mumbled.

"Shh, listen," Marsh shushed, as he put his hands on her shoulders and continued on, "Whatever's going on, we can take it together. You don't need to go it alone anymore."

"But Marsh, I can't. My—"

"Why? Your friends? They won't get in trouble either. Well, at least not with the police," he chuckled.

Chase stood there quietly, in the shadows, listening to what was going on. _Let them have their moment. They're probably not going to see each other for a long time. _Looked back over to the two and noticed that Marsh was getting closer. _But I wish he'd back up about two feet._

Alexa looked down to the ground, "I'm sorry, but I—"

"Alexa," he muttered in a tone that made her look back up to him, "you have to come back." As he continued on his face seemed to get closer to hers. "You need to come back. Your parents are worried sick about you, along with your godparents. And I…" that's when his lips met hers.

"Hmp!" Alexa let out in surprise. While in the darkness, Chase's face when red with frustration; his fur seemed to stand up on end and his eyes could have turned green with how much jealousy was radiating from him.

Marsh pulled back, and let out in a small relief sigh, "I love you, Ally."

"Marsh… I—" but she couldn't finish her sentence.

Chase had jump out between the two, pushing Marsh to the side, grabbing Alexa's hand. "Sorry, but Alexa can't talk right now, so bye-bye." He laid down two smoke bombs to cloud their escape and grabbed Alexa so that her body was near his. He then jumped from wall to wall to get the two of them on the roof. "Come on!" Alexa's feet hit the ground and she started running with him.

In the alley, Marsh coughed, looking through the smoke he called, "Alexa! Alexa where are you?"

_I'm so sorry Marsh, but I can't return those feelings. _She thought as she ran. _Though I think the main reason is… _she looked up to Chase but then looked forward to see where she was going, _I like someone else…_

_I can't believe that guy!_ Chase seemed to scream in his mind. _He actually kissed her! And she didn't stop him… so does that mean… she likes him…_

The two kept running, deep in thought. After running for at least fifteen minutes, they slowed to a walk.

Chase looked over to her, and said, "So…"

"So," she replied.

"What exactly happened back there?" he questioned.

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"Okay…"

There was silence between them. They looked over to each other, but then they looked away blushing.

"So…" Chase said, rubbing the back of his head, trying to get the mood lighter, "Can I call you Ally, too?" he smiled.

"Not even if your life depended on it," she said, shoving him with her forearm, but she smiled too.

Chase chuckled, "Alright then," and pushed her back.

They were able to reach the van and see Ken and Jamie leaning against it.

"Oh my gosh, finally!" Jamie shouted running over to hug Alexa. "What happened? Why did you take so long? Do you know how worried we were?"

Chase walked passed the two girls, over to the van and leaned against it next to Ken, letting out a sigh.

"Sorry," Alexa apologized. "We ran into some trouble. Marsh showed up."

"Oh. Really? Holly crap! What happened?" she asked. Alexa then went into this long drawn out explanation as to what happened, and the fox listened in shock.

"What happened," Ken asked, addressing Chase.

"That cop Marsh showed up," he muttered folding his arms across his chest.

"And…?"

"He kissed her," he retorted.

"Seriously?" Ken replied in shock. Chase only nodded. Ken scratched his chin and continued, "Wow… he's gotten gutsy…"

"Does Alexa… like him," Chase questioned, almost strained trying to get those words out.

"Why do you ask?" Ken said, looking over to the raccoon.

"You know exactly why," he glared over to the wolf with his face a bit pink.

Ken chuckled and looked toward Alexa, who was still trying to explain, while Jamie would laugh or reply to something the mix breed said loudly. "She doesn't like him like that… but if you want to, try and ask her about you two soon. I mean… if Marsh keeps this up, she'll get so confused," he laughed.

"Gee, thanks," Chase scoffed.

With the girls, Jamie kept pestering Alexa about the kiss, "So, he really kissed you?"

Alexa sighed for the umpteenth time and said, "How many times do I have to tell you? Yes, he did kiss me."

"And… did you feel anything when it happened?" she pried.

"I—" she stopped, trying to formulate the words in her head.

"What? Don't pause! Did you or didn't you?"

"I didn't… but I couldn't push him away. He just seemed so full of sadness. I felt so bad…"

"Don't be. It's not your fault if you got a guy who likes you and you don't like him that way. I mean, you've had a ton of those," she chuckled.

"But I know him. I've known him since his dad joined the force and worked with my parents…" She then felt an ache in her heart with the next memory, "I was there with him when his father died in the line of duty. He cried in front of me and I was there to comfort him. I couldn't help but feel for him… I think he feels like he's losing someone else that he loves… with me being a thief."

"Well… we can't exactly let the past come into our situation. I mean, we can't let your parents or our parents know about what we're doing because they could catch us or get caught in the cross fire… right?" Jamie questioned.

"I know…" Alexa replied in a morbid tone. But she smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure everything will be just fine."

"So, where are we going now?" Ken asked, walking over next to Jamie.

"Well, we can't stay here. Cops will be swarming this place soon," Jamie stated with a nod.

"Then we might as well head for Paris," said Alexa.

"Paris?" Chase questioned walking over to the gang.

"_You _are _not_ coming. _We_, me, Jamie and Ken, are going," Alexa retorted.

"That's fine," Chase replied.

Alexa's eye brow arched at his response, "And why is that?"

Chase smiled, "It's not that hard to follow you guys."

Alexa's face turned scarlet with anger and she pointed to him, exclaiming, "You are _not_ following us!"

"I would think that's my choice now isn't it?" With that he turned and began walking away from the van. "I'll give you a head start," and soon, he was out of sight.

"Grr…" Alexa grumbled, "He is so infuriating!"

"But cute," Jamie whispered.

And Alexa absentmindedly said, "But cute…" then the realization of what she said rushed into her head, "JAMIE!" She then began chasing Jamie around the van as the fox laughed. "You are so dead!"

Ken sighed and waited for the right moment. He then grabbed Alexa by her collar, lifting her into the air and over his shoulder. ""Kay, we're not getting anywhere with this. Jamie, you get in the front seat. And you," referring to Alexa, "need to calm down."

"Hmpt. This is unfair! Jamie you tricked me!" she yelled.

Jamie only grinned as she walked pasted her to get to the van, "But you know you know you were thinking it."

Alexa turned red again and looked down to the ground, muttering something like, "Shut up."

Ken laughed wholeheartedly, "Don't worry about it too much Alexa. This is how we show that we care."

"Right…"

They packed up everything in the van and got ready to go. The plane ride was going to be long and customs grueling but, they were head back home… well somewhat.

* * *

**Well there you have it folks, another chapter is done. I hope that you all liked it. Sorry again for such a long wait. But again, with summer here, I should be able to update for ya all in a much more decent time. **

**So until the next chapter, later!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Plane Ride part1

**Hey everybody! Lightheart77 here, with chapter 14. Okay so, everything's going well with the gang as you last read. But in this new chapter, so much romance happens it's not even funny. Well, it is but there's still a lot of it. And know that there are two parts to this chapter (it would have been too long if I had it in all one part). **

**Oh, and we get to see some of Alexa's artistic skills. No seriously, we do. I finally have the deviant art account and the first picture I'll have up from this story is her first sketch that she does… the second one… I have no idea when I'll have that up. But check it out. I have the same user name as I do on here so I'm not too hard to find. And you'll see what I'm talking about soon enough. **

**But enough of my rambling; sit back relax, and read on, but remember to review when you're done, alright! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 14: The Plane Ride (part 1)**_

It was about 9:15 P.M. when the gang had finally reached the airport. Alexa had her disguise of an average tourist with jean shorts, a bright blue shirt, flip-flops and her hair put up into a white baseball cap. She looked at the times of the flights to Paris and they were in luck; there was a flight for Paris at 10:00. Only problem was that to save money, they could only buy one ticket.

Alexa walked back over to the two waiting by one of the beams. "Okay, here's the plan. We can get on this next flight but we only have one ticket… so two of us are going to end up in the van." She held up the ticket in her right hand to emphasize the "only one" part.

Ken step forward. He was wear a punk like outfit of baggy black jeans with a chain running down them and a tight black shirt with a design of swirls and zigzags, and his hair was in its usual spikes but had a tinge of red. He held out his hand and said, "I guess, I'll take it since I'm the odd guy out and—"

"Actually," Alexa interrupted, putting the ticket in her pocket, "I'll be taking the ticket."

"What!" the other two exclaimed.

"Alexa," Jamie interjected, wearing her old cheerleading warm-ups to disguise herself as a cheerleader heading to a competition. "It would be best if we—"

"Come on, it's only fair," Alexa explained. "I had to sleep in the van last time while you two were up comfortably in the plane. Besides, this will give you two the chance to get to know each other better," she winked.

The two looked to the other blushing and looked way when they made eye contact.

Alexa then grinned, adding, "I mean… it's no big deal. Nothing's gonna happen, right?"

"Of course nothing would happen," said Jamie, although she seemed so hot and bothered by it that her voice broke just slightly.

"Then you two are okay with this… right?"

"I'm okay with it, if Jamie is," Ken stated.

_Ken…_ "It's okay with me," Jamie agreed.

"Alright then. I'll get the rest of the van's paper work in order and you guys get ready for the plane ride. It's gonna be a long one," Alexa folded her arms, thinking that this was going to be a very _long_ flight.

"Kay… Come on, Ken. We better hurry. We only have a half hour before they start loading the big heavy items," said Jamie beginning to walk off.

"Right," Ken nodded following her.

As soon as they were an ear shot away, Alexa smiled and laughed, "This is perfect! I get a comfortable plane ride and Ken and Jamie get to be together without an audience." She slung her back pack over her shoulder, then saying, "This is great."

"Excuse me miss?" a voice came behind her.

She turned to see one of the airport's police officers and froze. _I think I spoke too soon._ "Is there something I can help you with officer?" she said, changing her voice slightly and adding a bit of an accent.

"Yes." He pulled out four pictures and held them up each one at a time, continuing, "These teens are responsible for a theft and need to be apprehended. Since they are a gang, they should be traveling together in a group of four. Have you seen them?"

Alexa noticed that those teens were her gang, plus Chase. She stared at the pictures a little longer and shook her head, "Can't say that I have. But I'll keep a lookout for anything like that, sir."

"I see… well, thank you," with that he walked off to some others standing around discussing.

Alexa let out a sigh of relief and pulled her cap down more over her eyes. "That was too close. I better get walking or else I'm gonna give myself away." She then went to the desk to finish up the paper work and cost of loading all of her luggage. Thereafter, she was off to the terminal. She had to go through the metal detector, and had to put her bag in the ex-ray machine. Luckily, the pieces of cane in her bag didn't raise any suspicion and she was only a few feet away from her terminal.

As she walked there, she noticed more of the air port police gathered around each terminal, looking for a group of four teens. Too bad, though; the leader of said gang simply walked by them.

She was safe. Made it on the plane with ticket in hand, she walked down the aisle to find her seat. "D38… D38…" she mumbled looking at the numbers above the seats. Soon, she found it. "Sweet, a window seat." She collapsed in the comfortable seat with a sigh, "Finally, no more worrying." She looked over to the seat besides her, realizing that she would have a companion for the rest of the trip… against her own will. She let out another sigh, "Hope who ever sits next to me isn't a policeman or someone that talkative… I'd have to kill myself either way," she chuckled, pulling her hat down farther to cover her now closed eyes.

It was a few minutes before she heard more passengers pass by; their bags scraping by the outer seats, some arguing with the people they were with, and others complaining about, and trying to trade for seats. It wasn't long after that she heard a single voice speak to her.

"Excuse me, miss, is anyone sitting here?" he asked, and she could hear a smile in the voice.

It was too recognizable. Her body then tensed up as she begged, _Oh, no… please, no!_ She opened her eyes and saw the oh-so familiar raccoon: Chase. "No…" she moaned. _Of course this was too good to be true! Of course he would _have_ to show up to ruin this…_

Chase's smile grew wider, "Nice to see you too."

"How on earth did you get this flight and this seat," she muttered, running her hands down her face in frustration.

"It's not that hard to get specific details for stuff like this," he said, taking his seat. "So… second class. You could have easily gotten first class, you know."

"Well, we're trying to save money. So, second class was just fine with me," she mumbled taking off her hat and putting it in her bag.

"Ah… so Ken and Jamie?" he questioned.

"Are somewhere else," she finished his thought.

"I see."

"Now, if you would leave me be, we can get through this flight with little casualties," she said with venom in her voice.

He chuckled, "I see. Fine then. I have a book I can read quietly." He dug in his bag and pulled out a small but thick book with a dark navy blue cover with no title.

"And I have this book," Alexa countered, pulling out her own book with a black cover. "So let's just get through this twelve hour flight." She then opened it up to a blank page and grabbed a pencil from her bag. Soon, the page had ribbon like swirls and lines drawn across it. She then began to darken the lines and shade, when Chase looked over her shoulder.

"I didn't know you were an artist," he said, looking at the design.

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Heh, that's probably only a few things," he chuckled.

"Well, we'll never know unless you tell me what you know," she replied.

"Do I look that stupid?" he asked, with one of his eyebrows arched.

"I hoped you did but I was wrong."

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"I thought it was funny," she grinned.

Before they could banter on, a voice came over the speakers stating, "Welcome to flight 777. This is your captain speaking. We're on flight to Paris, France, for a good twelve hours. So please buckle up, be sure everything is in an upright position and fastened correctly. Be sure to watch for the small safety reminders given by the attendants. We're about to take off."

Alexa went quiet and started shading more of her picture with a sigh. _Twelve hours… wah-hoo. I wonder how Ken and Jamie are doing… _she thought, looking down to floor.

"Okay," Jamie called to Ken in the diver seat. "I have the beds set up."

Ken hopped up from his seat next to Jamie to see the make shift beds. "These are great, Jamie."

With how much space there was left with the beds, Jamie and Ken were so close together that their arms touching each other. Both their faces turned scarlet.

"Um, so…" Jamie stuttered, her eyes looking away from Ken to the ground embarrassed, "We should probably try and get some sleep." She then made a graceful move into her make shift bed, covering herself with the blanket.

"Y-yeah," he agreed with a stammer, looking up to the ceiling, "That works." Ken did the same, though not in the one flawless move Jamie did. He wasn't exactly as agile as she was; he was bulk, something to expect from the muscle of the team.

Both closed their eyes and made an effort to sleep but the thought of the two of them still being close together kept coming back into their minds. It was at least an hour before their thoughts were finally overcome by tiredness, and soon, both drifted off to sleep, hoping that when they woke, they would be in Paris.

Five hours had passed already, and it seemed to go so slow to Alexa. She ran out of ideas for drawing and no good movies were showing on the plane's TV. Therefore, she was dieing from boredom.

_Man… so bored…_ she thought as she tried to get any idea in her head. She glanced over to Chase and noticed that he was still reading that same book. _Hm… he's actually been still and quiet…_ then the idea popped into her head. She grabbed her sketch book and turned it to a blank page and began to sketch again.

First it was just some circles and lines, but soon the lines came together making a sketch of Chase sitting there reading. She was done about half way when Chase looked over realizing Alexa was looking to him. He turned his head to her and asked, "What?"

"Hold still," she barked. "I'm drawing you."

"Really," he grinned, looking over to try and see the picture. "Do I look good?" he chuckled.

Alexa quickly covered the drawing, saying, "It's not finished. Go back to reading so I can!"

Chase only laughed, "Alright, alright." He went back to his reading pose, but couldn't focus back on the book. "Why are you drawing me?"

"I was bored and couldn't sleep… just please stop moving…" she muttered, trying to continue her sketch.

It was about twenty minutes later when Alexa was pleased enough with her work to show it. "Okay," she turned it to him and asked, "What do you think?"

Chase looked over and examined the picture. It seemed to be a pretty good replica of him. He was amazed that she could actually draw like this. "Wow… so this is what I look like through your eyes, huh?"

"Yeah…" she looked at the picture herself, letting the idea sink into her mind, "I guess it is." She then closed the book with a snap and then said matter-of-factually, "I made you too handsome."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!" he questioned in a hurt tone, but still chuckled.

"What I mean is what I said, so… Nah!" she stuck her tongue out at him. She knew that it wasn't exactly the most mature thing to do, but she felt better doing that. She then grabbed one of the pillows and blankets that the plane had supplied and continued, "I'm going to sleep, so allow me to do so in peace." Head to pillow and the blanket over her body, she leaned to the plane's window and closed her eyes.

Chase, still a little shocked that she actually stuck her tongue out at him, just replied, "Fine then. I'm going to sleep too." He leaned back into his chair and covered himself with the blanket and thought to himself, _Might as well. It's no fun to stay awake if there's no one to talk to… and I'm a bit sick of that book. I can't believe I decided to read it again. _

He was exasperated by his thoughts in remembering why he was rereading in the first place. He yawned and continued to think, _Well, at least I won't get too bugged by Ryu. He'd be upset if I hadn't read the book he gave to me so I'd remember the skills he taught me. _His eyes drifted closed thinking, _Ah well…_

Alexa opened her eyes to see out the window. It was still dark outside since it was almost three in the morning but she could still see the clouds in different shapes and shades. _Why is it that although he annoys me to no end… I feel great around him… I feel happy… _She actually had a small smile come across her face before she closed her eyes for the last time that morning.

Soon both Alexa and Chase were sound asleep.

With the van, underneath the plane's floor, Ken and Jamie still slept. But Ken was awoken to a sound that was unknown to him… crying?

He opened his eyes and looked over to Jamie and saw the tears drip down her fur, yet she still slept.

"Mom… Dad… please, I can explain," she murmured in her sleep, the steam of tears seemed to grow. "Don't leave me," she whispered in pain.

"Oh, no," Ken whispered in fear as he got out of his bed and went to Jamie's side. He then began to shake her shoulder, calling her name, "Jamie… Jamie…"

The vixen woke with a start, her body shooting up. "Huh?" she mumbled, trying to determine where she was. Then she looked up to see Ken next to her. "Oh, hey. Are we there already?" she inquired.

"Not yet but…" he wiped a tear from her cheek, and continued, "You were crying in your sleep. You seemed to be having a nightmare."

"Oh…" she said, with sadness in her voice. She wiped away the other tears and tried to have a happier tone as she spoke, "I'm fine."

"Jamie…" his voice was still kind but stern.

"Really, I'm fine. I'm sorry if I worried you," she tried to smile, but her voice still shook.

"Jamie…" his voice soft as he grabbed her hand, "I know that I'm not exactly someone you might want to talk to about this… most likely it would be Alexa but… I'm a pretty good listener," he said with a small smile.

"Well… I know we're not supposed to let it get to us but… I miss my family."

Ken wiped a stray hair from her face, "Now come on, that can't be it."

Jamie started to tear up again, "But…" She looked down to their hands that were twined together. "I'm scared."

"Of what?" he questioned.

Tears then welled down her face and her voice broke, "Oh, losing everything. My parents shunning me; my education going down the drain; losing you—" she let out a gasp when she realized what just came out of her mouth and her hand then went to it.

"Me?"

"I… uh… Gosh…" she stammered blushing.

"Jamie… Are you telling me that you like me?"

"I…" she closed her eyes and exhaled, "Y-yes, I am Ken." Her grip tightened around his hands and she looked straight into his eyes. "I've always liked you for the longest time. And after last night… the near death experience… I realized that I really do like you. I mean, we've could have been killed. Two things popped into my head at that moment: what am I going to do if I lose my friends; and that I never got the chance to tell you how I really felt." She blushed again and looked down to the ground, "I would understand if you don't like me the same way but—"

Ken held up one of his hands to have her stop so that he could speak, "Jamie, it's okay." He smiled, "I like you, too."

"R-really?" she stuttered not exactly expecting that.

"Yes." He sat next to her still having his fingers laced with hers. "You're the smartest, nicest, most beautiful girl I ever met… I mean, there is Alexa but you don't have the anger issues," he chuckled.

Jamie giggled in agreement, "I guess that's right."

Ken then took her into his arms, his back up against the wall of the van while Jamie almost seemed to be sitting in his lap. He then whispered in a warm caring voice, "It's okay if you're scared. If you weren't scared I'd be worried about you. I'm scared too, and I'm sure Alexa is. We don't know what's going to happen next. That's the problem when you can't see into the future," Jamie could hear a smile in his voice. "But we're all in this together. So if you ever feel like you can't handle the weight of this on your shoulders, I'll be there to take some of it away. And I'm sure that Alexa would be there right beside me to help if need be."

"I know… I just didn't want to worry you guys…" her eyes began to droop. "I just didn't know how to tell you something like this… it's a relief that you know now." Her head then laid itself on his chest, too tired for her to hold it up. She could hear his heart beat, slow but rhythmic. It made her feel even more at peace and want to sleep.

Ken yawned, also feeling just as tired. "I agree. I was so nervous about talking to you… not exactly experienced in this field," he let out a soft chuckle. "Alexa tried to help me," he stated, a grin forming across his lips, "I guess I owe her." He then let his head fall back on the van wall, with eyes beginning to close.

Jamie sighed, making the same realization. "I guess… I do… too…" her voice faded with her falling to sleep in Ken's warm arms. Soon he was out too. Both dreaming of happy thoughts, thoughts of them being together and even the ones of Alexa constantly telling them "I told you so," with a grin.

* * *

**Well that's it for part one. I know, you're all probably wondering "But what about Alexa and Chase?" The answer will appear in the beginning of the second part. And of course there will be plenty more romance and humor coming up. **

**And as I said, Alexa's first sketch, the design, will be up on my deviant art as we speak. Then with the next chapter the poll shall close on what picture will you want see drawn of this story. Remember the choice is between a Chase and Alexa picture (which will mean one of the scenes from the story which you all will decide) and an entire group picture with Chase, Alexa, Jamie, Ken and Marsh (it would be a medley of things in one). So again, if you haven't already, drop a PM or say it the review and I'll do my best to draw it. And something else I didn't mention before. Along with the sketch there will be another picture… my quick sketch of Alexa. I hope to have some of you leave a comment on whether you expected her to look like that or not. So I hope to see you there!**

**But other than that note, be sure to leave a review anyways and I'll come at you with the next chapter soon!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Plane Ride part 2

**Hallo! Lightheart77 coming back with chapter 15! I'm sure you're all wondering what's coming up and let me tell you, many things happen. We hear more about Chase's past first then we get back to see how he's doing with Alexa. It's a shocker that will make you crack up. **

**Announcement! I am happy to say that I now have quick sketches for the entire gang. Jamie, Ken, and Chase are up on deviant art. Just remember, same name as FF, and please leave a comment. I want to hear what you all think about what our characters look like.**

**And with that note, the winner of the final drawing poll is: (drum roll) (opens envelope (very dramatic aren't I)) an Alexa and Chase picture :) But know that later on, there will be an all group picture… I don't know when but eventually, promise!**

**Well, other than that, it's about time we move on and read. And review at the end!**

* * *

_**Chapter 15: The Plane Ride (part 2) **_

_A fifteen year old male raccoon was sitting on the edge the building across from the Cooper's residence. He was eating a candy bar, bored after that day's excitement. He let out a sigh but noticed movement in by window the tree. The window slid open and Alexa Cooper stuck her head out, looking both ways, and then leaped across the space to the tree. She then sat up against the main part of the tree and began to read a book that she brought over. _

_The boy stared at her for a moment then sighed, taking another bite of his treat, mumbling, "I'm not helping myself by saving her… this will only make things harder."_

"_I'll say," came a voice behind him._

"_Gah!" the raccoon gasped, startled by the voice. He nearly fell from the edge of the roof but he regained his balance quickly and gave a sigh of relief. _

_You'd think he'd be concerned with whom the voice came from but he knew it well. He then grumbled, "Will you stop doing that Ryu! You nearly gave a heart attack!" The raccoon then turned to see the nineteen year old, white furred wolf chuckling from the boy's surprise. He wore a black over coat that went over his jeans and T-shirt, which were as well black. _

_He walked besides the boy and said, "I have to keep you on your toes, Chase. You never know when someone will attack."_

"_Yeah, yeah, I know. 'To be prepared is to live,'" Chase quoted with air quotes._

"_You shouldn't take that lightly. After all, you've been on your own for about two years. I would think you'd learn that lesson," the wolf said matter-of-factually._

"_Well, I'm doing fine, and that's good with me." Chase then looked up to the sky, wanting to get the thought that had been bothering him for the past couple weeks out: "How's Chris?"_

"_Better. I was able to get him more food with some medicine, so his flu will go away soon. But father's getting edgy… he nearly killed Chris the other day," Ryu explained mournfully._

"_Damn it!" the raccoon exclaimed, hitting the building's roof below him. "Why can't this girl just be a…" he trailed off, thinking about her again._

"_Would that make it easier?"_

"_Well, yeah. If she was cruel, horrible, and unbearable to everyone, I wouldn't have any regrets and I don't think people would mourn that much. But she's kind, respectable, smart, and even beautiful. Everything about her is good and so many people adore her… I don't think I could do this to someone like that," he explained._

"_I understand," Ryu nodded. "I have talked to father about it… he shouldn't have sent a thirteen year old in to do this."_

"_I'm fifteen now, thank you very much," Chase retorted. His voice then went soft with sadness when he continued, "But, it's still not easy…"_

"_Don't worry about it too much. Just observe for right now. And please don't get that close to her again… or use your brother's name when you introduce yourself."_

"_You saw that?" he questioned. He never knows when Ryu will show up and watch over him. He sighed and continued, "Sorry. I knew I wasn't suppose to give my name, so Chris's was the one I came up with first in that instant. Besides, like she's going to find me; I'm too stealthy," he grinned._

"_Alright," Ryu replied, ruffling Chase's hair, "you better keep your word."_

_Chase laughed, fixing his hair back with his hands, "I'll do my best, but I can't guarantee anything."_

"_Oh, speaking of Chris, that reminds me." The wolf put his hand into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a picture. "I think you'd want this. After all… you haven't seen him in two years," he noted, passing the picture to him._

_Chase took it into his right hand and examined the picture. He then smiled with tears streaming down his eyes._

"_I took it on his birthday with the gifts you've sent him the past two years. You realize how old he is?"_

_Chase wiped away the tears with his sleeve and looked back the picture, "Yeah… He's seven in this picture, right?" The young raccoon in the picture was smiling, sitting on a wood floor cross-legged, his jet black hair was a mess as usual and his blue eyes were bright with a huge grin across his face; he had two gifts in his hands that were at his side. The first Chase sent him was a book on cars of the world, one of Chris's favorite things. Then the second gift was a video game with cars, since Chase knew father allowed Chris to play some games when he was in the mood. Chris treasured these simple things so much: all of those treasures were from his old family, his brother._

_Ryu nodded, "He misses his big brother."_

"_I miss him too. Will you tell him that for me?" Chase asked._

_Ryu gave a warm smile, replying, "Of course."_

"_Thanks, Ryu. I'm glad you're here for me and Chris. You're like the big brother we never had."_

_The wolf took a seat next to the young raccoon, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I know. And I'm glad I can be there for you, the little brothers that I never had."_

_There was silence between the two for a moment until Ryu then stated, "You do realize that you're falling for this girl seriously, right?"_

"_I KNOW!" Chase exclaimed in frustration, throwing his head back. _

_Ryu only laughed at his reaction and ruffled his hair again._

The memory then faded as Chase drifted back to the plane ride, hearing the captain's voice over the intercom: "Hello folks, this is your captain speaking. It is about five minutes to ten and we'll be landing soon. So please put all chairs and trays in the upright position, thank you."

Chase let out a sigh as his eyes opened fully to see he still on the plane and that Alexa hadn't have killed him yet. _Always a good sign,_ he smiled. But then remembered their argument and said aloud, "Well, this was fun but time to get ready to go, I suppose." He tried to get up but something was holding him back. He looked over to see Alexa grasping his arm in hers, with her head leaning on his shoulder.

"Oh… crap…" he muttered in shock and embarrassment. _She has my arm… and her head is on my shoulder… Why does she have to do this to me! _He pleaded.

He tried again to see if he could get his arm free from her grip but she only tightened it. "Mm… don't go…" she mumbled in her sleep, burying her face into the fur of his arm, "You saved me… don't go…"

_She must be dreaming… but who about?_ He tried to get up another time but Alexa grip just wouldn't give, even in her sleep. Chase let out a struggled sigh, "She won't let go." He sat back down all the way in his seat, debating whether or not he should wake her. He looked down to her sleeping face and decided not to. _She's just too peaceful to disturb_, he smiled again. He then thought back to what she mumbled, _I wonder if the guy she's dreaming about… is me._

"Hm…" Alexa began to stir. Her eyes began to open and she yawned. But then she caught a glimpse of gray fur in her eye sight… a bit too close to her. Her face went red at the realization and she began to think, _Oh, no. _She looked up to see Chase and that she was grasping his arm.

"Oh, good morning," Chase said, noticing she was finally waking up.

Alexa gasped, "Oh, gawd." She then quickly let go and put as much space between her and Chase as she possibly could, "I-I'm sorry, I… Wait, you were awake this whole time?"

"Yes," Chase replied.

"Then why didn't you wake me?" she inquired sternly.

"I've only been up for a few minutes. I tried to move and noticed that someone wouldn't let go of my arm," he explained.

"Oh… but… I…" she tried to get out the words. _Oh, crap… what if I said something in my sleep? _She thought through the possibilities of humiliation she could have done to herself in her slumber.

Chase only chuckled and said, "Don't worry about it. You were asleep. You can't control what you do when you're not conscious of it."

Alexa looked down in embarrassment and then looked out the window, murmuring, "I'm still sorry…"

The two of them went quiet for the rest of the flight. It was only about ten minutes, but when there's tension in the air, ten minutes can seem like forever. And Alexa felt it. Although Chase went about his business, packing away the rest of his things, Alexa couldn't help but stare out the window and think about what just happened.

_I was dreaming about him again… the one that saved me when I was fourteen. I grabbed his arm and told him not to go. I asked him to tell me his name and that I didn't want him to just disappear and go like the last time… and instead, I grabbed Chase's arm in real life! How embarrassing! _She thought as her face turned a darker shaded as the thoughts went deeper.

Soon the flight attendants allowed the other passengers to go, Alexa, already packed, got up so fast with her bag that Chase didn't even realize it until she was half way down the aisle.

"Hey, Alexa, wait!" he called after her but she was already passed first class and off the plane. _Damn, she's fast, _he thought as he tried to get pass some of the other passengers but it was already too crowded by the time he got up.

Alexa ran down the hall out of the terminal to the nearest lady's room. She busted through the door and then dropped her bag by the sink she stopped at and started to splash water in her face. She then took some deep breaths to relax herself. She then looked at herself in the mirror with a look of frustration. _Why do I keep freaking out about him? I mean he's just a guy! _

She splashed more water in her face and it soon went back to its normal shade. She looked back to her reflection and her expression had gotten softer with a new realization and a sigh. _A guy you like…_ She then wiped her face with paper towels to get the fur on her face dry. She took a deep breath, grabbed her bag and went out the door.

As she walked past the terminal, Chase caught up to her and said, "There you are. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah… I just needed to clear my head for a minute," she quickly explained. But she noticed that Chase seemed to be following her and she didn't need that right now. "Listen, I have to go to the big loading dock to get the van so—"

"I'll go with you," Chase interrupted, taking her hand into his with an innocent smile. "I have to pick up my ride too."

"What ride?" she questioned, snatching her hand back but her face did turn a little pink from his sudden gesture.

Chase just gave a toothy grin, both from the fact that she used such quick reflexes to get her hand back and the fact that she actually asked. "Can't tell you."

"What is with you and hidden agendas!" she asked with frustration.

"Well, I'm sorry," he replied sarcastically. "But I like to keep my information to myself. Besides, if you really wanted to know, you could easily follow me and see it for yourself."

Alexa rolled her eyes, "No thanks, I'm good. I need to get the van anyway. If I don't, Ken will kill me." With that she ran off.

Chase was about to say something to her but he let her go. That breather she need was because she felt embarrassed and he knew it. "Nah," he muttered to himself, "I'll just ask her later."

Alexa was finally in the storage area and found one of the workers. "Excuse me, but I'm here to pick up my van."

The bull dog worker turned to her and nodded, handing her a clip board, "Sign name here, and I'll need an ID."

She signed her false name on the paper and then showed him the fake ID Jamie had made for her. There was no way they were going to risk putting their real names out there. With all policemen at every corner, this was the safest way to get around.

"Alright," the dog said, checking the signature and ID. "You check out." He gave the ID back to her and pointed down the pathway, "Just go straight down to number fifty there and it will be on your right."

"Thanks," she called as she ran down to the van's back doors. She looked back to make sure no one was watching and she pulled the door open, saying, "Hey…" but her voice trailed off as she noticed her two teen friends sharing a bed with Jamie in Ken's arms, sleeping away peacefully.

She slowly closed the door, and then jumped up, "Yes, finally! I was right! Ha, ha," she laughed as she got the spare key out of her pocket and hopped into the driver's seat. "So happy Murray taught me how to drive a stick shift, otherwise I wouldn't be able to let these two keep their couple moment," she grinned as she started the van and drove off.

It took about an hour to get through the traffic and city limits before she finally was able to get the van in the outskirts of Paris. Then finally, at around noon, she found her father's old safe house. "Perfect," she said, parking next to the old cable car that her father's gang once call home.

She cut the engine and saw that Ken and Jamie were still sleeping. She grinned an evilly as an idea popped into her head. She grabbed the high-power flashlight from underneath her seat and whispered, "This is gonna be good." She out and went around to the back doors and turned the flash light on.

"One… two…" she whispered, getting ready to pull her prank, "Three." She then pulled the doors open loudly and yelled in a deep voice, "Alright, you kids! Hands up!" she shined the light in her friends faces so they couldn't see that it was her.

Both woke with a start, putting their hands up and looking to each other nervously. This wasn't exactly the best way to get caught.

But then the two heard laughter behind the light as the deep voice disappeared, "You two are under arrest…" Alexa then pulled away the light to reveal her grinning face with some laughter, "…for being such a cute couple."

"Alexa!" they both gasped.

Alexa only smiled, turning off the flash light, saying, "Come on you two. We're at the safe house. So don't worry about the screaming and yelling."

"Oh…" the fox and wolf looked out and noticed the desertedness around them and realized she was right. And then they realized that they were still like they were when they passed out, in each other's arms.

"Uh, you can go first, Jamie," said Ken, releasing her.

"All right," she nodded, her cheeks a little pink. She straightened up as she stood, getting her clothes fixed back the way they should.

Ken then followed her suit and was right next to her. He asked, rubbing the back of his head, "Did you sleep well?" thinking he might have been uncomfortable to sleep on.

"Uh-huh," she smiled, taking his hand. "Thanks for listening."

Ken grinned back and put his forehead to hers saying, "You're welcome."

That's when the two realized that Alexa was still there, watching them. They looked to her and she only giggled waving her hand, "Oh, don't mind me. You two just continue on with the talking and being together."

"Shut up!" the two shouted, pushing her aside. Soon they were all pushing each other back and forth, as if they were back in the first grade, just laughing and being kids. Though two were together, they would always be a great trio.

The hours passed as they got themselves settled in. They all had changed into their average thieving clothes, of a dark blue or black. It was past six by the time Alexa had finally gotten all of her things together in her room. She was wearing her black jeans and a tight shirt with her thieving shoes on, and her hair was up in the usual ponytail. She had just put up the last box of her things and had organized them along with her friends things since Jamie had to set up the computer and Ken had to check the van just to be sure everything was working.

She let out a "Phew" and sigh of relief as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Now that that's finished I can go and see what Jamie has planned for that meeting tonight with dad's old friend," she muttered to herself, getting her thoughts together. She was about to go when she heard something come from her binucome in her bag.

_Odd_, she thought, taking it out and then examined it. _I'm not that far from anyone… why wouldn't they just talk to me in person? Unless… _she held it up to her ear and asked, "Hello?"

"Hey, what are you up to?" came that same familiar voice.

Alexa's eyes went wide with shock, "How did you get this frequency! This is a private line!"

"It wasn't too hard obviously. But don't worry. I closed all of the lines I opened to get this one," she could hear a grin in Chase's voice; how much more annoying could he be at the moment. But then he asked in an almost shy, embarrassed tone, "Listen, it's about dinner now and I was wondering… would you like to go out with me?"

* * *

**There you have it! That's it for this chapter. (Crowd boos and throws rotten food at her) Hey, I'm sorry, but I didn't want this chapter to get too long. And you guys had three good moments to hold you over till the next chapter, so :P, just kidding. I really am sorry about the suspense but I have to keep you all waiting for something. **

**Okay, so like I said before, quick sketches for the rest of the gang are up. That means Chase, Ken and Jamie are now in picture form, WOOT! Sorry, I'm just happy I could finally get them drawn after about a year of writing about them :) So be sure to check out deviant art when you get the chance. I have the same name, therefore are not that hard to fine. Leave some comments please and check any other pictures I have up. I really want to know what you all think.**

**So with that, leave a review (please and thank you) and I'll be coming up with the next chapter soon. **


	16. Chapter 16: A Date With Chase?

**Hey everyone, Lightheart77 here with chapter 16! Wah-hoo! Okay, so I'm sure everyone is wondering what the heck is gonna happen in this chapter, and let me tell you, it's gonna get good. Will Alexa go on that date? What will happen on said date? Will they kiss again!**

… **I cannot say. You must read to find out. But don't worry; this chapter will not leave off in suspense as the last ones did. And it has so many parts that I think you're all going to like :) So please read on and be sure to review at the end!**

* * *

_**Chapter 16: A date… with Chase?**_

"…would you like to go out with me?"

Alexa's eyes went wide and her face red. "Are… Are you asking me out on a… date?"

"Does it sound like I am?" he questioned.

"Well, yeah."

"Then sure," he replied with his voice more confident. "But would you like to? I'm sure you got sick of that plane food and after that craziness in India, I figured you might want something to make up for it."

"I—"

"You can pick the place since you know the city better than I do," she could hear the smile in his voice.

Alexa was silent for a moment, taking in the possibilities and soon replied, "Fine. But no funny business… you hear me?"

"I hear you," he chuckled. "I'll pick you up in a couple minutes. Later." The line then went dead.

"Wait…" but it was too late. She sighed, putting her binucome back into her bag. "I didn't even tell him where we could go…" she grumbled as she went to go get the rest of her things.

When she walked into the computer area, she found Jamie typing up some more programs. "Hey," the vixen said, noticing her friend come by. "So, I've got it all figured out for out meeting with your father's old friend tonight. And since he still runs the old museum, the best time for us to strike a deal would be 9:00 tonight; an hour after the place closes," she explained.

"Okay," Alexa agreed. She packed a few more things into her bag and slung it across her shoulder and went to the door, "I'll meet you guys there. You're in charge of the Thievius Raccoonus while I'm gone."

"Wha—are you kidding me?" Jamie nearly yelled. "Where do you plan on going?" she asked with her eyebrows arched.

"Well… I guess, you could say, I'm going on a date," she said softly.

Jamie gasped, "Oh my gawd! That's awesome!" She jumped to her feet and hugged Alexa. "This is great!" she released her friend to look at her. "It's your first date too, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" she said rubbing the back of her head somewhat embarrassed. "So, let's hope it goes well."

Jamie chuckled and patted her on the shoulder, "Good luck."

Alexa nodded, "Here's hoping. See you later." She then walked out the door and took a few steps past the stairs going from the safe house. She looked around to try and find the male raccoon but he wasn't in sight. _He's so… impatient… he didn't even wait for me to tell him where could find me and we could go… _she complained to herself. _I wonder what that ride was that he mentioned… _

She stood there for a moment and then her ears perked up, hearing a rev of an engine in the distance. Soon, she could see that it was a motorcycle with a cloud of dust behind it. She couldn't tell if it was him because his face was hidden by the helmet's tinted visor, but it had to be. Who else would know someone was out here?

_He… he drives a motorcycle? _She thought, standing there in shock.

The motor bike closed the distance in seconds and the rider had it slide to a stop, kicking up plenty of dust. Alexa coughed hard, waving her hand to get the dust away from her eyes. The rider took off his helmet when the dust cleared and it was indeed Chase. He had a bit of a shy smile and said, "Sorry about that. Happens when there's nothing but sand out here."

"You drive a motorcycle?" she questioned.

"Yep," he nodded getting off his bike. "Isn't it awesome? I've had it for about two years and she hasn't failed me yet." He then grabbed an extra helmet from the motorcycle's back storage area and handed it to her, "Here you go."

Alexa took into her hands and felt how heavy it was. That's when she got a little worried. "I've never exactly ridden on a motorcycle before…"

"It's not that hard to learn," Chase simply stated.

"But—"

"Unless… you're scared," he grinned.

Alexa glared at him, with her face turning red from being frustrated and flustered. She then shoved her head into the helmet and crossed her arms, retorting, "I'm not scared."

"Alright then," he put his helmet back on and hopped on his bike, looking to her, "Then come on."

Alexa gulped; "Okay…" she then got on the bike behind him as he started the bike up.

"You're going to have to hold on. We're going to go fast."

"Hold on to what?" she questioned, looking around the bike.

Chase laughed, revving up the engine, "Me; what else?"

"You've got to be kidding. I'm not going to—" But she didn't get to finish her sentence as Chase shot forward. "Gah!" she yelped, grabbing hold of his waist tightly, as he laughed again. "That's not funny!"

"Come on, you know it was," she could hear the smile in his voice again. He then went even faster, and the cloud of dust behind them only grew bigger as they approached the city after fifteen minutes.

As they did turns and stops, Alexa couldn't help but feel paranoid; she always felt like the bike was going to tip. _It's okay,_ she kept telling herself, closing her eyes. _He knows what he's doing…_ They then hit a speed bump that caused them to jump just a bit and she then thought: _Please let him know what he's doing!_ "Chase! Do you even know where we're going?"

"Not yet," he called back. "But that's the fun of it." It was ten minutes later that Chase finally found a good spot for his bike. He pulled in and cut the engine, noticing that Alexa still hadn't released him yet. "You can let go now."

Alexa hopped off before he could even finish his statement, yanking off her helmet, giving a sigh of relief to be on solid ground. "Okay… I'm so good with walking."

Chase chuckled, pulling off his helmet. He ran his hand through his hair and replied, "So, you don't like motorcycles, huh?"

He had a smug smile on his face that just ticked Alexa off even more. She shoved her helmet in his hands and snapped, "Fine. If that's how you're going to act, then I'm just going to go eat dinner by myself," and she stomped off.

Chase sat there for a moment stunned, but then he noticed she was getting farther away and shouted, "Wait!" He clumsily got off the bike and locked up the helmets, nearly forgetting his keys as he ran after her. "I'm sorry," he stated, walking besides her. "I didn't mean to offend you in any way."

Alexa turned her head away from him with a "Humph," and walked faster away.

"Aw, come on," Chase said, keeping pace with her. He finally then walked in front of her so she'd stop, "I'm paying."

Alexa smiled and looked to him, "That's what I was hoping for, 'cause I have no money to pay anyways."

She continued to walk ahead, while Chase stood in astonishment that she had duped him like that. But he then smiled, catching up to her again, "Very sneaky, Ms. Cooper."

"Well, I need to be. I am supposed to be a master thief after all," she chuckled.

They walked a few more steps till they reached a café with the name of _La Entredóre. _"I've heard that this place is amazing," Alexa stated.

"Where'd you hear that?" Chase asked standing next to her.

"My parents…" she said with a sad note. _They were so happy when they came back home too…_

Chase noticed that she looked glum and replied, "Oh…" but then he took her hand to try and cheer her up and said, "Well, come on. If it's that good, then we need to hurry, or there might not be any tables left."

As he walked her in, she blushed a light pink and mumbled, "A-alright…"

They walked into a comfortable waiting room of warm tan walls and dark wooded chairs and tables that had beautiful flowers stand atop of them. There were only a few people in there, lingering around the podium, trying to get a table for however many they needed.

Chase stopped her at one of the chairs and said, "Wait right here. I'll get us a table." He smiled and let her hand slip from his as he walked off to the podium to speak with the gentleman behind it.

Alexa sat down and looked to the floor, trying to get her thoughts together. _Why does he keep taking my hand like that! _She put her hand on the back of her neck and felt a chain and realized that she was still wearing the necklace that he gave her. _And why am I still wearing this? _she thought irritably to herself, staring at the hollow heart around her neck. _He's just playing with my emotions… isn't he?_

"Hey," she looked up and saw Chase walking back over to her. "We're in luck," he grinned, "They have a table for two left."

"That's… great," she said with her voice detached.

Chase cocked his head to the side, "You don't sound like you're happy about it."

"Oh… sorry," she said, getting back to the real world. "I've had a lot on my mind lately."

"Hm…" he nodded. He held out his arm for and continued with, "Well, let's take our seats, okay?"

"Okay…" she then actually took his arm without complaining.

Chase looked to her worriedly. _Whatever's on her mind must be really messing with her. She didn't even try and push me away when I offered my arm. Huh, I wonder what it is… _When they reached their table, Chase pulled out Alexa's chair for her, and then he sat himself across from her. "So, Monsieur, could you please get us some water to start with?"

The waiter nodded, "Very good. Here are your menus," he handed them the booklets and said, "And I shall be back to take your orders momentarily," and left.

Let the awkwardness begin…

Both the teens were half way through their meals and still they hadn't spoken that much to each other. Both of them not exactly sure what to say, therefore just kept quiet.

Alexa sat, toying with her food with her fork, eating little bits every once in a while. _We haven't said almost a thing… maybe this was a bad idea…_

"Is the food alright," Chase asked, trying to break the silence.

"Hm… oh, yes… just fine," she mumbled. _He must be getting desperate to talk if he had to ask such a clichéd question to start a conversation… what could we possibly talk about… _she thought about it for another moment and then it hit her. _I've got it!_ She picked up her bag from the side of her chair and began to rummage through it. "Chase," she stated, causing him to look to her for finally talking back to him, "I found something and I wondered if it belonged to you." She finally found the picture and showed it to him.

Chase's eyes went wide with joy, and a smile of relief came across his lips, "It is." He took it from her hands and looked to it with memories coming back to him. He laughed quietly to himself and murmured, "I thought I had lost it." He looked back to Alexa and asked, "Where did you find it?"

She crossed her arms and bluntly said, "My room back in Calcutta."

"Oh…" he snapped his fingers as if he had just realized something, "The one place I didn't look. I suppose Ken already told about me carrying you to your bed, right?"

"Why do you think I'm not strangling you right now?"

"And I thank you for that," he laughed.

"So… who's the picture of?" Alexa questioned.

"Hm? Oh…" he looked back down to the picture with a warm smile, "My little brother."

"You have a brother?"

He nodded, "Yes. But this isn't a very recent picture. You can see how worn it is in the corners from being handled so much. And he's only seven years old… Would you like to see it… the recent one, I mean."

"Sure," Alexa said, taking some interest.

Chase reached into his coat and pulled out the other picture. He handed it to her, and explained, "He's going to be ten soon. I hope I can go see him when it happens…"

Alexa looked at the picture and saw that the boy hadn't changed much from the other picture, but he did seem more tired and thinner; he almost looked ill. But his black hair was still in the same mess it was, his blue eyes still bright and his smile still as big and happy as ever. Still in the conversation as she examined the picture, she asked, "How come? Don't you see your brother?"

He shook his head no, "I haven't seen him in four years."

"What?" Alexa looked back to him with shock.

Chase only smiled and replied, "Yeah. It happens when you have to watch someone for that long until they make a move."

"You've been watching me for four years?" she questioned, her voice raising a bit in volume.

"Not my fault," Chase still kept the same smile. "I was kind of forced into it."

"How?"

He sighed, "Never mind. You wouldn't want to hear it…"

"No, come on," she said earnestly. "Tell me."

He looked to her a little surprised. _She actually wants to know…_

She frowned, misreading his expression, "Aw, you can tell me. Who am I going to tell?"

"I suppose that's true," he chuckled. He thought about it for a moment on what to say. He wanted to give her a truthful story but not with all of the details. If he told her everything at that moment, she'd probably leave the room and never want to see him again. And he didn't want that to happen. "My father had me do this since I was thirteen as you can guess. My brother… he's been sick for the longest time and my father has a grudge against the Coopers… so to make sure my brother got cared for, here I am."

"Oh…" she looked back to the picture once more and handed it back to Chase. "Your brother's very cute though."

"Yeah," he agreed, looking at both the pictures again before he put them back into this jacket. "He's a real good kid."

"What's his name?" Alexa asked curiously.

"Chris," he stated.

Alexa froze at the name. She had heard it before. _"My name is… Chris." That's what that boy said his name was back in my dream… But Chase's brother is too young to be him. Could it be that Chase used his brother's name so not to give his own…?_

Chase then noticed that she was looking him funny and inquired, "What?"

"So, if you've been watching me for four years… then you were watching two years ago, right?" she questioned, formulating the thought.

"Well, yeah. Why?"

Alexa gulped, "Are you—"

"Are you done with your plates?" the waiter asked, interrupting her.

"Huh, uh, sure," Alexa handed over her plate, as did Chase.

The waiter laid them atop his arm with ease and then asked, "Could I interest you two in some desert?"

Chase grinned to Alexa, "I would think you'd have some kind of sweet tooth, right?"

"But you're already paying for the meal. It would be too much for me to as—"

"Your finest piece of chocolate cake with two forks please," Chase said to the waiter, ignoring her.

"Yes, sir," the waiter bowed his head and walked off.

Alexa sighed, "You can't take no for an answer can you?"

"I guess you could say that I'm just stubborn," he chuckled.

Alexa stared at him with a questionable expression, thinking, _There it is again. That boy's voice in his… it can't be Chase, could it?_

"If you don't want it, you don't have to eat," he said, disrupting her thoughts.

She rolled her eyes and replied, "Why waste good food?"

"What a good way to live by," he laughed.

"Almost like 'You can never be too careful'?"

He nodded with a chuckle, "I guess."

"Your cake sir," the waiter said, putting the slice between the two. "Anything else?"

"The check would be nice. Thank you," the raccoon said thoughtfully.

"Yes, sir," and he went away again.

"Go ahead," he said beaming, "You take the first bite."

"Well…" Alexa was about to refuse, but she then looked to the slice. The cake looked soft and moist, and there had to have been at least three different kinds of chocolate in it that just made Alexa's mouth water at the thought. _Curse my love of chocolate!_ "Alright. I'll try it first." She grabbed one of the forks, cutting off a small bite and put it in her mouth. "Mm… This is amazing!" she noted as she chewed.

"Really?" Chase questioned, taking the other fork and trying it for himself. "Hm… it is."

"I never lie when it comes to chocolate," she laughed, taking another bite.

"I guess it's something you develop when you have guys always giving you sweets to win you over, huh?" he said bluntly, taking another bite.

Alexa coughed a bit on the bite she had in her mouth, "What? No! Well… maybe. Valentine's Day was always the worst though." She took a drink to wash down her throat, sore from the coughing fit.

Chase laughed, "I guess that's true. I remember one year you had so many, you had to get Ken and Jamie to help you get them home."

"Oh, yeah," she said, remembering the year clearly. "It was actually last year. I remember how troublesome that was… but out of all of those, I think there was one really sweet."

"You mean rot your teeth out sweet?" he asked, thinking of all the candy she got that day.

"No! I mean sweet as in nice," she snapped. "It was just a simple card, nothing really fancy, and a little piece of chocolate shaped like a rose. And the card is what I remember the most. It was hand written, so I think they came from the heart because I don't think I've read any store cards like that," she chuckled. "Even today, I still know the words…"

"Really? What were they?" he asked curiously.

"Hmpt… you're gonna think it's cheesy."

"No, way. Promise," he said sincerely. _Especially if I wrote those words…_

"Alright…" she sighed. "'Beauty… Brains… and Strength,'" she recited, trying to remember the words clearly. "'Three things so very hard to achieve, in yet you have done it all. Maybe one day… you and I can be with one another and I tell you the truths I know… that my heart was taken by you and I hope you know me soon…'" she chuckled sadly at the last part, "'Happy Valentine's Day' signed with no name."

"Huh…" _So my words… they really did touch her… wow,_ he thought, with a smile growing.

"I just wish I knew who sent it," Alexa continued, "That way I could thank him for the great card and the little chocolate. It was one of the most thoughtful gifts I ever got from a guy." She looked to Chase for his reaction, but saw that he was staring at her with this amazed look on his face, smiling. "What?" she asked, taking another bite.

"You really read all of those cards?" he laughed quietly.

"Skimmed really… but those words on that card stuck. I really liked them," she said, glowing with a small smile.

"I think you were right about one thing with that card," Chase stated, taking another bite.

"What?"

He swallowed, "That guy took those words from the heart," he smirked.

Alexa blushed and looked down at the table, asking, "How would you know?"

"Let's just say, I feel for the guy," he took another bite, so they'd get off the subject.

"But—"

"Your check sir," the waiter said, handing the small booklet to Chase.

_Okay, this waiter is really starting to get on my nerves…_ Alexa thought irritably.

Chase looked at the check and nodded, "Figured that…" He then put a hundred dollar bill in the booklet and handing it back to the waiter, "There you are. I'd like the change."

"Very good, sir," the waiter nodded, taking his leave.

Chase looked back to Alexa and saw the shock on her face. "What?" he asked.

"'What'? What do you mean 'what'?" her voice wavering from surprise. "How much are you paying for this meal?"

"Not that much. Besides, it's not even my money," he stated, eating another bite of the cake.

"What?"

"Thank Rico Katz," he winked. "I mean, security was horrible and well, I had nothing better to do. So, why not raid his safe?"

This made Alexa laugh and nod in agreement, "What a thief does to make a living."

Chase chuckled, "I suppose so."

They were down to the last bite of cake, and the two actually fought over it with their forks. But in the end, after a few clacks of the metal smacking against each other, Alexa got the bite with her fork with a "Ha!" and a smile. Chase glared at her as she ate it but still couldn't help but smile at how cute she acted.

"Your change sir," the waiter said in his usual monotone voice.

"Thank you," Chase took out his change from the booklet and left a ten as a tip, pocketing the rest. "Ready to go?" he asked her, standing up.

Alexa drank the last of her water and stood up beside him taking her bag, "Yes."

They walked out together to the street. The sun was setting behind some of the buildings and the street lights began to blink on. The streets were crowded with people leaving for home and others going out to enjoy themselves for the night.

"So, anything else you want to do?" Chase asked, leaning up against one of the light posts.

"Well…" she looked up to the big center clock that read 7:30 P.M. _What the hell. Maybe I could just stay out a little longer. _"I've always wanted to go window shopping in Paris..."

"You haven't done that before?" he questioned with disbelief.

"Not really. The only times I got to go to Paris is when my mom drags me to a clothes store and then drags me home before I could," she explained.

"I see…" he nodded.

"Besides, I thought you knew everything about me," she replied smugly.

"Most. I said _most _everything about you. There is a difference," he said matter-of-factly.

"Right…"

"Well then, let's go," Chase stood up straight and moved his arm in front of him, saying, "Lead the way."

Alexa gave a small smile and walked ahead, with the male raccoon right behind her. It amazed both of them how many great things there were on the streets of Paris. Alexa was able to get absorbed in the art supplies and some "How to Draw" books. While on the other side of her, Chase was captivated with some other books of fantasy and adventure though he mainly read those books for the fighting scenes. They kept going from store to store, actually interacting with each other like a… almost like a couple. But, every time Chase would try to be a gentleman and buy Alexa one of the sketch books she liked, or a CD she thought was awesome, she would always refuse.

"And if you do try and buy anything for me, I won't accept it," Alexa stated, as they walked out of another shop to the streets.

"You and your pride," Chase sighed.

"Well, my pride and I are just fine with our own money, thank you very much."

"Alright, alright; no need to have a fit," he snickered.

Alexa just stuck her tongue out at him and faced the front. It was then that she noticed a wishing fountain up ahead… one that looked very familiar… "No way!" she exclaimed running towards it.

"What?" he asked following after her.

She stopped the well's edge and looked into the pool of water about four feet deep and saw her smiling reflection. "I knew it. This is the same well that I wished in when I was fourteen…" She stared at the reflective water, shining rays of light that came from beneath the water's surface and then said, "I think it came true… but maybe not all the way…"

"What did you wish for then?" Chase asked curiously.

"You're gonna think it's silly…" she muttered, blushing from the fact that he would want to know.

"Ah, come on. I didn't think that card you remembered was cheesy or silly," he stated. _Though it was the one I wrote._ "I'd love to hear it."

Alexa sighed, "Okay, fine. Just don't laugh, alright?" She put her bag down besides the fountain's wall and jumped up on the edge of fountain with perfect ease and balance. "I wished that my friends and I would have a big adventure together in our life time and that we'd find the one perfect for us."

Chase stood there for a moment, taking in what she just said. He then busted out laughing, hard enough to bring tears to his eyes.

"I told you not to laugh!"

"I'm sorry," Chase was stuck in a chuckling fit. "The coincidence is just so close!" he laughed.

Alexa blushed from frustration and glared in the distance, crossing her arms, muttering, "Why do you think I didn't want to tell you." She began to walk around on the edge, as Chase followed by her side.

"I'm sorry. It's just such a coincidence," he tried to explain himself, calming down.

"Tell me about it… it was just a couple days later that I was saved by him…"

"Who?"

"Some guy…he saved me from a group of thugs that ambushed me on the way over to Jamie's house. I guess… I'm grateful to him because he actually walked me the rest of the way to make sure I'd be okay. Though he did disappear when I reached the front door," she mumbled to herself.

Chase stopped and laughed again.

Alexa stood beside him, still on the fountains edge, and inquired, "Now what's so funny?"

"I was going to ask you if you remembered that day," he said, trying to clarify. "That guy you're talking about…" he grinned, looking to Alexa, looking straight into her eyes, "was me."

"What?" she shrieked. She turned quickly to face him, but she over shot it and began to fall back in the fountain. "Ah!"

"Alexa!" Chase grabbed her hand but didn't have the right footing so he got pulled in with her.

SPLASH!

The two teens sat in the water, both soaking wet. Their clothes clung to their bodies and their hair to their fur. They looked to each other, trying to figure out how to respond to this situation.

Alexa broke first. She began to laugh.

"What?" he asked.

"You look ridiculous!" she chuckled.

He actually blushed at her comment and retorted, "Oh, yeah? Well, what kind of master thief loses her balance?"

Her laughing faded and she glared at the boy across from her as he glared back. But soon, both of them began laughing together.

They got up out of the water and headed up one of the hills near the town where the forest loomed close by. They used the branches to hang some of their extra clothes to dry. Alexa was left in her pants and undershirt, squeezing out her black shirt and socks and then emptying out her shoes. Chase was bare-chested, trying to get his shirt dry, along with having his shocks and shoes to dry. They sat down, looking up at the stars but with at least three feet between them.

"The stars are always so beautiful on a summer's night, aren't they?" Chase questioned, almost sounding poetic.

Alexa nodded, "Yeah…" A gust of wind brushed by them, and she shivered, grumbling, "But I can't believe it's the wind so cold on a summer's night!"

Chase chucked, "Well, you could swallow that pride of yours and come sit next to me for warmth."

"There's no way in—" she got cut off as another breeze came by, making her shiver again. She left out an annoyed sigh in defeat. She stood up and walked over, crossing her arms and sat next to the raccoon.

Chase grinned as a thought came to his mind. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, and then he put it on her shoulder saying, "You'll never get warm that far out, silly."

"Shut up!" Alexa said irritably but thought, _Though… it is warmer next to him._

They looked back up to the stars once again in peace when Alexa broke the silence.

"Chase… are you really the kid from two years ago that saved me?"

Chase gave a nod, "I said my brother's name instead of my own back then because, well… I wasn't supposed to tell you my name. Even so, I was told not to get close to you again." He chuckled, "Though, that was kind of broken when I tried to take the Thievius Raccoonus from you…" _And with how we are now_¸ he completed in his mind.

"So… I guess you got in trouble that day?" she questioned, looking at his scars.

"I guess you could say that." He looked to her for a reaction, but noticed how she stared at his scars and said, "But that's not where I get these scars."

"Then how did you get them?"

"Training, battle wounds, and other punishments," he explained, "But, no need to pity me for it. I've always been taught that whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger. So, I think this helped me be who I am today." He looked back up to the sky and continued, his voice smooth and un-breaking, "As long as Chris didn't get hurt for my mistakes and he was getting along fine, that made it just fine with me."

Alexa stared at him for the longest time after he said that. The way he said it, as if there was nothing to getting hurt, gave her a new respect and admiration for him. _Made you… into the person you are today… _she smiled to herself with the next thought, _a strong, kind, caring, smart, and even handsome person. I guess… a person who cares and likes me too…_

Chase looked back to her and smiled.

She blushed a little at the fact that she was caught staring at him but even still, smiled back. "Um… Thanks for taking me on this… date…thing. I had a good time."

"You're welcome," he replied. He then began to lean into her, as if he was trying to kiss her.

Alexa froze as her mind whirled, _Oh, no! He's gonna try and kiss me again! What do I do? I've admitted to myself, somewhat, that I like him… but does that mean that I'd actually let him kiss me…_ Although her head was still thinking about it, she began to lean into him as well.

As their faces grew closer together, the clock struck to eight. Alexa disregarded it until it chimed that that it was forty-five minutes after eight. She pulled away with realization, gasping, "Oh, no!" She stood up and ran over to her things, trying to get herself pulled together.

Chase stood up and stared at the worrying half-vixen, "What's wrong?"

"I have to go," she explained, trying to pull her still moist shirt over her head and get her shoes and socks on. "I have to meet up with Ken and Jamie to do the ruby exchange. They are so going to kill me," she muttered as she grabbed her bag, making sure everything was in there.

"I'll give you a ride," Chase suggested.

"No, it'll be quicker if I run from here. It's only a couple blocks and by the time we get your bike, I will most surly be killed by Jamie," she stated, slinging her bag over her shoulder and starting to run down the hill, back into town.

"Then, let me go with you."

"It's okay," Alexa said, turning back to look at him. "I can take care of myself. After all, I'm not the girl I was two years ago," she smiled. "Thanks again for everything. Bye!" with that she kept running, heading towards the nearest power-line to walk on.

Chase sat back down in frustration, looking over to the clock, muttering, "Damn the clock… She and I were so close… I just know she was going to let me actually kiss her this time!" he laid on his back, grabbing his hair, "Why must time be so cruel…"

But then he looked back up to the stars and remembered how well everything else went, and said with a sigh, "Oh well… this actually went better than I thought it would have." He smiled, putting his hands behind his head, "She actually likes me…"

* * *

**See, I told you it wasn't going to be a cliffy. Well, not exactly. I guess you're all wondering about what gonna happen at the ruby exchange… let me just say, it's gonna get very interesting (like I haven't said that before though ^^).**

**Well, I haven't decided on what the Alexa and Chase picture will be… I am but a lowly artist who sucks at poses (especially if I don't have a picture…) so please be patient with me. But I do hope to have it up soon, at least before school starts back up (I have like 3 more weeks before school! It's very sad T_T). **

**But other than my rambling, what did you all think? Please, please, please review! I really want to know about this chapter (first time writing a date scene…). **

**So, thanks again for reading and hope to see you when the next chapter comes up soon ;) Later!**


	17. Chapter 17: Let Down

_**Hey all, lightheart77 here with chapter 17. Well, with the beginning of this chapter, we're going on the other side of thieving: the law; then of course we have to go back to the thieving. I think that does enough justice as a hint. You are all smart people and have probably figured it out… for those who haven't… then I guess, read on to find out, lol. **_

_**But I am terribly sorry for the long, long, long, long (about another million 'long's) wait. School and editing has prevented me to type. The chapter was completely written but I haven't had the time to type it :P **_

_**But this is why this chapter will be incredibly long to make up for such a long wait. So, many things are going to happen, many, many things. And again, to find out what is gonna happen, ya need to read about it!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 17: Let Down**_

Marsh was in his office back home. After the major heard about his encounter with Alexa, he had made the decision to send the fox back. Though Marsh argued and pleaded to help with the case in India, the major's words were final. So, there Marsh sat, stewing in regret.

He sighed and looked to ceiling with a frown and groaned, "I was so close… I could have gotten her home but I…" he ran his hands through his hair, "I was so stupid…"

There was a moment of silence before he heard his phone ring. He let out another sigh and picked it up, "Captain William Marsh."

"Hey Marsh, how are you doing?" Miller asked.

Marsh let out a breath of frustration through his teeth and said, "What do you think? I got sent back home, you can't tell me any kind of progress, and I'm stuck here with nothing to do. Do you really want to know how I'm doing?"

"Sorry I asked…"

Marsh sighed again, "I'm sorry. I've just been a little bitter."

"Really? I didn't notice," Miller stated with thick sarcasm.

"Well, you would be too if you were in my situation. I mean, I feel so… so…"

"Helpless?"

"No… useless…" Marsh muttered.

"Ah, come on. Don't worry about it, okay. Things will get better. If it makes you feel any better," there was a pause from the other end as Miller looked around to make sure no one would hear him talking, "Alexa isn't here."

"What?" Marsh questioned getting to his feet. "But how? We had people all over the borders and in the airports."

"They're masters of disguises, I guess. But we got word of a girl looking like her in Paris. She came in on the flight this morning but she was alone… It's possible that she could be there with you."

"But why would she come back to Paris?" Marsh thought aloud as he sat back down in his chair. "She wouldn't come back so easily. She's too stubborn for that…"

"Maybe she's looking for someone or something?" Miller questioned, throwing out an idea.

"But if so… who… or what?" countered Marsh. There was a knock on his door and he gave an annoyed sigh. People have been bugging him all day because of the fact that he had to come home this early compared to the others; not only that, but he kept getting the questions of why. "Listen, Miller, I have to go. Someone else has to come and bother me on my day back."

"Alright. Good luck, and don't let it get to you. Think of this way: if Alexa really is in Paris, you might get some excitement."

"'Might' is the key word, Miller. We'll have to see. Later," and then he hung up, and turned away from the door. He really didn't feel like looking at another passerby that will ask him another question. "Come in."

"Marsh?" came the one voice he didn't want to hear today.

He turned around and saw Sly Cooper at the door. "M-Mr. Cooper," Marsh stuttered in shock.

"Hello Marsh. I've heard rumors that you were back." He sat down in the seat in front of the young fox's desk and looked up to him with a stern but soft understanding expression, "Any word about her?"

"I…" he gave a sigh in defeat and looked to the ground, "I'm so sorry, Mr. Cooper. I had Alexa in hand. I could have taken her home but then… I lost her so easily. If that guy hadn't have come in like that, I probably wouldn't have lost her."

"Guy? Most likely Ken. He would do something like that to protect his best friend," Sly stated.

"You mean that wolf? No sir. It wasn't Ken. The guy I'm talking about was a raccoon," Marsh explained.

"What?" Sly said in shock. "But who could that be…?"

"You mean you don't know. He seemed to be close to her…"

"Maybe he's the one who's causing all of this trouble. In the letter she left, she had said that there was someone after her and she didn't want to have us endangered… perhaps the trouble has followed her now."

"I'll say… I think the guy was pretending to be her date at the party," Marsh grumbled.

"Date? Oh, something must be up. Alexa has always been determined not to go on a date with another guy until she gets out of high school," Sly laughed but then gave a sigh. "I hope she hasn't gotten into any other trouble."

"I hope so too," Marsh agreed mournfully. He looked over to Sly and asked, "Mr. Cooper, do you have any idea of where Alexa would go if she came back to Paris?"

Sly cocked his head curiously, "Did you get word of her coming here?"

"It's a hunch. My friend back in India says that someone who looks like her got on a plane to here. The thing is, she was alone," he explained.

Sly thought for a second and then smiled, "That clever little sneak."

"Excuse me?" Marsh questioned.

"My daughter did read the Thievius Raccoonus. In my first entries, my gang and I had to go overseas, therefore was had to take a plane. We didn't have much money, so I snuck on the plane while Murray and Bentley hid in the van. It's very possible that Alexa and her gang did that too."

"So they really could be in Paris!" Marsh exclaimed in realization.

"Yes… and I have an idea of where," Sly grinned, as he got up and went to the door. But he stopped and looked back to Marsh, "You coming?"

"I would love to sir," Marsh stated, but frowned, "I can't though. I got stuck here by my major."

"Hmm… seeing as I'm of a higher command, ahem," he cleared his throat and turned his tone to stern, "Captain Marsh, you will accompany me to see if we may find my daughter and progress in this case. Do I make myself clear?"

Marsh smiled, but got to his feet and saluted all the same. "Yes, sir."

Sly grinned and said, "Then let's head out."

* * *

Alexa was running along some power lines, looking for one of the fastest ways to get to the museum. _They are so going to kill me!_ She thought as she panted with every couple strides. She then pulled out her binoc-u-com, getting ready for the worse, "Jamie?"

"Where are you! You know that's about five till nine!" Jamie yelled over the receiver.

Alexa had to hold the binoc-u-com away from her ear for a moment so that she wouldn't get overwhelmed by the screech her friend had made. She put it back to her ear and replied, "I know. I'm almost there. There's no need for yelling."

Jamie sighed, "Sorry. You had me in a panic…"

"I'll tell you everything that happened later to make up for it," Alexa stated.

"Deal," Jamie chuckled. "Now, listen. You need to enter through the roof of the building; that's the entrance that your dad always took. From there, I'll guide you to his office. He stays there till ten, so he should still be there."

"Got it," she acknowledged. She then put her binoc-u-com back in her bag and placed her earpiece in and headed over to the building. She then hopped from the power line she was on to one of the nearby roofs. She then ran over to the side of the building and jumped over to the drainage pipe and hooking her cane to it. She began to climb up the pipe so to reach the roof. As soon as she reached the top, she looked around and put her hand to her ear piece, "Jamie, what exactly am I looking for?"

"There should be an air vent on the west side of the museum. It says here in the Thievius Raccoonus that your father left his mark by the opening. Apparently, it drove your mother insane because she saw it there but there was no connection between your dad and the museum 'business' wise."

Alexa chuckled and said, "Yeah, well, that's my mom for you." She looked around for a second until she finally came across the air vent with her father's old symbol etched into the side. But then she noticed a lock on the air vent. "I see they didn't believe my dad was coming back to do business," she muttered examining the lock.

"Whacha mean?" Jamie asked.

"They have a tech lock on here," she replied taking out her lock picking kit.

"Seriously? You need some help?"

Alexa worked at the lock to the point where the sliding panel revealed the code pad. She then easily hacked the lock code and the thing fell to the ground. "Naw, I got it covered," she grinned removing the vent cover. "Heading down the vent." With that she jumped in and slid down the air vent, landing on the edges on the of the other vent cover.

"Phew," she sighed in relief of not causing much noise. She then put the two pieces of her cane together and fit the tip on the outside so to unscrew the cover. She fell to the ground, grabbing the cover before it could alert anyone to her presence. "Now what, Jamie?" she questioned, putting the cover to the side.

"Alright, give me a second." Alexa heard crumples in her ear as Jamie looked at the blue prints, "From your position, the office will be easy enough to find. You go straight then left, then right, then go straight again until you find a blue door with the guy's name on it."

"Right," Alexa sighed, "not complicated at all…" She walked down the halls, being sure not to trip any alarms, following Jamie's directions. "Um, Jamie… are you sure you gave me the right directions?"

"Yeah. Why?" the fox inquired over Alexa's ear piece.

"Because I've hit a dead end."

"What? That's impossible. I'm looking at the map right now and those directions should have landed you right in front of that office."

"Let me see," Alexa heard Ken in the background. There then was a sigh over the speaker and crumpling of the map.

Alexa asked, restraining the shock in her voice, "Jamie… please, tell me you didn't have the map upside down."

"Hehe… sorry," Jamie chuckled nervously.

"Don't worry about it," Alexa mumbled, shaking her head, "just redirect me from here."

"Okay, so where exactly are you now?" Jamie inquired embarrassedly.

"Um…" she looked to the doors nearby and read the name plates, "looks like I'm by the trade headquarters."

"Oh, you're not that off course. Now, just go back some then take a right, then a left, then another left, then head straight down and you'll be there in no time," the fox said with confidence.

"Are you sure?" Alexa questioned, starting to walk the way she was instructed.

"Pretty sure," she heard Ken's voice come back over the speaker. "The map's the right way this time."

"Again, sorry," Jamie called.

"Again, don't worry about it. We have plenty of ti—" but she broke off in mid word, sensing someone else in the room. She gripped her cane tighter and held it behind her just in time to block an attack. "You know, striking someone from behind is considered foul play," she stated as she pulled her cane upward, hooking it to her attacker's weapon, "so why don't you face me." She used all of her strength and pulled her attacker over her head and had him land right in front of her.

Her attacker landed on his feet and turned to her and it turned out that he was a… child.

He was about thirteen year old snow leopard with short white hair. He wore all black robes and was bare footed with only a wooden fighting staff in his hand. Not only that, but he had to have been a foot shorter than Alexa.

_This is new. I'm fighting someone I could pick up off the ground… Well, let's see if I can talk my way out of this… _"Kay, now. Wait a sec," she said.

But her attacker lunged at her again but she easily blocked his attack. _Not a very experienced fighter… _

"Alexa! What's going on?" Jamie's worried voice came over her ear piece.

"Give me a sec," she muttered, blocking other attacks. "Listen!" she shouted, hitting him in the gut with bottom of her cane knocking the wind out of him. She jumped back so she could get some words out, "You got it all wrong."

"Really?" he coughed. "So you're not a thief?"

"Well, not exactly… but you see—"

"Enough!" he cried. "You are to leave this museum now or—"

"Hideaki, will you calm down," a voice bellowed.

They both looked over to see an old tortuous hobbling over with a cane in his hand. He walked toward the boy and grumbled, "My boy, you need to be more patient. This is no ordinary thief." He stopped next to the boy and looked over to Alexa smiling, "It's been a while, Mr. Cooper."

Both Alexa and Hideaki had shocked faces.

_Okay, something's wrong with that guy's eyes_, Alexa thought as her jaw dropped. _No way do I have a guy's body…_

"Um… Master… put your glasses on," Hideaki mumbled.

"Hmm… Oh yes. I always seem to forget to put these confounded bifocals on…" he rummaged in his pocket and pull out a pair of thick rimmed glasses. He put them on, making his eyes seem to blow up in size, and then they went wide with realization, "Oh my. Terribly sorry, Miss. I hope I didn't offend you. I can hardly see anything without my glasses."

"It's… alright. But you did get one thing right," she grinned, shouldering her cane, "I am a Cooper."

"Yes. That I could at least see by that cane of yours," he grinned. But he then frowned, turning to the snow leopard. "The very cane I told you to watch for," he grumbled, hitting Hideaki's calves with the cane.

"Ow…" Hideaki grumbled rubbing the back of his legs.

"Now, apologize," the tortuous ordered.

He sighed, and bowed his head low. "Sorry."

"No worries," Alexa smiled shyly. "No one got hurt, so everything's good."

"Ahem, now Miss Cooper," the tortuous interrupted, "If you're here, I would think that you are here for business and that you already know who I am."

"Of course. You're Ezio Tancredi. I've heard much about you through my father's entries in the Thievius Raccoonus."

Ezio smiled, "Yes, I'm sure. But the Cooper line has been doing business with this museum for quite some time, so I'm sure that you could find more entries about this place." He cleared his throat, "Enough about that though. What can we do for you, my dear?"

Hideaki yawned and said, "You can deal with this yourself, gramps. I'm going back to sleep since this is a false alarm." He was about to leave but Ezio whacked the boy on the head. "Ow! Why you—"

"Show some respect! This will be your first discussion with a thief that is on our side," he stated with his raspy old voice, whacking him again. "So, pay attention!"

"Alright, you old geezer! Jeez," Hideaki grumbled.

"Um… um…" Alexa tried to find the words to stop the fighting but part of her actually wanted to see how it might turn out. It was becoming entertaining.

"I apologize for Hideaki. He had become my apprentice for only a few months now and he still hasn't learned how to greet guests properly."

"Well, if you'd stop hitting me, maybe I'd be able to learn, you old windbag," he retorted, only to get hit again. "Ow! Grr…"

"Now, my dear, what is it that you have for us?" Ezio questioned.

"Oh, it's this huge, flawless ruby," Alexa said, trying to get the information out before another fight broke out. "I figured it would go nice in your gem collection."

"Yes, it probably would," Ezio laughed. "You can tell your friends to come in now. I let down the security after hearing the commotion."

Alexa nodded putting her hand to her ear piece, "You got that Jamie?"

"Yep, we'll be right in." She could hear the relief in the fox's voice that her friend was okay and not in any more danger.

It was a couple minutes later that Ken and Jamie came into view with Ken carrying the case with the ruby inside. He gently put the box down while Jamie unbolted it and took off the top.

Ezio looked in. "Oh my," he stated adjusting his glasses. "My, my, my… this is very nice, and in such good condition as well." He addressed Hideaki, "My boy, what do you think this is worth?"

The snow leopard looked at the jewel and shrugged, "I don't know… a lot, I guess…" Another whack sounded through the museum. "Ow!"

"Take this seriously, boy! Now, how much do you think this is worth?" he questioned again.

"Well… maybe, two point five million," he replied thoughtfully.

Ezio nodded in agreement, "Perhaps even more than that…"

"Yes!" Ken and Jamie shouted, high-fiving each other with a grin.

"Can you afford it?" Alexa asked, quieting the other two as she leaned against her cane.

Ezio sighed, "I'm afraid not. Business has been very slow since your father's day. The items we obtained from the Coopers would always be the best propaganda for this place. But since the flow of items hasn't been coming…" He gave another sorrowful sigh and then asked curiously, "What did your father end up doing since he's been married?"

"Law enforcement."

"Ah, switched sides I see. I'm sure that officer who was always after him wasn't very happy about that…" Ezio stated.

"Oh… then you remember her?"Alexa inquired nervously, fidgeting with her hat.

"Of course. What a vicious woman," he said in distain. "That woman was bothering me constantly whenever your father had sent me a new item. Whatever happened to her anyway… do you know?"

"Uh, well… actually…" she chuckled nervously, "She's my mom."

"Oh," Ezio stated but then realized, "Oh! …Your father has very weird taste in women."

"Hehe… back to the deal. What could you afford?"

"Oh, with how things have been progressing… perhaps the best we could do at the moment is somewhere around… eight thousand."

"I see…" she nodded, "we'll take it."

Ken's and Jamie's jaws dropped as they turned to Alexa, "What?"

Jamie grabbed Alexa's forearm, "Excuse us for just one moment." She dragged her friend to the side with Ken right behind her. "Are you insane! That isn't even half!"

Alexa shook her head, "You don't get it do you? Gosh, and I thought you were the smart one."

"Wha—"

"Think about it, Jamie. There's no way they could afford that thing for what it's really worth. We're just starting out and eight thousand is enough."

Ken nodded, "I think you're right. We could do this."

Jamie sighed, "And I guess this could be a benefit to us. We'll be on Ezio's good side. He has a lot of connections we could use."

Alexa smiled, "Then it's settled!" She turned back to Ezio and Hideaki, "We'll be taking eight thousand."

"Really?" Ezio asked with shock written on his face. "Are you certain? This item is worth much more than that…"

"I'm sure. We may be just starting out but we don't need much right now. We'll be just fine with that," she grinned.

Ezio took the half-vixen's hand with one of the happiest grins, "Thank you my dear."

"It's no problem," she said as her smile seemed to grow. "If we could just get the money to our account, we'll take the ruby over to the exhibit."

Ken laughed, "Where's this 'we' coming from? I'm doing all of the heavy lifting."

"Shh!" Jamie and Alexa mumbled.

"Come Miss Cooper," Ezio nodded with a chuckle. "You must tell me your new account and Hideaki will help your friend get the gem to the correct exhibit."

"Of course, Hideaki will," the boy grumbled with a sigh. "Come on you big palooka. It's this way."

Ken lifted the gem onto his shoulder, saying with a smile, "Alright, small fry."

The boy glared at the wolf, "Grr, just come on." He led Ken around the corner away to the exhibit.

Ezio gave another sigh, "I must, again, apologize for Hideaki's attitude."

"No worries," Alexa dismissed. "I remember myself at that age. I had a bit of an attitude as well."

Jamie giggled, "You were a pain in the ass sometimes."

Alexa merely stuck out her tongue.

"Don't worry about the account though, Mr. Ezio," Jamie continued. "I've already loaded the account to your system with a safety measure for just in case," she grinned with a wink.

"Haha, thank you, Miss Jamie."

"Uh… how did you know my name?" Jamie inquired.

He laughed, "I'm very plugged into the news now-a-days. And you three are all over town. I'm sure your parents are all very worried."

"Yes, well…" Alexa's sentence was cut off as her ears perked up at a sound. "Jamie, do you hear that?"

Jamie's ears also perked up, "It sounds like… sirens…"

Ken and Hideaki ran back with grim looks.

"Yeah, we have a problem," Hideaki stated.

"Cops are coming!" Ken said, getting to the point.

Alexa swore underneath her breath, "We need to get out of here. Now."

"Finally, some excitement!" said Ezio with a huge smile. He turned to Hideaki, "Take Ms. Cooper out the secret passage way and I shall take these two."

Hideaki nodded and was already starting to get going, "This way."

"Hey, wait up!" she called, twirling her cane so that to would go into two pieces so that she could put it in her belt rings. She then began to run after the boy but turned back once to say, "You guys be careful."

"You too!" her friends replied, going in the opposite direction with Ezio.

Alexa followed Hideaki, hall after hall until they were on the other side of the museum and the boy stopped. A huge painting stared at the two of them and Alexa looked over to him with a quizzed expression. He then put his hand next to the painting and a stream of light went underneath it like a scanner. The painting slid aside and he got out of the way, "Here's the way. Now get going."

"Thank you, Hideaki." She was about go through but…

"Um!" Hideaki let out, seemingly hesitant about what he wanted to say.

Alexa looked back just the same, "Yes?"

"I, uh… wanted to say thanks…"

"Why?" Alexa cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

"The old man hasn't been feeling well since business has been bad… But when he heard that you guys were out in the open like your dad in the old days, he was overjoyed. He knew you were coming and expected it to be soon… You're helping him out by doing this, especially by taking that lower price. So… thanks…" he seemed a little embarrassed.

Alexa laughed and replied, "That's so cute! You care about your master."

He became flabbergasted. "I'm not cute!"

"Sorry," Alexa giggled, ruffling the boy's hair. "Just show more of that side, okay. Ezio knows what he's doing."

"Ah, I know," he agreed, put his hair back the way it was. "It's just more fun to be how I am."

Alexa couldn't help but laugh again, "Alright then." But she soon stopped laughing as she heard the sirens becoming louder. "I better get going. But before I do…" she grabbed a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Hideaki. "Please give this to Ezio. Tell him that if he sees my mom or dad, to give this to them."

He nodded taking the paper in his hand, "I can do that."

Alexa smiled, "Thank you." The sound of sirens pierced the air and she began to run, shouting, "Later," with the door closed behind her.

She ran deeper into this new hall and as it got darker she slowed. She'd rather not run into the door. Before she knew it, she sensed the dead end and felt a doorknob. She opened the door to the outside and found herself in an alleyway. She closed the door and noticed that it was seamless. _No wonder dad could get out without someone knowing._

Her thoughts were interrupted by voices coming near her position. She looked around and noticed the fire escape just a few feet away. She was able to jump up and grab it and headed up just before some cops rushed underneath her. She gave a sigh of relief and kept climbing to the top.

_Hopefully they haven't gone to the roof yet. Though… if my family tipped them off then—_

She reached the top, and there stood in front of her was, "Dad."

"Hey, Ally," her father said with a gloomy smile. "How are things?"

"Pretty good," she replied as if she wasn't taking into account the situation. "I haven't done anything you wouldn't, I suppose," she grinned.

Sly merely frowned, "Ally, you need to come home. We can work this out together."

"Didn't you read my letter?" she asked, chuckling sadly. "I'm not going back until things are settled."

"Ally!" he growled, frustrated from his daughter's answer. "At least tell me what's going on. Maybe then we can help each other."

"I'm sorry, dad. I just can't…" she gave the same melancholy smile as she started to back away from him but she then felt arms wrap around her. She was in shock that she didn't see something like this coming but then she heard a voice.

"Please…"

_Marsh! _she thought in surprise.

"Alexa… I'm sorry for what I did since it was unexpected for you but… I would do it again," Marsh mumbled in her ear with a soft warm voice, his grip just as gentle as his voice. "Ally… you need to come back… for your family and your friend's family. I would also like it if you'd come back… with me."

Alexa's eyes began to water and tears began to flow down her cheeks. _I was right… I was hurting them… but I have to keeping going…_ "I'm s-sorry," she stuttered, wiping her tears away, regaining her composure. "I just… can't!" she ducked underneath Marsh's arms and swept her leg under his own, causing him to fall on his butt.

Alexa was quick to recover. She began to run as fast as she could.

"Alexa!" her father yelled but she didn't stop and she didn't even look back. "Damn it… I wish it didn't have to come to this." He pulled out a binoc-u-com and called, "Go! She's making a run for it!"

Alexa was still running, jumping from roof to roof. _I have to get out of here!_

But then her ears perked up and she froze, ducking. She looked up and saw a sleeping dart wedged in one of the roof's antennas. She looked to where the sound came from and saw her god father, Bentley… aiming with more sleep darts at her.

"Oh crap!" she shouted, running again, hearing more darts wiz by. _Damn! Dad has Bent here? Who else! _Then the worse happened. She heard something falling from the sky. She swerved and then saw a mist of sleeping dust. Her ears perked up and heard revolving blades… a helicopter…

_Pen is here too… with sleep bombs! Well, that's just perfect! They really are determined,_ she thought, putting her shirt over her mouth so she wouldn't be able to breathe in the sleeping gas. She pulled out the two pieces of her cane and put them together seeing a clothes line ahead that she could use to her advantage. She used the tip of her cane to get the line clipped and then she grabbed hold with her hand, sliding down to the street.

_Well, at least I've somewhat escape this situation… now if I can just get a pick up, I'll be home free, _she thought as she continued to run putting her hand to her ear piece. "Guys!" she shouted, her voice revealing some panic. "I need a pick up!"

"Yeah, here's the thing," Jamie's voice didn't scream the confidence that Alexa wanted to hear, "you're going the wrong way."

"Of course I am. That just makes this night even better!" she muttered. "Intersect me. I'm coming back around." She made a quick turn about and started heading the other way down the road. Unfortunately, right in front of her, a black police van pulled up, blocking her path. And out came her other god father, Murray.

"Come on, Alexa. Why don't you come home?"

"Uncle Murray… I can't," she said the umpteenth time.

"Okay, other question," he said with his voice becoming more serious. "But why…? Why my van?" he complained.

Alexa looked down embarrassed. Of course Murray would ask about his van. "It was needed…" she replied.

"Well, you're not getting past me," he stood up straighter and crossed his arms determined.

"Then…" she began backing up, "I'll just have to go this way," she turned and saw that her night wasn't getting better. Standing in front of her was the Panda King.

"That, I'm afraid, you cannot do," the bear spoke, being intimidating.

_Oh, crap!_ Alexa backed away from Panda King going between him and Murray. "H-hey, PK. What's up?" she asked nervously.

"It's time to return home, Ms. Alexa. The game is up," he stated, with a frown.

_What am I going to do? _She was out of options, nowhere else to go. _I'll need a miracle… _

In the distance, she heard a rev of what sounded like a motorcycle. _What was that?_ She looked over the Panda King and saw a light coming closer that was connected to the familiar bike. _Chase!_

He swerved in pass Panda King, shocking both strong men, and came to a quick stop, holding out his hand. "Get on!"

Alexa gave a quick grin and grabbed hold of his hand, hopping onto the bike. As soon as he felt her arms around him, he went off, going around Murray.

"Hang on!" Chase yelled.

"Like I'd let go!" she retorted, with laughter as his replied.

They drove down the road and passed by Sly and Marsh as they were coming to see Murray and the Panda King. Sly stared in awe as he saw his daughter cling to this stranger. "Who the hell is that!"

"That would be the guy I was talking about," Marsh explained.

"Huh… you're right. Something is strange here. Maybe an old friend can explain some things to us," Sly thought aloud, calling to the other two, "Murray, Panda King, let's head back to the museum. We have some information to get."

_I can't believe Jamie decided to meet outside of Paris… _Alexa thought angrily, since she still had her arms around Chase (but still kind of happy/embarrassed by it). _Well, I guess it makes sense. Once outside Paris, we'll be somewhat safe. At least the sirens from the police have faded._

_Her breathing has gone back to normal, _Chased sighed in relief. _Not only that, but her grip has loosen. She must have relaxed since we crossed city lines… at this rate, we should be about a few minutes to the meeting point. But I can't exactly blame her for the panic attack earlier, _he chuckled to himself. _All of those moves I had to make to avoid the cops and people in the way were pretty insane. She held on pretty tightly too, _he smiled.

Soon, they reached the rendezvous and Chase slowed to a stop. "You okay?" he asked, taking off his helmet.

"Somewhat," she replied, getting off with a wobble.

"Sorry about that," he said with a sheepish grin. "I couldn't do much about the bumpy ride."

She shook her head, "It's not that… Gawd, I have a headache…" she mumbled unhappily, holding her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" his voice was full of worry and he stood up besides her, leaving his helmet on his bike. He put a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"I just saw my father and his old gang tonight… my family and friends… I'm hurting them and now, there doesn't seem to be anyone trying to hurt me…" she looked to Chase with tears starting to form in her eyes. "Who are you?"

"Alexa… I, uh…"

"Why are you doing this? Why did you try to take the Thievius Raccoonus from me and then you join us? You… you even…" _You even had me fall for you…_ "Who is the threat I face now?"

He looked away from her eyes in conflict but decided that he would tell her the truth, to an extent, "I'm buying you time… My father… is the problem. I am only the messenger, if you could call me that. I never wanted to do this." He met her gaze again with a frown, "Believe me, I _never_ wanted to do this. The life that I have… I'd give anything for it to be different… for it to be normal."

The van pulled up near them and Chase got on his bike, putting his helmet back on. "Think about our next job. I'll be in touch." With that, he rode off, leaving Alexa stunned.

She stared after him, confused, "'Buying time'… What does he mean by 'buying time'?"

Ken honked the van horn while Jamie called out the window, "Alexa? You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm coming…" she went to her friends in the van and they headed out.

* * *

Chase kept going into the new city till he reached an old motel. He didn't care which one; he was too tired, hungry, and started to have a headache himself. He parked in the unpaved parking lot, locking up his bike, and took his helmet and his stashed bag so he could go get a room.

After paying the clerk, he headed up stairs to his room, closing the door behind him. He gave a sigh, tossing his bag and helmet into a corner of the room and collapsed on the bed. _So… tired… _he yawned, confirming his thought. _Well, it has been… a long… day… _His eyes drifted closed and he fell asleep.

It was an hour later when the door knob began to move and the lock tumbled. The door opened and the same white wolf, who had been watching over Alexa, came in the doorframe. He looked over to the sleeping Chase and smiled. He closed the door quietly and began to walk over to the teen, getting closer and closer with his arms out in front of him to act, until…

"Don't even think about it, Ryu, or I swear to god, I'll kill you," Chase muttered.

The wolf looked shocked but laughed, "How'd you know it was me?"

Chase yawned, "In this room, your lock picking was as loud as a piano dropping." He stretched and sat up looking to his old friend, "That and I recognized your footing; proves I've been around you too long, 'Master'," he grinned.

"I see. Though, I don't believe you would ever call me Master since you hardly tried to listen to me before." Ryu smiled as Chase stuck his tongue childishly.

"So, what's up?" the raccoon questioned, "Here to check up on me?"

"Chase," he sighed, "I've seen and heard everything dealing with you and Alexa."

Chase's body stiffened, "How long have you been watching?"

"Since India."

"Oh…" he replied, almost embarrassed.

"Chase, this is serious. You do realize that father wants results and you can't get them when you're falling in love with your target."

"I know that but it's hard not to fall for her."

Ryu sighed, "Yes. I can see how hard it is for you. Two years ago, I thought it was just a little crush for you but now… you care about her… so much that you would give your life for hers."

Chase chuckled, "Gosh, you really were watching."

"Chase—" he said sadly.

"I know. And have known, Ryu. If I do plan on going through with this mission, I'm going to hurt myself in the process, whether it's my heart or my body."

Ryu sighed again, and shook his head at the boy. _He shouldn't be thinking like this…_

"How is he?" Chase asked.

"He's fine… for now. Father is starting to get more impatient again though. I don't know how long it will last," Ryu looked over to the boy, waiting for his reaction.

"What about… Mother…" he questioned in distain.

"She's trying to calm him down. She's… interested in the 'game' you're playing."

"'Game'?" he said angrily. "She thinks it's a 'game'?"

"Better that than her being impatient. She would kill Chris…" his voice drifted off as he realized the pained expression his words caused on the teen's face.

"I know…" Chase croaked.

"It will at least buy you some time."

"Funny, that's what I told Alexa…"

The wolf put a hand on Chase's shoulder, "I'm sure things will be just fine. You'll see."

"I hope so. I really, _really_ hope so…"

* * *

_**Whoo… finally, it's done! Thanks much to everyone who waited this long for this chapter. I hope it was as good as everyone hoped, so please review and thank you :) and I hope to be getting the next chapter up as soon as possible (again, school always presents a problem :P).**_

_**Not only that, but we have a new character! We have Mother to deal with, along with Father. Now, I want people to guess. I'm interested in hearing the ideas that you readers have on Mother. So, in your reviews, leave a comment on that if you want :D**_


	18. Chapter 18: What's Next?

_**Hey everyone, Lightheart77 here with chapter 18. Wow, in just a couple more chapters, we'll be in the twenties :) Awesome! **_

_**Now I know I haven't updated for a while (wow… another 6 months… really bad on my part ^^ ;) but there is very good reasons behind that. School, school, school and… oh yes, school. BLEH! So many assignments, so little time :P College and high school can mix but it comes at a price. (Sigh) And now it is summer and I have a job! (Sigh) It may pay well, but the hours are long and then I have classes right after (don't I have a hectic life?).**_

_**But besides that, I've been doing beta-reader/editor stuff and haven't really written in awhile, so yeah… I thought this chapter would have never gotten written (be bad for you readers, so I kept going ^^ ;). **_

_**But, enough of my rambling; on with the show!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 18: What's next?**_

Alexa stared out the back window of the van as the dark outside began to creep to light. The excitement from the heist was still pumping some adrenaline into her system, keeping her awake. Not only that, but the same thing kept running through head, not letting her thoughts rest: _Why did he say that?_

Jamie and Ken were still hyped up from the job, though Ken still needed to be awake to drive of course. But Jamie looked to her friend with concern. The glazed look over Alexa's face showed signs of confusion and hard thinking, two things that were never good for her friend's mental health. "Alexa?" she questioned.

The half vixen was pulled away from her thoughts as she glanced over to the fox in the front seat, "Hmm?"

"Are you okay? You seem… dazed."

"I'm fine. It's just something that Chase said… he said that he was buying us time because his father was the real problem… what is he trying to do then…?"

"Well… I couldn't begin to guess. Maybe you can get more info when you see him next time."

"Yeah, I guess…"

Jamie frowned at her friend's sad expression, and then realized something. She hopped out of the front seat and sat next to Alexa and began to shake her, "Okay, I've waited long enough! Tell me what happened between you and Chase on your date!"

Jamie grinned when a smile came across the half-vixen's face and the gloom dispersed. "It was… nice. He took me out to dinner, and then we walked around on the street. We even went into some shops. He tried to pay for anything I seemed to be interested in. I argued that I didn't need any of it but he was so persistent," she laughed. "It was during the argument that I noticed the fountain that I had made a wish in when I was fourteen. It was then that he told me he was that kid that saved me from those thugs two years ago."

"No way!" exclaimed Jamie. "That was him?"

"Well… he had been watching me two years before that…"

"He's been watching you for four years? No wonder the guy's in love with you," Ken noted.

"Wow. He's a stalker," Jamie thought aloud.

"Shut up!" Alexa blushed though she knew it was a bit true.

"Never mind that," Jamie muttered waving the thought away with her hand. "What else happened? I know something else must a happened."

Alexa was able to regain enough of her composure to raise an eyebrow, "How?"

"Your clothes are moist," she said bluntly.

Alexa then looked at herself and realized her clothes were still wet. "Oh. I, uh… didn't notice…" she chuckled nervously.

"Well, how did that happen?" she questioned anxiously.

"Alright, alright, calm down. What happened was that I was balancing on the fountain when he told me he was that guy and well, I wasn't really paying attention so I… fell in," Alexa admitted.

Ken and Jamie then busted out laughing. Alexa blushed again and looked way, uttering the something that sounded like "Shut up…"

"Then what did he do?" Ken asked.

"He tried to save me from falling in but instead… came with me into the water."

"Ha, ha," Ken chuckled.

"Aw, that's so sweet," Jamie giggled.

"It was actually. After both of us had laughed about the situation, we went to the wooded area and—"

"Alexa!" Jamie had shock spread across her face.

"Wha—" But she then realized what could have gone through the vixen's mind. Her eyes went wide and her face bright red, "No, no, no! We hung up our soaking wet clothes to dry some. I was in my jeans and under shirt and he was in his jeans. Nothing like that happened!"

"Okay," Jamie sighed in relief, "I swear, I was about to kill you."

Alexa just rolled her eyes.

"So, did anything else happen before you had to run to meet us?"

"Well, we sat next to each other under the stars. You know, Chase is actually tried to be poetic about it too. We talked a while and then…" Her voice trailed off, as if she didn't want to have to admit this herself.

"What? Then what?" the vixen inquired.

Alexa put her hand to her mouth and whispered, "We almost kissed."

Jamie squealed and asked, "Why didn't you?"

Despite Alexa's whispering, Ken heard and muttered putting his ears down, "Okay, I'm out of this conversation."

Jamie rolled her eyes and questioned again, "So, why?"

Alexa thought about it for a second and gave a sad smile, "Time just wasn't on my side. But the thing is… I had half of me wanting to kiss him, the other half not wanting to…" She sighed. "Is that weird?"

Jamie's ears went down as her expression changed to one of thought, "Well…" her ears perked and she snapped her fingers, "I bet it's because you're still getting to know him. And well… it is a bit confusing with all that's happened so far. I'm sure if things are suppose to progress to something good, they will."

"I guess…" Alexa muttered sadly. She shook her head and said, "Well, let's get off that subject. Do we know where we're headin' next?"

"Um… no way we're going back to your father's old hang out; the police will be expecting us there. But Ken and I were able to pack up the essentials expecting this sort of thing would happen. So there's no need to go back there. Also, since the cops know about us setting up in India and Paris in the same areas that your father was in, your parents will most likely have cops around all your dad's old hideouts by now."

"So much for using the old safe houses," Alexa sighed. "Oh well. This gives us a chance to set up our own safe houses."

Jamie nodded, "It shouldn't be too bad. For the next safe house, we could even stay a little longer."

"I find that better than having to pack up in a rush," Ken noted, sticking out his tongue in disgust.

"Yeah," Jamie agreed, "And that's how we spent our evening while you were on your date."

"Oh…" Alexa muttered, a bit embarrassed but she then whispered with a grin, "Did you guys at least have a good time without me being there to fawn over you two?"

Jamie smiled and whispered back, "Yes. We started talk about almost everything. It was…" she giggled, "nice."

"That's great," Alexa looked to Ken and continue in a whisper, "I'm glad you two had more time to yourselves." She cleared her throat and spoke loud enough for Ken to hear, "So, any ideas for where we're gonna go for our next job?"

"Um… I was thinking some place cooler, like… snowy maybe?" Jamie questioned.

Alexa nodded in agreement, "That could work. Who would think that a bunch of summer vacation teens would go somewhere up in the mountains?"

"That would be cool," Ken chimed in. "I've always wanted to go snowboarding."

"And I haven't been skiing in forever," Jamie said eagerly.

"Then it's settled," Alexa decided. "Some place cold… cold… let's see, there are plenty of places in Europe…"

"On it," Jamie hopped up and got on a laptop and typed up a couple of things. "Interesting… there seems to be activity in Switzerland."

"Really?" Alexa looked over Jamie's shoulder and asked, "What kind of activity?"

"What other kind of activity are we interested in, Alexa?" Ken laughed.

Alexa just stuck her tongue out at him while Jamie just rolled her eyes. "I suppose Ken is right about that. Our kind of activity, crime activity, seems to be brewing, although Swiss is known to be a peaceful neutral country."

"So, then what's up? Are the penguins taking over the snowy terrain?" Alexa chuckled at her own joke.

"Come on, Alexa, this is serious. Mysterious deaths and disappearances that are connected to this specific gang and—"

"I know, I know," Alexa muttered. "I didn't mean to be harsh like that. Who's the main suspect?"

"Fyodor Borislav. He's from Russia apparently but moved into Swiss territory because, well… no one else was there." She clicked up a picture of the guy. He was a huge black bear, with an army style hair cut and eyes black as coal with hatred echoing in them.

"Hmm… So we're dealing with the big man himself, huh? This will be interesting. So, how about it? A job taken?"

"Definitely," both other teens agreed.

Alexa then yawned, "But let's worry about the details tomorrow. For right now, let's find a place to park it for the night," she looked out and saw the sun cut in have over the horizon, "or morning. It's definitely been a long day."

Jamie yawned too, "The feeling is definitely contagious. Ken, do you see anything that might be an okay place?"

Ken shrugged, "I don't know. Since we're outside city limits, most of the places here are farms. We may have to sleep the van."

"You know what, I'll agree to that," Alexa mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "I just want to sleep."

"Me too," Jamie yawned again. "What do you think, Ken?"

"There's a clearing up ahead. We should be fine this far out," Ken stated.

"Sounds good to me," Alexa she sat down in the back side seat and leaned up against the wall of the van, putting her hat over eyes. "Let's get there and get some well deserved rest."

* * *

Sly sighed, "Please, Ezio. Can't you tell us anything?"

The old tortuous shook his head, "I'm sorry, Sly. You know that I can't do that."

"Mr. Tancredi, reconsider. We need to find them. We think they're in trouble," Marsh begged.

Ezio only sighed, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. I only made a deal with some good people. I did not realize it was stolen property. I'm afraid that I have purchased it for a very expensive price, so I don't think I can give it back."

Bentley and Murray looked to each other trying to figure out what to do next. None of them have ever dealt with sort this of problem before: having to get an old friend in trouble.

"Okay, listen guys," Hideaki muttered. "Can't you just leave? We bought the thing fair and square and the money is from a reputable bank account. There's nothing you can prove."

"But, but—" Marsh stammered.

Sly put a hand on Marsh's shoulder and said, "Come on. There's nothing more we can do." He glanced over to Ezio and said, "Thank you for at least protecting her privacy. I think she would be glad to hear that you still keep your word."

Ezio nodded, "I feel it is best to do this, especially since she left a note for you." He pulled a piece of paper from his shell, and held it out to Sly, "She must have ran into you after she gave Hideaki this note, but I suppose she really didn't have time to talk."

Sly took the note and read it out loud, "'Things seem to be getting more confusing on my end. But I'll figure out what's going on soon enough. Once I do, I think I can finally come back home and be grounded for life, like I figure I would be. Sorry for the trouble. And Marsh…'" Sly's voice drifted off as he read in his head. He looked over to the fox, and held out the note to him for him to read himself.

Marsh took it and read:

_And Marsh, please understand that I can't return those feelings. You've always been more like a brother to me more than anything. I do love you Marsh, but not in that way. I want you to do me a favor. Find someone other than me; someone who can make you happy; someone who can get to know you differently and can see you in that way; someone who won't cause you this much heart ache. Please do that for me.  
_  
Marsh nodded his head. He figured it was like that but that didn't make it any easier to read it. He continued to read the note after the portion to him. "'And to everyone, be careful. Though these people are after me right now, I don't know if they'll go after you too. But I guess we will meet again soon enough. So, until then, bye.' …She's in one of the biggest jams she's probably ever been and she's still worried about all of us."

"That's Alexa for you," Sly muttered.

Murray wiped away some tears and asked, "What we gonna do Sly? Alexa is able to take care of herself, along with Ken and Jamie but they're a lot younger than us when we finally went off stealing stuff. And most of the guys we stole from wouldn't show mercy, even on a bunch of kids."

Bentley sighed, "Murray's right. What if they do slip up? We can't be there to help them out…"

Panda King then stated, "Perhaps the only thing we can do now is wait."

"What? Wait? We can't just sit around and wait," Penelope retorted, her voice breaking with the thought of losing them. Bentley grabbed her hand and she wrapped her arms around him, nearly falling in his wheelchair. "Isn't there anything we can do?" she whispered.

No one knew how to answer. Hideaki stepped forward. "Look. We really have no idea where they are heading, but it's obvious to me that you all shouldn't worry so much." Everyone in the room looked to him. "From just what I've seen, they all care about each other; so much they wouldn't let anything happen to one another. Besides, if you all keep worrying about this, there's no way you can hope for the three of them to make it through this," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Sly smiled and looked to Ezio, "Your apprentice seems to have his head on right. We should probably take that advice."

Ezio smiled and put a hand on the young leopard's shoulder, "Yes. He'll become a good successor."

"H-hey, hold-up, old man," he stuttered with embarrassment. "You're not dead yet."

Sly chuckled but sighed, "Come on everyone. We've got to start looking for leads."

"Good luck my old friend," Ezio called as the grouped walked out.

Sly and the others went through the door, quiet and left to their thoughts. Penelope and Bentley were out in front, holding hands. Then Murray and the Panda King were next, looking down at the ground as they went ahead. Then Marsh and Sly brought up the rear as they looked around to see the other cops, huddling around their cars, waiting for orders.

Sly broke the silence, "So, in the note Alexa says 'she can't return those feelings'… what is that about?"

Marsh's face turned red, "I… uh, well… admitted m-my feelings for her and I…" he cleared his throat, "I guess I was a bit over eccentric. She… didn't admit the same feelings. I had figured she had always liked me just as a brother figure, but I thought maybe I had a chance to make it more than that." He sighed, "I kinda knew it but to read it and know for sure… it hurts."

Sly nodded his head, "Yeah. Hearing that sort of thing can go deep. But, I wouldn't take it so hard. Alexa is… different from other girls. I think it's going to take a really strange situation and guy for her to fall in love. Besides, she grew up with you. She wouldn't want you to get hurt. She probably wanted you to find someone who isn't in a crazy family situation."

He laughed sadly, "That wouldn't matter to me. But… it can't be helped. I'll do what she asked. She's wise and usually knows what she's talking about. And I think… she might have feelings for that other guy, the one we don't know about. I kinda got that feeling whenever I saw them together."

"I see." Sly patted the young man's back and said, "She would be proud of you for making such a hard decision."

The fox grinned, "I would hope so." He looked up to the sky, and the sun was raising high in the horizon as he mumbled, "But… I still want to find her. I want her to be safe."

"That makes the two of us." Sly then announced, "Let's get a move on guys. Time's a wastin'."

* * *

Alexa woke with a start. She moaned as she ran her hand down her face. She had a dream about Chase. He had betrayed her and her friends, and then she had to see them die… she shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking that way. They didn't need treachery in the gang. She remembered how her father was betrayed. The idea wasn't that appealing.

She looked up and saw Ken and Jamie across from her, and smiled. Ken had his arm around her and Jamie had her head laying on his chest with her arms wrapped around his waist. _Those two really are so cute together._

Alexa stretched, grabbed the Thievius Raccoonus, and headed out the van. The morning sun bathed her body, making her shield her eyes and close the door quickly before the light could wake up the other two sleeping teens. Her eyes soon adjusted and she looked up to see the blue sky with wisps of white streaming across. "What a beautiful day." She sat down besides the van to lie out in the sun, and let the rays warm her fur.

"I wonder… how things are going with Chase," she thought randomly. She then gave a sigh, remembering previous moments, "Why did he have to say that… and do I really like him…?" She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, "More questions to drive me insane."

_I almost expect him to pop up and say something like "Why do you doubt me so?"_ She opened her eyes as if to look at him but no one was there. _But… he's not here… I wonder how he can keep finding me like this though…_

* * *

Day light went through the windows of Chase's hotel room as he paced back and forth. He only got a few hours of sleep but the information Ryu had just given him had kept him up pacing all night. Ryu sat on the bed, cross-legged, watching his friend cross back and forth, making it to one wall and then turning and going to the other.

"I know the new news is overwhelming, but if you keep pacing like that you're going to create a hole and fall through the floor," Ryu stated.

"I can't help it," the ring-tail muttered. "The fact that Father might come himself with the other four is anxiety inducing!"

"Calm yourself. As I said, it was a rumor that was going through the compound," Ryu explained again.

"Still…" Ryu shook his head and put his foot out far enough to trip up the teen. Chase wasn't expecting it and fell on his face with a thud and a muffled, "Ow…" He got back up to his feet, rubbed his face and growled, "Ryu!"

"Now that you've stopped pacing, I'll tell you how you'll be prepared for Father if he comes. I finally got myself my own cell phone. That way, when I hear news that's true, I can just give you a call with the phone so Father won't hear the conversation."

Chase sat down on the floor rubbing his head in thought, "But… doesn't he monitor what you and the other four buy? I recall Father being that paranoid."

"I'm on free range right now. So I was able to buy my own phone and to cover the tracks even more, I paid in cash."

Chase nodded, "Okay… Cool. This could work."

"Of course it will," Ryu declared. "Remember, we need to stay positive."

Chase sighed, "Right." He looked at the time, hopped to his feet and began to gather his things, "I better get going. Don't want Alexa to get too far ahead of me."

"I'm curious, Chase… How do you keep up with her and her gang?"

"Simple," he grinned. "I put a tracker in the last place she'd ever look."

Ryu cocked his head, "And where is that exactly?"

Chase pulled on his coat and with is bag in hand, opened the door and replied, "In the Thievius Raccoonus," and he shut the door behind him.

Ryu chuckled, "That boy really is too smart for his own good sometimes."

* * *

Jamie opened the van door and gave a big yawn as light bathed her. Her eyes adjusted and she looked over to see Alexa sitting in the grass next to the van, reading the Thievius Raccoonus. "You're reading it again?"

"Hmm," she looked up from the book and smiled, "Yeah. You never know when you might find something you didn't see before."

"Why didn't you wake us up? It's probably the late afternoon."

"It is the late afternoon," she laughed. "Anyways, I didn't want to wake you guys. You looked so cute together and I'm sure you needed the sleep."

"I suppose…" Though the vixen did blush at the thought of when she again woke up in Ken's arms.

"So is Ken up too?"

"No, not yet."

Alexa jumped to her feet handing Jamie the book, "Then I'll drive. We've stayed in one place long enough."

"Yeah, those cops are probably still searching and we do need to keep moving…" Jamie stated.

"Then we're off," said Alexa as she jangled the spare key.

Soon enough, the gang was on the road again, not realizing that the other member was right on their trail.

* * *

_**WAHOO! Finished! (Sigh) That took a lot work. Again, sorry for not getting it in sooner. Like I said, things have been crazy on my end (work, school, friends, drama… the list seems to go on).**_

_**So let's see, we've learned the next job is going to be in the mountains, Chase does have a tracker on Alexa (in the very last place I thought anyone would look), and Father may come and with 4 others (don't worry, you'll learn about them in due time). **_

_**But you all know the drill: Review, PM, whatever! I just hope I left anticipating the next chapter. I really hope you true reviewers would make a guess as to what's gonna happen next as well. If the ideas are really out there (something I wouldn't even expect but are still pretty possible for my characters), I might just use it in the next chapter. :)**_

_**So, till the next chapter and I hope you all have an easier summer than what I'm doing :P**_

_**Later!**_


	19. Chapter 19: Recon Gone Wrong

_**Okay, I tried really hard to get this one done sooner. Sorry if it's not as soon as we wanted. Things have been so, so, SO crazy. But I'm sure you don't want to hear about that mess. Just a little something to say: thanks to all of those who reviewed during my long absense and to show my joy for these reviews I went through and re-edited all of my previous chapters. But, enought about that. On with the show!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 19: Recon Gone Wrong**_

Ken woke with a yawn. He had shifted from where he had slept and was about to wonder what the heck was going on until he saw the girls up front. Alexa was at the wheel and Jamie looking at her laptop. He got to his feet and got in between the two chairs and mumbled a groggy, "Hey."

"Hey, Mr. Sunshine," Alexa grinned, keeping her eyes on the road. "How'd you sleep?"

"Alright for leaning up against metal for… how many hours?"

"Um… let's say, over twelve," Jamie supplied.

"For over twelve hours," he yawned in agreement. "So, what I'd miss?"

"Nothing much," Jamie stated. "Alexa's been driving for a while now. We were about to wake you too; we're going to make a pit stop for food."

"You guys must've read my mind. I'm starving."

"Nah, we heard your stomach," Alexa chuckled with Ken and Jamie joining in. Though most of the jokes that were shared between the gang were the dorky kind, it would always lighten the mood and make them feel better in any situation. They needed that sometimes to have the feeling that everything would be alright.

They soon reached a good rest stop with gas and food. As Ken filled up the tank with gas, Alexa and Jamie went inside to order.

"Oh my god, it feels like for-ever since I had a good burger," Alexa stated happily, as she put her tray of food on the table.

"Agreed. The food looks amazing," Ken smiled as he sat by the window and Jamie sat next to him.

"So, is that why you got two burgers, two fries, and a large milkshake?" Jamie questioned with a hand on her stomach. "Just looking at all of that makes my stomach ache."

"What? I'm a big guy. I gotta eat."

"Right…" Alexa put a fry to her mouth when it was snatched from her hand. "Hey!" she turned to see the other teen raccoon. "Chase!"

He tossed the fry into his mouth and grinned, "Mind if I sit with you guys?"

"Hmpt, you'd sit with us anyways."

He chuckled, "That's right."

He plopped down besides Alexa as she asked, "How do you keep finding us?"

Chase put a finger to his lips, "It's a secret. Besides, where would the fun be if I told you?" Alexa rolled her eyes as Chase looked to Jamie, "Anything new? Like, where we're going?"

"Oh, we're going to the Swiss Alps," Jamie replied taking a slip of her milkshake.

"Really? Sounds interesting."

"It will be. But it's not a vacation. We're dealing with a crime boss named Fyodor Borislav. Ever heard of him?"

"Nope," Chase said very nonchalant. "I haven't had the chance to keep up with the news."

"That's true for us too. We don't exactly get cable," Ken noted, taking a bite out of his second burger.

Alexa sighed, "Well, he's definitely higher up the scale compared to Rico. So, we're gonna have to watch it. These guys are going to be more elite and cunning. There are going to be more challenges this round, so let's hope for some luck," she said as she sipped down the rest of her milkshake, making a crackling sound.

"Says the typical teenager, trying to get the last drop by making that obnoxious noise," Chase stated.

Alexa elbowed him and he only chuckled. "We're also going to need to take this seriously," Alexa growled.

Chase smirked, "But I'm always serious."

"Yeah right," Alexa rolled her eyes.

Ken and Jamie looked to each other and chuckled.

"What?" Alexa questioned.

"You two look like just a cute couple," Jamie giggled.

Alexa's face turned blood red as Chase turned pink with a goofy smile.

"Jamie!" Alexa nearly yelled.

"Well, it is true," Ken agreed.

"Ken," Alexa called.

Chase just laughed, "Aw, come on, Alexa." He put her arm around, pulling her close to him. He then whispered in her ear, "You know you like me."

Alexa's heart nearly pounded out of her chest. But she remained composed as she pushed Chase of her and out of the seat. She then got up, gathered the rest of her food and muttered, "I'll be in the van," before she stormed out.

Chase sighed as he got up, brushed himself off and then sat back down in his seat. "She's not very happy with me, is she?"

"Well duh," Ken blurted.

Jamie elbowed him, "What he means is that she's… confused."

"Confused?" Chase cocked his head to the side, "Oh, with what I told her?"

The wolf and fox nodded.

"I see…"

"Could you enlighten us?" Jamie asked, finishing off her food. "Alexa doesn't really tell us much about you."

"Really?" Chase mused.

"Alexa doesn't like to repeat things that didn't come out of her mouth," Ken explained wiping his face. "It's how she shows respect for the person. She doesn't saying anything unless the person doesn't mind."

Chase chuckled, "I see." He paused for a moment trying to figure out how word the story, "I guess for it to make sense, I have to start from the beginning. My father is… a man who has to get what he wants and will use any threat to get it. My father put me in charge of 'handling' the heir to the Cooper line, Alexa. But…" he looked away from the two teens, "I don't have the nerve to do such a thing." He sighed, "I really am a coward."

"No, you're not a coward. You just care about her, right?" Jamie said putting a hand on Chase's arm.

"I suppose," he agreed with a sad smile.

Ken then finished of his last burger adding, "Oh, and don't you have a brother too?"

"Hm, she told you about him?"

"Ah, no… she showed me that picture she found. The kid looked a lot like you."

"Oh. Yes, I do have a younger brother. His health situation is the main reason why I was dragged into this."

"What's wrong with him?" Jamie asked.

_His adopted father. _"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh, that's fine," the fox scratched the back of her neck. "I'm just being nosy…"

"It's okay. It's just…" he looked off into the distance, "some things are better left unsaid."

Ken looked at the time, "Um, Jamie. We need to get going."

"Oh, right." She got up with him and looked to Chase. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be right behind you," and he followed them out.

After throwing away their trash, Ken and Jamie headed for the van, while Chase got on his motorcycle. Jamie opened the back door and Ken started up the van. "Alexa?" she questioned when she saw her friend leaning up against the van wall with her hat over her eyes. She lifted the hat and Alexa opened her eyes with relief on her face.

"Thank you for taking me out of my thoughts," she mumbled. "I was about to lose it…"

"What's wrong?" Jamie questioned, sitting across from her as Ken pulled out of the parking lot.

She adjusted her hat, "I have too many thoughts in my head right now."

"About Chase?"

"Him, what he said, and what might happen next…"

"Well, he clarified some things for Ken and I since you apparently weren't telling us everything."

"His life, his privacy. If he wanted all of us to know he would've told us all," Alexa retorted.

"Either way, from what he's told us, I think he has a love complex."

An eyebrow went up, "A love complex?"

Jamie nodded, "Between you and his brother. He first did the job for his brother's health. Then after watching you for so long he started falling for you and that's proven by how he helped you."

Alexa sighed. "Whatever you say. But I just have a bad feeling there's some hidden agenda. And when it finally comes out it's not going to be good."

"Aw, you're just being paranoid. Why would he go through all of the trouble of falling in love with you and then making it end," she snapped her fingers, "just like that?"

"Hmm… I guess you're right." Alexa laughed, "We shouldn't be thinking this hard anyway. We're supposed to be having fun."

"Glad you finally said that, Ally," Ken chuckled. "Cuz I don't think you'd let me get a snowboard with that attitude."

"Ha, ha, ha," Alexa hit him upside the head. "Keep talking like that and you won't get one. Remember we still have to be ready for the worst with this new baddy."

Ken merely stuck his tongue out at her and she replied with the same.

"Alright you two," Jamie interjected, pushing Alexa back into her seat. She then crawled into the front seat, "Let's just try and get to Switzerland without any problems, okay."

"Aw, come on. We were just—" Jamie glared at her. "Okay, okay. I need a nap anyway." She leaned up against the wall of the van putting her hat over her eyes. "We've got a lot ahead."

…

"That's the place," Jamie pointed to a shabby cabin in the distance with a thin layer of snow covering the landscape.

"Cool," Alexa said glancing over Jamie's shoulder. "Almost there. And then we can get this party started!" she grinned. But then she turned to see out the back window that Chase was still right behind them. _And maybe I can figure out what his angle is… if he has one._

They pulled up to the cabin and began to unload everything since they did plan to stay there for a while. Chase soon arrived to see Alexa coming back to the van to carry more boxes inside while Ken and Jamie were setting up equipment.

"So, what is all of this stuff?" Chase asked as he peered inside some of the boxes.

"Nothing much. Just some supplies, clothes, and nick-nacks. We all made a box for ourselves before we left so we wouldn't bring too much." Alexa replied lifted up her own box.

"I see." He then tried to open the box in her hands.

"Hey!" she turned away, "Stop that!"

"Why? I just want to see what kind of nick-nacks you brought. It tells a lot about you, I'm sure." He grinned.

"If I wanted you to see them, I would've done a freakin' show and tell." She sighed and said, "Jamie says there's an extra bed in the basement. It's open for you if you want it."

"Is it the one next to yours?" he questioned with a sly smile.

Alexa went wide eyed, "Ha, ha, no. You'll be rooming with Ken while Jamie and I are upstairs. No ideas too cuz you know I can kick your ass." She then turned on her heels and headed back to the safe house. That's when the blood rushed to her face. _Stupid. Why'd he have to ask that…?_

He grinned as he went back to his bike to get his things. "This is going to be interesting," he chuckled.

Alexa went through the door and heard Ken grumbling. "This is ridiculous. Look at this," he pointed at his ears and how they were flattened against the ceiling. "I swear this place was made for little people."

Alexa laughed heading for the stairs, "At least you won't be sleeping out in the snow."

"I guess but at least I would have room out in the snow," he pouted.

"Oh, stop it," Jamie elbowed him. "That's why you and Chase get downstairs. It's much bigger. So, come and help me with the computer for a second."

"Okay," he muttered following her.

Alexa chuckled shaking her head. She went up the stairs and saw that it was a trap door leading to the upper room. Using her back, she pushed the door open. She walked all the way up to see it was a pretty airy space with some windows letting in the sunlight and two beds on either side of the room. She put down her box on one of the beds and looked out the window to see snow begin to fall. She opened it and stuck out her hand to catch some flakes that instantly melted in her warm hand.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

She wasn't surprised. _I knew he'd come up here anyway. _"Yeah." She brought herself back inside and looked to Chase. "So… you explained things to Jamie and Ken."

"Yeah." But then his smile softened, "I want to thank you."

"For what?" she cocked to her head to the side, causing her earring to jingle.

"For not talking about what I tell you."

"That's noth—"

"No." he interrupted. "I appreciate it. I really don't have much privacy when working for my father. He knows almost everything that goes on, so to actually talk to someone and know that it's private is nice."

"N-no problem." She couldn't stop staring at him as he looked down at his feet embarrassed. _He's being so sincere and sweet and… damn, I'm gonna regret this later. _She took a deep breath and hugged him. "You're among friends now. Your information will be safe and so will you. We'll until we have to go steal things or you make me mad."

Chase went blood red in his face but couldn't help laughing as he put his arms around her. "Thank you." _I feel so warm. I haven't had this sort of feeling in a really long time._

"Hey, Alexa, you wan—" Jamie then saw the two them as she came up. "Oh, am I interrupting something?"

Alexa gasped and jumped back, "Nope. Nothing at all. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to look at the blueprints I was able to find," she said looking at Chase, trying to figure out his response to this.

"Right. Sure. Coming," Alexa mumbled heading past Jamie down the stairs.

Once Alexa was out of an ear shot, Jamie said, "You really shouldn't be doing that. Won't your dad be mad if he finds out?"

"Of course. He'd be furious," he replied with a sigh, running a hand through his hair. "But it's hard."

Jamie laughed, "Don't give me that excuse." She went right up to him and poked his chest, "I promise if you hurt her, you'll get three times worse. Got it."

"I figured I'd get the wrath of the gang," he walked passed her and stopped for a moment. "But I'll try cuz I really don't want to hurt her."

Jamie put a hand on his shoulder, "I'll take your word for it. Let's head down with the others, kay?"

Chase nodded and followed her down.

The other two came in to Alexa looking over the blue prints with Ken next to her. "Hmm. So, do we have any ideas on where to infiltrate this place?"

"Not a clue. This is the most we could find. This guy is definitely security conscious," Ken noted.

"That just means you're gonna have to go do recon, Ally," Jamie said looking over Alexa's shoulder.

"Awesome," she grinned. "I'll go get my stuff." And she ran off past Chase in the doorway.

He watched her run up stairs and then walked over to the other two saying, "I'll go with her. We can watch each other's backs."

"Ya sure?" Ken asked scrunching down a little so his ears wouldn't hit the ceiling again, "She's kinda been seething all day."

Chase chuckled, "I can handle her. Do you have any extra gear?"

"Oh, sure," Jamie stated walking off and coming back with a hand full. "Here's a head piece, binoc-u-com, and some extras for support if you guys in into a fight like smoke bombs, etc."

"Cool," he nodded, putting the various items on his person. Then Alexa came out seeing him geared up and had an eyebrow raised.

"Where are you going?"

"With you."

Alexa sighed. _I really didn't want to worry about anyone but… _"Fine. I'm not able to stop you from coming so fine. Just don't get in my way," she grabbed her jacket opening the door.

Chase was in a little shock, "Wow. That was easier than I thought it would be."

"Well come on!" Alexa called waiting in the doorway. Chase snapped out of it and grabbed his jacket heading out the door.

"Good luck. Stay in contact too, okay?" Jamie asked while Alexa gave her a thumbs-up and was out the door.

The two then ran for the half mile to the compound as the snow fell. They didn't speak until they made it to the receding tree line in front of the wall surrounding the compound.

"Okay, Jamie. Is the front door even an option or are we going to need to improvise?" Alexa asked looking along the wall.

"Front entrance is out unless you want to run three miles back. Borislav has the entire tree line brought back on the road leading to the compound and has cameras everywhere."

"We'd be spotted a mile away," Alexa finished her thought. "Okay then… is there a way for you to hack the cameras?"

"Well, I can emit a single from the binoc-u-coms that will make you invisible on the cameras. I mean, they're simple, cheep cameras cuz he had to get so many to make sure there were no blind spots. But there are still plenty of guards at the gate. They'll check everything on you too."

"Okay. Do the single thing and I," she saw a flake of snow fall in front of her, "I think I have an idea to get inside."

"Done and done. Just be careful," Jamie said with clicking of a keyboard in the background.

"Always." She then ran along the wall until, "Yes! There's a sheet of ice."

"Okay, so…" Chase said waving his hand for her to continue the thought.

"If you give me a lift, I'll show you," she gripped her cane.

He bent down cupping his hands, "Show away."

She grinned and backed up. Then she ran and put her foot in Chase's hands, and he shot her upward. She hovered for a while and then split her cane into two and hooked onto the ice. "Wow. I didn't know you could do that," Chase muttered while she climbed chuckling. She made it to the top and looked down both ways to see there weren't any guards nearby. She then got up and pulled out a rope to throw down to Chase.

"Hurry," she whispered loudly. "I don't know when a guard will come by."

He shimmied up quickly and got to his feet with her, "Now what?"

Alexa was rewinding the rope and getting it into her bag, "Um." She looked around and saw a nearby power line. "This way," she whispered zipping her bag and jumping onto the wire. And Chase was right on her tail.

They continued quietly to the center of the compound and saw that there were just guards out and about but no people. "Hard to believe this is a thriving town."

"It is," Jamie called over the communicator. "I mean the city is supposed to be one of the highest producers of goods."

"Yes, but there are no people on the streets," Chase muttered. "This is what happens when a dictator takes over."

"Then let's put a stop to it," Alexa stated hopping onto one of the roofs.

They soon reached the roof before the headquarters. "That should be where Borislav is." Alexa looked through her binoc-u-com. "Hey Jamie, I'm pretty sure I know the answer, but are there any blind spots in this area?"

"Nope. He's got everything wired. Even though you have the single going, there's no way you could get past the guards."

"Yeah, we'd have to be invisible," Chase muttered.

Alexa gasped, "Chase, you're a genius!"

"Glad you noticed but why now?" he asked skeptically.

"There's this Cooper technique. I can turn myself invisible and then follow someone in."

"And where does this leave me?"

"Sitting here staying out of sight," she muttered about to leave when Chase grabbed her upper arm. "What?"

"Be careful. If Borislav is the guy you've described, he won't be afraid to kill you." His eyes reflected worry so saturated that Alexa had to look away.

"I know." She pulled her arm back. "Thanks for the concern but there's no need." She smiled, "I live for this stuff." And she turned invisible jumping down from the roof. She then saw a guard heading for the compound and crept up behind him, making sure that her steps mimicked his. The guard then uses a card to open the door and headed inside with an unexpected guest following him in. Right when the guard put the card back into his pocket, Alexa pick-pocketed it. _This could come in handy._

"Okay, so you're in. Now what?" Ken questioned.

"Give me a sec. I'm thinking on my feet here." She walked down the hall and realized that her invisibly was wearing off. "Damn." She found a closet and slipped in.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked.

"My invisibly was fading." She then had to brace herself against the wall, "Along with my energy."

"You should get out of there," Jamie said worriedly. "There's no way you can keep this up."

"Yes but—" she stopped and put her ear to the door as footsteps approached.

"Mr. Borislav, everything's going as planned," a timid voice stated.

"Yes. I would hope so. Otherwise, there would be another accident," a deep booming voice replied. "Isn't that right, Brazen?"

"Yes," a velvet voice agreed as the footsteps passed the closet. "And there have been so many."

"Alexa, don't you dare follow them. If your invisibility fades, you're dead," Ken said sternly.

"Please don't do it Ally," Jamie pleaded.

But Alexa wasn't listening. She was too seething with anger to hear. _This man… how can he do such things to these people. _With that she waited long enough for the foot steps to pass and step out invisibly and followed them.

"So, go over the numbers, would you?" Borislav asked with a wave of his hand.

"Yes, well, the mine workers are producing very high numbers of coal and the lumber workers have cut down a number of trees to timber. Unfortunately, we've had some sick, even die from the fumes in the mines and hypothermia in the woods," the timid penguin said, flipping through the papers on the clipboard in his hands.

"Yes, but we're getting that new shipment of workers soon so there's no need to worry about that. What else?" Borislav questioned very nonchalant.

"Uh, also, the weaponry is being stocked as we speak. More workers are being trained to defend the compound since the rumor of the authority's plan of attack. We'll be ready."

"Perfect."

"But sir, what about the sick?"

Brazen grabbed the collar of the penguin's shirt, "That is of none of your concern." The penguin's eyes grew wide and he clenched the clipboard as if his life depended on it.

"Brazen, put him down. It's a reasonable question."

The white arctic fox put him back down, and his ice blue eyes looking away frustrated.

"Now, my friend," the bear said with a toothy grin, "I want you to put that clip board down on that table, that's right. Now, I want you to come here and look out the hallway window with me." They turned their back to Alexa and she took the opportunity to take pictures of the papers and the three in front to the window. "Now, look out at this compound. I've created this and do you think I don't know what's best for it?"

"Of course not sir."

"Good." But that's when Alexa's visibility was coming back and she gasped.

Brazen turned on a dime and didn't see anything there. Alexa had been able to duck under the table in the hall way, thanking God that there was a cloth over it as she became fully visible.

"Brazen? What is it?" Borislav asked following the fox's glance.

"I heard something," he murmured pulling out a gun.

Alexa tried to stay as still as possible, trying to get enough energy back. "Alexa? Alexa, answer me," Chase said in her ear.

_I can't you idiot! _She screamed in her head, calming her heart rate. Brazen approached the table with his gun out in front. He edged it under the cloth and then quickly pulled it up to find nothing was there. He stared at the place where Alexa was sitting, holding her breath, when finally he dropped the cloth back down. "I apologize. I could've sworn I heard something."

Alexa then phased back but still quieted her breathing even though her lungs burned.

"It's alright, Brazen. Come, let's go and get something to eat. That will probably calm your nerves. And my little friend," he said looking down at the penguin, "please take care of the rest, alright."

The penguin nodded and quickly grabbed the clipboard and waddled away as Borislav and Brazen walked in the opposite direction. As soon as the hall was completely quiet, Alexa let out a loud sigh and started taking deep breaths.

"Alexa, if you don't answer me, I'm going in after you," Chase stated.

"There's no need for that," Alexa finally said, bringing her mind back into the real world. She heard sighs of relief on the other ends. "Sorry, I just had to get those pics. Did you get them Jamie?"

"Yeah, but I was too concerned for my friend who was possibly trying to get herself killed!"

"Forget that. What do the documents say?" Alexa sternly replied.

"Alright, alright." There was silence over the communicator and then, "Oh my God. These are all weapons they've produced and all the people who have died. And…" there was some sobbing.

"And let's just say there are a lot of each," Ken finished for her.

"Well then let's get started on figuring out a plan, otherwise, he'll keep killing," Alexa stated trying to be level headed although her head was swimming from exhaustion. "I should probably bug his office, just so we can get more info."

"Okay," Jamie sniffled. "I think I can get you there."

"Good girl." And with that Alexa was out from underneath the table and followed Jamie's directions to Borislav's office. She climbed into one of the air vents in a corner out of the way of the cameras and then crawled her way above the office. Once she saw and heard no one in the room she dropped down and placed the bugs where Jamie requested.

"Good job. Now I can hack the cameras and see what they see. We should be all set to make the master plan."

"Awesome," Alexa climbed back up the vents. "Can you get me to the vent closest to the way out? I'd rather not run into Borislav."

"Let's see. Yeah take a left, right, and right and keep going until you find the cover and that should get you right next to the door."

"Okay, then can you tell me when someone's coming or going so I can follow them out?" She found the vent and removed the cover and dropped down to see the door and no one around.

"You're in luck. Someone's coming in."

Alexa heard a beep from the card reader outside. The door unlocked and she turned invisible. A guard stepped in and Alexa was then able to slip out and make a run for it over to the building where she left Chase.

He sat in one of the roof's corners, huddled in the snow, shivering and teeth chattering. When Alexa appeared, he jumped but sighed. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry. I ran into some problems. But hey, I got out alive. So, come on. We need to get you moving before you freeze to death."

"I like that plan," he muttered getting up and shaking the snow off himself. They then went across the wires again but Alexa had them stop singling that there was a guard. Chase nodded and he motioned to follow him. The two back tracked and ended up coming down from the roofs and onto the streets, and snuck toward the wall. They walked around until they saw that there was no guard above them. Alexa took the lead up the build and crossed a wire to the wall. She lowered the rope on the other side as Chase joined her. He went down first and then Alexa cut the line.

"What are you doing? You need to get down too." Chase loudly whispered.

Alexa didn't reply, she jumped. She took out her paraglide and floated to the ground. "Geez," she muttered picking up the rope, "you don't think I wouldn't have a plan."

"I guess I should know better," he replied smiling.

Alexa grinned back putting the rope away, "Well, at least that went without a hitch."

"Hey!"

The two teens turned to see four guards running toward them.

"I think you spoke too soon," Chase groaned.

"Run!" Alexa grabbed his hand and they took off running. The guards were not far behind and Alexa began to feel woozy. She tripped over her feet and Chase caught her.

"Now's not the time," Chase muttered getting her back to her feet.

"Yeah, like I picked this time to feel like I'm gonna pass out," she snapped back.

They ran for a few more minutes when Chase looked back, "I think we lost them." But then Alexa held her arm out to stop them. "What?"

"Look down."

Chase looked down and gasped. It was a sheer drop of fifteen feet with an iced over lake at the bottom. "Phew, that was close."

Voices rang out. "We're gonna have to stand our ground," Alexa stated.

"Are you sure you two can do that?" Jamie questioned.

"Of course. It's unfair for them since they're up against two great fighters." But Alexa's vision blurred and she was caught by Chase again.

"Make that one-and-a-half great fighters. Alexa almost faints every couple minutes."

"She must be weak from using that technique for so long," Ken noted.

Alexa popped right up. _I am _not_ weak. If my dad could do it, so can I. _"I'm fine. I still have plenty of energy to kick some ass."

"Well, here they come."

The number of guards had multiplied to eight and all of them had their guns at ready. Chase and Alexa then began to dodge bullets and approached the guards, hitting the guns out of their hands. The battle shifted to hand to hand and the teens were being pushed back to the edge of drop off. Chase was doing well and Alexa was still up on her feet.

They had gotten down to the last two guards and that's when Alexa's body was starting to shut down. She fell to her knees, doing her best to deflect the attacks. Chase looked over to her. Bad move. His opponent then pushed with all of his body weight and Chase went off the side of the drop off. Alexa heard a crunch of ice and glanced back to see Chase wasn't there. "Chase!" A new wave of adrenalin washed over her body as she shoved the guard off of her and ran over to the side. She split the cane into two and put them in the loops of her jeans as she dove into the water.

The guards were able to get back to their feet and hobble to look over the edge. "There's no need to alert anyone," the leader said. "The one will probably drown. If not, hypothermia with take them both."

…

"Agh!" Sly slammed a stack of papers on his desk.

"Doing that won't make the process go any faster," Bentley muttered.

"I know Bent. But I feel like we're just cops checking up on old enemies instead of thieves trying to follow thieves. Everyone on your list checks out. The Contessa and Rajan are still doing their day jobs; Jean Bison is still frozen; Raleigh, Muggshot, Mz. Ruby, General Tsao, and Octavio are still under lock and key; and the rest are dead or in our gang. We're out of leads on who's behind this."

"We're going to have to dig deeper for who's doing this then," Penelope stated bringing in a stack of documents. "This is everything I could find on the Cooper Gang and on Clockwerk."

"Why Clockwerk?" Murray questioned, snacking on some chips.

"He might have connections to other crooks. Think about it," Pen started to divvy up the documents, "he was around for a long time so he probably had others who'd try and carry out his mission."

"That would be the best course of action," Panda King agreed as he began to read his documents.

"Well then let's boogie and get through these," Dimitri said grabbing his share. He had just joined a while ago after hearing that the situation with Alexa had gotten worse.

"Yeah, but do we have any leads on Alexa?" Marsh asked taking a stack from Pen.

"Looking for them as we speak," Bentley said, typing away on his computer.

"Good," Sly grabbed his own stack. "Then let's hope we find something good. I have this feeling that something is wrong and I hope it's not right."

* * *

_**OMG! I finally updated and I leave you with a cliffy O_O**_

_**I'm sorry but this is where the chapter ended in my head. And I promise I'll get the next chapter up way sooner. But I would again like to say thanks to all who reviewed and read. I can't believe how many hits and reviews I've gotten and I appreciate it so much. **_

_**So, hoped you liked the chapter and I hope I can get some reviews ;) **_


	20. Chapter 20: Another Gang with Help

**Hey everyone! Merry late Christmas and a Happy New Year! Lightheart77 is back with a story to tell. So yeah, definitely wanted to get the update in before another 2 years or so rolls around ^^; I am still very sorry about that. School got in the way very much but it was in a good way. I hope to keep coming up with the chapters and finish the story soon so that won't happen again. And I would've gotten it done sooner as well but my poor laptop got a virus. The chapter is done now, so happiness!**

**Oh! And before I forget, we have some new and old characters that aren't of my creation. Everyone remembers Ryu from wolfwriter101 and we have two new characters to be revealed from The Dancing Blade (who I couldn't get in contact with to look at the chapter before post so if your characters were used horribly please tell me so I can rewrite as soon as possible). I needed characters and I thank them both for allowing me to use their characters. I think it's a bonus for them though. They get to read the chapter first XD**

**OH! Another thing, please vote on the poll on my profile. We have a tie right now on who's the favorite from this story and I know way more people who have read the story than voted so please VOTE!**

**Okay, so here's the chapter where we finish or almost finish this job and when this job is done then… well to put it quite frank, the shit will hit the fan. And then this installment will be finished :( a sad day indeed unless I do that sequel. But it will depend on the demand for it (cuz I do have an idea for the sequel) and my schedule cuz I am officially in college and it only gets harder and crazier from here apparently ^^;**

**Well, you don't want to hear about my crazy days, so on with the story and please, do remember to review :3**

_**

* * *

Another Gang with Help**_

"Alexa? Alexa, answer me!" Jamie screamed over the communicator but the line was dead. She threw her headset aside and began packing things into her bag. "Come on Ken. We need to get them."

"Do you know where they are?" he grabbed his coat.

"I have their last location before they hit the water. Since I know the direction of the river, I can get us in their general area." She stuffed her arms through her jacket, "Let's just hope one of them can get them to shore." She then ran out with Ken right on her tail.

…

Alexa's lungs were beginning to burn from the oxygen starvation. But the adrenaline was blocking the pain as she desperately looked back and forth. She then spotted a ring tail and used the current to propel herself to Chase and she wrapped her arm around his torso. She then kicked upward leaving a hand in front of her.

The current began to slow and she was having an easier time going upward but then her hand hit ice. _Damn! _She grabbed a piece of her crane with her free hand and began pounding away at the ice. Then her vision started to blur and she began to go in and out of consciousness.

"_Daddy, why did Cooper's only steal from criminals?" _She heard a young girl ask.

"_Because there was no honor, or fun in stealing from ordinary people," _she heard a familiar voice chuckle as the cane began to slip in her hand.

"_Wha's honor?" _Alexa's body was going numb and she was losing her grip on Chase.

"_Hmm… To do what's right despite all odds, even if the easy way is to do wrong or give up. And since you're a Cooper, you'll show that strength and never give in."_

A new wave of energy went through her body. _Never give in! _She smacked the ice with all of her strength and it shattered. Her head broke through the surface of the water and she began gasping for air. She then pulled Chase up out of the water with her and dragged him to shore.

"Chase," she shook him but there was no response. She put her ear to his mouth and couldn't hear a single breath. "Shit!" and then she began to perform mouth to mouth. "Come on, Chase," she muttered checking for air after breathing in a few breaths. She put her lips to his when Chase's eyes flew open and he began coughing up water, and gasping for air. Alexa pushed him up to his side, "You okay?"

"Better than I was," he coughed his lungs still in pain from the new oxygen. He took a couple deep breathes before saying, "I guess we're even, huh?"

"I think so," she chuckled, laying him on his back.

"What now?" he asked as he hissed in pain. "Ah, my head."

She checked his head and smiled, "You'll be fine. You're bleeding a little but the cold water will prevent bleeding out and reduce chance of infection. And I'm…" she wavered, "I'm…" her voice faded as she collapsed on Chase's chest.

"Alexa!" he tried to move but grunted as pain spiked through his body. "Damn it."

"My friend, you are really unlucky today…"

Chase looked behind him, "Ryu! Please help me get her out of here. She can't be used to these conditions."

"I don't think I should, Chase," the wolf replied with no expression, no emotion.

Chase froze and his eyes grew wide, "What?"

"I'm supposed to be helping you, not her. This would be the perfect time to steal the Thievius Raccoonus and leave. You wouldn't be lying to Father if you said you left her in the cold."

"I can't do that. I have to make sure she gets help." He tried to get up but he only fell back into the snow.

"Your body is too weak."

"It's not, damn it!" Chase sat all the way up and then got to his feet with Alexa in his arms. "If you're not going to help me, then you're against me."

"I am trying to help you! You're just being irrational because you're blinded by your feelings!" Ryu growled.

"Maybe you're right," Chase chuckled as he looked down at Alexa. "But I've decided to end this. After this job, I'm telling Alexa everything. She'll help me save Chris and stop Mother and Father. She cares about me and I care about her." He took stiff steps forward. His limbs froze with pain, he stopped next to Ryu, looking him straight in the eye. "Please. Don't become my enemy. Help me, brother." Chase's legs than gave out and he collapsed with Alexa next to him.

Ryu sighed with annoyance but smiled, "Stupid boy."

…

Alexa shivered as she woke up. "Aug, my head…"

Jamie, sitting right next to her, gasped, "Alexa, you're alive! Thank god!" She hugged her tightly.

"Ow! Sore body too, Jamie!"

"Oh, sorry," she released her friend embarrassedly.

"And what do you mean al—" she gasped as the memory flooded into her mind. She shot up in the bed, "Where's Chase? Gah!" Pain rushed through her body as she went back down. "Ow."

"Yeah, you may not want to move right now. You're pretty banged up from your fight and swim."

"I'm fine. How is he?" she pleaded.

"He's resting. Just like you should be."

Alexa sighed and looked up to the ceiling. "How's his head?"

"Bandaged up. You know, he's been going on about how you two are even. Something about you saving his life, giving him mouth to mouth…"

"That does _not _count as kissing," Alexa growled.

Jamie giggled, "He knows that. Said, 'it would've been perfect if I was breathing.'"

"Of course he'd say something like that…" she then looked around and realized, "Jamie, where are we? This isn't the safe house."

"You're right. If you can believe it, we're in another gang's safe house."

"What?" Alexa shouted, "What gang?"

"The Black Widows."

Alexa and Jamie looked over to see a female raccoon in her early twenties with indigo eyes and deep dark blue hair that draped to her knees in a pony tail. She wore black shirt with black jeans covered with spider webs and a necklace around her neck with a gold pendent containing the letter "A" in pearls. She was also holding a tray of herbs, streaming water and food as she sat down besides Jamie.

"Alexa, meet Akuma," Jamie smiled.

"Hello, Alexa. Happy to see that potion helped."

"Potion?"

"Oh, when we found you—well, that's not exactly right. Let me start over. Ken and I went looking for you two and ran into Akuma's sister who was looking for the 'friends of the raccoons.' When we got here, they told us that a friend had given them a call about you guys and they got you two just in time. I mean, you were in pretty bad shape, getting close to hypothermia and all scrapped up. Then Akuma gave you this potion and you got better really quickly. I mean, you were breathing normally and not in as much pain from what I could tell—"

"Okay, stop rambling, Jamie. I'm fine and I understand. But who is this friend who called for us to be gotten?"

"His name is Ryu," Akuma replied, her eyes focused on some of the herbs she was putting into a bowl.

Jamie nodded, "And I think Chase somehow knows him too cuz when he heard the name, he started laughing. Oh, but he did stop long enough to ask me if I had the Thievius Raccoonus…"

"And do you?" Alexa asked.

"Yep."

"Then what did he say?"

"Nothing. He just went on laughing. It was like he had completely forgotten that he was this close," Jamie held up her fingers with a tiny space between them, "to dying."

"Maybe he just needs a lot more rest," Alexa nervously chuckled.

"As do you Miss Cooper," Akuma stated, grinding up the herbal mixture.

"So your gang knows of the Coopers?" Alexa questioned.

Akuma chuckled, "Yes. My sister and I heard of them when we were in the same orphanage your father was in as a child."

"Really? Wow, small world," Alexa muttered.

"Yes, it is," Akuma smiled. "And after hearing these stories, my sister and I decided that we could be good thieves as well. Not only that but we had started developing magical abilities. You could call it voodoo I suppose to keep it simple."

"I see… but the 'voodoo' here is related to life, not death… right?"

"Of course," Akuma nodded.

"It was so cool, Alexa!" Jamie bounced around. "I officially believe in magic!"

"That's great, Jamie," Alexa laughed. "I believed in magic since I read about Mz. Ruby in the Thievius Raccoonus."

"I've heard of her," Akuma stated. "She's one of those who give magic a bad name." She then waved her hand over the herbs, a puff of smoke wafted out of the cup, and she extinguished it with some water. "That and it makes magic sound so ludicrous that barely anyone believes in magic anymore."

Alexa gulped, "I don't have to drink that, do I?"

"Afraid so. But I brought some food to get the taste out of your mouth." Akuma handed the cup over and Alexa cautiously took it.

"What is it suppose to do?" Alexa asked.

"It's a pain killer and muscle relaxant," Akuma replied, cleaning up some of her things.

"I can't take it then. I have to stay awake. We need to make a plan to—" She grunted as she tried to get up.

"You can take two hours to rest. Don't worry, you won't miss much," Jamie said.

Suddenly, another female raccoon with long black hair that went down her back and bright blue eyes burst through door, walked over to Alexa and then stared at her. She was wearing a black shirt with tight red pants and a gold necklace as well only it had a diamond "S" on the pendent.

"Uh, hi?" Alexa tried to back up just a little. _Personal space, please._

"Oh, this is Senaka, my sister," Akuma stated, not looking up from her work. "She's been eager to speak with you all day."

"How did you do it?" Senaka questioned.

"What?"

"'What'? What do you mean 'what'? You got into Fydor's compound and got pictures of his operations. How?" Senaka stated harshly.

"I used a Cooper technique that makes me invisible…"

"Gah, of course! That explains it. You get in using an invisible technique while we've been trying to avoid or take out the cameras and it just has not worked well," she grumbled.

"Why were you trying to get in?"

"To stop him and get some money along the way," Akuma stated before her sister could say a smart remark. "We heard of his reputation, probably the same way you did, and decided to see what we could do. When we got here, we met up with some of the escapees from the compound trying to help their families inside. Sadly, most of our plans have failed, many were killed, and few were saved. We probably would've gotten it done by now but the stupid cops from town keep getting in the way, trying to get the glory of taking down Fydor."

"Well, that's your problem then. You have to use the cops to your advantage. Reminds me of one of my dad's jobs. See, first—" but she was interrupted when Jamie put the cup to her mouth, forcing her to choke down a large gulp of the mixture. "Ack, ew! Jamie!" she coughed.

"Sorry but you have to rest. Fydor's plans don't happen for at least thirty six hours. We can work on a plan of attack while you get your strength back," Jamie explained, scooting away to avoid getting hurt.

"But—" the mix breed yawned. "Gosh, why do I feel so tired already?"

"You're brain is a muscle and it's relaxing along with the rest of your body. So go to sleep. Don't worry, Ken and I will fill them in on the job you're thinking of."

"I—" she yawned again, "But—" and then simply fell back into a deep sleep.

"Hmm, that one was a little strong," Akuma noted, grabbing the cup out of Alexa's hands and looking at the mixture.

"And she's gonna be pissed when she awakes up, I'm guessing," Senaka noted.

"Yes, but she'll be alive and well at least," Jamie softly smiled.

…

Alexa started to stir and when she opened her eyes, her face turned into a frown. "Damn. I'm gonna kill Jamie." She sat up and felt something on her hand and she looked over to see Chase sleeping at her bedside holding her hand tightly. Her other hand ran down her face as she turned pink. "Geez. Why is he here?" She shook his shoulder, "Hey, Chase."

Chase's eyes opened and looked up to her and smiled. _She really is okay, _and his grip on her hand relaxed. "Hey."

"Why are you sleeping—" But she didn't finish. Chase had wrapped his arms around her. "C-Chase?"

"I wanted to say thank you. You didn't have to save me but you did. You don't know how much I owe you."

Alexa looked down and mumbled, "I could say the same thing about you…"

He chuckled, "I suppose." He then put his hands on her shoulder and put her out in front of him so he could look her in the eye. "Alexa, I—"

Senaka burst through the door, "Sorry to interrupt, but it's about time you two come and listen to the plan for bringing down Fydor."

Chase looked down and sighed but did not remove his hands from Alexa's shoulders. "Senaka, I told you—"

"I know what you told me and I don't care," Senaka replied putting her hands on her hips. She looked to Alexa who gave a confused face, "Don't worry about it. You feel up to coming?"

Alexa mumbled, "Um, yeah." Chase moved out of her way and helped her to her feet. She whispered, "Should I really not ask?"

"I'll explain later," he said with a shy smile. But then his tone turned serious, "Right now, Fydor needs to be stopped and we need to get the cops to work with us. We should be able to strike tomorrow before his plans go under way."

Alexa nodded and walked to the door passed Senaka, "Then what are we waiting for?"

Senaka had a cocky smile spread across her face. "Heh, nothing now. Let's go, Cooper."

…

"So, here's a pretty much the simplified version of what we're going to do: first there will be two teams. Team one will be Alexa, Ken and Senaka. You three will go to the compound to lay bombs in the gun storage unit and get the guards away from the entrance into the compound. Pretty much, you guys are the distraction for the compound. Team two will be Chase, Akuma, and me. We will go to the cops and get them to direct an attack on the compound while the guards are distracted. In a nutshell, we start the true chaos. Once both teams have their parts under way, we'll all meet up and send the signal to the runaways that have been gathered by Akuma and Senaka to clear out the mines and take what they can. Finally, when the cops are fully distracting the guards, we'll take down Fydor and leave him wrapped up nice and pretty for the cops. What do you think?" Jamie grinned.

"Sounds great, Jamie. You think you can make transmitters for everyone else then?" Alexa asked.

"I can make them tonight with Akuma's help."

"Good. Do we have a place for these refuges to wait for the signal?"

Senaka nodded, "We've been digging towards the mines as a backup plan for months. Just the right amount of explosives will get the men into the mines without hurting anyone."

"Awesome cuz they need to stay hidden until the right moment. And the cops… how are we getting them here?"

"Heh, that's where I come in," Chase stated. "The police have our pictures so I'll be bait to get them in the right place. Then Jamie in disguise will come into the picture to point out the smoke from the compound. The cops will be more interested in Fydor and getting into the compound than a thief."

"And you," Senaka piped in to Alexa, "are going to get us in. If you can get in there invisibly then you're taking out the guards."

"Heh. I can do that. Once I get the main guards taken out, our muscle," she grinned patting Ken's shoulder, "can come in and help me take care of the rest. Then you can come in with the bombs."

"Ha, yeah right. I'm not letting you have all the fun," Senaka crossed her arms.

"Well, someone needs to stay behind with the bombs and be look out," Alexa crossed her arms.

"Not me. I've waited too long to stop this guy." That's when the sparks began to fly between them.

"Sister, please don't cause such strife," Akuma muttered, rubbing her temples.

"I'll do it," stated Ken. "I can be look out."

"Alright. We're pulling back together anyways. I really think we'll all get a chance to hit somebody."

"Definitely. By my count, there are at least three hundred guards," noted Jamie as Alexa whistled. "But we don't know how many would betray Fydor at the sight of rebellion. He's not exactly a nice guy you know."

"Right…" the half breed muttered. "Then there's something else we can do tonight."

"What is that?" Akuma asked.

"We plant a seed. Tell the guards that are for sure against Fydor about what's going on and we'll probably cut his army in half, or more."

"One problem," Senaka held up a finger, "You don't know who they are and they don't know you're a good guy. They'll probably shoot you before you get the chance to explain yourself."

"Oh!" Akuma snapped her fingers, "One of the mothers has a son in the guard. I believe his name is Ivan. If you have something of hers, he'll know you're a good guy and spread the word."

"Perfect," Alexa grinned.

"They'll still shoot you since you don't look like a guy," muttered Senaka.

"Then I'll go," Chase interrupted. "I'll snatch a uniform and see him. He's less likely to shoot a guy in uniform."

"But I should go. I can get in a lot easier and I can look like a guy," Alexa's eyes reflected frustration. "Besides, you should rest after getting your head hit like that."

"But—"

"She's right," Akuma nodded. "I still need to make sure you didn't take too much damage. Oh! And I actually have a uniform lying around somewhere," she muttered leaving the room.

"Alexa, are you sure?" asked Jamie. "You need rest too."

"I'll be fine. It's an easy get in, get out. Just need a new transmitter and binoc-u-com. Fydor has passwords for his guards too, right?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Then with you at the cameras, you can get me to where Ivan is and get out before Fydor even knows."

"Alexa," Ken said with a flat tone, "I think it would be best if I went and did this instead."

"But—"

"I think we could all agree with that," Chase chimed.

Alexa glared at him and had an eyebrow raised.

"Please, Alexa. You should rest," pleaded Jamie.

"Oh, fine. But you better be careful, Ken."

"Believe me, I'm gonna avoid trouble like the plague," Ken grinned.

Senaka sighed, "Okay, now that that fuzzy moment is done, are we sure of what we're doing now?"

"Yeah, we should be good to go," Alexa nodded.

"Good, now teach me how to turn invisible."

"Sorry, it's a Cooper thing."

"But if I could learn it, we'd have such an easier time and—"

"Sister," Akuma grumbled coming back into the room, "stop pestering her. You know better." Senaka just rolled her eyes while Akuma handed over the things to Alexa. "All of this should get you in."

"Alright." She then put the things in Ken's hands. "He's going for me cuz they all believe I still need to rest."

"Ah, I see. Not a bad idea. You had a lot of bruises and were nearly frozen. You probably should rest, just like Chase."

"Alright." She nodded and hugged Ken. "You be careful."

"I'll be fine. Jamie's got my back."

"Of course," Jamie said joining the hug.

Senaka shook her head and whispered to Chase, "Can you believe that? It's like they're never gonna see each other again."

Chase chuckled, "That just shows how much they care for each other."

Senaka was in shock. His eyes revealed true admiration. She looked to Alexa and glared. "You guys do realize we're on a time crunch?"

"She's right." Jamie looked to Alexa, "You to rest and," she pushed Ken's shoulder, "you go suit up. I'll start messing with your binoc-u-com and then you're ready to go."

"Okay," and he left to change.

"Can I at least be there when he goes in?" Alexa pleaded.

"I think you should go relax. We'll be able to handle it. Besides, I think we're kinda tired of you doing all the field work," Jamie winked.

"Alright," Alexa chuckled. "Then I'm gonna go outside to get some fresh air."

"But it's snowing and your warm clothes are still wet. Akuma that can't be good for her."

"Fresh air is perfectly fine as long as she bundles up."

Alexa snatched Jamie's jacket, "Thank you. Later." And she walked over to and out the door.

Jamie sighed, "She's so stubborn!"

"What's wrong?" Ken asked coming back into the room in his disguise.

"Just Alexa being Alexa," she chuckled. "Oh! You're binoc-u-com! Come on, we'll go fix it up," she stated grabbing his hand. And they went into the other room.

Chase smiled. _A bit of a strange bunch I got stuck with I'll admit but good people none the less. I wonder if Alexa's gonna be warm enough though… _"Akuma, do you have any blankets?"

"Hm… in the closet down the hall."

"Why?" Senaka arched an eyebrow.

"I don't want Alexa to catch a cold. Knowing her, she'll be out there for a while," he chuckled and went off.

"Hmpt, what does he see in her?" Senaka muttered. "She's not even a full raccoon."

Akuma laughed, "Falling in love again? You've always been one to fall in love easily."

"I guess I can't this time, now can I? I mean, it's so obvious that he's head over heels for her. He woke up screaming for her." She sighed, "I might as well just bite my tongue and work with the Cooper especially since I know that secret of his."

"That would be for the best," her sister nodded.

"Grr, why did Ryu have to get us involved with them?"

"Because they can help us bring down that tyrant."

"Hmpt… still don't like her that much."

Akuma chuckled, "Really? I thought she could be your twin. You're so much alike."

"Bite your tongue," her sister gasped.

Akuma smiled and shook her head, "Whatever you say, sister."

…

Alexa shivered out on the roof, sighing, "Maybe I should've grabbed another jacket…" then she felt a blanket over her shoulders and saw Chase come under the blanket laughing.

"Maybe it was a good thing I decided to come out here with you."

"You couldn't have gotten your own blanket?"

"I figured we could keep each other warm like the night before." He held out his arm. "You can come closer." Alexa gave a small sigh but scooted right next to him and leaned on him, covering the both of them tightly with the blanket. He smiled, "No complaints?"

"I'm cold and well… I've gotten used to you."

"Really?" he wrapped his arms around her to the point that her head ended up underneath his chin.

"Well, obviously. I gave you mouth-to-mouth without thinking about it, remember?"

"And you have no idea how thankful I am of that," his voice was soft and warm. "I was so mad with myself. If I had died, all of that pain my brother and I had gone through would've been wasted."

"How come you just haven't gone to get Chris and get him to a hospital?"

He chuckled, "You think I haven't tried that? Every time it would end up making things worse. I gave up years ago…"

"Is there anything I could do to help?"

"There is." His body tightened and he tried to stay calm, "But I want to ask you about it after this job."

Alexa put a hand on his arm and said, "It's okay. You're in the gang now. I'll help you. It will be our next job, alright?" she angled herself to show him a warm smile and his body melted with a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." He laughed, "I'm so relieved!" and he fell back in the snow with Alexa still in his arms.

"Woah!" Snow still fell as Alexa tried to get up out of his arms. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm just so relieved…" he gave another deep misty breath and closed his eyes.

"So relieved that you would go to sleep?" she chuckled trying to get up. But then she realized that his grip wouldn't let her up. "Um, Chase?"

"Just give me this peace with you, please. We'll just be in the snow for awhile and rest like we're supposed to," he stated with a relaxed face.

"Well, alright but don't get any ideas!"

He yawned. "Wouldn't dream of it." He relaxed his grip and pulled the blanket over the two tightly. The two then closed their eyes and fell asleep in each other's arms, getting well deceived rest as the night grew dark and the snow fell quietly.

**

* * *

Alright, this update is over. So glad I got it in for you guys. Again, sorry it couldn't get up sooner. It was going to be a Christmas present to you guys but stupid virus prevented that and then my trip with my college's band prevented me getting the chapter up before New Years. But our team won, so it's all good. The next update will hopefully come sooner and I hope to see many reviews guys. I really want to know if you're up for a sequel or not (although I could guess the answer is yes). And don't forget to go to that poll! Oh! And visit those two authors who so graciously let me use their characters for me as well.**

**So with that, Happy New Year and see you at the next chapter :)**


	21. Chapter 21: Taking On Fydor

**Hey everybody! Lightheart77 here to come at you with another installment of this story. I once again must say sorry for the lateness and thank you so much for all of your patience and concern. The simplest excuse: College isn't easy. :P The semester has finally ended and summer has come! Well, it's also nearly gone by thanks to how busy and distracted I've been, but I'm at least giving ya'll this chapter before I go back to college for the fall (FAIL! I know ^^; ). And well, with the feedback, it seems many want a squeal to this story as well and I'm glad to hear that! We shall see if it will happen though… also, thank you to The Dancing Blade for letting me use her characters :) So yeah without any further ado, on with the show.**

* * *

_**Chapter 21: Taking on Fydor**_

"Ken, please be careful… I don't like this. I feel like he's leading you into a trap," Jamie muttered looking at the cameras and seeing Ken walk with Ivan, the Brown Hare that Akuma had mentioned.

"Relax," was all he would dare say underneath his breath. He couldn't have his other set of eyes and ears freaking out.

Ivan guided the wolf down another hall when he turned on Ken and pushed him up against the wall with a knife on his neck, "How did you get my mother's necklace? Why should I not slit your throat right now?"

"Ken!" Jamie shrieked.

"Calm down," saying to both of them. "She gave it to me. She's fine. I have a note if you will allow me to get it. I am unarmed."

"Where is it?" Ivan growled, not letting up on his grip.

"Back pocket."

Jamie's hands were shaking but her thoughts remained focused, trying to think of all possible escape routes.

Akuma put a hand on Jamie's shoulder, "Calm yourself. He will be fine. If need be, I can put his mother on the communicator."

Jamie sighed, "Thank you."

"I still think you should've sent my sister or me. We would've been less likely to get killed," Senaka muttered.

Jamie shot the raccoon a quick glare then went back on focusing on the conversation between the two guys.

"Betraying Fydor, huh?" he questioned with Ken still up against the wall.

"Yes. We're going to bring him down and we'd like to have a helping hand from those who have a grudge against him."

He slowly released his grip, letting Ken get down off the wall, "How many of us do you think there are?"

The wolf shrugged rubbing his neck, "We were hoping for at least half."

He laughed, "Think bigger then. Only a few of us are so blind to believe that what Fydor is doing is good for us. Most of us are kept here because he has our loved ones locked away, threatening to kill them the moment we show resistance. You having my mother's necklace and that letter are proof that at least some made it out alive. I'm sure everyone is willing to fight to free them all."

"Good to hear. Then you'll pass on the word?" he put out his hand.

"Of course, _mein freund_," takes the out stretched hand as an embarrassed smile came on his face, "Sorry about earlier. It's just—"

"I understand. No blood, no foul though, so we're good."

"This is awesome. We have double the reinforcements we thought we would've had," Jamie squealed. "Now you can come back safe and sound too," looked to a screen. "And soon, the guy trading posts with Ivan is heading that way."

"Come on, let's go before someone suspects something," Ken said as he and Ivan went into action.

Jamie sighed and slid down in her seat, "Thank you God. He's safe."

"Jamie, you worry too much," Alexa yawned coming in with Chase right behind her.

"You got up to see how it was going so you weren't exactly at peace either," Chase smiled putting an arm around her shoulder.

Alexa just rolled her eyes. "We ready to go for tomorrow then?"

Jamie nodded, "Almost. Just a couple of final details that need to be done. You can go and rest up for tomorrow."

Akuma looked at Alexa, "You seem to be doing better." Then she looked to Chase, "But you seem a little stiff still."

"Ah, nah. I'm fine."

Senaka grabbed the stiffest part of his arm and he winced. "I don't think so."

Alexa chuckled getting herself unwounded from his arm, "Akuma, give him something for that. Jamie, you sure you don't need anything?"

"No worries. I'll just wait up for Ken and finish up soon."

"Alright. Then I'm gonna go head for bed," she yawned again heading down the hall.

"Um, Alexa," Chase muttered.

She turned around and smiled, "Don't worry about it okay. We can talk more after this job. Just get checked out by Akuma." And she went on walking.

Chase sighed but grinned. _At least I said something._

"So did you say something to her?" Senaka demanded.

"Um—"

"About what? Jamie's ear perked up.

Chase cleared his throat. "It's nothing." She still gave him a look with her eyebrows raised. "I mean, it's something but it's not gonna be a secret anymore soon—"

Jamie giggled and waved her hand to stop him, "I get it. Just go get some rest."

"Uh, right. You too."

Akuma put a hand on his shoulder, "Come on. Let's get you something for that pain."

…

Alexa checked around the corner on the outer wall of the complex with Senaka and Ken right next to her. "Akuma," she whispered in the head set, "are all the outer cameras looped yet?"

"Yes. Go ahead and knock out any guards who aren't cooperating."

"With pleasure," Alexa took off running towards a guard and put him in a choke hold using her cane. She whispered, "Who are you with?"

"Cooper," the guard said.

Alexa released him and Ken came up behind her and said, "Hey Ivan. All the preparations in place?"

The hare smiled, "Of course, _mein freund_." He looked to Alexa and crossed his arms, "So this is the master mind behind this plan?"

Alexa chuckled, "You better believe it." Her face then turned stern, "Are all the men in place?"

He nodded, "Yes. What are we to do first?"

"Just make sure everyone in the compound to stay in place and ready for the signal. How many are in the armory?"

"I managed to make sure a third of them were on our side but they'll still need your help."

Alexa nodded in approval, "Good. We'll go on ahead to the gun storage then." And she ran past him with Ken behind her giving a thumbs-up and Senaka whispering, "Be careful." The hare nodded and ran off in the other direction.

The trio continued to run down the wall's path till they reached the wire leading to the armory. "You two wait here and stay hidden. I'm gonna go on and make a hole in the guards at the windows. You two know the signal." With that she turned invisible and jumped onto the wire. She then jumped onto the roof and knocked out the guard there knowing that all the allies were inside. She turned visible and let her body relax for just a second, remembering the words Akuma said to her before they left.

"_The problem last time was that you were using so much of your energy to stay invisible at once. So the best thing would be to stager out usage. That way your body will have time to recover and give you more time over all to use the ability."_

"Good thing we have someone who knows about these sort of things helping us out." Alexa muttered. She looked to Ken and Senaka across the way and realized that she needed to keep moving. She turned invisible again and jumped on the rain drain down to a window on the second floor and then busted through it just as a good gust of wind came by.

"What the hell?" one of the guards shouted getting the window shut and the other looked up tense. "It's alright guys, just a strong gust of wind." And that signaled them to go back to their posts.

Alexa then hid behind a crate of guns and became visible again, taking a soft deep breath. _Almost there. _She put a pair of night goggles on ready for the next phase and turned invisible once again. She then ran past guards to get to the unguarded fuse box. She quickly took out some components and the lights went out making it pitch black. Screams of complaint from some of the guards were heard as she activated her goggles and saw a few other guards do the same and begin the attack. Not long after, Senaka joined in wearing her own pair of goggles and began attack alongside Alexa while Ken guarded the outside to make sure if any enemy guards heard they wouldn't be able to inspect what was going on.

It didn't take long before most of the guards were taken out so Alexa went back to the fuse box, putting the components back and the light then came on. All across the floor there were knocked out guards with only less than half left taking off their goggles before going blind in the light.

"Hey everyone, good job! Phase one is complete!" Cheers erupted in the room and Alexa smiled. "You got that Jamie?"

"Loud and clear. Phase two begins."

Alexa then called, "Alright everybody, we got to get the bombs laid for phase two!"

…

"I'm good to go, Jamie," Chase said outside of the nearby police station.

"I'm finally set. You can go on ahead."

"With pleasure." He smiled and then busted through the door of the police station. "Hello guys and gals! You lookin' for someone?"

One of the cops looked to the wanted posters and shouted, "Hey, that's one of the Cooper Gang members! Get him!"

Chase then laid down a smoke bomb and ran out the door, "Stupid cops! You'll never catch me!"

"You know pissing them off will make them try even harder," Jamie muttered over the communicator.

"Hey, you wanted me to get them out so that's what I'm doing."

"Tread carefully, Chase. These cops are desperate to catch someone after not being able to get Fydor," Akuma announced.

"I think I can handle whatever they throw at me." Then a whining shriek filled the air and Chase ducked behind a tree to dodge an electrified net. "Crap, I now see what you mean."

"Don't worry, Jamie's going out now."

"Just to let you know, I hate this disguise."

Chase ran deep into the thicker forested area, dodging more nets. "Oh you know it works perfectly for this job. It's not permanent dye and it's only for a couple patches of fur." The earth shook under his feet and he smiled, "That's my cue. You're up Jamie." And he grabbed a white cloth from under his jacket and hid in the snow near a tree.

"Where'd he go?" one of the cops in the group called as they looked about.

Then suddenly a white arctic fox came out of nowhere screaming, "Help, help! Fire, fire!" She ran over to the cops, "Oh, thank goodness I found you! The smoke is getting worse!"

The chief of the police group stepped forward, "What smoke?"

She pointed towards the compound where black smoke began to billow out as tears began running down her cheeks. "I think a bomb went off! We have no idea what's going on!"

The chief didn't even hesitate, "Men, this is our chance!"

"But what about the Cooper Gang member?" a cop claimed.

"We'll get him later. Let's go!" and all of the cops filed after their chief towards the compound leaving the young girl by herself.

She looked up and muttered, "Geez, I see what you meant Akuma. So desperate that they'd just leave a distressed woman like that," she wiped the fake tears as she walked on, "but it's probably a good thing. The tears were starting to get some of the dye out."

"They are that desperate," Akuma sighed. "At least everything is according to plan."

"True." She brushed some snow off a pile near a tree to find a white sheet under. "You still alive?"

Chase removed the sheet from his face. "Yes, help me out. More snow fell on top of me."

She grabbed his hand and pulled, "I'm getting Chase out now. We'll meet you and everybody else at the rendezvous."

…

Alexa looked over the chaos on the surrounding wall of the compound with Ken and Senaka. "Half way there…"

"Alexa!" Jamie called running over with Chase and Akuma. "The police are at the gate."

"Perfect," she kicked a lever near some knocked out guards and the gate went down letting all of the cops in. Then over the communicator, "Alright guys, it's a go. Get your families," and from the receiver came war cries.

"They're fired up," Chase chuckled.

"So are we." Alexa looked to Jamie. "Good job. Maybe you should keep the all white furred look," she chuckled as Jamie stuck out her tongue. She looked to where Fydor was hiding out, "Let's finish this." She took off with everyone behind her.

…

After making it into the fortress and getting past a couple of minor guards, the group came across Brazen in a open wing just before they were going down the last hall way to encounter Fydor himself.

"So," Brazen gave an evil sneer looking over to the sisters, "you two are causing all of the trouble, eh?"

"No so easy keeping us at bay without your cameras and guards, huh?" Senaka smirked.

"You four go on ahead," Akuma stated not taking her eyes off Brazen. "This man is someone only we can handle."

"Are you sure?" Alexa asked.

"No worries," Senaka cracked her knuckles. "We'll finish this guy off and meet you guys soon enough to help out with Fydor."

"We'll cover you, go!"

Alexa nodded and began to run with the others behind her.

"Now who said you all could leave the party," Brazen then sent a wave of energy towards the gang.

Alexa nearly froze in shock but then Akuma jumped in the way deflecting the energy wave with one of her own creating a massive explosion. "Now really, you're going to have to do better than that."

Not even before the dust could clear, Senaka was doing hand to hand combat with Brazen, "We're your opponents." Soon they were moving at almost inhuman speed battling it out.

The gang reached the other side of the wing and closed the doors behind them. All of them just stood there in shock for a minute before Ken broke the silence.

"What… what the hell was that?"

"That was most definitely more than just voodoo," Jamie muttered with her face flushed.

"Holy cow… we could've been fried!" Alexa covered her mouth in shock.

Chase cleared his throat to get the lump that formed down, "Um, let's worry about the details later. Right now, we need to finish off Fydor."

Alexa took a deep breath, "You're right. Let's go!" and she took off running again.

"Hey, wait for us!" Jamie and the others followed close behind.

It wasn't too long before Alexa opened the door leading into Fydor's lair and in front of them was the master mind himself sitting idly on a throne like seat. He grinned at the site of the gang, "Hello, so you are the four who have created such a mess with those sisters. The New Cooper Gang, I presume?"

"That's correct. Didn't realize we were that well known," Alexa looked at the crime boss with no fear in her eyes. Chase had never seen such determination in her and apparently Fydor thought of it as humorous as he chuckled.

"Well, Katz was very unhappy and was a sort of big fish in the crime world. But truly stupid; I was surprised he didn't get caught sooner. Heh, but the biggest surprise was how young your gang is. That and the fact that you four haven't been caught yet is quite a feat."

"Thank you for the compliment but I can't say the same for you," she replied coldly.

"Oh, I see. But I'm sure you know of my countless accomplishments. After all, it is what drove you here, correct?"

"You could say that, but enough with the chit-chat," Alexa griped her cane and pointed it to Fydor in a fighting stance while her friends tensed up and did the same. "One thing's for sure. You're not leaving here without paying the price for those crimes."

That's when Fydor gave a maniacal laugh, "Look at you trying to play the hero. Well then," he stood up from his seat and began to approach the gang, "Come."

"With pleasure." Alexa was the first to go, going hand to hand with Fydor, using her cane to block his claws from sinking into her skin. Chase soon joined in trying to get some of the heat off her but Fydor was quite capable of dealing with the both of them.

Chase eventually made a slip up and was knocked by Fydor into a wall enough to knock that breath out of him. "Chase!" Alexa called not seeing Fydor go for her cane. He then threw her across the room by her cane. Luckily she was able to keep her head and get her feet to hit the wall and land smoothly. "Jamie!" she called as she ran to check up on Chase.

"On it," she had been preparing a batch of sleep darts, waiting for the moment to shoot them off. One after another, she shot into the skin of the bear across the room. But he still stood seeming unaffected. That's when he charged at her. "Shoot," she was about to run for it when Ken got in front of her in time to go hand to hand with Fydor.

"Jamie, I'll buy you some time. Figure something out!" Ken then began to push Fydor back, landing some hits on him.

"R-right," Jamie then tried to fix the dousing and then tried to figure out the best place to aim next.

But Ken landing hits only made Fydor become enraged. He then caught Ken in an opening and landed a large slash across Ken's chest. "Gah!" Ken screamed in pain as Fydor then landed a right hook in his face sending him flying.

Alexa looked up, "Ken! No!" and he crumbled to the ground unmoving.

And that's when Jamie had done something she rarely ever did: completely snap. "You son of a—! You'll pay for doing that to my boyfriend!" she then maneuvered behind Fydor with ease, jumping on his back and plunging a sleep dart into is jugular. "Alexa! This should work! Hit him now!"

"Ah! You brat!" he drove his claws into her arm. She shrieked in pain, letting go of the dart so the full dose would go in before he threw her off towards where Ken lied.

Alexa then charged at Fydor. His movements had slowed greatly and she landed the signature finishing move to Fydor, using all of her strength to throw him up into the air and bring him down with a thud. He didn't move and Alexa still in fight mode, stood waiting for movement. But then she heard Jamie grown. "Jamie!" she ran past Chase, "Check to make sure he's finished, I need to check on those two!" she reached the two trying to see if they were even conscious and what their conditions were.

Chase walked over to Fydor, figuring there was no way he would be able to get up from the attack that Alexa just pulled. He didn't realize she had such strength but then again, he really shouldn't under estimate a woman like her when her friends are in trouble. But then he heard a chuckle come from the heap of a bear.

"So the rumors were true. No wonder Father has become so furious. You're playing house, aren't you? Don't you care about your brother anymore? He'll die if you keep this up."

Chase's eyes went wide and anger all the sudden flowed through him that he couldn't control the hard kick he did in Fydor's face causing a broken jaw and a knock out. He had to take a couple of deep breaths before his head finally came back to reality.

"Chase! Come here, you need to help me!"He turned and saw Alexa's mortified face and her hands covered in blood. She had tore off her sleeves and wrapped both Ken and Jamie as best as she could but tears still threatened to spill from her eyes. "They're both losing blood and Jamie's arm is broken!"

He was about to run over when he heard Senaka over the communicator, "Hey, are you guys hanging in there? We just finished off the sidekick."

"We finished off Fydor," Chase replied seeing Alexa wasn't fit to speak at the moment, "but Ken and Jamie are wounded really badly. Can we meet you guys at our safe house? It's much closer; I'll ping you the location."

"Alright," Akuma replied, "We'll pick up some supplies here along the way and see you there."

"Roger that." Chase then went to help carry Ken while Alexa carried Jamie out of there before the cops could catch up.

…

Alexa sat with her arms wrapped around her legs in the hall way besides the stair case that lead up to her and Jamie's room. Akuma and Senaka had decided that would be the best room to perform their operations on Ken and Jamie. Alexa had minor bruising from some her fighting but she was still better off than her friends. So she waited down stairs, lost in her thoughts but coming close to balling.

Chase sat down next to her handing her a mug of hot coco, "Here."

She absent mindedly took the mug, still silent.

"Hey, come on, those two are strong. I'm sure they'll be fine being in Akuma's care."

She gripped the mug tightly. "What are we doing? What is this all about anymore?"

"Huh? Come on, we just took down a really big bad guy. Isn't that one of the reasons you're doing this?"

"Please, give me a straight answer. My friends would've never been this close to death if not for me, and this stupid mission I thought I was on to protect my family. But everything has changed… So what are we doing!"

He took the mug out of her hands, set it aside, and embraced her. "You have to realize that you're life has also been threatened; you have to realize that they knew what they were getting themselves into; you have to realize that they are willing to die to protect the people they love just as you are. I'm sorry for everything that has happened. Don't blame yourself for these things. You had nothing to do with them. It's okay; they're going to be alright."

That's when Alexa's body went numb and the tears began to flow from her eyes. She clutched on to the back of his shirt as she sobbed into his chest. She was crying for so many reasons but she didn't know which one was the biggest one. All she knew was that she couldn't hold it in any longer.

_She really has become more comfortable with me. This is the first time she's been really vulnerable with me._ He thought with a sad smile running his hand through her hair, saying "Shh" to try and calm her down.

It was about five minutes later that Alexa finally stopped crying. She looked up to Chase with red growing on her face. "I'm sorry; I don't know what just came over me…"

"It's fine," he gave a sincere smile and stood up. "As long as you're feeling better, that's all that matters." He was about to walk away when Alexa grabbed his hand. He looked back in shock.

"P-please," she could barely get the words out still recovering from all of her crying. "Stay with me until they come out with news."

He smiled and sat down besides her not letting go of her hand. "Of course." Using his spare hand handed her the mug of hot coco again "Drink up. It will make you feel better." And she did as he gave her a look of pure admiration.

So they sat and waited for news as they held hands, giving each other comfort. It was about an hour later when Alexa cleared her throat, "Um, Chase?"

"Yes?"

"Back when we were fighting Fydor and I left him to you to make sure he was finished… did he say something to you?"

"Eh? Why do you ask?" _Stay cool. Stay cool. She can't find out that truth right now. She's not stable enough for that…_

"Well, you delivered a final blow and it just looked like it was so full of emotion. So I was just wondering if he had said something that would make you so upset."

_Shoot, she was observant even when her friends were hurt! I really need to stop under estimating her._ "Uh—"

That's when Alexa heard movement from the trap door. She released Chase's hand and went half way up the steps before Akuma opened the door. "How are they? Are they going to make it?"

Akuma smiled, "You don't have to worry. Despite the blood loss, both responded well to the blood replenisher I created so both have the color back in their faces. Jamie's arm will be fine if she rests it for awhile. I have something for her to take for the pain and to help speed up the bone re-growth. Should take less than a week for her to be back in action. Ken also shouldn't do any heavy lifting for a while because he seemed to have over extended some muscles in his arms and legs when he was fighting Fydor but it should only take three days or less before he's completely healed."

Alexa fell to her knees in a sigh, "Thank goodness. Can I see them?"

"Sure," Senaka stated walking past her sister and Alexa. "They should be waking up soon."

Alexa then ran past Akuma happily saying, "Thank you!"

"Did we interrupt something?" Senaka bluntly asked.

Chase looked up a little shocked but looked down blushing, "Not really. You kinda saved my butt actually. There was something she brought up that I didn't know how to explain just yet."

"I see… well, you best go to her while she's like that," she replied walking away.

"Um, why do you care so much?" he questioned innocently.

She froze but her sister replied, "She had a crush on you at one point until she realized how much you cared for Alexa. Now she just wants everyone to be happy."

"Sister!"

Chase chuckled and hugged Senaka, "Thank you. I really do appreciate the nudges regardless of my complaints. They've been extremely helpful." He let go of her and followed Alexa up.

Akuma grinned walking to her sister, "If you keep blushing like that, you'll get a heat stroke."

Senaka grew redder, "Shut up! Geez, why'd he have to go and do that?" she muttered pushing her hair behind her ears, trying to calm down.

"Well, come on, we'll let them rest."

"Wait, I want to—"

But Akuma grabbed her sister by the ear and dragged her along. "No, you're coming. Both of us now need to rest."

"Ow-ow-ow! Let go! I get it already!"

…

Alexa sat between her friends beds and had her hands in her friends even though both were still asleep. Ken was bandaged across almost all of his chest and his breathing a little strained but steady. Jamie had her arm in a splint with a sling and wrapped up to her shoulder but she was also breathing peacefully, making Alexa feel better. But in all of the relief she felt was starting to get to her because she was getting ready to drift off to sleep herself.

"You need to sleep, Alexa, or you'll pass out sitting that way," Chase said sitting in a chair by the window across from her.

"Until one of them wakes up, I'm not letting go," she said stubbornly. "They were up and near me until I woke when I was injured so I'm going to do the same."

He sighed. "Then it can't be helped." He stood up and she gave him a puzzled look. He walked over behind her, sat down and had her lean back into him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "At least rest your head on me," though he said it so calmly, his face starting to burn red.

Alexa was silent for awhile but then put her head back and closed her eyes with a yawn, "Thank you."

…

Jamie woke up first grunting from the pain. "Ow, that hurt…" she then felt that her hand was being held. _Aw, Alexa's here. She must not have left our sides the entire time._ She looked over and was about to say something until she saw how Alexa and Chase were. Both had fallen asleep and Alexa was still in Chase's arms. She was in a silent shock for awhile until she started laughing.

Alexa then woke up and saw Jamie awake and didn't care that she was laughing at her. She unwrapped herself from Chase's arms and hugged her friend tightly. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

Jamie then gave a sweet smile hugging her back with her good arm, "Not so fun see your friends hurt, huh?"

Alexa laughed, "You have no idea. I can now understand why you and Ken can get so scared about me even though I know I'll be fine and stuff."

"So… was I interrupting something?" Jamie grinned glancing over to Chase who rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Alexa released her with a bit of red on her face. "No. But you better be careful when making fun of me, Miss 'You'll pay for doing that to my boyfriend.'"

"No way," her face went blood red. "Did I say that?"

"You did." The girls turned to see Ken sitting up in his bed smiling. "I'm glad I was able to hear it too."

"Ken!" Both of them girls piled on the wolf.

"Ow, hey I'm still pain here."

"Sorry," Alexa grinned.

"I was so worried about you…" Jamie clutched his hand and he squeezed a little back.

"I was of you too."

"Man, you missed it Ken. You would've been so proud of how kick butt she was jumping onto Fydor's back and plunging the sleep dart into his neck."

"No way! I missed that!"

While those three had been talking, Chase was able to slip out of the way, making his way over to the window. He leaned against the window sill and watched Alexa as she smiled and laughed. Every time his heart beat, he could feel a prang go through his chest. _What am I going to do? I don't know if I could hurt her…_

A knock came on the trap door and sister's heads popped out. "Hello, everyone awake and doing well then?"

"Yes, thank you Akuma," Jamie said smiling.

"Well, we came up here to changing the bandages and to see how everyone was doing." She and her sister went to Ken first. "Since your wound covered the most area, we'll redo your bandages first."

"Alright," Ken nodded while Jamie and Alexa moved to the other bed.

The sisters began unwinding his bandages. Akuma then pulled out a small jar from her jacket while Senaka finished the last of the bandages. She then took a dab of the thick paste from the jar and began to rub it on Ken's wounds while muttering some sort of incantation. Soon the wound began to close even more. "There that should do it. You should be all healed up in under a week. Keep cleaning the wound with this and there will be no scaring guaranteed."

"Thanks," Ken smiled while Senaka began putting on a new bandage.

"So… how does it work?" Alexa questioned.

Akuma chuckled, "We wondered when you'd ask after that shock you guys had when we fought Brazen."

"Yes well it was a bit an 'oh crap' moment," Jamie stated with a nervous chuckle.

"It more than voodoo for sure," Ken noted.

Senaka laughed, "To be honest, we're still trying to figure it all out ourselves. But from what some of the other 'users' we know tell us, our powers are supposedly demonic…"

"You're healing and helping people, so I don't buy that," Alexa crossed her arms.

"Thank you," Akuma said sitting next to Jamie. "Most people when they hear 'demonic,' they run away so fast that they don't even get to know us."

Jamie grabbed Akuma's hand, "We're not like that. I mean, we're 'thick as thieves,' right?"

That made everyone laugh. "I'm glad you all see it that way. We definitely like to think we're doing good with our powers regardless of where they come from," Senaka finished up Ken's bandages, "There you are." And then joined her sister next to Jamie.

"Before we do anything Jamie, you'll want to drink this," Akuma handed the vixen a flask.

"Should I even ask what's in it?"

"I wouldn't but you're welcomed to," Senaka muttered.

"Right then," Jamie chugged the drink in one gulp. "Ack!"

"Ha ha, total pay back," Alexa grinned while Jamie stuck out her tongue. "So, what are your plans?"

Senaka started helping Akuma with unbandaging Jamie when she replied, "We're going back to make sure everyone's going to be okay. I mean, it's going to be a little hard cuz of us needing to be in disguise but it will be worth it in the end."

"Yes," Akuma agreed, "I can't wait to see how happy some of those families will be when they're together again. "

Alexa smiled warmly, "That sounds like a brilliant plan."

"What about you guys?" Senaka questioned.

"R and R," Jamie grinned but then had a small twitch in her face from a small jolt of pain. Akuma then spread some paste on Jamie's arm where the skin was beginning to heal while Senaka put the splint back together.

Alexa chuckled, "Something like that. We'd like to stay in the country if we can help it."

"Then head for Brigerbad. It's a good town that gets some tourists and is near some spas and hot springs. Perfect for you all to relax," Akuma stated thoughtfully as she bandaged Jamie's arm.

"It's also near all of the trains so you all can head up to where the awesome hiking, skiing, and snowboarding are." And with that Senaka tied up Jamie's bandage.

"Sweet," Ken chuckled.

Akuma then put Jamie's arm back in her sling when Jamie asked, "So how are you two feeling? Did Brazen hurt you two at all?"

"We'll need to rest a little longer before leaving but we took him down pretty easily."

"Hmpt," Senaka scoffed. "That guy was a pain. Now that was dark magic!"

"Don't mind her. She's just upset that she got hit a couple times and he nearly broke her leg."

Senaka stuck out her tongue and Alexa giggled, "It's fine. You're welcomed to stay here. And thank you for the tip. We'll be leaving as soon as we're able."

"Thank you and you're welcome," the sisters chimed in.

…

"Oh, before I forget," Akuma said rummaging in her pockets with her sister next to her outside ready to go. She pulled out a communicator and put it into Alexa's hand, "If you ever need a little help, let us know."

Alexa smiled putting the gadget into her pocket, "Thanks, same to you guys."

"Be careful when heading back. There will be cops crawling all over the place," Chase stated in the background.

"No worries, we're masters of disguise," Senaka claimed with a victory sign.

Alexa chuckled putting out her hand, "Good luck you two. We couldn't have done it without you."

"Aw, you could've," Senaka admitted humbly taking Alexa's hand, "but we're glad we could be a part of Fydor's downfall."

"And I am glad we got to meet the fine thief who's the daughter of the master thief we heard so much about," Akuma shook Alexa's hands with a smile.

"Good bye guys. Really appreciate all of the help you've given us," Jamie said hugging both of them awkwardly with her arm in the sling.

"Well, come on sister. We should be going," Akuma began to walk off.

"Right. See you guys later!" Senaka called catching up with her sister.

"Good luck!" Alexa screamed waving.

"Okay, I'm gonna go collapse now. Later," Ken muttered hobbling his way back to his room.

"Me as well," Jamie yawned. "Whatever Akuma gave me, makes me drowsy."

"I'll come and help you," Alexa said going ahead to get the door open for Jamie.

"Alexa," Chase said after he closed the front door.

"Yes?" she questioned while Jamie walked past her.

"About what's going to happen next, are we still—?"

"Of course," she smiled sweetly, "But the details can be discussed later, so go rest. Downstairs," she added with a bit of a stern face.

That made Chase cheer up a little, "I would expect nothing else."

* * *

**Alright! The end for this chapter! Yay! :) So you all know the drill. Please review and comment! I really want to know what you guys thought about this chapter especially with Jamie's little snap, lol. Also, if you haven't done the poll on who is you're fav character from this story, which I know some of you haven't, please do so. I think I shall make a winner at the end of the next chapter (but not officially close the poll) and actually draw one of their best scenes. So, just so you know Chase seems to be taking the lead with Alexa right on his tail, then Ken, Jamie and Marsh. Poor Jamie and Marsh. Does anybody like them or are Chase and Alexa just that awesome? Haha, well enough of my rambling. I'm gonna go to work on the next chapter for you guys. I seem to be more determined lately so I think I might have the next chapter up much sooner and just to tease you guys, this next chapter is THE chapter where the story will take a most drastic turn. So look forward to it, kay cuz I'm not done yet! :)**

**With that, see ya in the next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22: Betrayal

_**OMG! It's been so long guys! I hate that I couldn't update sooner! Dislike how much homework I have gotten and I worked/got distracted during the break. Happy New Year also! Also, I was kinda disappointed with how people read but didn't review the last chapter… please boost my confidence and tell me what you think! I want to know if putting in this effort is worth it for all of you guys, thanks!~ But without further a due, read on and please review at the end! **_

_**Chapter 22: Betrayal **_

"Will you guys please stop looking at me like that?" Alexa grumbled as she drove the van.

"Sorry," Jamie said from the passenger seat. "It's just you had us leave without Chase, and he just helped us out. We're not doing him any favors by leaving so suddenly.

"I suppose he'll be fine. He seems to keep finding us with no problem and he knows our general direction," Ken noted from the back of the van.

"Still, what's going on Alexa?"

Alexa sighed. "I think we both just need some time to ourselves okay. Some of the things he said to me before we left just kinda got me thinking that he needed some time… and I need to get some things sorted in my head too. Besides, this just gives us some time to bond. Just the three of us: the original trio," she grinned.

Jamie giggled, "Alright. Wonder what we'll be able to do in our conditions though…"

"I'm sure after a while, we'll be able to hit the slopes soon," Ken grinned wide.

"Yep," Alexa said focusing on the road. _Sorry Chase. But I think you need this time more than I do…_

…

"Chase," Ryu shook the raccoon. "Wake up, Chase."

The teen awoke with a start and jumped to his feet, "Ryu? What are you doing here? If they see you—"

"They're gone," he replied bluntly.

"What? Aw, you've got to be kidding me," Chase groaned hitting his forehead.

"Well, they did leave you a note," Ryu stated, holding up a piece of paper which Chase quickly snatched from his hand.

"'Gone on ahead. You can still join us later. Just be sure to rest all the way before riding your bike. I'm sure you'll be able to find us. Alexa.' Hmm, I know you didn't come in here just to give me this. What's going on?"

Ryu sighed, "Father's very adamant and Mother has agreed with him. You have to do something soon or he'll come with the other three and help you complete your mission."

Chase's body immediately became stiff and he began to pace, "How long do I have? Did he plan on telling me this?"

"I think he planned to call you but not to tell you when he's coming. Even I don't know when he's leaving. He rarely ever leaves the compound."

"This isn't good. Not good at all," Chase growled through biting his lip still pacing.

"Calm yourself. You have at least a week to figure things out."

"You still have that cell phone?"

"Yes."

"Then txt me updates every day. I need you to keep me in the loop."

"Of course." Ryu then grabbed Chase's shoulder. "Stop it. You have to remain calm. Either you must finish the job or figure out how to tell her the truth."

Chase let out an exhausted sigh, "Right. You're right. I just have to figure out how."

Then Chase's phone began to ring. Both of them froze as Chase answered, "Hello."

"I'm going to be coming to help you soon. Not exactly sure of the time I'll be coming but this job of yours is taking too long," Father said with a stern tone.

"Sir, I understand your concern but I have everything under control."

"If you did, you'd be done by now."

"But I'm still toying with her," Chase flinched a little when he said that.

"Hmm… Mother does appreciate this game you've made out of this situation. Well, you still have time. Mother's even contemplating if she wants you to bring the Cooper girl to her alive or not."

Chase clenched his fist but his voice stayed even, "I see."

"I believe that is all."

"Then can I talk with Chris?" Ryu gave him a look that said: _You're pushing your luck._

"Hmm… Alright."

"Thank you, Father."

After a couple long minutes, "Chase?"

"Hey Chris, how have you been doing?"

"I've been great. Dad told me how he'll help to get you back sooner. I can't wait to see you!" Chase could hear the smile in his brother's voice.

"You too, little guy."

"Hey, brother, how have you been doing with her?"

Chase chuckled, "It's been interesting. She's even saved my life."

"No way! She sounds cool! Will I get to meet her too?"

"Now, I don't know about—"

"Chase, let me remind you of your mission," Father's voice interrupted. "Do not let this game you're playing make you actually fall in love."

Chase clenched his fist so hard he nearly cut his hand, "I know sir. She really means nothing to me." He felt his heart sink a little deeper in guilt from the lies he had to spout out of his mouth.

"Let it stay that way." And then the line went dead.

Chase threw his phone against the wall, "I hate this! That man and that woman… I wish they never would've adopted us…"

Ryu put a hand on Chase's shoulder again, "Don't let this get to you. You still have time."

"Hard to believe. I keep imaging Mother would keel over with how old she is, so she'd want this done as soon as possible." Chase sighed. "I'm still having trouble believing who she really is and why she's been trying to execute this plan."

"For now, you should just rest. Your head is jumbled and clouded. Sleep and something will come to you."

"Yeah right," Chase grumbled sitting on the corner of his bed, "but how am I supposed to sleep after what you've told me and that phone call?"

"Well, there is that pressure point technique," Ryu stated thoughtfully.

"No, no, no!" Chase waved his hands wildly with his eyes wide. "I'd rather you didn't do that. It works but I'm usually in so much pain when I wake up. I'll just try to sleep." He pulled the covers over him and he laid his head down.

"Suit yourself." Ryu was about to leave when he turned back to Chase, "Don't worry about it too much. You knew this day would eventually come. Just take it one step at a time and remember your training. It will work out in the end."

"I'll make it that way somehow…"

…

The gang finally reached Brigerbad and they were able to find a cabin on the out skirts of town and rested the rest of the night. The next day they went into town and were in awe of the quaint beauty of the town. They took the next couple of days to go exploring, hiking, skiing, snowboarding, relaxing at the spa, and even going to a water park. But as the days went by, Alexa grew more anxious since Chase still hadn't found them.

Her hair was down and in her concerned eyes as she leaned against the window sill watching the sun go down. "You don't think something happened to him, do you?" she asked Jamie over her shoulder.

"I'm sure he's just taking his time. You shouldn't worry so much," Jamie's voiced reached her by the window.

"It's just I felt like there was something important he had to tell me…" Alexa hit her hands against the window sill, "You know what, let's go do something!" She turned around and saw Jamie all dressed up in a navy blue dress, white shall and shoes with her hair up in a bun.

"Oh, um, actually Ken and I were going to go out to dinner."

"Oh," Alexa's face dropped a little bit.

"Jamie, you ready to go?" Ken called coming into the room. He was also dressed up in a navy blue button up shirt with long sleeves, khaki pants, and dark shoes. "Uh, are you alright, Alexa?"

"Maybe we shouldn't—" Jamie started.

"No. You guys go ahead," Alexa stated, pushing the two toward the door. "I promised myself I would never be the third wheel when you two would finally get together. Please go on. I'll be fine," she said, forcing a bit of a smile.

"Well, alright. If you're sure," Jamie put a hand on Alexa's arm with a smile.

Ken ruffled Alexa's hair, "Don't get into any trouble while we're gone, okay?"

"I'll be good," that gave her a chance to have a natural grin, "Promise. Later, have fun."

"Bye," the two said leaving with their arms linked.

Alexa closed the door behind her with a sigh, "What to do…" she leaned against the door, "I should not feel this out of place." She stood there for awhile and then got frustrated with herself. She grabbed her jacket with the Thievius Raccoonus in the secret pocket and bag filled with her normal gadgets. _I am not gonna just sit around_, she thought in frustration heading out the door.

She walked through town, seeing her breath in the air. Light snow began to fall on the ground and she stuffed her hands farther into her jacket. It seemed every corner she would turn to see a couple bundled together and her heart would just ache. She finally just sat at the closest bench to stop her body, praying it would stop her racing thoughts. _Why hasn't he found us yet? _She gave an exhausted sigh, ran her hands through her hair then resting her chin in her hands. She watched people go by for a couple minutes when she stated, "Geez I'm pathetic. I really am head over heels."

"Is that a bad thing?" came a chuckle.

Alexa whipped around and saw Chase behind her with a smile on his face. "Chase!" she gasped as she jumped up and hugged him.

"Woah," he exhaled in surprise trying not to lose his balance. "I wasn't gone that long," he muttered with red coming on his face.

"But," she released him so she could see his eyes, "I thought you had something really important you had to tell me. And what took you so long anyway?"

"I'm sorry. I needed time to think too."

Alexa gave a soft smile, "Well, that is why I did this in the first place. Give us time to think, you know."

"But I thought we were beyond just leaving suddenly with a note," he replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Hehe, I guess not. So, what do you want to do?"

"Honestly, something fun. All of that thinking has worn me down."

"Well then—" Alexa froze and turned her head towards a familiar mumbling. "Oh no. You need to hide."

"Huh?"

"Trust me. Hide now."

Chase slipped away down a dark alley while a koala appeared around the corner with a walking stick. The koala smiled and mumbled something walking over to Alexa.

Alexa smiled, "It's good to see you too, Guru." She hugged him asking, "What are you doing here?"

He released her and mumbled again, Chase in the background having no idea what was being said.

"That's cool. Well, I'm on vacation. It is summer break after all." Guru mumbled again. "They're out eating together. I decided to go on an adventure of my own." Guru looked to her skeptically and mumbled something else. "Me? No. I'm not troubled." He glanced over to the alley quickly and mumbled once more. "What? No—" he interrupted her and she sighed in defeat. "Yes. Chase, you can come out. He knows you're there."

Chase nervously came out and stood next to Alexa whispering, "How did he know that?"

Guru mumbled and Alexa had to stifle a laugh.

"What?"

"Um, he just said 'I maybe old but not deaf, you stalker.' Guru, he is not a stalker, he's my friend. Wow, what a weird conversation to be having."

Chase became flustered from that, turning a little red. "And why can't I understand him?"

"Only people he really trusts can actually understand."

As Guru mumbled again, Alexa heard, "Why do your parents not know that you are out with this boy?"

Alexa grumbled, "You know exactly why."

"Should we not inform them at all?"

"Yes. They really don't need to know. It's not a big deal, so please don't tell them."

Guru gave a chuckle and replied, "Alright."

Alexa sighed, "Thank you."

He then glanced at Chase, giving him an examining look. He motioned for Alexa to come close. She did so and then he whispered something into her ear that made her eyes grow a little wide. But she sighed again, "I'll be fine. Please go be on your way. I promise I won't be out late."

Guru nodded and patted Alexa on the head. He looked to Chase once more and walked off shaking his head.

_I don't think that was good… _Chase guessed. "What was that about?"

"Heh, heh, damage control?" she replied nervously.

"I realize that. But what did he tell you just now?"

Alexa bit her bottom lip but replied, "He said, 'Be careful. This one has a heart heavy with regret and pain.'"

Chase went stiff. _He could read that from me?_

"But I think that just shows how you need to go have some fun." She grabbed his hand and began to drag him along. "I have just the thing we can do."

She didn't look back to see the red come across his face. But when he looked to her beautiful smile, he couldn't help but smile happily himself.

Alexa then took him away from the city and into a wooded area, where the light was getting dimmer with only a few lights and the night sky draping the world. Soon they came to a frozen lake with a couple benches scattered around, lit by a lamp and moon light as snow still fell making everything around them sparkle. "Here we are."

"Um, it's pretty Alexa but what are we supposed to be doing here?"

She let go of his hand to go to one of the benches and pulled out two pairs of ice skates. "We're going ice skating, silly."

"Uh, I've never skated before. And where did you—"

"Oh, we went skating here the other day. These are Ken's skates so they should fit you," she stated handing him the skates. She then sat down putting on her skates. "And come on, try something new. It will be fun."

"I don't know…"

"Aw, don't tell me you're afraid of falling." She skated out onto the ice and turned to him. "It's not that bad and I'll be there to help you up."

He sighed, "Fine, I'll give it a shot but you have to teach me." He sat down by the edge of the lake and started to strap on the skates.

She chuckled, "Deal." She skated back and forth waiting and asked, "So, if you've never skated before does that mean you've never learned how to ride a bicycle?"

Chase finished getting his skates on and looked up to her, "Yeah. I never really got the chance."

She skated up to him with a smile, "Then I can teach you that too. It will be fun."

He gave a small smile, _I hope that can happen. _"I would like that."

"Maybe I could teach your brother too," she held out her hand for him.

He laughed, "I think he would love that." He took her hand and as they skated out he was struggling to find any sort of balance.

Alexa giggled trying to go a decent pace for him, "Just calm down. I have you so just find your balance."

"I feel like that's what you've been doing a lot lately."

"Hmm?"

"You're holding me up and helping me find my balance, like with how to deal with my father and help my brother. I really do appreciate it."

"We've been over this already," she laughed looking up from their skates. "You're a part of this gang now so we'll help you out. We care about you."

"Yes, but I love how much you care," he squeezed her hands a little tighter and looked straight into her eyes.

Alexa's face went red and she looked back down to their skates to clear her throat. "Oh, look. See, you're skating so well now that you've relaxed."

"Huh?" he then looked down and noticed how he was skating in time with Alexa. "Ha, I guess I just copied your motions."

"Then let's see how you do when I let go," she replied.

"Wait—" but it was too late. Alexa had let go of his hands and he was extremely off balance again. He soon reached the other side of the lake unable to stop so he skated on, face first into a big pile of snow.

Alexa skated over to him trying not to laugh, "Are you okay?"

Chase turned himself around in the white powder, snow clumping on to his cloths and face. That's when Alexa let out a small laugh and he gave an evil grin, "Well, at least I know how to get you back."

"Eh?" Then Chase threw a snow ball right into her face. She wiped the snow from her face looking at the laughing raccoon. "You're gonna pay for that." And she began to chase him through the snow.

Both of them were laughing and smiling as they ran around throwing snow at each other. Eventually, they fell in the snow next to each other, panting and looking up to the stars in silence.

"Hey, Chase," Alexa asked when she finally caught her breath.

"Hmm?"

"Why was your heart so heavy?"

He closed his eyes and sighed, "I'm still trying to figure out what I'm going to do about my father."

"Is it really that hard?"

"Well, I can't make it simple. That man really is unreasonable."

"Hmm…" Alexa then sat up and started messing with her jacket, "I have an idea."

"I would love to hear it." He then felt a thud on his chest. "Eh?" he opened his eyes to see the Thievius Raccoonus in front of his face. "A-Alexa—"

"I'm just letting you borrow it," she interrupted as she went to go put her shoes back on. "I'm coming with you to meet this father of yours and get this settled. This is what he wants right?"

He shot up and followed her over to his shoes, "Well, yeah, I mean—"

"Then why are you stressing?"

"Because I—I, uh…" _I can't have this, not now. _He tried to quickly get his shoes on and focus on something to say.

"What?"

_I don't deserve this kindness. That's it! _"Because I didn't earn it," the words spilled out of his mouth.

Alexa busted out laughing, "Seriously?"

He stood up and shoved the book back into her hands replying before she could say anything else, "Seriously."

She got to her feet and held the book out to him, "Come on, you're a part of the gang now. You have earned it."

"No, I haven't."

"Please, Chase. This is what I can do to help you, aside from going somewhere and kicking some butt. What else could I do to make you see that?"

He paused for thought before replying, "Fight me for it."

"Wha—"

"You heard me. If I can beat you, I can take the book. And if you beat me, you keep holding on to it."

"Alright." She pushed up her sleeves and stuffed the Thievius Raccoonus in her jacket pocket. "No holding back then," she stated putting her fists up.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," he grinned standing there. "Ladies first."

Then the two started their scuffle, both laying and blocking hits but not wavering. This happened for about ten minutes before Alexa was able to knock Chase onto the ground.

"Had enough?" she panted, standing over him ready to do a finishing move.

But Chase swept his legs under hers. She fell to the ground and he jumped on top of her, "Not quite."

Alexa tried to wiggle out but Chase's weight was too much for her, "You cheater!"

"No. This is very fair," he laughed. Then he looked her in the eye and realized how close he was to her and Alexa began to realize the same. Chase quickly got off her and she dragged herself about of foot away from him and sat up.

Alexa's face was beet red as she cleared her throat, "We'll call that a tie…"

"Yeah, that's sounds fair," Chase stated, running a hand through his hair embarrassed.

She pulled out the Thievius Raccoonus and handed it to him, "Since we didn't say so earlier, in event of a tie, you'll get to take, well, borrow the book."

Chase helped Alexa to her feet and hesitated taking the book. But once he had it in his hands, he felt a sense of relief. "I'll protect it with my life," and he put it away into his jacket.

She smiled, "I would accept nothing less."

He then hugged her tightly whispering, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," and she embraced him back. After a while, she escaped his grasp and took his hand, "Come on. Let's go back to the cabin. Jamie and Ken should be back by now."

But Chase stayed put, "Alexa… there's something I need to tell you."

"Yes?"

"I—" but then Alexa's binoc-u-com began to ring.

"Sorry, something must be up." She pulled it out, quickly saying, "What's up, Jamie?"

"Alexa, Gru is in town and we see him talking with the police, probably trying to get your parents here, right now."

"Oh no, I ran into him earlier and he saw Chase. Dang it, he told me he wouldn't try and call them…"

"What? You have to be kidding me," Jamie scoffed.

"Calm down. Look, we'll take the night to pack then we'll head north in the morning and figure out our next move then."

"Alright… that should work," Jamie replied with her voice a little more even, "By the time your parents and the gang get here, we'll be long gone if I've done my math right. So, we'll see the two of you soon?"

"Yeah, later," and she put her binoc-u-com back into her bag. "I'm sorry Chase but we need to go help Jamie and Ken. Is there a way that we could talk tomorrow?"

"I honestly don't know. This is something that probably shouldn't wait—"

That's when Alexa kissed him on the cheek. "It will be fine. Don't worry so much. It doesn't look good on you," and she began to walk away.

Chase stood there stunned, his face turning red. But he smiled, feeling warmth fill his heart as he went after her. "So you think I look good?"

Alexa laughed turning pink as she shoved Chase in the shoulder, and then they walked over to the cabin with linked arms.

After a couple of hours, the gang had gotten the cabin all packed and ready to go. The rest of the gang turned in for the night except for Chase, who sat on the roof staring at the Thievius Raccoonus in his hands. He sighed, "Why does she have to be so sweet…" His cell phone ring and he went stiff. _Oh no. _He picked up his phone, "Hello?"

"I really hope you told her, or you have a plan," Ryu said with urgency.

"Depends, what's the news?"

"He's coming now."

Chase began to hear his heart beat in his ears. "How long do I have?"

"Not long. I'm stalling to call you right now, but we're getting extremely close."

"What's he using to track us?"

"That tracker you put in the Thievius Raccoonus."

"What? But it's encrypted. How did he—"

"Forget that," Ryu snapped. "What are you going to do?"

Chase looked at the book, "I have an idea. Hopefully I won't see you soon."

"Good luck."

Chase hung up and pulled out the tracker in the cover of the Thievius Raccoonus. He then climbed down and went inside the cabin up to Alexa's room quietly. He grabbed a piece of paper with a pen and began to quickly jot down as much as he could. _Something's come up. I'll meet you up North. Please wait for me. I'll explain everything there. Chase _

He then put the note and Thievius Raccoonus on Alexa's bedside table. He looked to her bed and saw Alexa completely covered by blankets and sheets. He was about to pull them away so to see her face but he stopped himself. _No, keep moving. That will only make this harder. _And he walked out.

After a couple of steps taken outside, he turned around and looked to the cabin. "I hope I'll see you again," he said with a sad smile.

"Who are you talking to?"

Chase froze. Spinning on his heels, he turned to see Alexa behind him. "W-What are you doing out here?"

Her hair was wet and she was in a long sleeve shirt and jeans with a towel around her neck. She chuckled, "I was just at the springs. Figured I go down there one last time before we left and—"

But Chase didn't hear the rest. His heart beat shot up into his ears as he began to scan the surroundings. Before Alexa could ask him what he was doing out here, he grabbed her hand and began to drag her back to the cabin, "Get inside."

"What?"

"Alexa, please don't argue and get inside."

She could hear the urgency in his voice and nodded, "Alright."

She ran ahead of him but Chase heard something in the air and called, "Wait!" he then snatched a dart from the air that was about to hit Alexa and then through it back to where it came from.

A cry of "Whoa!" came from the trees.

"What was that?" Alexa questioned.

"It's too late," Chase whispered mortified.

Then from the trees a monkey walked out, "Hey Chase, I know Ryu trained you well but that nearly hit me."

"Ryu?" Alexa questioned, "So he's your teacher?"

"Yes," Ryu said stepping out of the trees behind them, "along with the others here." And then a stag and tiger appeared out of the woods, blocking any escape.

"Uh, Chase, what's going on?"

"You seem to ask a lot of questions, little girl," a voice from the thicket stated. Chase's body stiffened up as he looked down to the ground in defeat. Then a middle aged raccoon stepped out into the moon light grinning from ear to ear. "You may want to stop asking Chase any questions now because there's nothing he can do for you now. After all, this is where you get betrayed."

Alexa's eyes went wide with shock as she tried to process what's going on. "No… Chase it's not true, right?" But he kept looking down at the ground. She clenched her fists. Anger began to take over her emotions but tears flowed down her face. "You, you—" then she went into attack Chase but she got shot with a dart just before she reached Chase. The liquid entered her blood stream, quickly paralyzing her body. Chase caught her just before she could hit the ground. She looked him in the eyes, crying, "No. Please no. It's a lie."

Chase leaned in and whispered, "I'm sorry." And she passed out as the products of the dart made its course through her veins.

"That was close," the monkey stated putting up his darts. "She looked like she was going to kill you."

"That what happens when someone feels betrayed, Zhi," explained the tiger with a straight face.

Chase's heart shank even more but he gave a half hearted chuckle, "Nero's right. And it wasn't even that hard to trick her at all. The heart is always easy to confuse."

The stag cleared her throat feeling uncomfortable with that coming out of Chase's mouth, "Well, I'll take her back for you."

"I can take her," Chase said with a hint of defensiveness.

"No. Iris will take her. Ryu, Nero, Zhi, check the cabin. Take the other two members and the Thievius Raccoonus as well." the older raccoon ordered.

"Yes sir," the four said as they went off to do their commands, leaving the two raccoons alone.

"Hello, Father. This was a surprise," Chase said with a straight face as Father approached him, trying to bury the urge to punch the other raccoon in the face.

Father chuckled, "I called you before coming but I can understand how you wouldn't expect me this soon. I don't go out very often."

"Yes. I did expect more time."

Father's face then went to one of frustration, "Well I'm sorry I had to end your little game sooner but we really wanted to get this under way. I'm sure Mother will much appreciate how you've manipulated this girl."

"I'm sure," Chase replied with a hint of bitterness.

"Come now. Why look so sullen? You finally get to go home and see your brother for the first time in years." He then put a hand on Chase's shoulder, "Unless, there's something you'd like to say…"

"Nothing at all, sir."

"Good boy, then let's go home."

_**OMG! I left you with a most horrible cliffhanger :/ I am such a meanie… I'm sorry but good news is that I have the last two chapters in mind and I will post them together. It's really exciting and sad at the same time cuz it's going to be over soon D: and still debating on the sequel. I kinda wanted to see what they're going to do with the new Sly Cooper game before starting it but I have a feeling that it won't be very good ^^; but I could be wrong (and I'm kinda hoping I am). Again, PLEASE REVIEW! I appreciate it SO much when I get reviews and so more would get me more motivated to write more ;) so yeah, HAPPY NEW YEAR again and hope it's an awesome one for all of you and thanks for sticking with this story! :) (so many emotes… I blame txting…)**_


	23. Chapter 23: Evil Wins?

_**Holy cow guys! We're almost done with this story. Really hard to believe, after so long. Kinda makes my heart break a little but it's still so awesome. Anyway, here it is, we find out who the real villain is. It's so exciting! So read on and please review :D**_

_**Chapter 23: Evil Wins?**_

Sly paced in the spare office they had in the Brigerbad police department as he tried to think through what could be going on. As soon as they got the call from Guru they immediately came to get Alexa, Jamie and Ken but when they found the cabin they were in, it was empty.

_But all their things were there. And then Guru had the inclination that Ken and Jamie were dragged out of the place and Alexa was hurt out in that open area. Even though he said she wasn't hurt physically, the amount of pain was enough to knock him off his feet. Finally, we found that paper signed by that kid we don't know about. What does he have to do with this?_

There was a knock on the door and Bentley and Penelope came through the door. "Good news!" Bentley grinned.

"You found her?" Sly questioned.

"Okay, not that great of news but we do know where she is," Pen stated.

"We were able to pin point a tracker that has been in the places that Alexa has been at the right times. It has to be a tracker in something of hers," Bentley explained.

"But what would she not notice being bugged?"

"Well, it has to be something that would be on her person almost all the time, I think," Pen thought out loud. "I mean, if it was something that I had with me nearly all the time, I wouldn't think to check it."

Sly gasped, "The Thievius Raccoonus."

"You think?" the turtle commented.

"It makes sense. How else would he be able to follow her? But where is it now?"

"It's still pinpointing but it looks like it's right outside of the country."

"Anything else?"

"We have the rest of the gang out and looking for any clues in the thieving world. A name keeps coming up. He calls himself Father and apparently he's the errand boy for someone called Mother. There are rumors of a young thief under their command, sounds like this Chase guy," Pen noted.

"I think I've heard of those rumors somewhere… I remember something coming up around the time Alexa was born. But they were dismissed since nothing out of the ordinary happened," Sly added, seeing the past clearly.

The office door then opened with a booming voice to follow, "Perhaps they are the ones we're looking for." Panda King stepped in, with his emotionless face present. "I also have been hearing these rumors. I questioned Fydor and after awhile, he admitted to know the boy was associated with this Father and Mother." His face then became sullen, "But he is surprised to hear that the young Cooper gang is in one piece. He was certain that he left Jamie and Ken in horrible condition and had left Alexa and the boy with a couple wounds as well. Sly, I tried my best, but he unfortunately had no other useful information."

"It's fine," Sly placed an assured hand on Panda King's arm. "You got a lot of info. It should help in our investigation."

"Yeah," Pen smiled, "We'll just start looking for leads on this Father character. I'm sure Dimitri could find something on Chase with his connections too."

Panda King bowed his head slightly, "I'm glad to be of some service."

"Well, let's go see about this tracker," Sly said, getting the small part of the gang out of the office. "Hopefully nothing shut it off because right now that's our only real lead to finding Alexa."

…

The gang had been kept in cells for hours on end. After finally walking up, Alexa paced the cell she was placed in, her hands chained behind her. Ken and Jamie had also woken up soon after her and were in the cells next to her sitting down, also chained up and contemplating what to do next.

"Dang it, Chase…" Alexa muttered underneath her breath.

"Don't blame yourself, Alexa," Jamie commented, leaning against the bars nearest to her friend. "He fooled us all."

"I thought for sure he liked you…" Ken sighed.

Alexa froze and collapsed on her butt, "So did I… I mean, was it all just a lie? Does he even have a little brother? Did he even…" her voice drifted off as her thoughts caused more pain in her heart. "I guess it doesn't really matter now, huh?"

Silence occupied the room till, "Alexa… what are we going to do?" Jamie asked.

Alexa sighed, "I honestly don't know. They've made it really impossible." Her head hung down, "I'm so sorry guys. I'll find some way to get us out of here… somehow."

Silence took over for the better part of the time that passed. Then the door coming into the cell area unlocked, sounding like a piano falling in a library. In stepped Father with a couple guards behind him. A Cheshire cat grin was across his face as he said, "Hello all. I hope you're enjoying your stay here," his voice pleasant as if he were discussing the weather. No one replied. "No? That's too bad. This will probably be the last place you see."

Jamie had to choke back a cry, but it was enough for Father to hear.

"Ah, so you are aware of this I see."

Alexa then jumped to her feet and rushed to her cell door shouting, "Leave them alone! It's me you want. Let them go free!"

"I'm afraid that's not my call. In fact, Mother would like to meet you." The guards behind him then began to move for the cell doors. "Take this one," he said gesturing toward Alexa, "and while you're at it, separate the other two. Let their thoughts be their final company." He noticed Alexa tensing up, ready to fight her way out so he added, "And Miss Cooper, before you start fighting to get away and try to save your friends, every time you struggle, this will happen," he pulled a device out of his pocket, and pressed two buttons. Suddenly Ken and Jamie went down to the ground withering in pain.

Alexa gasped. "Guys!" she then looked to Father screaming, "Stop it! I'll cooperate. Just stop it!"

Father grinned again, releasing the trigger. "Your friends should understand that the same will happen to you if they try anything. So, let's go, we shouldn't keep Mother waiting."

Alexa clenched her teeth but looked to her friends who seemed to be getting over whatever the trigger just did. _For now, it will be like this, _she thought as she allowed the guards to lead her out.

They traveled down the halls of the compound, and Alexa thoughts began to drift back to Chase. _I can't believe he would betray us. I mean, what of his stories did he lie about? And why would he say "I'm sorry" if he didn't care. This is so frustrating. _

"Chase!"

Alexa's ears perked up when she heard that voice down the hall.

"Chris. I've missed you so much!" she heard Chase's voice say.

Then the group Alexa was with passed a cracked open door and she was able to catch a glimpse of Chase hugging his little brother with tears running down his cheeks. _"My little brother… I haven't seen him in four years…" _Chase's voice rang in her head. _So, he didn't lie about that. So then what's the truth? _

They soon reached the end of the hall and walked through a door into a room decorated with cool blues, bright whites, and pale purples. Expensive rugs covered the floor, splashing all sorts of colors in the room. The right wall had TVs streaming video from cameras in and out of the compound and the left wall was covered with tools of all kinds ranging from weapons to medical hung up organized. Along the back wall were gorgeous paintings and a lounge chair with a beautiful young black panther with fiery red hair and simple white dress laying on it. She smiled, her tail twitching with anticipation as the group came in with Alexa.

"Madam Jezebel," Father stated, bowing his head respectfully. "I've brought her for you."

"Thank you, Charles. You can go now and take the guards with you," she stated still looking at Alexa.

"But, but Madam—"

"Charles, please don't test me," her smile revealed patience but the look in her eyes warned him to leave or else.

But he didn't notice, looking down to his feet he struggled to bow again, "Yes, Madam Jezebel." He then took his leave with his men, closing the door behind him.

"So, this is the newest Cooper to enter the thieving line," Jezebel stood up and began to circle round Alexa, examining her closely. "Hm, strong but soft, and beautiful, I also heard that you were smart and witty on top of that… no wonder the boy seemed captivated by you. Come now, I know you're being disciplined right now in not trying to get away to protect your friends, but you must have numerous questions running through that head of yours. I promise there will be no repercussions for asking me something."

Alexa looked Jezebel right in the eye and asked, "Who are you?"

"Ah, yes. The all curious question," she grinned as she went back to her seat. "To answer your question, I would like to ask you some questions. First, you know who Clockwork is I presume?"

Alexa tensed up, "Of course. Hard not to know about the being who tried to kill my family."

Jezebel giggled as she sat down, "Yes, well, haven't you ever wondered who created that mechanical body of his?"

"What are you getting at?" Alexa had no emotion in her voice. She was sick of not having answers.

The panther clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, "Straight to the point I see. Then the point, Miss Cooper, is that I am Clockwork's creator."

Alexa's brain froze. "Um, are you sure about that? I mean, that would make you—"

"Thousands of years old? Yes, I feel I did pretty well for myself. Did you really think I would give Clockwork the key to eternal life without taking some for myself?"

"But how—why would you do such a thing?"

Jezebel laughed, "Because I love to watch games. You see, I wanted to see this game of cat and mouse between your family and Clockwork to the end. I mean, you should've seen him when he came to me. He was a complete mess, looking for any way to get his revenge. At that point, he was willing to sell his soul to the devil."

"And so he sold it to you," Alexa stated bluntly.

Jezebel smiled, "Yes, I was happy to support him with my knowledge. You see, at the time I was a doctor wanting to experiment with some techniques and Clockwork was willing to let me have my way. After getting the parts to work for him, it wasn't hard to make the same parts for myself. Granted most of my original internal organs are gone now but I did want to keep my outside. I'm just too pretty to be made completely out of metal," she laughed again. "Centuries had passed and I thought Clockwork had finally won when he had the Thievius Raccoonus. But he let your father live. I was ready to see my creation win but he had gotten cocky, saying that there was no need to worry about Sly Cooper. It was time after he and the Fiendish Five had completed that mission that Clockwork believed that he had no more use for me. Me, his creator!"

"Then why do you want revenge on my family? They were the ones to get rid of that horrible creation."

"Hmpt, despite all of that, Clockwork was still my creation and I wanted to see him win. How do you think Neyla knew she could bond her body with my machinery? I came to her and told her what to do. I thought for sure I would finally win. But your father proved his skills, time and time again. Then your mother at his side, after taking him down a first time, broke him once and for all." She then looked Alexa straight in the eye, "I was the one who started this game and I want to be the winner." She then looked up to the ceiling, remembering, "So I've waited and plotted so that I could win. Charles came to me as an obedient servant, falling in love with my eternal beauty. He then went off in search for people who could teach the person I needed to complete my plan. You see, though I would have loved to take you out of the picture around the time you were born, it's so much easier to just have controllable pieces do it for me. That's why Chase was perfect. He was easy to manipulate since he didn't want to see his brother get hurt."

That's when something resonated with Alexa. _Wait… if that's the case…_

"But Chase took longer than expected since your father didn't give you the Thievius Raccoonus up until recently. And after all that waiting he failed to kill you as instructed, but then he devised a wonderful plan to play with your feelings." Jezebel giggled, "It was a most wonderful idea and so, here we are."

_He—he wasn't playing_, Alexa thought as tears came down her cheeks. _He saved me again. He had to act like he was betraying me to save me and his brother, probably to save Ken and Jamie too. _ "I'm so stupid," she whispered. _I won't let what he did for me be in vain. I can act too. _"A game? All of this was just a game?" Alexa screamed in believable anguish.

Jezebel's smile grew wider, "Yes, quite a fun one in fact. But don't worry, all of that horrible pain you're feeling right now will go away soon and the game will be finally over. Take her away," she snapped her fingers and immediately guards came in and began to carry Alexa out.

Alexa still cried but had to bite back a relieved smile from her realization. _Please prove me right, Chase._

…

"Ow," Chase whined. "Iris, is this really necessary?"

The female deer had Chase with his shirt off and positioned so that she could get a good look at his healed wounds from when he fought with Fydor and she was in shock. "But there are no scars where you were hurt during that battle. The wounds you described to me should've have left some sort of trace after this time span. Not only that, but some of your previous scars are gone and you're starting to grow fur in those patches. How is that possible?"

"I told you. The girls we ran into had special medicines," he stated again, pushing her aside so he could put his shirt back on.

"Is there a way I could get some? You know I'm always interested in new healing techniques," Iris's eyes sparkled with intrigue. She was the one who taught Chase everything he knew about medicine but if her pupil found something new, she just had to know.

"Leave the boy be, Iris," Nero said from a corner of the room. "He's obviously thinking about the girl and her friends."

"Hehe, am I that easy to read?"

"Oh yeah, where is she, Chase?" Chris asked from one of the chairs against the wall. "You said you really like her, so I want to meet her."

Chase got down to Chris's eye level and ruffled his brother's hair, "I hope to have you meet her soon."

"How?" Zhi questioned, hanging on a pipe using his tail. "Mother wants her gone, doesn't she?"

"I wanted to talk to all of you about that," Chase commented, standing up straight. "Ryu already guessed my selfish request so he's off to watch over her. But I'd like to ask if you all will help me save her and her friends and finally stop Mother and Father."

The monkey gave a huge grin and jumped down from the pipe landing with great poise and chuckled, "What do you think we've been waitin' for?"

"Huh?"

"Father recruited us because we didn't have families to tie us down and needed the money. But you and Chris became our family," Iris smiled warmly but sighed crossing her arms. "We've wanted to get you both out of here but we couldn't find the right time."

"But now seems to be a good time," the tiger commented with a smirk.

Chase was a little taken back, thinking it was going to be a challenge to convince them. But he gave a smile of relief saying, "Thank you. All of you. I'm glad I can depend on you."

Nero then came over to his former pupil and flicked him in the forehead. Chase gave a hushed ouch as the tiger noted, "Don't think you're out of the woods yet kid. We still have work to do."

"Right," Chase nodded rubbing his forehead.

Right on cue, Ryu came in, "Chase, they just put her back into her cell. She does not look happy."

"Well, no one's really happy after talking to Mother," Chase replied with a shiver, remembering this past discussion with her. _I wonder if she believed anything that she was told... _"Did you disable the cameras and communications? What about guards?"

"Not yet. I was looking for some help with that. Nero, Zhi?"

"Hehe, we'll have it done in five minutes tops," Zhi proclaimed with a smile and a reassuring nod came from Nero.

"Right. Wait for a couple minutes, Chase and head to these cells to get the gang free," Ryu handed a piece of paper to Chase. "We'll meet back here when we're done if not at the last cell on the list."

Chase glanced over the list and nodded, "Sounds good." With that, the room was left with Iris and the brothers.

"This must be some girl," Iris commented, jotting down some notes from her previous observations at a desk right across from him.

"Haha, yeah, she kinda is," Chase chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"What do I get to do, Chase?" Chris questioned pulling on his brother's shirt.

"You just stay here with Iris."

"But I want to help save her too! She saved you before right? So I gotta help!" Chris stated stubbornly.

Chase got down and grabbed his brother in a hug, "I'm sure she'd appreciate your help but you're still not well and young and I don't want to see you get hurt. You know I wouldn't be able to stand it."

"Yeah, I know…"

Chase released the young raccoon and grabbed his shoulders so he could look him in the eyes, "Just stay here and wait for me, okay."

"Come back safe," Chris said with a smile.

"I will," Chase then put his forehead to Chris's with a smile of his own. He stood up and turned to Iris, stating, "Please watch him."

"Yes, yes, go get your girl."

With that he grinned and ran off.

Chris walked over to the deer with a begging look on his face, "You wanna help too, don't you Iris?"

She sighed. "Of course I do," the deer said, going back to jotting notes.

"Great, then I'll see you at cell 160. It might be Alexa's so I'm gonna go ahead and help out," he stated, going up into the air vent with ease.

"Huh, hey! Wait!" Iris squealed, trying to grab the young coon but by the time she got up he was gone. "Dang it, he's gotten so devious like his brother. And Ryu's training… gah! This is not good!" she stated running out of the room, heading to the cell the boy mentioned.

…

Chase walked casually up to the cell area that Ryu had written down; knowing that it was the one Alexa was being held in. He smiled to the guards as he approached. "Hey fellas. You mind if I see the girl? Just want to see what Mother talked to her about."

The guards looked over to each other. Chase could taste the tension in the air, it became so thick. That's when he noticed both of them going for their guns, and in seconds he propelled himself forward, just barely getting out of the way of the gun shots.

Alexa's ears perked up when she heard the shots. _Chase! _She got up to her feet and ran to the door to try and see out of the little window of her new cell. She couldn't see anything at the moment with the guard's door being closed but she knew for sure Chase was there.

Chase then finished up with the guards there quickly grabbing the key successfully till a couple more that showed up out of the blue.

"Sorry Chase," one said. "No hard feelings but you have a hit out on you."

"Figures," Chase muttered under his breath. "Then come on. Let's get this over with."

Soon more shots were fired and Alexa was getting a little nervous. _Why are they shooting at him… he's on their side for now isn't he?_

But then she heard the door turn and light flooded the room. And in stepped a little winded Chase. Alexa fought back a smile as he came to her cell door.

"I'm sorry," he said, letting the words fall out of this mouth. "I wish it wouldn't have turned out this way and I understand if you hate me right now," he confessed, unlocking her cuffs. "If you want to hit me, I understand." The cuffs fell to the floor with a clang. "But I would ask you to forgive and help me after you do so."

Alexa rubbed her wrists and stared at Chase with little emotion on her face. "Close your eyes," she demanded.

Chase clenched his jaw, but sighed, realizing he probably deserved her worse. He closed his eyes on request.

Alexa then step forward close to him grabbing his head and pulled him into a kiss.

Chase's eyes then opened wide and his muscles locked up from shock but joy still seemed to flow through his body.

As she stepped back from the kiss, he tried to say something but it was lost when she said, "That's for proving me right." Then she punched him in the shoulder, "That's for not telling me about all of this sooner!"

He rubbed his shoulder from the punch she dealt to him but still smiled, "I know. I wish I told you sooner but you probably wouldn't have believed me earlier."

"Maybe but," she wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head on his torso with tears gathering in the corners of her eyes, "I am so glad you came back for me."

Chase's heart skipped a beat, realizing that he had missed having her with him and he took her into his arms. "I'm so sorry for the pain I caused you. You have no idea how far my heart sunk when I saw the look on your face. It took so much of my will power to not punch Father in the face. But that was the only thing I could think of to protect you."

"I know," she smiled. "Why do you think I'm not trying to kill you right now?"

Chase laughed. "I'm glad that you haven't felt that need to every time you've said that." He released her and grabbed her hand, "Let's go get the rest of the gang," and began to ran with Alexa keeping up being him.

"Yeah!" she grinned, looking forward to some payback.

The two headed down the many halls soon arrived at the next cell only to find many guards out front.

"I'll get the keys, you handle the guards?" Alexa questioned gearing up.

"Sounds good," Chase nodded.

Both took off at the guards. Alexa easily maneuvered through the guards, grabbing the keys hanging from one of the guard's sides. She then kicked the guard in the face then punched another in the stomach, leaving the others for Chase.

Alexa quickly went to the cell door and opened it, "Jamie?"

Jamie looked up and gasped getting to her feet, "Oh my gosh, I knew you'd come up with something!"

"Yeah well," Alexa ran over and unlocked the cuffs on Jamie, "I almost lost hope until—"

Chase then appeared in the doorway, "Alexa?"

"Oh no you don't," Jamie ran at Chase as the cuffs hit the ground. She kicked Chase in the gut and swept his legs out from underneath him before Alexa stopped her.

"Jamie, stop it! He's on our side!" she grunted dragging her friend back. "Geez, maybe I shouldn't have taught you those moves."

"What? But he—"

"It was the only way he could save everyone. So please, calm down."

Jamie stopped struggling and glared at Chase, "Do you know what you put her through?"

"See, I expected this from you," Chase coughed looking towards Alexa as he got back to his feet clutching his stomach. "Ow, yes, Jamie. I do know how much I put her through. I was there. I hated that I had to do it but I rather had done that than you guys end up dead."

Jamie frowned for a moment but then sighed, "Then I'm sorry for kicking you…"

"It's fine. I've had worse. Let's just keep moving; we still need to get Ken," he stated moving ahead of the girls.

"He's right," Jamie took off with Alexa next to her. "When they were moving us earlier some of the guards were getting a little grabby and Ken tried to kick them off me. They were beating him as they dragged me away. I hope he's okay…"

"Then let's hurry to make sure," Alexa said running on.

The three teens reached Ken's cell to see all of the guards were already knocked out and the cell door was open.

"Something isn't right," Chase whispered. "Stay here." He crouched into a fighter's stance as he made his way over the guards in his path. Alexa and Jamie stood with their bodies in tense anxiety. Then Chase jumped in front of the cell door to attack but when he finally saw what is inside, his body immediately… relaxed? "Chris, what are you doing here and Iris, you're supposed to be watching him!"

The girls looked to each other confused when they heard a female voice reply, "I'm sorry but he forced me to join the adventure."

As the girls ran over next to Chase, he let out a sigh of annoyance as his little brother stuck out his tongue to deer.

Jamie let out as gasp, "Ken!" she ran over to the knocked out wolf. He had taken a beating from the guards like she thought but it seemed that Iris had already taken the notion to start bandaging his wounds. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yep," Iris replied with a smile. "I have him all patched up and gave him something for his muscles so with this," she put some smelling salt in front of Ken's nose and he slowly became conscious, "he'll be up."

"Agh, what's going on?" he mumbled.

"Ken!" Jamie squealed hugging him. "Don't ever scare me like that again," she said in his chest relieved.

"I'll try to keep that in mind when I'm saving you," he smiled warmly, hugging her back.

Alexa and Chase looked over to each other, chuckling at the couple.

Chris got up from Iris's side and walked over to Alexa, staring at her, "So you're the girl Alexa…?"

"Um, yeah…" she replied, not really knowing what he was getting at.

The boy stared a little longer and then looked to Chase, "You're right, brother. She's really pretty."

"Chris—" Chase was going to go on but Alexa's laughing interrupted him.

"Thank you, both of you," she winked at Chase and his face flashed red.

"So then you're my brother's girlfriend?" Chris then asked with all seriousness in his voice.

Alexa was taken aback by the question but before she could answer, Chase swept his brother into his arms stating, "Alright, that's enough, Chris."

"No, I'll answer it." Alexa then bent down to look Chris in the eye while in Chase's grasp, "We'll see what happens today. If things go well, that would be a yes." If Alexa were any closer, she could hear Chase's heart skip a beat with happiness.

"Then let's make it go well cuz it's obvious that you make him happy," Chris grinned.

"Oi…" Chase was exasperated with his brother at this point.

Alexa laughed again, "Well you do too even if you're making him turn red." She smiled at Chase and his frustration evaporated.

He gave a sigh and nodded, "Yeah, you do," and he gave his little brother a nuggie.

"It's like a Hallmark card moment," Jamie chuckled in the background with Ken, and Alexa stuck her tongue out at them.

"Chase," Ryu ran up to the gaggle as they were coming out of the cell. He was going to go on but he noticed Chris, "What's he—never mind. We need to keep moving. Mother has put out a kill call on all of us."

"Kinda found that out already," Chase stated, gesturing to the guards on the ground.

"Right, I see. Well, I was able to grab the items that were taken from you all," and he handed the binoc-u-coms and gadgets back to Alexa and the others.

"Good," Alexa replied making sure her binoc-u-com was working properly, "then we can call in reinforcements."

"Wait," Ryu interrupted. "We still need to do reconnaissance. I really doubt Mother didn't prepare for this."

"What are you suggesting?" Jamie inquired.

"We hunt down Father and interrogate him. If she has a trick up her sleeve, he'll know."

"Gah!"

The group turned around to the random yelp to see Nero step out of the darkness with Father in his hand and Zhi next to him grinning widely.

"Looks like we took care of that part for you," Nero said dragging Father along.

"Unhand me you brute!" the raccoon squirmed.

"Fine," and Nero tossed him over to Ryu.

"You take care of him. We'll look out for any more guards," Zhi gave a thumbs-up as they walked off.

"Thank you," Ryu nodded ignoring Father's complaints.

"You'll never get me to talk! I'm loyal to—" but Ryu then slammed him up against the wall with enough force that the wind was knocked out of his lungs. Alexa even flinched at the thud that resounded in the hall.

"Start talking or you will get ten times worse what you've done to those boys," Ryu growled looking Father in the eyes with a glare that could send anyone to their knees.

"Please don't kill me!" he blubbered. "Jezebel, sh-she has a failsafe. She has a s-self destruct system for when she f-feels she can't w-win."

"So much for loyalty," Chase muttered. He had a feeling that if Father ever had his back up against the wall, he'd become weak and give whatever he could to save his own tail.

"Alright, so we know what M-Jezebel has planned for us. I have an idea. We'll need to know how her chamber is laid out, especially the roof, and some bombs."

"I bet I could get some details," Ryu looked over to Father who cowered away as much as he could while still being in Ryu's grasp.

"We can go get those bombs," Iris volunteered with Jamie and Ken next to her.

"Good. Then I'll call in reinforcements." Alexa then pulled out her binoc-u-com and began trying to get it to function as a phone.

…

Sly was looking over charts and maps. All they had was a broad location area since the tracker was turned off towards the end of the pinpointing. Bentley was extremely frustrated by the idea of his machine not being fast enough but they still had more information than they did before.

Dimitri then burst into the room, "Ow, Raccoonus-Doodus, have I got some info for you," he stated leaning against the desk.

"What is it Dimitri?" Sly asked not really looking up from the map as if as soon as he would he'd miss the thing he needed.

"Found out who this Chase dude is." That sparked interest in Sly and he looked to the lizard. "Turns out he's an orphan, like you and the original gang. His full name before being adopted was Chase Erhard and he has a little bro, Chris. It appears that the dude Father wanted a kid like this, but the orphanage don't really know why. They just figured he wanted those two kids after seeing how good they were together. I tried hunting down Father's real name but he used a fake one to adopt the kids."

Sly thought for a minute and said, "That is interesting. How did his parents go?"

"Died in a car wreck. And he was apparently a good kid. Stayed out of trouble and was really responsible. Looked after his kid bro like his life depended on it, is was the orphanage people told me. They were surprised to hear that the coon would be in this kind of mess."

"Hmm… maybe—" but it was at that time that his cell rang. He answered without thinking about looking at it, "Hello?"

"Hey, Dad."

Sly felt his body explode from all sorts of emotions, not knowing which one to act on first but the words still poured out of his mouth, "Alexa! Where are you? Are you alright?"

"Eh? The girl called you?" Dimitri questioned but Sly waved at him to be quiet so he could hear his daughter.

"I'm fine, Dad. Thanks to Chase."

"Wait, isn't he the one who hurt you though?" At that time, Dimitri stepped out to get the rest of the gang inside to hear the call.

"How did you know about that?" she asked confused with Chase echoing the question in the background.

"Okay, what's going on right now? Where are you?" Sly was just as confused as his daughter. Alexa went into the short version of what was going on while the rest of the Cooper gang listened intently to the story coming over the speaker phone of Sly's cell. After Alexa finished, Sly let out a sigh, "Geez. The creator of Clockwerk; no wonder we couldn't come up with anything. So what do you intend to do now?" Knowing his daughter wasn't going to leave just yet.

"Well, I was hoping to enlist help from Uncle Bentley with that device he made some years ago. You know the one Bent? The one you showed me when I was around five, I think…"

"Oh, that one," Bentley remembered. "But it's only a prototype. I never got a chance to try it."

"We're dealing with Clockwerk's creator who's made out of the same machinery, so now is a good time to see if it works."

"I don't know if I want to risk your lives on it though," Bentley stated worriedly.

"Haha, I have confidence in your stuff Bentley. When have the prototypes let you and the gang down?"

"I feel like I shouldn't answer that," though he knew Alexa was right. His prototypes were practically the devices they would use the most before he'd make any adjustments.

"There are also a couple other things I'll need. If the gang's willing, we could use all the help we could get," Alexa said hoping her father would give the okay.

"Give the phone to Chase," Sly stated with no emotion in his voice.

Alexa was a little hesitant but she eventually handed it over to Chase. "Yes, sir?"

"I want to get some things straight with you. First: Why did Mother and Father recruit you?"

"They needed someone they could manipulate," Chase replied right away. "My age allowed me to watch Alexa more closely, and my brother was their leverage against me. I've known this for a while, sir."

"Alright. Second: I would like to take Mother and Father in for questioning, but do you think either will come into custody alive?"

"Father probably; Mother will die before getting caught but if that device that your friend Bentley has works, it's possible."

"Lastly: You will protect my daughter from harm," Sly didn't even let the statement be a question.

Chase chuckled, "Yes sir. Always."

That caused smiles to break out across the faces of everyone in the room, even the Panda King. They were for sure going to test Chase later but for now, he passed a very important test among the gang. "Good," Sly replied. "You can hand the phone over to Alexa."

Alexa's voice came over the speaker again, "What was the last question you asked him?"

Sly laughed, "I'll tell you when I see you," giving assurance to others and himself that he will see his daughter again. "Tell us your plan."

…

Alexa and Chase walked into Jezebel's chamber holding hands, more for Chase than Alexa. He was shaking from so many emotions that Alexa just grabbed his hand to make him calm down.

Jezebel sat on her chair looking idly over to the two teens. "Hmm, I see you have made your choice," she addressed Chase.

"Seems that way," Chase said evenly though he had to squeeze Alexa's hand.

"There's no way to escape," Alexa stated. "If you surrender now, then things won't have to get messy."

"Are you telling me it's just you two to get me?" Jezebel stood up chuckling.

"You've used him to get to me. I thought it would be fitting for us to take you in," Alexa replied.

"I see. You want to take me alive?" Jezebel's body tensed up.

"Only if you cooperate."

Jezebel laughed, "I won't comply with your wishes!" and then she went in to attacking Alexa.

The two released going into opposite directions, Jezebel still going for Alexa. Chase then got in between them, blocking Jezebel's attacks to allow Alexa to pull out a device, muttering, "I was afraid you'd say that," then pressed a button.

Mother's body then froze and she went to her knees, gasping for air.

"It worked," Chase gasped.

"Of course it would," Alexa grinned coming up next to him.

"What did you do to me?" Jezebel growled.

Alexa showed the device stating, "This is something my Uncle came up with for Clockwork during the time when they were collecting his parts; to stop him in his tracks just in case he came back. I remember you telling me that you two share the same machinery so I figured this should work on you."

Then Jezebel began to laugh manically, "You fool! You think I would go out like this? I've already started the self destruct sequence. There will be no way for you to make it out alive. That will suffice for my revenge!"

Alexa sighed, "Then we have no choice." She pulled out her binoc-u-com, "We need to get out of here guys!"

Suddenly an explosion came from the roof. Huge rubble came down but it was easy enough to dodge but Jezebel stood there in shock, "What?"

Then a helicopter appeared through the smoke, sending a rope ladder down to Chase and Alexa.

"Sorry to leave you but we'd rather not blow up," Alexa stated hoping on first with Chase right behind her as she began to climb and the helicopter rose.

"No you don't!" the panther mustered all of her final bits of strength to jump up and grab Chase.

Chase, not expecting it, nearly fell back to the ground but Alexa caught his arm. "Let go of him, you witch!" she shouted. Chase tried to shake her off but her grip only tightened.

"I will take at least one of you! I will not lose this game completely!"

_If she doesn't let go then we will both go down_, Alexa realized as she tried hard not to lose her grip.

Chase saw the look on her face and realized the same thing. But then he smiled, remembering his promise to Sly and said, "Hey, Alexa," she then looked to him, "take care of Chris, okay?"

"Wha—" but he had already threw off Alexa's grip, sending him and Jezebel falling.

_**OMG! A CLIFFY! Don't panic though, the next and last chapter is up so read on (but please leave a review. I really would like to know what you guys are thinking right now) ;)**_


	24. Ch24: End of the Thieving Life& Epilogue

_**Chapter 24: End of the Thieving Life**_

"No! Chase!" Her voice was drowned out by the self destruction explosion, sending smoke into her vision making her unable to see Chase. _No… no! _tears then begin to fall from her eyes and her heart felt so heavy. _Why? You jerk, I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye._

During that time Chase then felt like he was as light as a feather, falling with no real regrets as his life flashed before his eyes. _Chris and Alexa are safe. That's what matters although I would've loved to have more time with both of them. At least I know Alexa loved me back._

But then his body stopped. He looked up and realized he had been caught by Sly attached to a rope. "Kid, I admire your dedication to keeping a promise. But you know, Alexa would've probably been devastated with you gone."

Chase let out a shaky laugh, "I suppose but better for her to be alive."

"Well, since your still here, don't make her wait."

Chase nodded and shouted out, "Alexa!"

Alexa lifted up her head with a gasp and screamed, "Chase?" as the helicopter began to rise up out of the smoke she then saw Chase being held by her father covered in soot but smiling.

"Haha, I guess we owe your dad, huh?"

Tears still fell from her face but she smiled back, "Yeah, I guess we do! Thanks Dad!"

Sly only laughed as the helicopter headed away from the destruction.

…

Alexa ran over to her dad and Chase hugging them both tightly as soon as the helicopter hit the ground. "Are both of you okay?"

"A little choke up by smoke but fine," Sly replied putting down the oxygen mask that was given to him by the fire department. They had set the two guys to the side to get checked out since they were near the center of the big explosion.

"Yeah, that and seeing my life pass before my eyes but still fine," Chase stated smiling with relief as he breathed in more oxygen.

Alexa kissed her dad on the cheek, "Thanks, dad."

"Well, I couldn't let him fall, right?"

"I would hope not." Then she punched Chase in the shoulder grumbling, "Don't you dare scare me like that again!"

Chase laughed putting away the oxygen mask, "I'll keep that in mind when I'm saving you, as Ken would put it." That only made Alexa fume more.

"Alexa, Sly!" Carmelita shouted running over, having arrive an hour or so ago.

"Mom!" Alexa then got attack-hugged by her mom but smiled hugging her back. Her dad then hugged the both of them while they were together. Their family was finally put back together. "I've missed you," Alexa muttered.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you," that's when Carm released her and Sly got out of the way and she stated, "You do realize that you're also grounded for a very long time."

"How long is long?"

"Do you really want me to set a time?"

"Nope, I think I'll be fine," and she hugged her mom again.

Carm hugged her back whispering, "Just don't do something like that again, okay. We were so worried."

Alexa chuckled, "Yes, ma'am."

That's when Carm looked past her daughter to see Chase looking over to the group smiling until he saw her glare, "Is that him?"

Chase's smile disappeared and he became more worried as Alexa replied, "Um, yeah."

She released Alexa and walked over to stand in front of Chase with her hands on her hips, "I don't know whether to slap you or kiss you. I understand that you're the one who in a way started this whole mess but also saved my daughter's life, so I'm not sure what to do."

"Honestly, I probably deserve the slap in the face," he stated rubbing the back of his head.

That's when the vixen laughed, "I like your honesty. I suppose you'll be good for her then."

"Mom…" Alexa mumbled turning a little red.

"I'd like to think so as well," Chase grinned winking at Alexa.

"Well, then welcome to the family," Carm extended her hand to him, "anyone my daughter approves of is fine by me."

Chase shook her hand with a nod while Alexa gave him a small smile.

"Carm, the fire chief needs us to sign off on some things," Sly said grabbing his partner's shoulder.

"Right, you kids stay put and out of trouble, alright?" when both nodded, she when off with Sly in the crowd of people running around.

When they were gone Alexa then punched Chase in the shoulder again.

"Ouch, really?" Chase questioned only to shut up when Alexa kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for saving me again," she said getting a little teary eyed remembering the heaviness on her heart.

He gave her a warm smile, bringing her into his arms so he could put his forehead to hers, "You should understand by now. I will always want to save you."

Alexa let out a small laugh, "You're so corny, but I guess I like that about you." That made Chase chuckle a little when she followed with, "But I think Chris will be glad to know you survived saving me."

"Me too."

"Alexa!"

She moved out Chase's grasp to see Senaka and Akuma running over to them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We got a distress signal from you guys and then we saw the smoke as we reached this location," Akuma said looking around. "What happened?"

"But we didn't send you guys a distress signal, though that might've been a good idea…"

"Impossible," Senaka replied. "That device we gave you was activated."

"Oh," Chase realized, "someone going through Alexa's things might've activated it."

"So we came all this way for nothing?" Senaka growled.

"Seems that way," Akuma sighed. "But I'm glad you're all okay."

With a bit of a frown Senaka agreed with her sister but then Marsh caught her eye and lit up. "Oh, maybe it wasn't a waste," and she skipped off to go talk to him.

"Sister, wait!" but her sister was already off, "Darn it. She doesn't even think about the fact that most of the people around here are cops."

"And she did pick one," Alexa noted, thinking of the coincidence. Akuma sighed again but Alexa gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry about it too much. I know him, he's a childhood friend and he doesn't know that you two are wanted. I think she'd be good for him. He's needs someone to chase after now that I'm done with the thieving business." _He needs someone other than me…_

The sister chuckled, "Funny, if she thought she had a chance to be with someone who loved her, she'd give the thieving business up in a second."

"And you'd join her?" Chase questioned.

Akuma laughed, "Most likely. Sisters have to stick together you know. So what happened here?" she motioned to the remnants from the explosion.

"We just settled a little problem with his adopted folks. No big deal really," Alexa grinned.

"Haha, I see. You probably did the world a favor. From the rumors I've been hearing, this duo was bad news. Where are you two going from here?"

"Normal life, I'd like to think," Chase replied.

Alexa took his hand, "yep. As fun as being a thief can be, I'm kinda ready for a normal life."

"True. I hope we'll have normal lives eventually. But until then, I'm going to go grab Senaka before she reveals too much about herself to that guy." And Akuma was off to drag her sister away from Marsh.

Alexa chuckled, "I hope things go well for them."

"Me too," Chase agreed taking Alexa into his arms again and leaning his head on top of hers. "So, what's next?"

"Well there's probably going to be some trouble ahead but we'll be able to face it head on."

"I think so," he smiled.

…

Alexa climbed to the roof her house to find Chase there. It was already night time after all of the traveling and Chase was staying at Alexa's house for now. He was nervous because tomorrow would be the hearing for him and Ryu to get custody of Chris. She sat next to him and said, "You know, you should probably go to sleep. You need to look well rested for tomorrow."

"I wish I could sleep," he stated, his legs folded up against this chest. "I finally got my brother back only to have this happen."

"Don't worry about it. My mom has the best lawyer in Paris representing you guys for an awesome price since he owned her a favor. It will all work out."

"What if the judge takes one look at Ryu and me and realizes that we were thieves at one point. There's no way he'd give me Chris, even if I was the one who protected him all this time."

Alexa sighed and asked, "Is there anything that would calm you down, at least to help you sleep?"

"Besides you staying with me, I don't think—" that's when the sound of a guitar playing interrupted the quiet night. Chase began to laugh, "That guy… geez."

"What?" Alexa looked over the side of the roof where the music and saw Ryu sitting there in the tree next to her room playing a guitar. "I didn't know he could play guitar."

"You still have a lot to learn about us, you know."

She went back to sit next to him listening to the music and realized, "I know this song."

"Really? It's the song my mom, my real mom, would sing to Chris and me when we had a hard time with something. She loved that song and so we grew to love it too. It's one of the few things I have to remember her by."

"What if I sing with you then, will that help you get to sleep?"

Chase laughed again and shouted out to Ryu, "You planned this!" but then he looked to Alexa and said, "Sure. It might help. You start us off."

"Um, alright." So she waited for the guitar to get to a certain point and began to sing:

"_Another day has almost come and gone._

_Can't imagine what else could go wrong._

_Sometimes I'd like to hide away somewhere and lock the door_

_A single battle lost but not the war_

_Cause tomorrow's another day and I'm thirsty anyway _

_So bring on the rain."_

She then urged Chase to starting singing with her though he would much rather just listen to her.

"_It's almost like the hard times circle round_

_A couple drops and they all start coming down_

_Yeah I might feel defeated and I might hang my head_

_I might be barely breathing but I'm not dead_

_No cause tomorrow's another day and I'm thirsty anyway_

_So bring on the rain_

_No I'm not gonna let it get me down; I'm not gonna cry_

_And I'm not gonna lose any sleep tonight."_

The two of them chuckled a little at that last line since that was the situation but Alexa then lead them into the last verse:

"_Cause tomorrow's another day and I am not afraid_

_So bring on the rain."_

Chase wrapped his arms around Alexa and leaned his head against her shoulder, whispering:

"_Tomorrow's another day and I'm thirsty anyway _

_So bring on the rain."_

That's when Alexa realized how much she liked his voice and shouted to Ryu, "Thanks for planning this!"

Then Chase moaned, "Don't encourage him." He could hear Ryu laughing down below and knew things would work out tomorrow. He had someone Alexa on his side so he could believe it.

...

_**Epilogue**_

_The hearing went well. Chris went under Ryu's custody and Chase was so relieved. I thought he was going to explode but luckily whenever he took my hand he calmed down almost instantly. It was kinda strange having someone like this in my life but it's nice. First thing we did to celebrate their new found freedom was teaching the brothers how to ride a bike. That was probably the funniest things I ever saw but it was also very fun. _

_Ryu's teachers were present at the hearing and it was afterward that we found out that they'd be moving to Paris to keep an eye on their pupil. Nero decided to open a dojo and expected Chase to come regularly and invited me and the gang to come if we'd like. We'd see how often cuz according to Chase he's very much a pusher in training. Iris was going to open a clinic using her cheaper but effective health methods to help those in Paris who couldn't afford big hospitals get by. Still don't know exactly what Zhi plans on doing but he said whatever he'd do it'd be big and he'd let us know. Until he could get through some college classes, Ryu's working at a music shop, teaching guitar while helping Nero at his dojo on the side. _

_Mom and Dad did get a little hounded cuz of me and the gang but it didn't get too bad since we gave back the stuff we had. My parents had a lot to deal with for a while after Jezebel's body was supposedly found. Right now, the remains are being study by Bentley and other __police __scientists. They're still trying to figure out the parts but also keeping a close eye on everything. They really don't want a repeat of what happened with the Clockwerk parts. The old Coo__per gang went about their less thieving ways but came to visit often to keep an eye on me and Chase (they were still getting used to the fact that we were dating and wanted to make sure we weren't going off to be thieves again). Marsh has been having an interesting experience as well. Ever since he met Senaka, he's been getting assigned to a lot her cases and has had to chase after her and her sister. Senaka's been super happy about it and Marsh is still trying to figure out how he feels but I'm sure they'll become the next Sly and Carmelita but who knows._

_As for the me and the gang, we all got grounded for life according to our parents though they still let us all see each other. I think they were just extremely happy we were back so they went easy on us. My mom would even push me out the door some nights to go out with Chase on double-dates with Jamie and Ken. But I'm sure if I didn't get through my summer assignments she would kill me._

_Well, the rest of the summer was pretty boring. So Dad decided to give me and Chase a job to help test out security systems. Granted it was interesting but it would kill us sometimes to try and keep up with these systems (especially the fancy ones made by Uncle Bentley). With Chase it also got a little busier than he'd thought it would be. __He had to study extra hard to get into our high school and Chris joined him trying to get into middle school as well. But after the gang helped them out, both were able to pass with flying colors. So Chase is now in my class this fall and Chris is starting the sixth grade so that will make going school interesting._

"Alexa!" the teen heard, looking up from her note book, "You'll be late!"

"Coming! One second." She continued to write the last sentence: _Speaking of which, that starts today which will be a whole new adventure._

"Still writing in that thing?" Chase asked from Alexa's open window.

Alexa jumped closing the book, "Gah! Do you ever want to use the door?"

"That would be too easy and you leave the window open. You know that's an invitation," Chase laughed as Alexa shook her head. He gave her a loving smile, while she got up to put up her notebook in her bedside table, "Good morning."

She returned the smile and walked over to him pecking him on the lips, "Good morning." She then leaned against the window sill looking out, "You really should really go back down, Romeo. Your brother's waiting for us and you know how much my parent's hate you coming in through my window."

"But your folks love me."

"They do but they still don't like you doing it," she pushed his shoulder playfully making him have to correct his balance. "Go down stairs. I'll be right there," she grinned grabbing her backpack and slipping on her flip-flops and headed out the door. She ran over to the stairs and did a rail side down and jumped into the kitchen just avoiding her mom.

Carm gasped a little but recovered quickly since her daughter had done such things all summer, "There you are. Chase is here."

"Yep," she replied grabbing her lunch from the fridge. "Love you Mom and Dad. See you later!" she shouted behind her running to the door.

"Stay out of trouble!" her father called after her.

She grinned, "Always!" she headed outside to see Chase and Chris waiting for her.

"Alexa!" Chris called hugging her. "Morning."

"Good morning," Alexa chuckled hugging him back.

She released him and Chris grabbed her hand and Chase's hand and he screamed, "Let's go! It's the first day of school!" pulling the teens along.

They both smiled and decided to swing Chris in between them while they walked for some of the way. Soon they approached the middle school of the now ten year old. Chris gave them both a hug before he ran off among the other students.

Immediately after Chris left, Chase grabbed Alexa's hand and she twined her fingers in his as they walked over to the high school. It seemed so natural for the two of them to hold hands that neither was embarrassed by it anymore. They liked to have this together. But as they reached the high school Alexa got a little nervous.

"Maybe I should go by myself first… you know, deal with the guys who claimed to get me this semester," she stated.

"Or they'll get the idea when they see me holding your hand?" he questioned holding up their hands.

"I guess so…" Alexa agreed still a little unsure.

Chase then sighed, letting go of her hand and pushed her forward, "Go. I'll come and join you if they get rowdy and in your face."

Alexa was a little thrown off but smiled, "Alright, see you soon then," and she crossed the street to the front lawn of the school.

Chase gave a warm smile and followed after her. He was close to her until he got stopped by none other than Margot the white French poodle dressed in pink. "Hello, are you the new student that we've been hearing about?"

"Um, I guess. I didn't realize there would be rumors," he stated, looking past her to keep an eye on Alexa.

"Oh nothing like that. The school is pretty small so it's easy to find things out. Well, my name's Margot," she put her hand out to him.

He glanced at her and shook her hand saying, "I see, my name is Chase," and he quickly looked back to Alexa. She was starting to get approached by many guys.

"Chase, huh? So then where are you from Chase?" she asked, obviously flirting as she took her hand back.

"Around. Just got convinced to go to school," he ignored her flirting, seeing Alexa get so crowded that he could barely see her.

"Oh well, that's cool. Then do you—"

"Excuse me," Chase interrupted thinking it would be best for him to help her now, "I need to go help my girlfriend." No matter how many times he said it, his heart still leaped in his chest and a smile went across his face. So he walked away from a shocked Margot and weaved his way through the crowd. When he finally reached Alexa, he surprised her by picking her up and cradling her in his arms. From there he then got her out of the crowd and got them to the top of the steps going into the high school. "You alright?"

"Um, yeah, thanks Chase but you can put me down now…" her face went a little pink as he put her down. She looked to the questioning guys below and stated, "Sorry boys, but he's the boyfriend I was trying to tell ya about so, yeah, see ya." She grabbed Chase's hand and he followed her inside.

"I feel like that would've been easier if we went with my plan," Chase laughed and Alexa grew a little red. "I also wouldn't have been bothered by a flirtatious girl."

"Really? Who?"

"I believe her name was Margot but I kinda ignored her while looking after you."

Alexa laughed getting closer to him, "Then you just made my day. She'd always tell me that I'd never get a real guy before her. You just proved her wrong."

"We did too," Jamie appeared next to Alexa while holding onto Ken's hand. "She'd always tell me Ken would be her boyfriend."

"She's definitely not my type," Ken replied making them all laugh. "But not a lot of people were shocked to see us together when we came in like this."

"Well I could've told ya that," Alexa teased, sticking out her tongue when her two friends rolled their eyes.

"So, everyone feel ready for the new year?" Chase questioned.

"After what we've been through, I think we're ready for anything," Jamie stated.

"Amen," Alexa grinned and everyone gave another laugh as they walked off to their homerooms, starting a new adventure with each other.

...

**_*sigh* I can't believe it. It's done. Wow. So crazy to think so. _**

**_Well, thanks to all of my faithful readers who stuck it out with me during my hiatuses cuz that was painful I'm sure. Thanks to all of my readers to come for making it to the ending. Thanks to the writers/reviewers who gave me ideas and allowed me to use their characters. It's been a blast writing this story and I hope to write more for you guys. Maybe go back and work on those Kingdom Hearts FF's cuz they haven't been touched in years ^^; _**

**__****_And thanks everyone so much for reading, and please review! I know it's done and I don't have a new chapter to persuade you but please still review so I can still hear your thoughts. Thanks so much! God bless and I'll see you in the next story! :)_**

**_***PS. I might have another chapter for ya'll. I've been thinking about possibly doing an extra mini chapter, maybe 2, on Alexa's summer adventures and the gang's first day of school. But I don't know how many of ya'll would be interested, so please review so I can know if me writing an extra chapter would be nice. I just kinda want to do one last hooray kinda chapters before really calling the story finished. So yeah, REVIEW!~_**

**_Also, I just checked my poll to see what character ya'll like the best from my story, and the tie is finally broken! Alexa has taken the lead! :D so, I've totally forgotten what I said I would do when one of the characters looked like they've won the poll, and I also haven't really decided on when to close the poll... so, yeah, just thought I'd let you know that random fact ^^; For now the polls will stay open so if anybody still wants to vote, go for it! :)_**


End file.
